The ND Trip
by random-gleekV
Summary: New Direction is going to Florida! Follow them on the crazy trip as they go from Fort Meyers to Orlando and have some crazy times! Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

It was actually quiet crazy how they managed. It was such a surprise when they had got the news too. Almost too good to believe. But yet, there they were, all 19 of them, sitting in the waiting chairs. The group took up most of the space and not to mention their habit to burst in to spontaneous song all together. Other people were getting quiet annoyed. But they were in such a good mood that no annoyed person could kill their joy. The group was laughing and singing and chatting it up. As much as most of the company were teenagers, there were 4 adults with them. And they were having a bit of trouble keeping order in the frenzy of hyper and excited teens. But really, everyone was so happy. Yes, New Directions was headed to Florida. They managed to get enough money several ways. Mr. Motta funded a lot of it, happy to do so now that his daughter was in the group and happy too. They also got a bunch of money from the school, taken out of the cheerleaders ridiculous budget when the principal finally put a stop to the cheerleading coach's crazy expenses. Finally, the music fund that they normally got was increased and when the teacher in charge of the group calculated their expenses for the year, they had a significant amount left over. But that alone wasn't completely enough. Each person going on the trip had to pay about $100. They also managed to get a gig singing at a fancy hotel for several days in Orlando, so the manager gave them a discount on rooms. Lastly, they got a really great deal on the condos they were renting in Fort Meyers. All together, the group that only used to dream of fancy warm trips like such, were now going on one all together. It was really special for them all, especially the ones who were in their senior year.

"Now boarding for flight 929 to Florida" the call came over the loud speaker. A cheer erupted from the 19 people waiting.

"Okay guys let's keep a nice line and remember: no singing on the plane, please!" A man with curly hair and a sweater vest stood up and called to the rest of the group. Then nodded and grabbed their carry-ons. The ladies at the desk near the boarding door looked worried as 15 teenagers rushed to make the line, all with huge grins on their faces. They all got out their passports and tickets and waited anxiously in line as one by one they were allowed on the plane. Finally, they were all checked and in the plane. Gasps, screeches and laughs were heard all around as they picked their seats.

"Window seat!" the call was heard from several people.

"Isle!" other cried loudly.

"Just sit!" the sweater vest man yelled as he plopped into his seat. "Remind me why I agreed to this?" he asked the red headed lady who sat next to him. She laughed but didn't answer the question, as it was obviously rhetorical.

Forty minutes later, everyone was seated. All the other passengers had come in too and everyone was ready to go.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to flight 929 headed to Fort Meyers in Florida. The flight will be about two and a half hours. Thank you for flying with us!" the captain said over the plane's intercom. Some of the teens clapped and the sweater vest man shot them a glare.

The flight attendants showed them what to do in case of an emergency and then they were all set to take off. One teenager, a short Asian girl dressed in black handed out gum.

"They stop your ears from popping as we take off" she explained and everyone took it graciously.

Finally the plane started moving. Then it drove onto the runway.

"Here we go!" a guy with a mohawk said as the plane sped forward. Then the plane was in the air and they were on their way.

**A/N**

**Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, I'm scared!" Rachel whined as the plane took off.

"Rachel, you have been on a plane before twice when we went to New York last year! Why are you scared?" Kurt asked as he turned around in his seat and looked at Finn, Rachel and Artie who were sitting behind them.

"Planes scare me, okay?" Rachel said frowning. "What if we crash and die?"

"Ahhh I don't wanna hear it!" Blaine said loudly covering his ears. He sat next to Kurt.

"Aww!" Kurt said hugging Blaine sideways. "Who is scared of his first flight?"

"Well I wasn't until little miss optimistic behind us had to give me horrid ideas" Blaine pouted.

"Rachel stop scaring Blaine" Kurt said as he took a hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at him thankfully.

"Sorry" Rachel growled as she turned on her iPod and closed her eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Truth" Sugar said.

"Who do you like?" Mercedes asked her.

"uhhh..." the girl thought about it.

"Be honest!" Sam said from next to Mercedes.

"Ummm... Puck" Sugar answered blushing.

"Oooooh!" Mercedes laughed and all three of them stopped and looked across the isle at Puck who was chatting happily with Santana and Brittany.

"Okay, Sam, truth or dare?" Sugar asked.

"Dare" Sam said smiling.

"Kick the seat in front of you really hard" Sugar whispered. Sam gulped. The man in front of him looked really mean and mad.

"Truth!" Sam said. "Change to truth!"

"Nope! Too late now!" Mercedes said shaking her head. " Do it Sam!" And Sam did. He kicked the chair hard and it shook. The man turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, watch it!" he snarled. Then he turned back, muttering something that sounded like 'stupid teens with no respect...'

The trio laughed silently.

"Mercedes, truth or dare?" Sam asked after that.

"I hope I got everything" Will Shuester said to Shannon Beiste.

"We quadruple checked before we got on the plane" she said smiling.

"Okay..." he said, still a bit unsure. "This is going to be fun."

"It sure is!" Beiste gushed. "The kids are so excited too!"

"Yea, the pool cleaning business is doing great" Puck said. "I was doing like 8 a week."

"You know who likes to swim?" Brittany asked.

"Lord Tubbington?" Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany gasped. "Yes! Did he tell you?"

"Uh, yes he did!" Santana laughed and Puck grinned.

"He dives really well" Brittany babbled.

"There's a shock" said Santana.

"Then Figgins told me that dressing Goth is going to scare students because vampires are scary and shouldn't be in public schools" Tina said.

"He is crazy!" Quinn laughed.

"I know!" Tina giggled.

"Didn't he say Asian vampires are the worst or something?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Tina gasped. "He went on about how Asian vampires have the pointiest teeth and the biggest need for human blood. And how they control all vampires of the world!"

"That's just weird. Where does he get this info?" Quinn asked in between laughs.

"No idea!" Tina smiled.

"Crazy!" Mike had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"So how is Beth?" Emma asked. "That's her name right? Beth?"

"Yes it is. And she is good" Shelby said with a sad look.

"You miss her?" Emma noticed.

"First time away from her. Ever. My mother is taking care of her while I'm gone. I didn't want to bring her."

"That's probably a good idea" Emma nodded. "These teens will probably be too loud and scare her."

"Well, when you cross the bridge and go into the red territory, they just ambush you. I've tried like a thousand times and I keep dyeing" Finn looked at Artie.

"Well, you have to go around the red territory and take them from the back" Artie said waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, thanks bro! I'll have to try that when I get home!"

"Ugh, can you not talk about stupid video games all the time?" Rachel asked from next to Finn.

"My man Artie here just told me how to beat the game that I've had trouble on!" Finn gushed giving props to Artie.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rachel moaned.

"Turn you iPod up" snarled Artie and Finn stifled a laugh.

"Aye, there was this great mall in my home town in Ireland. It was huge!" Smiled Rory. "Like seven times the size of the Lima mall here."

"Woah..." Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Uh-oh, Rory don't tell him that! He'll be wanting to go there now!" Blaine laughed as his boyfriend was totally spaced out with a goofy grin on his face.

"Just for the mall?" laughed Rory.

"Oh, yeah for sure!" Blaine nodded and Rory rolled his eyes.

"So how was Ireland?" Blaine asked.

"Grand. It was a calm place, not much violence. Kids run free and have fun. The beaches were great fun too" Rory smiled to himself.

"Sounds so nice" Blaine nodded. "The pictures I've seen are so lovely!"

"Pictures don't compare to the real thing!" Rory grinned.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were we discussing?" Kurt asked from the window seat. Blaine and Rory laughed hysterically.

"What?" Kurt demanded, pouting a little.

"Did Kurt get lost in mall heaven again?" Blaine said and gave him a big smile.

"...yes..." Kurt blushed sheepishly.

"We were talking about Ireland" Rory piped up.

"It sounds amazing!" Kurt gushed. "Blaine, don't you wanna go there?"

"I just wanna get through this trip first!" Blaine looked out the window behind Kurt slowly. Kurt noticed his eyes wander to the window and how he went pale every time the plane tilted or shook a bit. Kurt took his hand and squeezed.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay" Kurt whispered quietly with a smile. Rory pretended to look through the compartment in front of him, not wanting to ruin the cute moment.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

Kurt then noticed what Rory was holding.

"Ew, Rory, that's so disgusting!" Kurt screeched. Rory laughed and held up the plane's passenger guide. It's pages were stuck together by old gum.

"Gross!" Blaine made a face and Rory giggled.

"So I got a whole itinerary for us. When you are in charge of 15 wild and hormonal teens, you gotta have a plan" Will said to Beiste has he pulled a piece if paper from his carry-on.

"Don't I know. I have a game plan for the next 4 games in the season" Beiste said laughing. "And if one person gets injured, my plans are screwed!"

Will chuckled. "So when we land, we get on a bus and head to our condos. Then we hit the beach. And then we go..." Will blabbed on pointing to his paper where it was all clearly outlined. Beiste tuned out. She was looking out the plane window. The clouds were so pretty. It was little things like clouds that made her feel like a normal girl. A pretty girl.

"Shannon? Shan-non? Hello?" Will asked, realizing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" Will questioned.

"Nope. In fact. It's all good. I'm really excited to get there." Beiste smiled.

"Me too. We all are. It'll be nice to get a break" Will grinned. "And in Florida too! Who'd think that New Directions will be in Florida!"

"We'll land in..." Beiste looked at her wrist watch. "...About 45 minutes!"

"So when did you join New Directions, Sam?" Sugar asked in her high voice.

"Well, I came to Lima last year. My dad got a new job so we came here. And it was weird, I never tried to sing in public. Football was my thing. So naturally I tried out and in the shower one day, I thought no one was there, so I started singing. And then Finn was listening. And he convinced me to audition. And so I sung...uh, what was it... Billionaire! Yeah, I, with the help of Artie and the guys, sang Billionaire. It was fun. After some football drama and stuff, not important, I joined New Directions. Loved it since. Well except when I left, but now I'm back" Sam smiled.

"Cool story" Sugar clapped. "And when did you start dating Mercedes?"

"Can I answer?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. I want to hear it from Sam" Sugar shook her head.

"Fine" Mercedes pouted.

"Well, long story. Quinn had broken up with me, as had Santana..."

"Wait. You dated Santana?" Sugar gasped.

"Uh, yeah but she was sorta just using me. This was before she came out" Sam blushed a bit.

"Go on" Mercedes urged.

"Oh, now you wanna hear it?" Sam asked.

"I wanna see your view on things" Mercedes shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"Okay. Well they had broken up with me and prom was coming. My dad had lost his job so I couldn't afford a date so I wasn't going to go. Then Rachel asked me and I said no because first off, I was poor and second, she kinda creeps me out. No offence" Sam said as he looked at Mercedes. "I know you guys are friends."

"It's okay. She can be odd" Mercedes laughed.

"Anyways, so I said no and then a few days later she called me into the auditorium and then her and Mercedes offered a cheap 'friends' prom date offer. They were so sweet, and understood my problem, so I agreed. Then during prom, Rachel was with Jesse so I went to Mercedes, who I had been minorly crushing on, and by the way, the dress was super hot, and I asked her to dance with me" Sam said blushing, as was Mercedes.

"Aww, shucks" Mercedes joked.

"That's so cute!" Sugar's eyes were wide with happiness.

"During the dance we clicked" Mercedes said. "Sparks flew!"

"But we knew it would be really awkward for like a bunch if people if we went public with our love" Sam explained. "So we kept it quiet. You know, coffee dates, movies... calm stuff. Quite romantic. No one knew."

"Well, I think Kurt knew. Remember when we ran into him and Blaine in the Lima Bean after New York? It was so funny, but I could tell he knew" Mercedes smiled and glanced across the plane at Kurt who was laughing with Blaine and Rory.

"Oh, yes. Then school ended and we hung out a lot over the summer" Sam smiled as if he was thinking back to those days.

"Then when Sam's dad moved we split and I got a new boyfriend. Then when he came back to Lima, it took a while but we finally got back together. The end!" Mercedes said with a huge grin as Sam kissed her cheek.

"Awww adorable" Sugar blinked.

"So do you sing?" Shelby asked, warming up to Emma. She could be a bit odd, but she really was a nice person.

"Do I or can I?" Emma chuckled.

Shelby smiled. "Do you."

"Well I suppose. I did a bit of singing in high school, but I wasn't good enough for a career in it. But I did a bit more singing when I started to get involved with Will and the glee club. I enjoy singing, but not in front of huge audiences" said Emma.

"That's good" Shelby said.

"I'd ask you if you can sing, but I already know that. You coached Vocal Adrenaline. You gotta be good for that!" Emma gushed.

"Well, I suppose I'm okay, not denying that. But some of people are so much better. Rachel Berry is one. She is so talented!"

"She has your genes!" the red head pointed out with a smile.

"True, but she has more than I do. Passion and determination" Shelby said. "But enough of Rachel. Um, why did you get into guidance counseling?"

"Well, you know, I suppose I found that helping others slowly work through their problems, was a way for me to slowly avoid facing my own" Emma admitted quietly. Shelby looked at her slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have OCD" Emma said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am a huge clean freak. Germs scare me. The idea of other people's germs being shared around is horrifying really" a tear rolled down Emma's face.

"Are you dealing with it now?" Shelby asked kindly.

"Yes. I-I get counseling once a week and I've been improving a lot. Will, he helps a lot."

"He's a good guy" Shelby said nodding.

"He is" Emma smiled and wiped away a tear.

"So I applied for Yale" Quinn said with a proud face.

"Really?" Tina gasped.

"Mhmm" the blonde nodded.

"Congrats!" Mike said.

"Hey, I only applied. Not accepted yet!" Quinn laughed at the reactions of the two asians next to her.

"Well, still!" Tina hugged Quinn. "The point is, you did something great!"

"Thanks guys!" Quinn said hugging Tina back.

"So why Yale?" Mike asked.

"Then have some cool programs" Quinn said thoughtfully.

"What are you going into?" he asked.

"Drama" Quinn said after a pause.

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean, I like the I like the spotlight. Not in a needy Rachel sorta way" Quinn smiled. "But I like performing. That's why I enjoyed cheerios so much. It was a show. So I figured Drama was the way to go."

"That's so great!" Tina and Mike said at the same time.

"Yea I'm really excited so I hope to get in" Quinn smiled a real genuine smile, which she hasn't done in a while.

"I can't wait to land. I did some research of out area and it looks so nice" Santana said.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked with her face pressed against the little plane window.

"Florida." Puck grunted.

"Oh, is that in Canada?"

"No, Brit it's in USA. In the south" Santana said. "It's hot there."

"You know what else is hot? The babes I'll see there" Puck said with a smug grin.

"Ugh, is that all you think about?" Santana asked and she flipped her hair.

"Not at all" he answered. "I think of video games, football, music, Beth, my pool job and a lot more. This mind..." he pointed to his head. "...is always working!"

"I think about cats, unicorns, dolphins, candy, rainbows, hats, sunglasses and lava lamps" Brittany said. "Oh! And shoelaces!"

"That's nice" Santana absentmindedly said.

"We should be landing soon" Puck commented.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Santana smirked.

Simple friendly conversations like such were shared and enjoyed. They were on vacation. On their way to Florida. They were happy to be in the company of each other. Their family. This trip was going to be great. If they could do it with out looking even more geeky, they'd all jump up and scream and clap.

Finally, they landed. It was scary for first time riders, like Blaine, but they were comforted by 18 others. One by one, they got out of their seats, happy to stretch their legs after a long flight. All at once, voiced were heard excitedly professing their joy to get out onto the streets of Florida.

"Shhh!" Will said loudly as they got off the plane and into the airport.

"Now listen here" he called and everyone stopped talking.

"We are going to luggage claim. Get your bags and stay together. We will be getting a rental bus and going to our rented condos. Is that clear?" Will asked, a smile breaking onto his face. The group nodded. "Welcome to Fort Meyers, Florida!" Will shouted and everyone cheered loudly and ran towards luggage claim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah" Puck said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the whole group.

"This is so Awesome!" Rachel screamed and jumped up and down excitedly.

All 19 of them were staring at the 3 condos they had rented. After they had got their luggage they all piled onto a rented bus that took them to these condos. They were only a five minute walk to a gorgeous beach, too! But the condos were huge. Will had managed to get three that were right next to each other. They were only standing outside the condos on the sidewalk, gaping at the buildings. They were huge just from the outside.

"Okay, girls: condo to your left, boys: far right. Ms Pillsbury, Ms Corcoran, Coach Beiste and I will be in the middle condo. Please be aware that the walls aren't very thick so we can hear everything" Will said.

"Go get settled in and we'll head to the beach in 45 minutes!" Emma said and the teens all nodded.

"One person per bed!" Will said. "There's one for each of you!"

"Go!" Sam yelled and all at once, everyone, including the adults, rushed to the condos.

"Okay there are three rooms. One large and two small" Quinn said after the girls had run around their condo exploring every room and screeching with joy. They had finally finished exploring and all met in the foyer. Their faces were red and their eyes were wide and sparked with excitement. "This place is huge!"

"So do we want to separate? We could just drag all the beds into the big room?" Tina suggested.

"I'm game for that" Santana nodded. "It'll be like a five day slumber party!"

"Okay so let's move the beds!" Mercedes cheered and the girls got up and ran to grab a bed.

When all 7 girls had their beds arranged, they looked at a clock.

"Girls!" Rachel called. "Twenty minutes until we head to the beach! Lets get ready!"

"Kaaay!" several of them called back at her. And the rush began. Unpacking suitcases and scrambling to change into bathing suits and grabbing towels.

"Ready girls?" Sugar asked.

"Beach party!" Brittany screamed and the girls laughed.

"Dudes listen up" Finn said. "Okay we have thirty five minutes until we have to leave..." It had taken a while to get Artie up the stairs, so they lost some time. "How are we going to set up the beds?"

"There are 8 of us and only three rooms" Mike commented.

"Well, Kurt and Blaine want to be together" Puck winked in their direction and they blushed. But didn't deny anything.

"Wanna just move all the beds to the big room and have a guys sleep over type thing?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Artie nodded. "Any objections?" No one spoke up.

"Okay, so beds in the big room to the right down the hall and luggage in the room next to it" Finn said and the boys ran off happily.

"Okay we ready to go?" Blaine asked. All the guys had re-arranged the beds and were all dressed in their bathing suits with towels around their necks.

"Aye" Rory said and the guys nodded.

"Then let's go!"

"Woah, this place is huge!" Emma said as she walked up the stairs with Will, Shelby and Beiste right behind her. They all nodded their agreement.

"There are three rooms" Beiste said a few minutes later, when they had all walked around their condo.

"Okay, so Emma and I will take one and you both can have the other two" Will said.

"Okay. You two can have the big one" Shelby said. She picked up her suitcases and went to her room. The other adults did the same.

They were ready long before the kids because they didn't have the beds to deal with.

"This place is nice" Shelby said as they sat down on the couch. They had plenty of time to spare.

"It sure is" Emma gushed as she looked around the apartment.

"Fully furnished kitchen, two bathrooms, four TVs, heat, air conditioning... This is better than our apartment at home!" Will laughed.

"I know. I don't think I'll be on the returning flight home with you all, sorry!" Beiste joked. "I'm living here!"

"You may have to fight me for the place!" Shelby smiled.

When they all met outside, they were all hyper and ready. And hot.

"Geeze, it hot out here!" Quinn said fanning herself with her hand.

"Get used to it. We got 9 days here!" Mercedes said.

"Well only 5 days in Fort Meyers" Tina said.

"It's still hot in Orlando!"

"Here come the guys!" Rachel said as the guys came out the door to their condo.

"Hey!" The guys greeted the girls. Puck whistled at them. Tina slapped him.

"Hey no violence!" Will said as the adults made their way outside. He knew she was joking though.

"Sorry!" Tina smiled and elbowed Puck in the stomach.

"Okay. Beach is that way!" Beiste said pointing down the street. And the teens ran. The sound of flip-flops echoed loudly on the hot pavement.


	4. Chapter 4

"The condos were lovely" Kurt said. "Decor was a bit drab, but it was nice and spacious."

"I agree" Blaine nodded.

They were on the beach. It was huge. The sand was a wonderful gold colour and the water was such a bright blue, it was gorgeous. The sun was hot and beating down, but the water kept them cool. That and the array of umbrellas that they had set up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was a cliché baby blue colour. The beach looked like one off a postcard.

The group was eating sandwiches. It was just past 2 and they were all starving. The adults had made a bunch of sandwiches, which the hungry teens had devoured.

"So who wants to swim?" Finn asked when they finished eating.

Several people answered yes. And their juice boxes were tossed aside.

"Wait!" Will said. His face got serious.

"What?" Puck asked, standing up.

"What about Artie?" Will asked. The group looked at the boy in the wheelchair. "Can you go in the water?"

Artie looked at the concerned group. "Uh, yes" he answered. "You see, I have this big floating raft thing that I can sit on. As long as I don't tip over, I can go in" Artie said. "The raft is here" Artie reached under his chair to the small pocket and pulled out a folded up raft. "It just needs air."

"I'll do it!" Puck volunteered and took the raft from Artie.

"Are you sure you can go in?" Will asked.

Artie nodded. "Yup. Totally okay!"

"Okay. Well, Sam, you are a good swimmer, right?" Will asked and Sam nodded. "I want you to be Artie's water buddy. Okay? Help him if he needs it."

"Sure, no prob. You can count on me, man" Sam said to Artie. Artie smiled and gave Sam a high five.

"Thanks, bro. Thanks all of you!" Artie said and the whole group squealed and gave Artie a hug.

Everyone jumped up, pulled off their shirts and ran into the water.

"Aw, shoot, that's cold!" Mercedes gasped as she got waist deep in water.

"I-I k-know" Tina shivered.

"Wuss!" Mike said, completly soaked as he splashed Tina playfully.

"Woah, Kurt!" Rachel said as she clung on to Finn as she slowly made he was in deeper.

"What?" Kurt asked, not too keen on going in, but Blaine pulled him in.

"I've never seen you shirtless" Rachel smiled.

"Hey, me neither!" Mercedes said.

"I don't think anyone has" Finn said diving in. Everyone nodded. Except Blaine, who pretended to lightly splash water, and blush.

"Okay so I'm not wearing a shirt. Why are you all so shocked?" Kurt demanded, crossing his arms as if to cover himself.

"No reason. I'm just saying" Rachel shrugged and tried to run father out.

"Ew, it's salt water!" Quinn said, the first girl to go completely under water.

"Yea, because it's the ocean!" Santana said as she splashed Brittany.

"Actually, we are in the Gulf of Mexico" Blaine said.

"I like golf!" Brittany piped up. "I'm really good!" No one commented.

"So who's up for a game?" Puck called out.

"What game?" Sugar asked.

"Monkey in the middle?" Sam asked as he picked up the orange floating ball they had brought along.

"What are you, five?" Santana asked with an eye roll.

"Sorry, I have little siblings!" Sam retorted.

"I'll play that!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Really?" Sam looked a bit too excited.

"Yea. Why not? Sounds fun" Rachel smiled.

"I'll play too" Blaine said.

"Same!" Brittany and Tina grinned.

"Fine" Santana grumbled.

Soon they were playing monkey in the middle. And they were having fun too.

"Oh, Finn you're in the middle!" Quinn called.

"Okay, everybody throw really high so he can't catch it" Mercedes said and the group snickered.

"Hey!" Finn smiled and pretended to pout. "No height jokes!"

Rachel threw the ball over Finn and to Kurt, who caught it and tossed it to Brittany. Sh caught it and threw it to Mike, who dove and caught it. Finn also went for the ball, but wasn't fast enough.

"Aw, so close!" Finn sighed and tried to tackle Mike for the ball.

It sooned turned to a huge game of tackling eachother and splashing around. It was so fun.

"Ahh!" Rachel screamed as Finn tackled her in the water with an evil laugh.

Will put on his sunglasses and leaned back into his recliner.

"So nice" he breathed. Emma nodded and pulled out a book from her woven bag.

"Hey, Will?" Shelby asked from next to him.

"Yes?"

"Are the kids okay?" Shelby was sitting up and watching the kids. A lot of screams were heard and water was being splashed up everywhere.

Will glanced up. Artie was still on his raft, so he was okay. "I think they are just playing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. But just in case..." he stood up and walked to the edge of the water, so his feet were just catching the small tide rolling in. "HEY!" he called really loud so the teens, several meters away could hear him. They stopped moving and stared at Will.

"STOP DROWNING EACHOTHER!" he called with a smile.

"OKAY!" they all called back at the same time, the burst into laughter. Will chuckled and walked back to his chair.

The teens were all sitting on the sand, wrapped in their towels.

"That was fun!" Sugar smiled.

"Yeah!" several of them agreed.

"And we get to come back for 4 more days!" Rachel quipped.

"Woot!" Mercedes said.

"Who want's to build a sand castle?" Blaine asked with a childish grin.

"We don't have buckets" Quinn pointed out.

"Well, the little shack over their is the beach's front desk. They must have some sand toys for us to use!" Artie pointed to the wood hut near the beach's parking lot.

"It's worth a shot" Finn shrugged. "Who wants to go see?"

"Who looks the youngest?" Rachel asked. "I mean, they won't give it to some old teen. Who looks like a little kid?"

"Rory!" Mike said.

"Yeah! Rory, go ask!" Quinn said with a smile.

"What? Okay, fine!" Rory rolled his eyes, put on his t-shirt stood up. "I'll be back in a second..." he walked to the hut.

Rory came back with a bag full of shovels and buckets and other toys. They cheered at his arrival ans successful results.

"Woah, how'd you get all this?" Sam asked.

"He had a whole bunch of stuff and he liked my accent" Rory shrugged and blushed.

"Awesome!" Puck smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, so who wants to build a sand castle?" Blaine asked again.

"Contest!" Mercedes declared. "Sand castle making contest!"

"Yes!" Tina shouted.

"Who will judge?" Kurt asked.

"The adults?" Sugar suggested.

"Mr Shue? Ms Pilsbury? Ms Corcran? Coach?" Finn asked and the adults looked up at where they were sitting.

"Yes, Finn?" Emma smiled. "Will you judge our sand castle making contest?" Finn laughed as he asked.

The adults laughed too. "Sure thing" said Will.

"Wow us" Beiste smiled.

The teams were set:

Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Rory were one team.

Rachel, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt and Tina were the next team.

Finn, Mike, Puck, Santana and Sugar were the last team.

They separated on the beach and right away began to work.

"Okay, so right here we are going to pile up sand and make the castle really high up" Rachel said smoothing down the sand.

"And we'll dig a moat here" Kurt drew a line in the sand.

"And I'll go find little shells and stuff to decorate it with" Tina said and she ran off.

"I like castles!" Brittany giggled.

"Where does this go?" Blaine held up a firmly packed bucket of dark sand.

"Over here" Kurt pointed and Rachel nodded.

"Make the tower here" Quinn pointed and Mercedes nodded and carefully made a perfect tower.

"Good job!" Sam said as he dug a hole stratigically.

"Rory, fill this up with the dark sand please." Artie tossed Rory a bucket. Rory did.

"Should this be higher?" Quinn asked pointing to a wall.

"Yes" Mercedes nodded. "And wider."

"No, not wider." Artie shook his head. "Longer."

"Okay" Mercedes agreed.

"So make this part tall" Finn pointed and Puck piled sand on.

"Guys, take wet sand and squeeze it like this..." Santana demenstrated "and you make a drip pile!"

"Hey, that real cool!" Mike said and Santana smirked proudly.

"Ooh, we should put those on top of each tower!" Sugar said excitedly.

"I agree!" Finn nodded. "It'll look gothic."

An hour and a half later, the castles were done. Quinn's team's castle was more cliché and the ideal castle, but it was so neatly done and decorated creativly, it looked good.

Rachel's team's castle was perfectly sculpted in top of a big pile of sand so it was on a mountain. There was a moat around it and a little path winding up the mountain. It was unique.

Finn's team's castle was tall with Santana's creative drip piles on the tower tops. Their castle had shells around it. It was gorgeous.

"Woah, guys!" Will said. "These are really good!"

"Yeah, I'm impressed!" Emma nodded and walked around the castles, admireing them.

"Good job!" Beiste commented.

"So who won?" Mercedes asked.

"It's hard to decide!" Shelby tilted her head and sighed dramatically.

"Pick one!" Puck demanded anxiously.

"I'd just like to say, that as much as our castle is clearly supirior to all, it was fun competeing" Rachel said going into full diva mode, with a smirk. Kurt and Blaine both elbowed her.

"Ow..." Rachel pouted and rubbed her side.

"Okay I have my vote" Will said. "I like Puck's team's castle."

"Yes!" Santana, Sugar, Puck, Finn and Mike stood up and cheered loudly.

"I disagree" Emma shook her head. "I like Quinn's team's castle."

Quinn's team mates cheered.

"Snack on that!" Artie taunted with a grin.

"Well, I like Kurt's team's castle" Shelby smiled at them.

"See? Told you are's was best!" Rachel said while her team clapped.

"That proves nothing. We all got one vote" Sam pointed out. They grew quiet. And looked at Beiste.

"Coach? Who do you think has the best castle?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Oh no! It's all up to me!" Beiste frowned. "Ah, I hate to crush your hearts! You all worked so hard!"

"Pick one!" Mike urged and they all nodded.

"I've never been so conflicted in my life!" Beiste stated.

"Come on!"

"It's a tie?" Beiste suggested slowly.

"Noooo!"

"Not fair!"

"Ours is clearly best!"

"Awww!"

"Shannon, I think you need to pick one!" Will said with an amused smirk.

"Okay. Okay fine!" Beiste put her hands up. "Hate to do this, but the one I like best is… that one." She pointed to a castle.

"YES!" Sam cheered and hugged Mercedes and Quinn.

"Ha!" Artie said and high-fived Rory.

"Sorry guys!" Beiste said to the two other teams who frowned.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do..." Kurt said slowly.

"And that is...?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Kurt grinned mischiviously. "Knock 'em down!"

"Woooo!" Mercedes cheered and kicked the wall of Finn's castle down.

Suddenly it was a riot to destroy in castles. Artie completely drove over one castle, leaving deep wheel tracks. When they cleared, the castles had been trampled down and they were all covered in sand.

"Ugh, I have sand all over me!" Tina complained with a smile.

"Back to the water!" Mike called and they all raced off in the water.

It was later in the day so the temperature of the water was colder.

"Brrrr" Kurt shivered.

"Aw, Kurt, you look cold!" Blaine smiled.

"I am" Kurt retorted.

"You look like you need a hug!" Blaine said slowly wadding toward his boyfriend.

"No!" Kurt said trying to move away from Blaine. "You're all wet!" Blaine grinned. He had already dove into the water and was dripping wet.

"C'mon Kurt!" Blaine taunted with a smile.

"Go away!" Kurt ordered as he turned. But he tripped and fell face first into the water. Rachel, Finn and Mercedes laughed. Blaine laughed the hardest.

"Not funny!" Kurt growled as he stood up.

"S-sorry!" Blaine said, swimming over to him. "You should have accepted my hug!" Blaine gave him a hug anyways.

"You look like a wet poodle" Kurt said eyeing Blaine's sopping dark hair.

"Why, thank you!"

"It wasn't a complement."

"I know."

They got out of the water and gathered their belongings and left the beach. As they walked down the side of the road, Will spoke.

"Okay, it's almost 6 now. So who we're gonna order some pizzas and we can just chill. After a long flight, I think we are all tired. Any objections?"

"Nope, sounds good" Rachel said as she walked by, holding hands with Finn.

"Okay. Great" Will smiled.

"Come to our condo!" Sam told the girls and the adults.

"We'll stop by later" Shelby said. "I'm so tired" she whispered to Emma, who nodded in agreement.

"See you soon!" Quinn called to the boys as they approached their condo. She waved dramatically.

"Kay! Bye!" Rory waved back with a smile.

**A/N**

**First off, whaddya think? Secondly, I have no idea about the whole Artie swimming raft thing, I just made that up. So sorry if it's wrong, I just didn't want to leave him out. Any ideas for Florida plans for the gang? I got a few but I need more, so if you got some….. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the fact that Will totally outlawed any consumption of alcohol in any form, the 15 teens were loopy and happy and crazy. They were happy to be in each other's company and they were having a great time.

After they had gone their separate ways after the beach, the teens went to their respective condos and quickly got changed into t-shirts and shorts. When they were all ready, they filed out the door and past the adults' middle condo. The boys, who took much less time to get ready, opened the door after the first knock and greeted their female friends with wide smiles.

Now, a hour and a half later, they had music playing on the radio, the TV was on (but no one was watching), and they were all laughing and talking. They were having an intense pillow fight. Screeches and screams were heard all around. Before that, they had played Truth or Dare. It got really funny and really awkward for many. In other words, Finn ended up kissing Sam, Tina and confessing some scary things, Rachel made out with Mike and kissed Quinn, Mercedes kissed Kurt, Finn and Quinn and much, much more.

But when Blaine refused to make out with Rachel, for several reasons, one being Kurt, a huge pillow fight erupted and expanded.

"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed as Kurt hit her in the face and she fell backwards.

"Nice one, Kurt!" Quinn shouted from across the room as she watched the brunette fall.

"Thanks!" Kurt said with a proud smile.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Will asked as he opened the door to the condo and climbed the stairs. They all stopped the fight, some in mid-swing.

"How'd you get in here?" Kurt asked.

Will smiled and held up a key ring with 3 keys on it. "Like I was going to let you guys lock your selves in here!"

"Woah!" Puck said, wide eyed.

"So anyone going to answer my question?" Will asked with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile.

"What was the question again?" Sam asked.

"What's going on in here?" Will repeated.

"Oh, you know...teen stuff..." Quinn smiled and dropped her pillow.

"Whatever. I'm sorry I asked" Will shook his head. "Anyways, pizza should be here soon. Yes, Rachel I got some with no meat."

"Thank you!" Rachel chimed.

"Okay so, I'm going now. Calm down, kay?" Will turned to go.

"Bye now!" Kurt waved innocent and when Will had turned his head, he picked up his pillow and smacked Blaine over the head.

"Ow!" Blaine yelped.

Will turned back to face them when he heard Blaine's yelp and the giggles of the rest of the teens. Blaine put on his hurt puppy look and Will rolled his eyes.

"Crazy teens." Will shut the door behind him. When they heard the door slam shut, the pillow fight continued.

"C'mere Kurt! You are so dead!" Blaine growled and jumped onto the nearest bed to chase his boyfriend.

"Run away, Kurt!" Sugar yelled and Kurt let out a deep laugh as he hopped over a bed in attemp to get away.

"Pizza!" Shelby called as she came up with several boxes. Emma walked behind her, holding several more.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma gasped as she saw what the teen were doing. They all had a pillow and they were all in a huddled clump, beating Kurt with a pillow and laughing loudly. Kurt was on the floor, trying to block attacks. His face was red and his hair was a brown mess.

"Guys!" Emma placed the pizzas on the table and rushed over. She grabbed Finn's arm and tried to get closer to Kurt. "He's crying!" Finally the teens stopped and Kurt lay on the floor, clutching his chest, tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly. No one spoke, as they all thought he was really hurt because of their actions.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

Kurt finally stood up and everyone took a few steps back, to give him room.

"Oh, Kurt!" Emma gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"Wha-? No!" Kurt said. He smiled widely. "I'm laughing!" He exclaimed and laughed harder when he saw the pale, worried expressions on his friends.

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped. She hit his arm. "That was not funny! I thought you were seriously in pain!"

"Ow! I am now. And you were all gang beating me with pillows!" Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "So I'm allowed to have you all worried. Plus your faces were too funny!"

"You're okay?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Mhmmm" Kurt nodded.

"Pizza time!" Rory yelped and they all forgot about the pillows and Kurt and ran to get pizza.

"Om nom nom!" Sam grinned like a child and took another big bite of his third slice of pizza.

"This stuff is good!" Mike agreed.

"I know! They just don't make it like this in Ohio!" Blaine nodded.

"This is sooooo unhealthy!" Kurt groaned and held up his greasy slice.

"But so good!" Quinn smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a bite.

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed suddenly. They had finished eating and there was no pizza left. The group was just sitting around lazily, overstuffed.

"What?" Tina and several others asked him.

"There is a pool for condo members on the next block" Puck stood up. "Let's go swimming!"

"But it's like 10 pm. And it's dark!" Kurt pointed out.

"So? Night time is fun time!" Puck said. "Besides, there will be lights!"

"I'll go!" Mike shouted. Mercedes and Rory nodded.

"Okay..." Kurt mumbled.

"Yay!" they all stood up.

"Meet outside here in 10 minutes!" Rachel demanded and the girls rushed off to their condo.

"Woah, hold up!" Beiste said on the sidewalk outside as the girls almost ran into her. "Where you all going?"

"To our condo to change, then to the pool!" Sugar announced.

"Really?" Beiste asked. "Well okay. But be safe. And don't stay out past midnight!"

"We won't!" And the girls ran past her to their condo.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as the girls strutted up to them on the sidewalk 15 minutes later.

"Yes." Mercedes answered.

They walked down the street to the pool.

"Oh, good it's empty!" Kurt smiled as Finn opened the pool's bright blue gates. The pool water was really warm.

"Ah, yes!" Rachel and Tina smiled as they got in the water.

"This is hot tub water!" Mike frowned, but jumped in anyways.

"Guys!" Mercedes said loudly. "I got my camera. I'll set it up and we'll all jump in together, HMS style!"

"What's HMS?" Rory asked.

"High School Musical!" Rachel and Kurt screamed together. They received several odd looks from their friends.

"What?" Kurt asked Tina who gave him a funny look.

"Nothing...nothing..." Tina smiled and dove back into the water.

"Okay, you guys!" Mercedes called from the other end of the pool. Her camera was set up on a small table. "Line up!" The teens did as they were told. It was a tight squeeze, but they all managed to line up along the pool. Artie was on his raft in the middle of the pool so they were going to jump all around him.

"This camera takes like 10 pictures per second so be big and bold!" Mercedes declared and pushed a button on her camera. "Ready?" she ran over and got in line. The little light flashed. Then it stopped flashing. And they all jumped. The splash was huge and over an inch of water came out of the pool.

"Whoooo!" They all screamed as they jumped, with large smiles on their faces.

"That was fun!" Quinn laughed as they all swam around. Mercedes got out of the pool and went to her camera to see her pictures.

"Ahaha! These are hilarious!" Mercedes howled with laughter. She had taken 50 pictures as they jumped. The pictures showed them all jump off the edge in sync, with goofy expressions, then all land in the water, with the splash rising up to cover them and engulf Artie, who was sent to the side of the pool by the force of the waves.

"Woah, good pics!" Kurt said from behind Mercedes as he looked over her shoulder at them.

"I know, right? Ahh, memories!" she smiled widely and turned off her camera.

They chilled in the pool for another hour. They played water polo- Finn, Sam, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar, Tina and Mike vs. Santana, Rory, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Artie reffed and kept score.

"You can play, if you want to!" Mercedes told Artie.

"Nah, it's all good. I'll keep score" Artie smiled.

"Okay..." Mercedes said with a kind smile.

In the end, Sam's team won by six points.

"What time is it?" Rory asked as they walked back to their condos.

"Um..." Rachel pulled out her phone from her bag. "It's 11:30."

"Okay, so now what?" Finn asked.

"I'm tired" Rachel announced.

"Same" Mercedes said with a yawn. "We were up at five this morning to get on the 9:30 plane."

"So let's just go back to our condos?" Tina asked.

"Yeah..." Mike nodded.

"We got a full Florida day tomorrow!" Rachel chimed.

"True" they agreed as they approached the condos.

"Well, this is it" Sugar said as they got to the boy's condo.

"Bye!" Blaine said and the boys unlocked their door and waved to the girls.

The girls walked down the sidewalk to their condo.

"Are you all really tired?" Santana asked.

"I am!" Brittany said.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn looked at the Latina girl.

"Do Marry Kill?" Santana suggested as they walked up the stairs.

"Okay" Sugar shrugged.

"But let's get into our pajamas first!" Rachel said.

"Okay."

They were all changed and got into their beds. When they were all settled, Mercedes spoke up.

"Okay who goes first?"

"I volunteer Rachel" Santana smiled.

"Fine" Rachel shrugged and hugged her pillow.

"Okay...ummm... Blaine, Mike and Jacob Ben Israel" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"Errr... Kill Jacob, Marry Blaine and Do Mike" Rachel answered after some consideration.

"Jacob is so creeps" Sugar smirked.

"His hair is like burnt cotton candy" Brittany said randomly.

"Okay, Quinn: Kurt, Puck and Jesse " Rachel said slowly.

"Ugh, okay...Kill Jesse, Marry Kurt and Do Puck" Quinn said quickly. "Mercedes: Finn, Mike and Puck."

"Kill Finn, sorry Rachel. Do Puck and Marry Mike" Mercedes answered. "Tina: Kurt, Blaine and Sam."

"Ummm...Kill Kurt, Do Blaine and Marry Sam" Tina responded. "Santana: Finn, Mike...Wait, do you want girl options, no offence?" Tina blushed nervously.

"None taken" Santana shrugged with a smile. "You can mix it up for me."

"Okay...Finn, Mike and Brittany" Tina said after she thought about it.

"Okay...Kill Finn, Do Mike and Marry Brit" Santana said, glancing at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. Brittany was lying down and petting her pillow.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I'm pretending my pillow is Lord Tubbington" Brittany smiled.

"Oh-kaaay" Santana rolled her eyes. "Back to the game. Sugar: Blaine, Puck and Rory."

"Marry Rory, Kill Blaine and Do Puck" Sugar nodded. "Brittany: Rory, Sam and Kurt."

"Ooooh...Do Rory, Marry Kurt and Kill Sam" Brittany said, eyes wide. "Mercedes: Blaine, Dave Karofski and Mr. Schue."

"Aw, heck no! You can't make Mr. Schue an option!" Mercedes crossed her arms and frowned.

"Fine. Blaine, Dave Karofski and Matt Rutherford" Brittany said.

"Better. Kill Karofski, Marry Blaine and Do Matt" Mercedes said, he frown fading.

"Who's Matt?" Sugar asked.

"Oh, he was in New Directions two years ago, when we first started. But he left after that" Rachel explained.

"He never said much" Tina smiled.

At one in the morning, the girls were tired and fell asleep slowly.

"Good night, y'all" Mercedes said as she huddled under the covers more.

"Night" they all responded and they all fell asleep.

As for the boys, after they had parted ways with the girls, they got changed into their sleep wear and turned on the TV. They watched a hockey game and then talked a bit.

"You guys think Sugar is hot?" Puck asked randomly.

"I suppose..." Finn answered.

"She is the worst singer alive" Mike reminded them.

"She got better" Blaine said. "Not great, but better."

"True" Mike nodded.

"Why do you ask, Puck?" Sam asked him.

"I think she likes me" he admitted. "I catch her staring at me all the time."

"Oh...okay..." Finn nodded.

"So, Sam. How's it going with Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

"Good. We get along really well" Sam blushed a bit.

"Sweet" Finn nodded his approval.

"She really likes you, you know" Kurt mused from the corner. He still felt a bit out of place with some of the guys. He loved them all as friends, but when they talked about sports or girls, he felt out of place. At least Blaine could talk about sports with them. So Kurt had been a bit quiet since the girls left.

"Really?" Sam turned to look Kurt in the eye.

"Mhmm" Kurt nodded. "She gushes about you all the time. But you didn't hear it from me." The guys laughed and Kurt gave a smile.

"Nice!" Sam fist pumped.

"Who do you like, Rory?" Puck asked the Irish boy.

"Uhhh, Brittany" Rory blushed madly.

"Uh-oh. Santana kinda laid her claims on her" Artie laughed.

"Aye. I know. She used to keep giving me death glares. But I think she's gotten over it. And slowly, I'm getting over Brittany" Rory shrugged and his blush faded a bit.

After another twenty minutes, their yawns became more common and eyes began to droop.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the sack" Artie said.

"Same" Sam nodded.

"Okay. Me too, then. Night guys" Finn smiled and turned off the light.

"Psst" Blaine hissed at Kurt next to him and poked him lightly.

"What?" Kurt turned to face Blaine who had his bed pushed right up against Kurt's. It was too dark to see much, but Kurt could see his boyfriend's bright hazel eyes shining.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "You have been sorta quiet."

"I'm fine. I just don't have much to say on the topics of hot girls and hockey games" Kurt whispered and gave a weak, tired smile.

"Aww. I'm sorry I didn't try to include you in our conversations" Blaine's eyes stopped shimmering and his smile drooped.

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault" whispered Kurt, who shook his head and reached across the beds to grab Blaine's head.

"I know. But I'm sorry" Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

"Love you" Kurt said quietly and shuffled closer to Blaine. Blaine did the same so they were right next to each other, in the middle of the two beds.

"I love you too" Blaine said with a smile.

"Shut up" Sam mumbled across from Kurt. He couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, but the low mumbling was loud enough to keep him awake. Kurt and Blaine giggled quietly and fell asleep holding hands.

"Ugh, what a day this has been" Shelby said as she took another sip of her drink.

"It's been fun. And Florida is so nice" Emma nodded.

"Well, it's past midnight" Beiste said glancing at the large clock on the wall.

"I'm tired. Plane's take a lot of energy out of me" Will gave a crooked smile.

"Me too. In fact..." Shelby quickly finished her drink and set the empty cup on the table. "...I'm going to bed."

"Same" Will stood up, as did Emma.

"Good night" Beiste smiled. "Or should I say, good morning."

"Bye!" Emma waved sleepily as they all went to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Like most teenagers, they slept in. So much, that by 9:30, when all the teachers were up, they were getting bored.

"I can't stand here anymore!" Emma shouted.

Shelby walked by. "I agree! Can't we just wake them up?"

"Sure" Will said. "The phone is there. Numbers are on the pad next to the phone. Call their condos and wake them up." Will shoved the rest of his bagel into his mouth. Him and Shelby had gone grocery shopping last night.

Emma raced to the phone and dialed the girls' number.

RING!

Over in the girls' condo, their phone rang.

"Phone!" Quinn mumbled from her bed. The phone had woken them all up startled.

"Urrrrhhh! Get it!" Rachel growled and shut her eyes.

"Santana, you are closest to the phone!" Mercedes said into her pillow.

RING!

"Aw, fine" Santana grumbled and swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Mhello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Santana?" Emma asked.

"Yeahhh" Santana yawned.

"It's 9:30!" Sugar said from the corner.

"Santana, it's Ms. Pilsbury" Emma said. "Are you girls up?"

"We are now" Santana said.

"Well hurry up and eat and get dressed. Meet us at our condo in 45 minutes, okay?"

"Wait. What food do we eat?" Santana asked and looked around the room.

"Last night when you kids went swimming, Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran went shopping. There is bread and cereal and fresh fruit. 45 Minutes, okay?" Emma asked.

"Okay. See you then" Santana hung up the phone. "Kay girls!" Santana called loudly, forcing several girls to groan. "The teachers want us at their place in 45 minutes. There is food in the kitchen too" Santana stood up and walked into the kitchen and several girls followed.

RING!

The phone rang in the boys' condo after.

"Get the phone!" Puck shouted.

"Relax, I got it" Kurt walked out from the bathroom in the hallway.

"Hello?" Kurt asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurt! It's Ms. Pilsbury here! Are you all up?"

"No just me" Kurt said and looked at the guys who were all still asleep and snoring.

"Okay, well get them up. And meet us and the girls at our condo in 45 minutes. We put food in the kitchen, so eat up and get dressed. Okay?" Emma asked.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. See you!" And he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Artie asked as he put on his glasses.

"Ms. Pilsbury" Kurt said. "Get up, all of you! We have 45 minutes to eat, get changed and go meet them all at the teachers' condo!"

"Kay" Finn grunted and stood up slowly.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine got up and kissed him.

"Hiya" Kurt said smiling. "You hungry?"

"Yes" Blaine said and he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"'Ay Kurt" Sam said with his mouth full of toast.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up at him across the table.

"When did 'ou get up? Why 'ere 'ou up so early to get the phone?" Sam asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I am an early riser. So I took a shower and got that salt water out of my hair. Then I moisturized and got changed."

"Woah. Crazy" Artie wheeled up to the table with a plate on his lap.

"How so?" Kurt questioned.

"It's so early" Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee and laughed.

"Seven is not early" Kurt persisted.

"To each his own..." Rory mumbled at took a bit of his apple.

The boys didn't each a lot, so in 20 minutes, they were already getting dressed.

"Are we going to the beach? Do we put on out bathing suits?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Ask Kurt" Mike shrugged.

"Kuuuurt!" Finn called.

"Yes?" Kurt popped his head around a corner.

"What do we wear? Are we going swimming?"

"I don't know. Ms. Pilsbury said to meet at their condo..." Kurt answered.

"Fine" Finn walked away debating what to wear.

"Who wants to split an apple with me?" Quinn asked the girls at the table.

"I will" Tina said as she sat down.

"Yay, thanks!" Quinn cut the apple in half. She handed half to Tina.

"Do we put on our bathing suits?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Ms. P didn't say" Santana answered as she recalled her conversation over the phone.

"Who's wearing their bathing suit?" Rachel asked a bit louder so everyone could hear.

"I'm not. If I need it I'll come back and change" Mercedes shrugged and spread some honey in her toast.

"Okay same" Rachel nodded and got up from the table.

The boys were first ready. They walked outside and across the small patch of grass to the adults' condo. Finn knocked on the dark red oak door. Shelby opened it and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys!" She said happily.

"Hi. Are the girls here yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Come on in" She closed the door after they all walked in.

"Hey!" Will said as they walked up the stairs. The condo was identical to theirs but there were no random shoes or bags lying around. It was much neater.

"Deja vu!" Artie said and the guys laughed.

"So what's happening?" Puck asked Beiste.

"Wait for the girls and we'll tell you" Beiste answered.

The girls came ten minutes later.

"Sorry we are late!" Brittany said as the girls one by one walked up the condo stairs. "I lost my shirt!" Puck whistled and Will glared at him.

"The girls are here now!" Blaine said as the girls sat down on the floor in front of the adults.

"Yeah. Why are we here?" Puck asked. And they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have a couple options" Emma said. She looked at her watch. "It's 10:30."

"There are many things to do here other than the beach" Will said.

"Like?" Sugar asked.

"Like mini golf, movies, walks..." Shelby listed. "Oh, and shopping!" Kurt's eyes lit up and Blaine laughed.

"And we can go to the beach again too" Beiste added.

"We don't have to all stay together, if you are split on what to do, either. And also we can do more than one thing today too. Like beach until lunch and then switch, you know?" Will said. The teens sat there thinking.

"I want to go to the beach" Tina said.

"Same" Puck, Sugar and Finn said.

"Shopping. Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

"Same with me too!" Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel said.

"Okay well you guys seem to be split" Will commented. He turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Would you shoppers be willing to go after lunch and come to the beach now?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes.

"I'd be okay with that" Blaine said, shrugging.

"Me too, I guess" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we could" Kurt answered Will.

"Great. So we will all go to the beach now. Any objections?" Emma asked, looking round at the teens.

"No. But we should all go mini putting tomorrow" Sam said.

"I agree" Emma nodded.

"Okay. Beach! Let's go!" Artie called and they stood up and cheered.

They all rushed to their condos to put on their bathing suits. 15 Minutes later, they were all ready and slightly out of breath.

They walked down the street to the beach.

There were some people there already. Mostly older folks and some families of young kids.

"Hey, Artie, I'll blow up your raft again" Puck offered.

"Thanks man" Artie passed him the deflated raft.

They all set their bags down on the sand and ran towards the water. After about 30 minutes, the girls and Kurt got out of the water. They lay down on the towels that they had set out on the sand.

"This is nice" Quinn said as she lay on the beach.

"Agreed" Rachel murmured.

"The sun don't shine like this in Lima" Kurt chuckled.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Tina said.

"Who's tired of swimming?" Mike asked, floating on his back.

"Me" Finn said, falling back into the water.

"Let's go in" Puck started swimming to shore. The rest of the boys followed. When they got to shore, they all stood right in front of the girls (and Kurt) and blocked their sun.

"Move. Now" Mercedes sassed with a diva tone.

"No, I don't think we will" Puck said smugly. Quinn grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at who was in front of her. And that was Rory.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed as the sand hit him.

"If you weren't standing there, it wouldn't have hit you" Quinn quipped with an small smile and pursed lips. All the boys took a few steps back as the girls all took a handful of sand as a warning threat. Rachel was on the end of the line. Finn went and lay next to her.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Ew" Rachel moved away from him as far as she could. "You're all wet!"

"That's what happens when you go swimming" Finn retorted with a smile and moved closer to her.

"Your sarcasm is not needed here" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, honey" Finn said and kissed her cheek.

"Glad to know" Rachel moved a bit farther away, so she was practically on Tina's towel.

"Okay, you're making me sick!" Puck was watching Finn and Rachel. "We are in public!"

"Oh, you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend" Finn blushed a bit and stood up, pulling Rachel up too.

"Am not!" Puck protested. He stalked away with an amused look.

Finn rolled his eyes and gave Rachel a big bear hug.

"Gross! You are dripping and now I'm wet too!" Rachel pushed him away. He gave her a hurt puppy look. She rolled her eyes and gave a soft smile. "Oh, well. I am wet now." She leaned back into a huge hug.

CLICK! Finn and Rachel looked up to see Mercedes standing up and holding her camera.

"Aw, that's a keeper!" Mercedes said with a grin.

"The kids are having so much fun" Emma said, looking at them across the beach from where she and Will were walking.

"Yeah..." Will smiled.

"To think there used to be only 5 of them, all strangers and scared of themselves and each other. And now, 15 happy and loving teens. Look at them!" Emma said with an amazed smile.

"I know. They've come so far. I hate to see some leave at the end of the year..." Will stopped and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, taking his hand.

"I-It's just... We've all grown so much. I'm a teacher. I'm used to people coming and going. But these kids... It's like family. They are my family. And they feel the same way about each other. Sure, they have fights like every week and date each other like four times a month, but they are so tight knit. It'll be hard to see them go" Will admitted. He looked down.

"They'll come back!" Emma said. She tried to look in Will's eyes.

"Will they?"

"Of course!" said Emma. "Look at them..." They looked up to see the kids laughing and talking and hugging each other with wild smiles on their faces.

"See them?" Emma asked, pointing. "Look. See how they enjoy each other so much. So much that they are miles away from home and living with each other. And they are on cloud nine! Do you think for one moment that next year, when they are scattered about the country, that they won't miss days like today and come back eventually?" Emma asked. She felt her eyes water up.

"You're right" Will nodded. "You are so right. That's true..." But he was cut off. By Emma's lips on his.

"Volleyball!" Artie shouted and fist pumped.

"Yes!" The girls got up and ran over to where the boys stood. A net was set up and they had a ball.

"Captain!" Mike called and ran to the other side of the net.

"Other captain!" Sugar stepped up.

"Okay, captains pick your teams" Mercedes said.

"I pick Finn!" Mike called. Finn ran over to Mike and they highfived with goofy grins.

"I pick Brittany" Sugar said and hugged the blonde as she walked over.

"I get Mercedes and Quinn" Mike said, looking at his possible choices.

"Fine. I pick Puck and Tina" Sugar stated with her eyes narrow.

"Santana, Sam, Rachel" Mike said. "My team!" and the chosen people went over to that side.

"Rory, Kurt, Artie" Sugar called. Only Blaine was left.

"Who gets the shortie?" Santana asked.

"Hey!" Blaine pouted, even though he knew it was a joke.

"We'll take him" Mike said, looking at Sugar for approval.

"I suppose..." Sugar said in a bored tone, but her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Okay. Blaine, over here, man!" Mike said and Blaine ran over and stuck his tongue out at Sugar as he passed her.

"Rude!" Sugar gasped sarcastically.

"Huddle up, winners" Mike joked, putting extra emphasis on 'winners' and saying it loudly, to taunt Sugar and the other team.

"What's our plan?" Rachel asked Mike.

"Well, Finn the tallest, so I'm counting on him to spike a lot..." Mike said. He looked at his team.

"I'm a good server" Quinn said.

"Solid. Quinn will serve. The rest of you, play where you are best" Mike nodded. He put his hand in the center of the huddle. The rest of his team did the same.

"Gooooo team!" they shouted and broke apart while jumping.

"Okay. Brittany, you serve. Puck and Kurt, you play front. Any objections?" Sugar said quickly. "No? Okay. The rest of you play where a spot isn't taken. Ready?" They nodded. "Okay. Let's go team!" Sugar screamed and they got into position.

Brittany served. They rallied a bit. Rachel hit the ball over the net and both Kurt and Rory went for it. But instead they crashed into each other and the ball landed on the ground.

"Yeaaaaah!" Rachel and her team cheered.

"You guys are going down!" Finn yelled and beat his chest like a cave man.

They rallied a bit more and both teams managed to score some points.

"Hey, New Directions!" Beiste called from her seat. The game was paused as they stared at the coach.

"Yes?" Sam called back.

"It's almost noon. We should be going soon. Especially those who wanted to do something else this afternoon" Beiste shouted.

"Next one wins?" Puck suggested, turning to face his friends.

"You're on" Mime taunted.

"Okay, we're almost done beating these losers!" Sam called to Beiste, who just chuckled and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, serve!" Santana called. Rory served and the ball went to Tina, who skillfully hit it to her teammate, Artie, who hit it up and Kurt spiked it down on the other side of the net. Finn dove for it. Mercedes gasped. Finn dove and slid in the sand, leaving a deep trail behind him. He missed the ball.

"Yes! Yes, yes yeeeessss!" Puck highfived Kurt and hugged Brittany and several other of his team members.

"Noooo!" Blaine yelled dramatically. Finn stood up and wiped sand off his torso.

"Guys, I'm sorry" Finn said, looking at the ground in shame.

"Losers!" Sugar screamed and she jumped up and down.

"It's okay Finn. You did your best" Rachel went up to him and hugged him. He gratefully hugged her back.

"Okay, well, time to go" Mike said. He stooped down to pick up the volleyball. The all walked to where the teachers stood. They grabbed their bags.

"All set?" Shelby asked, looking at them. They nodded. "Let's go, then."

They walked to their condos, in no rush, and enjoying the very warm sun. And the bright green plants that lined the sidewalk.

"Are those real coconuts?" Blaine asked, looking up wistfully. Everyone around him looked up also.

"I guess" Sam said. "Are they real palm trees?"

"Of course they are!" Emma said. "They are common here in the south!"

"Can you eat those coconuts?" Finn asked. "Because I'm hungry!"

"Yes, I suppose you could" Emma nodded. "And we'll eat at the condos."

They arrived a few minutes later, and they all split up to change into normal clothes. They girls arranged themselves at the kitchen table in their condo.

"What's for eats?" Mercedes asked as she sat down.

"I'm making grilled cheese." Rachel said, motioning to the several pans that were on the stove top.

"Yum" Mercedes nodded. "Need some help?"

"Uh, you can get plates out?" Rachel smiled at her.

"Sure thing" Mercedes walked to the cupboards and got out several plates.

"Food's ready!" Rachel called and the remaining girls who weren't at the table already came in.

"Ooooh, looks good!" Tina smiled as she took a piece.

"Tastes good too!" Santana took a large bite.

"Thank you" Rachel said she sat down too.

"Who can cook?" Artie asked as he wheeled into the kitchen and dining area.

"I burn water" Finn shrugged with a smile.

"I can microwave canned soup" Blaine piped up. "But Kurt can cook real well."

"Really?" Artie and the guys turned and looked at Kurt who was walking into the kitchen.

"Wha-? Why are you all staring at me?" Kurt asked. His hands flew up to his head. "Is it my hair? It's a mess, isn't it?"

"No, your hair's fine" Puck said as he walked past Kurt.

"Kurt" Blaine said with a charming smile. "Do you love us?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, we are hungry, and we unanimously voted you, with your magnificent cooking skills, to make us lunch. And because you love us dearly, you'll do it, right?" Blaine smiled at Kurt and the other guys nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave a crooked smile. "I should have seen this coming."

"Please?" Rory asked.

"Fine, okay" Kurt said.

"Yay!"

"Thank you Kurt!"

"I love you!"

"We're saved!"

They all ran up and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Back away, you are wrinkling my shirt!" Kurt said and pushed Sam off him. Blaine went up and hugged Kurt anyways, but Kurt didn't push him off.

"Oh, so Blaine can hug you, but we can't?" Puck asked.

"Dude, do you really want to have that conversation?" Finn asked with a shocked and amused face.

"Not at all" Puck said after he caught on.

"I'll make some scrambled eggs and sandwiches, okay?" Kurt asked the guys.

"Sure, sounds great" Mike nodded and rubbed his stomach like a four year old.

Kurt got right to work and in 20 minutes, they were all sitting down and eating the wonderful meal Kurt prepared.

"Kurt, if you are ever in need of a job, you can be my personal chef" Puck said with a grin. "This stuff is so good!"

"Thanks" Kurt said. "But there are many better career options than your personal chef."

"Just saying" Puck shrugged and went to the stove for seconds.

Everyone was done eating lunch by one. They were all sitting in the girls' condo waiting for the adults to arrive.

"What did you ladies eat?" Sam asked Brittany and Mercedes as he sat down on the couch next to them.

"Grilled cheese" Mercedes smiled. "What fab lunch did Kurt make you all?"

"Hey! Why do you assume Kurt cooked for us?" Sam demanded with a smile.

"Because, I know you and Finn can't cook to save your lives. And Puck is only good for making drugged up cupcakes. Besides, you didn't deny that Kurt cooked for you" Mercedes smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. He did. And we had scrambled eggs and sandwiches."

Mercedes chuckled.

"And it was freaking delicious" Sam added.

"Okay guys" the adults walked in and Will spoke up, quieting the rowdy teens. "I know Kurt and a few of you want to shop. Any other plans?"

"I want to go to the beach again. I love it there" Tina said. Sugar and Puck nodded.

"Okay so shopping, beach... Anything else?" Beiste asked.

"Can we just stay here in the condos? There's TV and AC here" Sam said.

"Yup" Emma nodded. "Okay so anymore?" No one spoke up.

"Okay, well I don't mind heading to the beach again" Will said.

"And I'll stay here in the condo" Beiste said. She sat down on a chair.

"Okay. I'll take the shoppers shopping" Shelby volunteered with a smile.

"And...I'll accompany Will to the beach" Emma said with a shrug.

"Okay. That's settled. Have fun" Will said as he stood up to go.

"We will. So who wants to shop?" Kurt stood up and clapped. Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn raised their hands.

"Okay. Meet by the bus in 10 minutes" Shelby said.

"Who's coming to the beach?" Tina asked.

"Me!" Sugar said cheerfully. Puck, Brittany and Santana also said yes.

"And so me, Mike, Rory and Finn are staying here" Sam nodded to the guys.

"Okay. See you" They all ran off in different directions to peruse their desired activities.

"Okay. Hop in" Shelby said as she walked out the door of her condo and unlocked the massive bus that was parked on the driveway.

"But, Ms. Corcoran" Mercedes began. "There's only six of us." Mercedes gestured to the five other teens who were lazily leaning against the parked bus.

"So...?" Shelby looked at Mercedes.

"Taking the huge bus for only six of us is a huge waste of gas and energy!" Mercedes said, her voice rising slightly.

"Well, Mercedes, I appreciate your concern for the environment, but the closest outlet mall is twenty minutes away, and this happens to be our only form of transportation. That is, unless you want to walk for an hour in the blazing sun..." Shelby said slowly.

"Walk? Heck no." Mercedes shook her head. "Whatever, everybody in..." They all got in the bus. It was much more roomy than when they were all in there the first time. There were several less people and no large suitcases this time around. Kurt and Blaine walked to the back and sat on the right side, while Rachel and Mercedes sat two rows in front of them. Quinn sat by herself on the left side, parallel to Kurt and Blaine. She still felt a bit awkward around Rachel and Mercedes. They were obviously good friends, and Quinn never really acknowledged Mercedes in the past while. After the baby was born and Quinn moved back in with her mother, she lost contact with Mercedes outside of Glee club and even then, Mercedes would always rather to talk with Kurt or Tina or Rachel. And as for Rachel, Quinn had been on good terms with her for a while now, but not friends by any means. A friendly smile in class or a wave in the hall meant nothing much. Even Rachel would rather talk with Finn or Blaine or Kurt or Mercedes. So now, on the large bus, Quinn sat alone. She stared out the window as they passed several small shops and many palm trees.

"Hey, Quinn" Blaine said, noticing the quiet blonde. Quinn looked up at Blaine.

"You okay?" Blaine asked with a caring smile.

"Yeah. Just thinking" Quinn nodded and gave a smile. Blaine was so sweet. He was new, but was nice to everyone no matter what.

"Come sit here" Blaine pointed to the empty two seats between him and Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes.

"O-okay..." Quinn stood up and smoothed out her little red sun dress. She walked across the aisle and sat down in the seat. They all chatted happily on the ride. Quinn smiled a lot. Even if she wasn't perfectly comfortable with any of them, she still loved them and it was clear, by their concern, that they cared for her too.

"We are here" Shelby said as she parked the bus in special parking for large vehicle such as their bus. The six of them walked out of the bus to face a large outlet mall. There were people all over, rushing around and carrying bags.

"Woah" Kurt breathed with wide eyes.

"Okay guys. You probably don't want me shopping around with you and no offence but I don't want to shop with you either..." Shelby smiled with a short laugh.

"Naw, Ms. C, you're cool" Mercedes said and Blaine nodded.

"That's sweet. But I'll pass for now. So why don't we meet back here in two hours and see where we're at?" Shelby looked at her watch. "You all got phones or watches or some time telling mechanism, correct? So stay together and have fun!"

"Okay. Bye!" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and races off into the crowd, with Blaine, Mercedes and Quinn following behind, laughing at Rachel's eagerness

"Wanna watch TV?" Sam asked Rory.

"Sure" Rory nodded and handed Sam the remote.

"Football or basketball?" Finn asked as he sat down on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Football" Sam said and turned the volume up.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Beiste asked as she walked in the TV room.

"Football" Mike said.

"Mind if I watch with you?" Beiste said slowly.

"Not at all, coach. Sit down" Mike pointed to an empty seat.

"Thanks, guys" Beiste said nodding.

"Wanna play volleyball again?" Puck asked tossing Sugar the white ball.

"Sure" Tina said and Brittany nodded.

"Puck and Brit and Tina against me and Sugar?" Santana suggested.

"Sure" Puck nodded.

They played really well for only having 2 or 3 players per team.

"Yes!" Tina exclaimed as she got a point.

"Nice!" Brittany highfived her.

"Now it's 4-7" Santana informed them, a bit annoyed that they were losing.

"Your serve" Puck tossed Sugar the ball.

After 45 minutes, everyone was carrying one shopping bag. Kurt had bought a sweater, Rachel bought a headband, Quinn bought a clutch bag, Mercedes bought a silver bracelet and Blaine bought a new bowtie. They had got it all at great prices, too.

"Outlet malls are great!" Rachel repeated for the fifth time that hour.

"We know" Blaine said as they walked down the crowded pathway between stores.

"Guys, can we stop in here?" Quinn pointed to a small boutique. "Sure" Rachel nodded and they opened the door. A burst of cold air hit them as they walked in.

"That's nice" Mercedes said with a smile, referring to the cold air.

They walked through the store perusing at the merchandise. The store sold mostly dresses and girl's clothing, so Kurt and Blaine didn't find it as interesting as the three girls.

"Is this cute?" Quinn asked, holding up a lime green summer dress that she had found in the clearance section.

"No, you'd look like a big blonde lime" Mercedes said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. She didn't mean to insult, just be honest, which Quinn knew.

"Really?" Quinn looked at the dress with a disappointed look.

"Mhmm" Mercedes shrugged and turned to look at the shirts next to her.

"Cute dress, Quinn" Kurt said as he walked by.

"Wait. Really?" Quinn asked, a bit shocked.

"Sure. You buying it?" Kurt inquired.

"I wasn't going to...Mercedes said I'd look like a lime" Quinn said with a smile.

"Well, not if you accessorize it!" Kurt exclaimed. He handed his bag to Blaine and led Quinn to the rack of belts.

"Here, this black one will work well with it... Or this one too..." Kurt picked off a few belts and held them to the lime dress.

"And come here..." Kurt took her free hand and pulled her to the small racks of necklaces.

"A black necklace, like this one, will match the belt" Kurt informed as he picked off a thin and long black beaded necklace.

"Plus, black shoes, which..." Kurt looked down at Quinn's tiny black flats. "...you already sport."

"Okay, great" Quinn nodded, happy that the dress would actually look good.

"Now try it on" Blaine said. He stood next to Kurt, watching the action go down, and secretly laughing at Kurt's excitement and vast knowledge.

"Sure..." Quinn nodded and looked around the store for change rooms. When she saw them, they walked over, and Quinn went inside the tiny stall and closed the wood door.

Kurt and Blaine settled themselves on the waiting chairs.

Inside the stall. Quinn pulled on the dress and zipped up the small zipper. She put her flats back on and put on the black belt and necklace. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. she had to hand it to Kurt, she looked good. The black accessories, made the dress fitted and not so lime-looking. Her eyes also accentuated the dress. She smiled, even though no one could see. Satisfied with her look, she opened the change room door and stepped out with a smile.

"Woah!" Blaine exclaimed. She looked good. The dress fit perfectly. And most of all, Quinn had a huge smile and her happiness radiated off of her.

"Is it okay?" Quinn asked, smoothing down the front of the dress, even though she already knew the answer. It was great.

"Yes! It's looks brilliant!" Kurt jumped out of his seat and clapped loudly, causing several random shoppers to look over and glare.

"Quinn!" Rachel came over when she heard Kurt's clapping. "That looks good!"

"Thanks, Rachel" Quinn smiled and twirled, making the dress flow in a circle.

"Woah, Quinn!" said Mercedes as she walked over.

"Remember this dress, Mercedes?" Quinn teased.

"Yes, I do. And I'm glad I was wrong. You look hot, for a white girl" Mercedes smirked and gave Quinn a thumbs up.

"Okay, go pay for that, Quinn, and lets go. I saw a bookstore down the way" Rachel said, pushing Quinn back into the change room.

After Quinn paid and they left, Rachel raced ahead of them to the small bookstore. The rest of them trailed along, in no immediate rush.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled suddenly, grabbing his arm to stop him from continuing on walking.

"What?" Kurt asked, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Look!" Blaine's eyes lit up as he looked in the window of a small store. "Look at what that mannequin in wearing!"

Kurt looked at the model. It wore a pair of jeans and had on a bright red collared shirt. But what Blaine noticed was the light-up bowtie that it wore. Kurt rolled his eyes. When it came to bowties, Blaine was like a kid in a candy shop.

"The bowtie, I presume" Kurt looked at his boyfriend. He stood there wide eyed with his mouth open.

"Yes. Kurt come with me. I want it!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him a bit.

"Really? You want that?" Kurt asked. "It's sorta tacky..."

Blaine stopped in mid step.

"Kurt, that's offensive. And you know very well that bowties are my thing." Blaine pouted and tried not to smile.

"Sorry, Blaine. But really? Light up? Six year olds wear light up sneakers."

"Ow, Kurt, you are hurting my feelings" Blaine said with a serious tone.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Blaine..." Kurt said. He really didn't mean to insult Blaine. "Really. I'm sorry."

Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned. "Good to know. Come on, I'm going to buy that, even if you think it's downright hideous."

"I never said that. I said sorta tacky!" Kurt protested and took Blaine's hand. They walked into the store together.

Mercedes and Quinn had kept walking and were in the book store with Rachel.

"Hey, took you long enough!" Rachel looked up from her book and greeted them as they walked in and the door's bell dinged. "Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"Blaine got side tracked by a bowtie" Quinn said and Rachel snickered.

They looked around the shelves at different books, until Kurt and Blaine walked in, hand in hand and laughing.

"Did you buy it, Blaine?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"Sure did. Plus a cool glow-in-the-dark one!" Blaine said proudly.

"Nice" Quinn laughed at Kurt's face. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How did I manage to get the boyfriend with the messed sense of fashion? What am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine, who was smiling like crazy.

"You could kiss me?" Blaine answered with a smirk.

"I suppose..."

And he did. Right there in the middle of the store. It was short but sweet, and when they broke apart, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn clapped quietly, earning yet another eye roll from Kurt.

"Touchdowwwwwwn!" Finn stood up and cheered.

"Yeahhh!" Artie fist-pumped.

"Nice one!" Beiste nodded.

They were watching the football game, and getting very into it, too. They had gotten chips and drinks too, so no one would have to move.

Twenty minutes later, the game was almost over.

"Thirty seconds left" Rory informed them all.

"They can't win now" Sam smiled. "It might as well end now."

EEEEHHHH! The end game buzzer sounded on the TV and once again, Finn and Artie cheered like crazy.

"Well, that was a good game" Beiste said, standing up. "Thanks for letting me watch with you guys."

"No prob" Mike nodded at her with a smile.

"You know, you're not half as scary as people think you are" Finn said to her as he put some chips in his mouth.

Beiste laughed. "Thank you" she nodded. "My scariness is just an act, to keep the yahoos in line. But don't tell anyone." She laughed again and walked out, back to her condo. As she closed the door and stepped into the warm sun, she smiled. It had at first been awkward to hang with the teenage boys, but overall they were such nice guys. Kind and fun. She had a good time.

"I'm bored of this" Brittany complained after a while. Volleyball was getting old now.

"Same" Santana nodded.

"Let's walk down there" Tina suggested as she pointed farther down the beach.

"Okay" Puck nodded. They had never really left that area of beach, so they were curious to see what was farther down the line.

"Just let me get my hat" Sugar said. She ran to the bags, that were carelessly tossed aside on the sand. Sugar picked up her hat and crammed it on her head.

"Where are you guys headed?" Emma asked, when Sugar had walked by.

"Oh, we're just going for a walk down the beach" Sugar explained.

"Okay, but don't go too far" Will said and Sugar nodded her agreement.

They walked down the beach, on the warm yellow sand. Actually on the hot sand. So hot, that they were forced to walk right along the shore on the wet sand, where it was not hot. They passed several other people on the beach and saw lots of sand. The palm trees that lined the road father away from the water, continued on too. They walked along, enjoying the sun and kicking their feet in the water's edge to make little splashes.

Two hours had passed. By then, the five shoppers had gotten several more bags and had met Shelby, like promised and gone out for another hour of shopping. After that hour was up, they met back at the bus, and dropped their heavy bags. When Shelby came up, she too was carrying some bags.

"Oooh, Ms. C, what did you buy?"

"Not much. I bought a blouse and some clothes and stuff for Beth."

"Cool" Mercedes nodded.

They got in the bus, dumping their bags on the array of empty seats, and sat down, in the same formation as they had when they arrived. The drive back took longer, thanks to traffic, but the teens chatted loudly with each other the whole way through. They finally pulled into the condo driveway, and everyone hopped off. The girls ran to their condo and dropped off their packages and went to the boy's condo to chill with the guys who stayed back.

The teenage beach goers walked far, and when they knew that there was nothing spectacular ahead, they turned back and walked back to where they began.

"Oh, glad you are back. We should go now" Will said to the teens as he packed his own bag.

They gathered their belongings and walked back to the condos.

"I think they are all in the boy's condo" Emma said as she heard loud noises emanating from that direction.

Will nodded. "Okay, good. Get ready and meet back there. We have dinner to discuss."


	7. Chapter 7

When they had met back in the boy's condos, they gathered around the teachers.

"Well, because we have such a large group, walk in isn't really an option. So I made reservations at this place. It's got a large array of food options, so you all should have a good meal" Will said, looking at the teens.

"Okay?" Emma asked looking at the teens for approval.

They all nodded.

"And, uh..." Shelby gazed at the clothing that the teens were sporting. "...this isn't a fast food place, if you know what I mean." Shelby said. Most of the girls were in short shorts and tank-tops. They guys wore bored shorts and old t-shirts. "So, before we go, I think it'd be a good idea if you changed into something to more...presentable."

"Sure" they nodded.

Ten minutes later, they all piled into the bus and they drove to the restaurant. The girls wore cute summer dresses or skirts and blouses. The guys put on jeans and a nice shirt.

"Quinn, love your outfit" Tina said to Quinn, who wore her new lime dress.

"Thanks, Kurt helped me with it" Quinn smiled at Kurt gratefully who sat a few seats back.

They chatted during the ride loudly.

When they arrived, they got out and gasped. The sun was setting so the sky was a gorgeous orange and pink. It was magical. The restaurant was nice too. It was built of dark red bricks and dark wood, so it looked really gothic. But the entrance was decorated with many little stringed lights.

"How chic!" Kurt said nodding.

"Reservation for 19, Schuester" Will said to the maître d when they all went inside and crammed in the small foyer.

"Oh, yes. Right this way" he led them to their table and they sat down.

"Yes, they have vegetarian food" Rachel smiled as she read the elegant menu.

"Who wants to split a pizza with me?" Santana asked, looking up.

"I will" Mercedes said. "I want cheese, peppers and chicken on mine."

"Okay, sounds good" Santana nodded and closed her menu with a satisfied smile.

"Mike, what are you ordering?" Tina asked her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get the nachos" Mike smiled at her. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of getting the burger and salad combo" Tina said as she read the menu.

"Sounds tasty" said Mike.

"Are you all ready to order?" the waiter asked, with a bored look on his face.

"Yes, I think we are" Emma nodded. They all ordered, with most of them getting some form of pasta dish or chicken.

The wait for their meal was long, but they still chatted on, as if they could never run out of things to say.

When the food was finally brought out, they were all very hungry and the odd stomach rumble was heard, which caused the entire table to break out in laughter.

The waiters placed their food in front of them, but no one started eating right away. Finally, when the last plate was set down and the waiters left, Will picked up his glass of wine. Everyone else did the same with their beverages.

"A toast" Will began with a smile. "To New Directions and my adult accompaniment..." he nodded toward Shelby, Emma and Beiste. "...and here's hoping we win Nationals this year, and Regionals first, as a team who loves each other and has one heck of a voice. And here's to our great trip in Florida, which so far has been great and will be amazing all the rest of the time, too!" Will finished and raised his glass up higher.

The teens all cheered with large smiles on their faces. Then they all clinked glasses with each other and gave larger smiles to those who they couldn't reach down the table.

"Dig in!" Artie called as they all finished taking a sip of their drink.

They all grabbed their fork or whatever they needed to eat and dug in.

"So good!" Brittany said with her mouth full of caesar salad.

"How's your chicken parm, Finn?" Rachel asked him.

"It's great!" Finn said and cut another hunk of chicken.

"Kurt, what is that?" Blaine asked, pointing to some veggie on Kurt's salad.

"It's a beet" Kurt said. "Why?"

"I've seen one... Are they good?"

"Yeah, they're like pickles, sorta" Kurt said, he stabbed on with his fork."Wanna try one?" he held the fork to Blaine.

"Okay...but if I die, it's on your conscience" Blaine ate the dark red vegetable.

"Well?" Kurt asked with an amused smile. He watched Blaine's face expressions change from worried to scared to discussed to thoughtful.

"It...is pretty good..." Blaine said slowly, as he swallowed.

"See? And you didn't die!" Kurt laughed.

"Sam, is that syrup?" Quinn asked, looking discussed.

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked at his plate.

"You are eating pork tenderloin with maple syrup?" Puck looked over.

"Yes, it's good!" Sam nodded, defending his food.

"Ew" Quinn said shaking her head. Puck pretended to gag.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No one's making you eat it."

"Good."

"Mike..." Tina said suddenly. She dropped her fork on the plate and it made a loud clatter.

"Hmm?" Mike looked at her, with a large nacho chip in his mouth.

"...I...I d-don't feel goo-" Tina muttered and jumped up from her seat. She ran away suddenly, leaving Mike very confused.

"What just happened?" Mike asked Mercedes and Quinn who sat across the table.

"I don't know" Quinn set down her fork and napkin and stood up. "I'll go see if she's okay" Quinn said. She had grown closer to Tina in New Directions when Brittany, Mercedes and Santana had quit to go to TroubleTones. It was just her, Tina and Rachel left and since Rachel had got suspended, it was just her and Tina. So they had talked and grown closer, so she was comfortable going to find her now.

"Tina?" Quinn called out as she stepped in the girls bathroom. She assumed Tina was in there.

All the stall doors were open except one. Tina was probably in there.

"Tina?" Quinn called again. She heard a moan. "Are you okay?" Quinn lightly knocked on the closed stall door.

"H-hold on..." Quinn heard her mumbled. The toilet flushed and the door slowly unlocked.

When Tina came out, she was pale and her hair was very messily pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, and stepped back to let Tina walk forward.

"No...I'm sick" Tina said. She walked to the cool metal sinks and washed her hands.

"What?" Quinn asked. She felt bad for her.

"I dunno. All of the sudden I had to throw up" Tina wiped her mouth with paper towel.

"Got the flu or something?" Quinn asked.

"No...no..." Tina leaned on the sink for support. "I don't have a fever or anything. I'm not cold or really warm. No symptoms."

"Then...how?" Quinn asked, a bit confused. Tina remained silent with her eyes closed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?" Quinn suddenly screeched.

Tina's eyes flashed open. "What? No! I'm not!"

"Are you sure?" Quinn pressed on. "Because I'd know best. You can tell me, you know."

"I'm not! Really!" Tina protested again. "I am not pregnant and I-" she stopped talking for a second, and ran back into the stall, quickly locking the door behind her. Quinn heard her throw up again. After a few minutes, Tina remained quiet and the only sound was the toilet flushing again. Quinn sighed and got a damp paper towel ready. Tina slowly opened the door, looking worse than she did before. Quinn handed her the paper towel and Tina mumbled a weak thanks.

"Okay, well it you aren't pregnant, why are you sick?" Quinn asked, not wanting to get her upset.

"I dunno. Maybe something I ate?" Tina asked as she washed her hands again. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, but regretted it right away. "Why are you crying?" She asked quickly.

"Because I'm sick. On our vacation. If it keeps up, I'll ruin it for everyone because I won't be able to do anything but sleep and throw up!" Tina sobbed. Quinn hugged her carefully.

"Nonsense. We still have 7 days left here. And you won't be a burden to us, because we love you and want you to get better" Quinn said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Quinn" Tina said.

"So if it was something you ate, what was it?" Quinn asked. "Are you allergic to anything? Because my sister is allergic to seafood, and if she eats it, she throws up."

"No, I don't think I'm allergic to anything..." Tina shook her head. "And I haven't eaten anything new today."

"What did you eat today?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, for breakfast, I had half your apple and a glass of apple juice. And for lunch I had Rachel's grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of milk. And I had a granola bar at the beach. And now for dinner I had a burger, garden salad and a glass of root beer" Tina said as she recalled her food.

"Well I ate the half the apple and the grilled cheese too. And I saw Santana drinking the apple juice and Mercedes drink the milk. I doubt a granola bar did this, so it must be from dinner" Quinn decided.

"True. Probably not the root beer, because Kurt ordered that same thing. And I only ate a bit of the salad...It's probably the burger" Tina frowned.

"Beef?" Quinn questioned.

"Yup. Why?" Tina looked up at Quinn.

"It probably wasn't cooked" Quinn said. "You maybe ate raw meat."

"Ugh!" Tina exclaimed. "That would explain why I'm sick.."

"Mhmm..." Quinn nodded. "Are you okay to go back? If I know Mr. Schue, he won't just let us be sick. He'll probably fight the manager or chef or something!"

"Yes, I think I'm done now" Tina said, throwing out her paper towel. They walked out of the bathroom, and when the approached the table, everyone looked up at them.

"Girl, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"You okay, Tina?" Mike asked with a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay now" Tina nodded, touched by the amount of concern they showed for her.

"What was wrong?" Kurt asked.

Quinn went over to where Tina sat, and looked at the quarter of a burger that was left on the plate.

"Yup, Tina. This is pink" Quinn said as she held up the plate and showed them.

"I thought it was suppose to be pink...like steak" Tina mumbled, her face turning red as she blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"Tina, that's raw meat" Will exclaimed, standing up. "Wait, were you sick?"

Tina nodded slowly, and everyone else gasped.

"This is unacceptable" Will said. "This place gave you a raw burger!" He walked over to Quinn and tool the plate from her. "Give me this. I'll deal with them. You are okay, right Tina?" Will asked. Tina nodded.

"Will!" Beiste stood up. "Give me the plate. I'll go deal with it. If you hear screaming, don't be alarmed" Beiste said with a smile.

"Ohhhh! You're gonna scare the guy half to death!" Finn laughed and the rest of them did too.

"That's the idea. No one messes with us" Beiste winked at Will and took the plate. Beiste strode to the nearest waiter with a grim look on her face.

They all laughed, and Will, Quinn and Tina sat down. Tina took her fork and poked her salad. She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. She was mostly worried that if she ate anything else, she would throw up again. She rested her head in her hand, still a bit dizzy from throwing up. Mike grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked with a kind voice.

"Better..." Tina smiled as Mike squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Good."

When coach Beiste came back, she had an amused and smug victory look on her face.

"So?" Shelby asked, with a crooked smile.

"So, I stormed over to the waiter and she brought me too the manager. Short, fat guy with an overconfident smile. Anyways, I gave him the raw burger and he apologized a lot. He then offered to get me a new burger free of charge, but I told him that there was a young girl throwing up in his bathrooms, and he looked sick. I then told him that this was unacceptable and I asked him what he was going to do. So...he gave us the whole table's meal free!" Beiste said with a nod and a grin.

"So this is all free?" Puck asked, with his arms wide, gesturing to the table that was covered with plates.

"Yup. All free" Beiste smiled.

"Awesome!" Will said. "Good job, Coach Beiste!"

They all cheered, except for Tina, who jumped up and ran off to the bathroom again, with one hand covering her mouth. Quinn ran after her with a sigh. When Tina came back ten minutes later with Quinn at her side, everyone was about done dinner.

"Tina, you feeling okay?" Shelby asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been better. But I'll live" Tina smiled at her weakly.

The bus ride back to the condos was less chatty. Tina sat next to Mike, who she leaned on. Quinn sat behind them with spare bags...just in case.

When they arrived at the condo, they decided that in Tina's best interests, that they retire for the day, even though it was only 8:30.

"Us girls are staying at our condo, but if you guys wanna come over, feel free" Mercedes said, looking directly at Sam, who blushed a bit.

"We might" Finn said. "Probably will." They parted and the girls ushered Tina inside and to the couch.

"Feeling okay?" Brittany asked her.

"Meh."

Quinn walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through it, with a determined grimace.

"Aha!" Quinn said as she pulled a thin laptop out of her bag. Tina looked at her confused.

"I'm gonna Google your sickness and see how long it will last and how to treat it" Quinn explained with a kind smile.

Tina nodded. "Good idea!"

The girls all sat down somewhere and they randomly started discussing teachers.

Quinn was silent and sat with her laptop.

"Ugh, I hate her!" Santana said with a scowl. "She's so mean to our class."

Quinn looked up for a brief moment when Santana said this. She had blanked out and missed who it was exactly they were talking about. Deciding not to get involved, she looked back at her screen.

"Girls, listen up" Quinn said. She had found some useful info.

"Found something?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Because you didn't eat that much of it, it will last less than 24 hours. And you need to keep eating. Okay?" Quinn asked everyone, mostly Tina.

"Okay. So you should be better by tomorrow evening" Sugar said to Tina, who smiled and nodded.

"See? One day isn't gonna ruin anything" Quinn said, but no one except Tina understood.

Feeling much better due to the good news, Tina joined in the girls' conversation. Quinn closed her laptop and did the same too.

They boys came over half an hour later. Mike was the first one over and he rushed straight to Tina.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Fine, fine. Quinn searched it and it'll only last for like 24 hours at most" Tina said with a smile. It overjoyed to see that her boyfriend and friends care for her so much.

The other guys slowly came in. When they were all in and arranged on the floor or couches.

"So..." Sam said, when an awkward silence engulfed them all.

"...So..." Rachel mused in agreement.

"I'm bored" Finn announced.

"No kidding?" Artie rolled his eyes and they all chuckled lightly.

"Mercedes, turn on the TV" Rory said to her, because she was closest to the remote. Mercedes nodded and grabbed the black remote. When the first thing that came on was a commercial, she went to the channel that tells you what's on.

"See anything worth watching?" Mercedes asked as they all stared grimly at the slow moving screen.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Rachel pointed to the screen, where, in the small boxes, it showed a whole program on Barbra Streisand. "Let's watch that!"

"No!" Everyone else called at the same time.

"Sorry, Rachel. 14 to 1. Out ruled!" Puck said, banging his fist down on the table as a pretend gavel. Blaine and Kurt chuckled, but no one knew why.

"How about Alice in Wonderland?" Quinn asked, looking at the screen still.

"New or old?" Mike asked.

"New."

"I'd watch that" Kurt said shrugging.

"Same" Sugar nodded with wide eyes.

"There doesn't seem to be anything better on" Mercedes commented, so she pressed the corresponding numbers and the movie appreared on the TV.

"Oh, good. It just started" Blaine said as he sat more upright in order to watch it better.

"Cheshire cat is so cute!" Brittany said. "And fat, so he reminds me of Lord Tubbington." They laughed out loud as Santana, who sat out of Brittany's peripheral view, mouthed 'Lord Tubbington' in sync when Brittany said it, with her eyes rolled.

"I have to disagree. Cheshire cat is creepy" Kurt shook his head with a shiver.

"What? Why?" Rachel gasped at her friend.

"His eyes scare me" Kurt said casually, but he sunk down lower, as if to avoid the screen.

"He's adorable!" Tina piped up.

"Nope, not to me" Kurt said, a bit annoyed that no one agreed with him.

He felt Blaine take his hand. Kurt's eyes met his, and they were filled with love and compassion.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary animated cat" Blaine whispered with loving smirk.

"Well, you'll do until my real knight in shining armor comes, I guess" Kurt said sarcastically with his famous eye roll.

"Ouch..." Blaine pretended to pout, but squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. "Too bad for you, I'm already here" Blaine leaned over and whispered.

"Oh, joy" Kurt said, but he was smiling widely.

Rachel got up and went to sit next to Finn, who put his arm around her. That got several whistles from Puck, Artie and Rory. Rachel glared at them, but also blushed.

They all rearranged themselves so most of them were sitting with their lovers and the rest of them could see the screen.

There they sat, quiet and happy on the warm evening, watching movies.


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't much sleep again. More than the day before, but not a lot. The guys left the girls' condo at midnight, and by then, the girls were tired too. But they managed to drag themselves up to change into pajamas and finally get into bed.

That morning, at 9:30, everyone was still asleep. Except the adults, again.

"What's on tap for today?" Shelby said, as she sipped her coffee.

"Nothing" Will shook his head. He bit into a apple, chewed and then swallowed before he spoke again. "But, I think, for Tina's sake, that we suggest that we all just hang around here today."

"I agree" Emma said as she walked in the kitchen. She kissed Will's cheek and sat down at the table.

Shelby looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. "It's 9:30" she said. "Shall we wake them up?"

"Where's Shannon?" Emma asked, looking around the condo for her.

"She got up early and went for a jog" Will said, motioning to a sticky note that was on the coffee pot.

"Ah" Emma said.

"So should I call them?" Shelby asked again.

"Wait half an hour. Might as well" Will said, staring intently into his own dark coffee.

"Okay."

Kurt was once again was up early. He took a shower, careful not to sing and wake up the rest of the guys. Then he picked out his outfit, fixed and styled his hair and moisturized. At 9:30, when no one was up yet, he sighed. He couldn't understand how they can sleep for so long. He leaned against the door frame and face the lot of sleeping boys. He could see them all perfectly, because sunlight was pouring through the window's blinds.

Finn slept lying on his stomach flat out. His arms hung off the side of the bed and just lightly rested in the red carpet.

Artie lay on his back on the bed. Sam had helped him on to the bed. His empty wheelchair sat by the bed next to him.

Sam, Mike and Puck slept on their sides, hugging their pillows tightly. Sam's blanket was practically on the floor, and Puck's was completely off. And due to that, Puck often shivered in his sleep.

Rory slept on his side too, but he was totally wrapped in his blanket, like that of a cocoon. Plus, his mouth kept slowly opening and closing, as if he was trying to speak. Kurt smiled to himself. Rory was a funny character.

Lastly, Kurt's eyes wandered to where Blaine slept. Blaine was curled up into a ball, with one arm resting on Kurt's bed, as if he was reaching out to him, but he wasn't there. Kurt smiled warmly. Blaine was so adorable when he was sleeping. Kurt slowly walked over to his own bed, avoiding the maze of beds, bags and random trash. The guys were so messy. When Kurt got to his bed, he carefully moved Blaine's arm and lay down. Blaine twitched and Kurt held his breath, afraid that he woke Blaine up. But when Blaine lay still, he let go of his breath and smiled. Slowly, he reached over a brushed a loose curl away from Blaine's eyes. His hair was so soft, and soon Kurt found himself lightly running his fingers through Blaine's mop-top.

When Kurt was sure he'd wake up Blaine, he just lay down and closed his eyes, but his intentions weren't to sleep. He just lay there, listening to the faint ticking of the large clock in the other room. He heard the random rustle of a blanket and a light snore from one of the guys. Kurt took a deep breath. The lull of the clock was slowly making he fall asleep, but he didn't want to, because if he did, he'd mess up his hair again. Just when he was about to drift off to sleep, Blaine rolled over in his sleep and was practically on top of Kurt, who awoke with a start.

"Ow, wha-? Blaine! Get off me!" Kurt whispered, as Blaine's elbow dug into his ribs. Kurt pushed Blaine off carefully.

"Ah! What happened?" Blaine said, as he woke up, but was still very groggy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hoping he didn't wake him up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he tried to sit up

"You're awake, I presume?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Now I am" Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt. "Why are you dressed? What time is it?" Blaine looked at Kurt's outfit.

"It's 9:45. I was up a while ago" Kurt smiled and spoke in a whisper.

"Oh. Who else is up?" Blaine asked in a whisper as he lay back down, but turned to face his boyfriend.

"Nobody...I think..." Kurt looked around the room, but everyone was still.

"Oh..." Blaine said. He closed his eyes.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. Just don't roll on top of me, this time" Kurt said with a smile.

"Naw...and sorry about that" Blaine blushed.

"I forgive you."

"Good."

They lay there quietly and whispered to each other, with smiles on their faces and trying not to wake up the other guys who were sound asleep.

As for the girls, they were all fast asleep. They weren't bothered by the sunlight that poured in the room. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. It echoed through the room.

"What?" Mercedes woke up when she heard the noise.

"Huzzat?" Santana murmured and she sat up a bit. Several others woke up too, and looked around.

"Sorry!" Brittany exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I fell off my bed" Brittany said with a small smile.

"Ughhh... Really?" Santana asked, a bit amused.

"Mhmm. Sorry if I woke you" Brittany said, standing up and getting back onto her bed.

"What time is it?" Tina asked.

"Ugh...9:48" Rachel said. "I'm surprised the teachers haven't called here yet.

"Who's awake?" Mercedes asked, her voice in a low whisper. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina and herself were up. Sugar and Quinn were the only ones still sleeping.

"Well, who wants brekkie?" Mercedes asked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed so she could stand up.

"Brekkie?" Brittany asked, looking confused.

"Yes. Breakfast" Mercedes grinned. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat?" Rachel asked Tina.

"Maybe a bit. Like some toast with butter" Tina answered and walked to the toaster.

They got themselves food and sat at the long oak table.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Santana asked as she sat down with a bowl of rainbow cereal in her hand.

"Nothing in particular" Rachel said.

"Same" Mercedes nodded and bit into her toast.

When Sugar woke up, she noticed that all the beds, except for one other, were empty. Quinn was the one other who was still fast asleep. Sugar smiled. She didn't know Quinn very well, but from what she'd heard, she was crazy. She had a baby two years ago and got kicked out of her house then last year she cheated on a guy but then got dumped and earlier this year she went all goth and then tried to steal her baby back. Sugar didn't know what to think of Quinn. She seemed nice, and helped Tina when she got sick yesterday, but the stories she heard where scary and it seemed like Quinn had a double personality. But now, when she was asleep, she seemed like an innocent blonde angel. Sugar rolled her eyes and walked out the room to where she heard the distant voices of her female friends.

"Hey!" Sugar said as she skipped into the room.

"Morning."

"Hi."

"Good morning!"

Sugar got herself some cereal and sat down. As she opened her mouth to speak, the phone rang, loudly.

RING!

"I got it" Rachel said and she trotted off in search of the phone.

"Hello?" she asked when she found it.

"Hello, it's Shelby" Shelby said. To any other student she'd say 'Ms. Corcoran' but she recognized Rachel's voice so she said Shelby, as that's what Rachel referred to her as.

"Good morning" Rachel said. Then she covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned to where the other girls were. "Shush! I'm on the phone!" she called.

"I assume you girls are all awake?" Shelby smiled.

"All except one" informed Rachel.

"Okay, well, eat or whatever and come over here in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Sure. See you!" Rachel hung up the phone and turned around on her heels, almost running into Quinn, who had messy bed-head.

"Oh, sorry" Rachel mumbled as she stepped back in surprise. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Good morning." Quinn said with a smile. "Everyone's up I see."

"Yes we are. Did the phone wake you?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. But it's okay. I had to get up eventually, I guess."

"True" Rachel quipped and they walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Hey, Quinn!" Mercedes called with a smile when she saw her.

"Oh, you're up!" Brittany acknowledged.

Quinn said her greetings and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Who was on the phone?" Tina asked Rachel.

"Shel-Ms. Corcoran" Rachel corrected herself. "She wants us there in half an hour."

"Okay" Tina said and nibbled on her toast.

RING!

The phone's ring echoed in the boy's condo. Kurt and Blaine were still the only ones up. Kurt groaned.

"I'll get it" Blaine stood up. He hobbled over to the phone and almost tripped several times. "This place is a mess" he said to Kurt.

"I know!"

"Hello?" Blaine asked into the receiver, but he mumbled it so it sounded more like 'yellow'.

"Hello, it's Ms. Corcoran. Are you guys all up too?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked a bit confused.

"The girls are already all awake. What about you guys?"

"Oh, just me and Kurt are up" Blaine said and looked at the guys, who were slowly stirring due to the phone's ring. "Oh, wait, I think some are waking up now..." Blaine said as Puck, Finn and Rory moved suddenly.

"Okay, well, wake them up and come over here in 30 minutes."

"Will do" Blaine nodded. "Bye." he hung up and Kurt walked over to him.

"Teacher?" Kurt guessed.

"Nope. Lady Gaga" Blaine teased with a straight face. "Just kidding. Yeah, it was Ms. Corcoran."

"Not nice. You had my hopes up" Kurt said.

"Really? You thought for a second that Lady Gaga was calling our rented condo in Florida?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"For a brief moment, yes" Kurt said and walked away with a blush.

"Haha! Kurt, wait up!" Blaine laughed and ran after Kurt, leaving the guys, who were just waking up now.

"Morning" Finn grunted when he saw Mike stand up and stretch.

"Was that the phone?" Puck asked.

"Yes. Blaine answered it, I think" Sam nodded. They slowly got up and went into the kitchen, where Kurt and Blaine were already eating.

"Hello!" Kurt said cheerfully.

"Morn" Artie said as he wheeled in, followed by several other zombie-like guys.

Half an hour later, they all were gathered on the carpeted floor of the adults' condo.

"Good morning" Mercedes said as she kissed Sam.

"Hi. Sleep well?" Sam asked and crossed his legs as he sat down.

"Yes. But Brittany fell off her bed and woke us all up" Mercedes giggled.

Sam snickered. "Nice."

"Okay, guys. We were thinking that today, with Tina's well being in mind, that we should just hang around here today. So you know... watch TV, play games, talk... Okay?" Will asked with an excited voice.

"Sure." Mike said, smiling at Tina, who blushed.

"Okay, sure" Rachel, Puck and several other nodded and agreed.

"Awesome. So...bye. We'll check in once and a while. Don't forget to eat. Have fun" Emma said.

"Kay. Bye" they called and stood up.

"Come on over, guys" Santana called to the male folk.

"Sure" Artie said and they all went over to the girls' condo.

"Look what I found!" Rachel announced as she walked back into the room where all her friends were. They were all watching TV, but like anyone can tell you, day time TV sucks. So they were all bored.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking at the smiling brunette.

"Monopoly!" Rachel shouted and held up the box.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam raised an eye brow.

"I told you, I found it. In the room over there, there's a closet of things that previous condo renters left behind. Mostly junk like old pants and stuff. But this was in there. And all the pieces are here too!" Rachel smiled, quite proud of her findings. "So who wants to play?"

"It'll take like five hours to play a full game!" Quinn said.

"Exactly! C'mon! Please?" Rachel said jumping up and down a bit.

"Sure. I'll play!" Mercedes said.

"Me too" Puck nodded.

"We can't all play. There's too many of us." Santana said as she counted the people.

"Well, if Blaine plays, I'll help him" Kurt offered.

"Yeah, I'll be on Mercedes' team" Sam nodded.

"Same, I'll be on team Asian!" Mike announced and winked at Tina. Everyone laughed.

"Great." Rachel grinned. She set the game on the small coffee table and took the lid off the box.

"I'm banker!" Rory called.

"Aw, I wanted to be banker!" Mike grumbled. Rory smiled.

"Here's your money" Tina said as she counted out the piles of money.

They all took the money and their little figurine.

"Check it out, Kurt! We're a dog!" Blaine held up the small silver dog to show Kurt, who nodded and smiled.

"Rachel, you're the thimble" Sugar handed her the figurine.

"Okay, who rolls first?" Rachel set the dice in the middle of the bored.

"Me!" Finn yelped and grabbed the dice. He rolled a nine and moved his small silver car. He landed on Connecticut.

"Buying it?" Sam asked.

"Nah" Finn shook his head.

"Me next!" Quinn took the dice and shook them in her hands. She tossed the white and black plastic cubes across the table.

"One...two...three...four...five!" Quinn counted out loud as she moved her silver wheel barrow.

"Ooh, Reading Railroad!" Brittany said.

"I'll buy it!" Quinn said and she counted out $200. She handed it to Rory, who arranged it in the bank pile. Sugar handed her the deed.

The game continued on for several hours. After two hours, the game got really intense and everyone was super happy.

"Yes! Pay up, Puck!" Blaine cheered as Puck landed on North Carolina, where Kurt and Blaine had set up two houses.

Puck swore and counted out the money with a scowl.

"Ha! You're almost broke!" Rachel laughed as she took the dice for her turn.

She rolled a seven and landed on chance. Carefully, she picked up the small card and read it out loud.

"Placed second in a beauty contest. Collect $10" Rachel read. "Only second? I deserve first!"

"I believe the judges were blind and can't believe you made it that far!" Puck muttered.

"Hey!" Rachel frowned at him. Finn hit him, but had an amused smile.

"And team Asian gets another $200 for passing GO!" Mike said.

"Darn Asians are beating us all!" Mercedes said with a comical pout.

"Your turn" Rory handed the dice to Sam.

After another hour and a half, so three and a half hours total, only three pieces were on the board. Tina and Mike's shoe, Kurt and Blaine's dog and Quinn's wheel barrow. Glares of all kinds were sent across the board to the other teams. Everyone else, who had gone bankrupt, watched hopefully. Kurt rolled the dice carefully.

"Six" Tina said looking at the die that landed in front of her.

Blaine nodded and moved his small dog down the board. He landed on Luxury Tax, just narrowly missing Team Asian's hotel.

"Seventy-five dollars..okay..." Blaine nodded and reached for the pile of money.

"It's better than the thousand dollars we'd have to pay if we had rolled one less" Kurt shrugged.

"True. Very true" Blaine said.

Quinn rolled after them. She got a three and landed on Free Parking.

"Score!" she said as she grabbed the large handful of paper bills that had been put in the center of the board. "There's over six hundred bucks here!"

"There's over six hundred bucks here!" Mike mimicked.

"That was really good!" Kurt laughed, receiving a glare from Quinn.

After another 20 minutes, Kurt and Blaine went bankrupt leaving just Quinn and the Asians.

"Oh, it's on now!" Rachel said with sass.

"You can bet your knee socks it is!" Mercedes said and they laughed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Whooo!"

The three remaining players suddenly screamed out.

"Wait. I missed that! What just happened?" Santana asked.

"Well, Mike here, rolled a four. And he was here, so four moved him here. And guess who owns this spot? Me!" Quinn said with a huge smile. "And with a hotel here, they are costly too! So 'Team Asian' here is bankrupt, meaning I win!"

"So close, too!" Tina shook her head and pretended to die dramatically.

"Good game, everyone. Especially you, Quinn" Mike said, nodding in Quinn's direction.

"You too" Quinn smiled at him.

"Hey, it's past three!" Sugar said looking at the clock.

"Woah...time flies when you're having fun!" Kurt said with a grin.

"I'm hungry!" Brittany said.

"Aye" Rory nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Kurt and I can whip up some grub" Rachel said looking at Kurt.

"Okay" Kurt stood up and stretched.

"Yes! Thanks, guys" Sam said to Kurt and Rachel.

"No problem-o" Rachel said with a prize winning smile as she grabbed Kurt's hand and skipped out of the room.

They came back with a large plate chicken nuggets and dips and a fruit and veggie platter.

"Woah, I thought you were going to make a bunch of sandwiches or something!" Finn said with eyes wide when he saw them walk in with the food.

"Well, this is just frozen chicken nuggets" Rachel said setting the tray down. Everyone dove in and started grabbing the food. "For frozen stuff, this is good!" Mercedes said as she popped the last bite of chicken nugget in her mouth.

"Tina, aren't you going to eat more?" Rachel asked, looking at the three carrot strips that they she was holding.

"No, I'm still sick, remember?" Tina smiled.

"Oh, true" Rachel nodded.

After they finished eating, they watched TV, but talked all the way through, so no one really knew what they were watching.

"Guys, can you believe day 3 of 9 is almost over?" Santana asked when there was a random awkward silence.

"No, it's crazy! It feels like just today we arrived!" Puck said.

"Well, we gotta make the best of it!" Blaine said.

"Yes" they all agreed with large smiles.

RING!

"Probably the teachers" Sam said, standing up. "I'll get it... Hello?" he asked when he picked it up.

"Hey Sam, right?" Beiste asked.

"Yups."

"Okay. Well it's like 5:30, so are you all hungry?"

"Sorta. We had a late lunch" Sam said.

"Oh...well, we were going to get you all burgers and hotdogs" Beiste said.

"Sweet, thanks!" Sam smiled.

"You want them, then? Well do me a favour and take orders- hotdogs or burgers."

"Sure thing. Hold on a sec..." Sam put the phone down on the small decorative table and turned to the people, who had been quiet. "Okay peeps, listen here!"

They all looked at him anxiously.

"How many of you want hotdogs and how many want burgers?"

"Burger!"

"Hotdog!"

"Hotdog!"

"Hotdog!"

"Burger!" They all called out randomly.

"Guys! Guys!" Sam called, raising his voice so they could hear him. "Raise your hands. Now, burgers?" Nine of them raised their hands- Finn, Puck, Blaine, Mike, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Rory.

"And hotdogs?" Sam asked as he counted with his finger. The other five of them raised their hands- Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Sugar, and Artie. Sam counted one for himself.

"Okay, nine for burgers and six for hotdogs. Okay?" Sam asked the group.

"Ask if I can get a vegan burger" Rachel piped up.

"And see if we can get fries" Finn asked, licking his lips.

"Okay, okay" Sam picked up the phone's receiver. "Coach?"

"I'm here" she said.

"Okay, nine burgers and six hotdogs" Sam said.

"Okay..." the faint sound of a pen scratching paper was heard.

"And Rachel asked if she can get a vegan burger. And Finn asked if we can get fries" Sam continued.

"Sure and sure" Beiste said.

"Great" Sam gave a thumbs up to Rachel and Finn. "Thanks!"

"No probs. It'll be here soon. See ya, Sam" Beiste said and hung up the phone, as did Sam.

The food came in forty-five minutes.

"Hello!" Will called as he walked up the condo's stairs to where the teenagers were. He carried several large paper bags. The bottoms of the bags were darkened and stained with grease.

"Oooh, food!" Mike yelped and raced to Will to take the bags from him.

"So, what's happening here?" Will asked with a smile as he looked at the kids who were sprawled all around the room.

"We are talking about the best artists and songs ever" Artie said.

"Oh, and who's the best artist?" Will asked. "Journey?"

"No! Lady Gaga!" Quinn said. "She's an cultural icon!

"I still think Katy Perry is best" Puck said. "She's hot too!"

"But guys, those are today's best! What about yesterday's artists? Like the Beatles? Or Journey? Or Rush? Or Elvis?" Will asked with passion.

"I've heard of them" Sugar said.

"They are legends!" Will exclaimed. "What about best song? What did you decide for that?"

"My Headband!" Brittany shouted and Rachel beamed.

"Yes! I agree, that was amazing!" Rachel said.

"What?" Will and several others asked in confusion.

"Forget it" Finn shook his head with a chuckle.

"I think any Britney Spears song is the best" Artie said.

"Yes! I also like Bruno Mars' 'Grenade'" Sam said.

"Ugh, guys! What about yesterday's hits?" Will protested. "Like Chubby Checker's 'Twist'?"

"Who? What?" Santana asked.

"Ugh, forget it" Will stood up. "You guys are crazy. Enjoy the fast food."

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine said and everyone looked to where Mike had placed the greasy bags. "I forgot about that. Darn, it smells good, too!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed and reached for their food as Puck handed it out.

"There's lots of fries too!" Will called as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Schue!" They all called after him in unison. He laughed as he shut the front door and walked into the warm air. The sun was setting, and it was slowly growing dark. Suddenly it hit him. It was a perfect night for something special. And he knew just what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Will had gone back to the other adults proclaiming his wonderful idea. And they agreed 100%, which only made it better. They didn't have all the supplies, so Will made a quick run to the store. When he returned, he called the kids and put the plan into action.

RING!

"I got it" Quinn said, as she walked by the phone.

"Probably the teachers again" Mike said. They had all finished eating a while ago and were, once again, watching mindless TV.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Hey! It's Mr. Schuester!" Will said in an excited voice.

"Oh, hi" Quinn said. She could hear the excitement in his voice, which wasn't always a good sign. "You sound...excited. Why?"

"Well, I have a big surprise for you guys."

"Really? What is it?" Quinn asked. In her mind she considered the possible surprises. But it was too late at night to do much, so Quinn was even more curious.

"I'm not going to tell you now bu-"

"Please tell me!" Quinn cut him off.

Will laughed. "No, no. Just get everyone ready and come down to the beach in 30 minutes. And dress a bit warmer, it's not hot anymore. Okay?"

"Ugh, fine" Quinn sighed. "Bye Mr. Schue."

"You'll like it, I'm serious" Will said with a smile.

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, we'll see."

"Love it, actually. Bye!" And with that, he hung up. He only had half an hour to get it all ready.

"What was that about?" Santana asked Quinn when she hung up the phone and turned around to face the group.

"Tell us!" Brittany squealed.

"Fine. Mr. Schue told us to dress warmly and meet him on the beach in half an hour for a surprise that we will love" Quinn said putting quotations around the word 'love'.

"Oh, goodness." Rachel rolled her eyes. "This'll be bad."

"Why? Maybe it'll be a good surprise?" Blaine asked.

"Ha!" Rachel pretended to laugh. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "One time, Mr. Schue told us he had a surprise and it turned out to be another Journey medley."

"Or the time his surprise was that we would sell taffy candy to everyone" Mercedes groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Or that we were going to have a bake sale" Artie said.

"Long stories short, Mr. Schue plus surprises equals not fun and really embarrassing activities" Rachel said.

Blaine laughed. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't get your hopes up now" Kurt said.

"Well, I'm getting my sweater now" Sugar stood up and walked to the small room where the girls had tossed their luggage.

"Same" Quinn followed her, as did several girls.

"We gotta go all the way back to our condo for our clothes" Finn said.

"Let's go now" Puck stood up. "We'll be back in a few minutes" He said to the girls.

"Just fine" Brittany nodded with a cute smile.

Ten minutes later, they were all ready to go. But they still had 15 minutes until they were suppost to go.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Tina asked, her quiet voice echoing over everyone.

"I have no idea..." Sam shook his head.

"He can't make us do Journey songs on vacation, can he?" Mike asked.

"Or make us sell food to people here?" Blaine asked.

"No, no. Get real, here! It's probably something dumb like snorkels or something" Kurt said.

"That'd be cool!" Finn said.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Rory shrugged, and the matter was dropped.

"Guys, time to go!" Mercedes said to everyone. They had zoned out and lost track of time by watching TV. They nodded and stood up. They walked outside into the dark light and warm air.

"Here we go..." Quinn said as they walked down the small sidewalk towards the beach.

"Mhmm" Santana nodded. They remained oddly quiet as they walked.

"And we have reached our destination" Mike said, causing a chuckle through the group.

"Let's see what they got in store..." Puck said.

"Ahhh!" Sugar screamed in excitement.

"That's so cool!" Rachel breathed.

"And pretty!" Kurt gasped.

All their voices started going in gasps of happiness.

"You like it, I'm guessing?" Will smiled as he walked up to them from where he was standing with Emma, Shelby and Beiste.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

What they were looking at was a huge fire. Yes, fire. Will set up a huge bon fire and set up logs as benches all around it. Near one of the benches were several large bags of marshmallows and a pile of stick skewers. The fire was large, bright and roaring. The light reflected and cast longs shadows on all that was around it, but it lit up the sand close by, so the sand sparked a gorgeous yellow/orange. The water was too far away to see in the darkness, but the lush sound of deep waves rolling in could be heard. No one else was on the beach but them. The fire was warm and flickered brightly. It was a welcoming and heartwarming sight.

"Mr. Schue, did you do this?" Mercedes asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes I did" Will said with a grin.

"Thank you!" Brittany ran up and hugged him quickly.

"You're welcome. Enjoy, guys" Will smiled as they all ran to sit down on the logs.

They all got settled down on the logs and Sugar passed the skewers down the line, as she sat closest to them. The first bag of marshmallows followed right behind. When everyone had a marshmallows on their skewer, they all held them over the fire.

"The trick to the perfect marshmallows is to get it crispy on the outside and gooey in the middle" Mike said, skillfully rotation his marshmallows over the blaze.

"Ah!" Kurt screamed, causing everyone to look over quickly.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, alarmed by his outburst.

Blaine laughed.

"It's on fire!" Kurt gasped, holding up his skewer that held a black and flaming marshmallow.

"Blow the fire out!" Rachel demanded, as Kurt swung the skewer around, almost hitting her.

Kurt did and the flame went out, leaving his charred marshmallows.

"Aw..." Kurt pouted when he saw the remains.

"Burnt ones are the best!" Puck said.

"Really? You like it burnt?" Kurt stared at him across the fire.

"Yeah."

"Here" Kurt sighed and held out the burnt marshmallow to Puck, who took it happily and popped it in his mouth with a lip smack.

"Yum" Puck grinned.

Tina passed Kurt the bag of marshmallows so he could take a new one.

"This time, don't hold it right in the fire" Blaine suggested with a flirty smile.

"Hardy har har" Kurt pretended to laugh as she speared the new fluffy white marshmallow with his skewer.

"See? Perfection!" Mike held up his marshmallow for his peers to admire. It was a warm brown colour and not a bit burnt.

"Well, look what the Asian did!" Rachel said with an eye roll.

"You're just jealous" Mike smirked and ate his prized marshmallow.

After ten minutes, everyone had had several marshmallows and Finn didn't even bother to roast them, he just ate them straight from the bag.

"Guy!" Rachel jumped up suddenly. "You know what this is the perfect time for?"

No one answered and they all stared at her awaiting her answer.

"A song!" She screeched and they all smiled and agreed.

"Yes!" Mercedes called. And right away, Rachel started the song slowly at first, and everyone joined in on the second line.

"_Don't believe everything happiness says_

_Nothing feels better than hiding these days_

_We bury our fears in these drinks, in these tears_

_For the days believed we could fly_

_Call up your brothers and sisters and friends_

_We'll to back to the place where the nights never end_

_We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires_

_Boy, how in the hell did we get here?_

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be_

_That beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_Over and over and over again_

_We sat down for a minute, grew up into men_

_Now we're putting up fires and changing car tires_

_Man, how in the hell did we get here?_

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be_

_That beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_This time_

_And we'll never get back what we_

_Gave away, when we still have that fire in our eyes_

_Don't believe everything happiness says_

_Nothing's as real as our old reckless ways_

_When we'd drink by the fires_

_The burning car tires_

_Bad girls and good liars_

_The dreams we conspired_

_The days we went crazy_

_The nights, wild and hazy_

_Man how in the hell did we get here?_

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be_

_That beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_Why don't you meet me down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be_

_That beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away"_

They finished the song slowly and on key, their voices perfectly harmonizing with each other's. There wasn't a dry eye around, and the bright fire reflected on their tears. As much as no one would care to admit it, that song perfectly described them. In six months, some of them would be all going off in different directions. And the bond that they shared was more than people from a normal club could say they had. The love that they had for each other was overwhelming, really. The lyrics of the song, described perfectly how even though they are all around the world, they will always come back and reminisce the days. The days like today. Where they all sat by a fire in Florida and ate marshmallows and sang. This was their song, no doubts about it. They sat in silence, reflecting on the deep meaning of the lyrics they just sang.

The teachers, who didn't sit with them, but instead sat at their own small fire a few yards away, heard the song start. And once they heard the lyrics and understood the meaning, all of them started crying too.

Finally Will mustered up the guts to go over there. He stood up and walked over, unheard due to the soft sand. They were all silent, and the boys were hastily wiping away their tears while the girls just sat there, staring deep into the bright flame and sniffing.

"Guys?" Will asked slowly. They didn't answer, and the girls wiped their eyes. They all turned to look at him in the darkness.

"That was really good. And true" Will began. Tina, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany started crying again. "You guys did a great job with that song. It's a possibility for Regionals too. I just...I just wanted to say how much I love you guys and how I'll miss you dearly when you go" Will finished. He took a deep breath, and slowly turned on his heels to go back to his seat.

"We'll miss you too" Quinn muttered. Will smiled and kept walking back to his seat.

The teens sat in silence again, the only sounds was the odd sniffle from the girls or Kurt. Finally Rachel sighed and reached into her small bag that she carried with her. She pulled out a small bag of tissues. She took one for herself and passed the tiny bag down the line. They all wiped their eyes and tear stained cheeks.

The first person to speak was Mercedes.

"I love you all" she said quickly.

"Me too, even if it doesn't show everyday" Santana smiled and looked around the circle at them.

"Can we change the topic? This is just too sad. We are on vacation, let's not fret on the future and enjoy right now" Tina asked in a small voice as she held Mike's hand tightly.

"Sure" Sugar nodded. She had just met most of them a month ago, and yet, she felt a connection to them all and she'd miss them for sure.

"Sam, pass the marshmallows" Artie said and Sam tossed him the almost-empty bag.

Slowly, the sad topic was forgotten and they went back to the loud and cheery way they were before.

The marshmallows were devoured soon after.

"The last marshmallow!" Blaine announced, holding up the small white treat. He poked his skewer into it and held it over the dying fire as everyone else watched wistfully. When it was done and was slightly burnt, Blaine ate it. He looked at everyone else, who'd been watching him.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full. They just laughed. Blaine shrugged and laughed too. No one really knew why they were laughing. They just all at once laughed. Deep meaningful laughs. Finally, when they were out of breath, they stopped laughing and continued on with their conversation like normal.

"What're you doing?" Puck asked Santana. She had been abnormally quiet and nice the whole time. She was staring up at the black, star-speckled sky.

"Me? I'm just watching the stars" Santana answered simply.

"Why?" Rory asked, from next to her.

"I thought I saw a shooting star. And if there is another one, I don't wanna miss it" Santana said without looking away from the sky. Everyone looked up too. Their eyes swept over the dark sky. The many stars twinkled over head. They watched for several minutes. Just when they were getting bored and their necks started to cramp, it happened. A large star shot across the sky, leaving a quick trail of light. But as fast as it came, it was gone.

"There!" Tina gasped and pointed up where the star was. "Did you see it?"

They all murmured their affirmatives.

"Make a wish" Rachel said quietly, but everyone heard her and closed their eyes.

After ten seconds, Brittany's calm voice broke the silence.

"What did you guys wish for?" she asked.

"Can't tell you" Finn said. "It's the wish rules."

"Mhmm. Keep it a secret and then it'll come true" Quinn smiled. They all had their own wish, but not one of them made a horribly selfish wish like a car or something. They all, in their own way, wished that their friendship and love and happy moments like this would always come and never leave them.

And really, just by the kind smiles they showed, they knew in their hearts, that it would most defiantly always come true.

* * *

><p>They all walked slowly down the dimly lit pathway, back to the condos. After their wishes, they had resumed talking and laughing. But it was short lived, because after another hour, the fires were almost out and yawns were common.<p>

"Hey guys" Shelby had said as she approached them. "Let's go soon."

So they stood up, extinguished the fire, got their belongings, and left the dark beach. The teachers stayed back a while to clean up a bit.

There were a few street lights along the roads that led to the condos, but not many. The large group arrived at the girl's condo first. The females smiled and said goodbye turned towards their door.

Finn, who had been hanging back a bit towards the back of the group, grabbed Rachel's arm and put a finger to his lips. She smiled and pretended to rummage around in her bag. The other girls never noticed and opened their door and proceeded in. The guys never noticed either and kept walking down the path to their own condo. When they were far enough ahead and the girls had shut their door, Finn turned to Rachel.

"What?" she asked, a bit confused as to why she wasn't in the condo with the rest of the girls.

"I just wanted to talk a bit. We haven't had any 'Finnchel' time lately" Finn smiled warmly, referring to their couple name.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when we go on vacation with 17 other clingy people to a whole other state."

"I know..." Finn said, he took a step closer to Rachel. "It's nice here."

"I love you" Rachel said as she took Finn's hands in her own.

"I love you too" Finn smiled.

"The teachers are probably going to be walking here soon" Rachel said a bit quieter and they both gazed down the dark street into the blackness.

"Well, then..." Finn said quickly. He leaned in and kissed her, letting go of her hands and putting his hands on her waist. She moved her hands up to where she held on to his shoulders. They were pressed up against each other and enjoying every moment together in the darkness. The kiss was long and sweet. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Her eyes were bright and sparked, even though he couldn't see them too well in the dark. His eyes were warm and filled with love. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him again. This one was like the first; warm, sweet and long. A bright flash and several muffled giggles started them, mid kiss. They groaned and looked up, to where the flash came from. Up from the girls' second floor windows, the girls were leaning out the windows, watching them and laughing quietly. The flash was thanks to Mercedes and her camera.

"Aww, cute!" Mercedes smiled.

"Rachel, it's past your curfew!" Tina smiled and teased.

"Finn, you bad boy! Go back to your condo!" Santana scolded with a grin.

"Look at them! Sneaking out late to make out!" Sugar giggled.

"We are not making out!" Finn retorted with an eye roll. Rachel giggled. She stood up a bit taller and kiss Finn again. He turned back to her, ignoring the girls above them. They lost them selves in the kiss again. And it was another shockingly bright flash that brought them back to reality.

"Darn, Mercedes turn that off!" Rachel called softly.

"If I do, I won't get good pictures in the dark!" Mercedes snickered and pressed the button again, taking another picture.

Finn sighed. He turned back to Rachel and whispered so that the onlookers couldn't hear.

"I don't think they are going to leave" he said.

Rachel chuckled. "Not a chance."

"Well, I guess this is good night" Finn smiled and leaned in for yet another sweet kiss. Rachel smiled and kiss him back.

"Good night, Finn" Rachel muttered and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Love you."

"And me, you" Rachel smiled and slowly stepped back, and out of his reach.

Finn smiled and watched her turn to walk to the door. She gave him one more quick smile over her shoulder as she opened the door. As closed it quietly and though the door, Finn heard her scream.

"You guys are so dead! Must you ruin every nice moment we have?"

"Yes!" the other girls chimed with a laugh.

Finn smiled and walked down the sidewalk to his condo. When he opened the doors, he walked up the carpeted stairs and to the largest room where the beds were. All the other guys were in there already. When they heard him come in, they stopped their chatting to face him, with amused smirks.

"Well, look who it is" Artie stated.

"It's moonlight casanova, Finn Hudson" Sam smiled. Finn blushed a bit and opened his mouth to speak.

"Have fun?" Rory laughed, his eyes glowing.

"Of course he did!" Puck answered, although it wasn't his question to answer. "He was with Rachel, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Finn asked, trying to defend himself.

"Nothing...nothing..." Puck smiled and waved his hands as to dismiss Finn.

"You guy are crazy" Finn muttered as he walked to his bed and flopped on it.

"Ugh, guys! Why?" Rachel asked, she lay on her bed and faced the other girls who laughed at her.

"Because it's fun!" Brittany laughed.

"Ruining my romance is not fun!" protested Rachel.

"It sure is!" Tina smirked.

"Plus, we got pictures to prove it" Mercedes said, tossing Rachel her camera. Rachel sighed and looked at the pictures. She had to admit, they were good. And cute. Rachel put on her angry face and tossed the camera back.

"Just promise me that you'll never ruin my love life again" Rachel growled.

"No way! And I hardly count that as 'ruining your love life'" Quinn smiled.

"You guys suck" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"Love you too" Tina smiled and stood up. "I'm putting on my pajamas" announced.

"Good idea" Santana stood up and grabbed her pajamas. The other girls did the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired" Kurt announced to the boys.<p>

"Same. And to think all we did was play Monopoly" Sam laughed.

"There's a basketball game on" Puck said. "Who wants to watch it?"

"Me!" Finn said.

"Me too" Mike nodded.

"Well I guess me too. I won't be able to sleep with it on" Sam sat up a bit.

"Aww..." Kurt groaned. Sam was right.

"Don't worry I'll stay up with you" Blaine leaned over and whispered to him. Kurt gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you" he said really quietly.

"Anything for you" Blaine blushed a bit.

Kurt's eyes watered up slowly. That's the effect Blaine had on him. Kurt leaned forward and hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine hugged him back. Finn had looked over at one point and was going to say something, but decided against it. Why ruin their moments like the girls ruined his?

"Well, we are all dressed and ready for bed" Rachel said, surveying the girls' attire.

"Yes we are" Quinn agreed from where she stood on her bed.

"It's 11:00" Sugar informed them. "Too early to sleep."

"I agree. Let's play a game" Santana suggested.

"Like Monopoly?" Quinn laughed.

"No!" Brittany yelled.

"I just want to read a book and chill" Mercedes said. "So don't include me in your game."

"Same with me" Rachel said.

"Well, there's not enough for a good game now" Tina said, tilting her head.

"Whatever. Let's just chill tonight. We have several other nights to play a game" Santana shrugged and pulled out a magazine from her bag.

"Okay. Good" Rachel nodded. She fetched her iPod and a large book and settled down on her bed.

The other girls did the same.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Artie cheered as one of the teams on the TV got a basket.<p>

"That was so pro!" Rory gasped as they all watched the replay.

"I know!" Puck jumped up and did a dance, causing Finn and Sam to chuckle.

"And the second quarter is over!" Mike informed them as the buzzer went off on the TV.

In the corner, Kurt sighed. He and Blaine had no interest in the game, and the guys were too loud to sleep. So they were lying as far away as possible from the TV on their two beds that were still pushed right up next to each other's. Kurt had several fashion magazines with him, that him and Blaine were flipping through and they were listening to Kurt's iPod too.

"This is pretty" Kurt said to Blaine, pointing to a dress in his magazine. "The colour's nice."

"You're pretty" Blaine smiled and turned the page of his own magazine. Kurt blushed and smiled. Blaine would randomly give him a complement like that, and Kurt would be so flabbergasted that he could do nothing but blush and smile.

"Pass me that one, please" Kurt said pointing to another magazine next to Blaine.

"Sure" Blaine did and Kurt eagerly opened it to the first page.

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if I change the song?" Blaine asked, reaching for Kurt's iPod that was between them.

"Go ahead" Kurt nodded absentmindedly and turned the page. Blaine smiled and scrolled through the songs. He finally chose 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum.

"Country?" Kurt asked, a bit surprised by Blaine's song choice.

"It's a cute song" Blaine replied with a smile.

"I know. It reminds me of us" Kurt smiled and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"How so?" Blaine asked, curious of the answer.

"Because when we kiss, it takes my breath away. And how it took us a while, but now we're okay and in love and it feels right" Kurt said in a low whisper and blushed a deep red.

Blaine didn't say anything at first. He was thinking and digesting what Kurt just said. He never really thought about it like that, but it was insanely true.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bit shaken that Blaine didn't say anything to the deep words.

"...Sorry..." Blaine mumbled and shook his head slowly. "It's j-just that I never thought about it like that..."

Kurt didn't say anything. He felt an emotional outpouring coming on. Blaine only mumbled when he was emotional.

"It's so true, you know. A-and I love you" Blaine finally mumbled, his teary eyes meeting Kurt's kind blue ones.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt smiled warmly at him, his own eyes watering up at the sight of Blaine.

"I-I don't know... Love gets me emotional..." Blaine laughed a bit. Kurt smiled and used his sleeves to gently sop up Blaine's tears.

"Don't cry, Blaine" Kurt said in a whisper. "It'll be okay" he teased lightly.

"I know" Blaine chuckled and took a hold of Kurt's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. No need to cry over it" Kurt teased again.

"Stop making fun of me when I'm showing emotion!" Blaine pouted, but a smile twitched at his lips.

"I'm sorry. I do love you, though" Kurt apologized.

"I know you do" Blaine smiled and sniffed. He noticed that a few of the guys were turning around subtly to see what they were doing. So Blaine casually looked back at the magazine he was looking at and flipped the page. He felt Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes watching him. He pretended to be unaware and focused on a odd looking shoe on the page. Kurt soon looked back down to his magazine and smiled. Saying 'I love you' was meaningful and also pointless. He knew Blaine loved him and Blaine knew he loves Blaine. Repeating it was just a way to reassure what they both knew was to be true.

"Oh!" Finn called out loud. "He got nailed!"

"That must hurt!" Sam winced as he watched a player get shoved to the ground on the screen.

"Wicked!" Puck howled.

Kurt looked up at the sound of his favourite musical, but when he realized it wasn't in that context, he frowned and gazed back down at the magazine. Next to him, Blaine snickered.

"Who's up?" Tina whispered. The lights were all still on, but not everyone was moving. Some of them had fallen asleep already. It was 12:30.

"I am..." Mercedes mumbled and she made an effort to sit up, but she was too tired so she just lay there.

"Well, I don't think anyone else is. So I'm turning off the lights. Good night" Tina said and she reached for the light switch that was near her.

"Night" Mercedes said and she pulled the blanket over herself.

"And that's the end" Artie said as he yawned.

"Good game" Rory nodded. "It was close."

"Yup. Well, good night" Puck said. He yawned several times and stumbled over to his bed. The other guys nodded and mumbled their goodnights and lay down on their beds. Kurt turned off his iPod and placed the stack of magazines on the floor.

"Night, Kurt" Blaine whispered and kissed his head.

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt smiled at him. He closed his eyes, pleased that the last thing he saw was Blaine and tomorrow morning he'll be the first thing. Mike snored and Finn turned off the light.

The adults were asleep too. They had cleaned up the remains of the fires and then went back to the condo. They right away went to their rooms. Emma and Will read their own books for a while Beiste watched some TV quietly. Shelby fell asleep quickly, happy to sleep without the sound of a baby crying in the other room.

Day 3 in Florida was officially over.

**A/N Hey y'all. I just wanted to thank everyone who read it, and left replies, I love you all so much! Some of you gave some good ideas to. Anyhoo, I gots a question for you. ND and the teachers spend a few more days until they go to Orlando. When they go there, should they do the whole Universal Studios thing? I don't wanna do Disney, just because I've never been there plus I don't think Santana, Puck and them will enjoy it much. So if you want me to, I'll do Universal, but they don't have to go at all. Whaddy think? :)**

**love you all!**

**btw, I have a Glee blog so if you're bored or interested or want to make me smile, check it out! .com **

**Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

They slept in a bit the next day. The teachers, normally up at 7ish, got up at 9:00. They ate breakfast, then at 10:00, they woke up the teens with a phone call.

The reception on the other line was, again, not too happy but they all got up, ate a quick breakfast and met in the teacher's condo. They were still drowsy and quiet.

"Good morning!" Shelby chirped.

"Hey" Sam nodded.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shelby asked them.

"Mini golf!" Santana called. Mercedes clapped with a smile.

"Okay. Anything else?" Beiste asked, from the chair she was sitting on.

"Let's go somewhere" Quinn said.

"Like?" Shelby asked, dragging out the word.

"Like a tourist place. An amusement park, maybe" Quinn looked around at the people.

"I'm in" Rachel nodded.

"Same!" Mike and Puck nodded.

"Well, an amusement park would be a daylong event. Do you want to do it today?" Emma asked them. She had been leaning against the wall.

"I do" Tina nodded.

"I still wanna go mini putting" Santana said, crossing her arms.

"We did say we'd go mini putting" Emma said, looking at Shelby then the teens.

"Okay well, how about mini putting today and amusement park tomorrow?" Shelby asked, looking at Quinn.

"Sure" Quinn nodded with a smile.

"MINI PUTTING!" Mercedes called, creating a loud eruption of cheers, claps and woots.

"I'll call and book a slot for this afternoon" Will said. "Have lunch and we'll go in a few hours.

"Bro, we just ate breakfast" Puck said.

"Bro?" Will asked with an amused smirk.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue" Puck gave a wide and innocent smile. "I think of you as my bro. You're cool."

"Oh...well thanks...hommie" Will responded.

"Ruined it" Sam muttered, making Finn and Blaine laugh hysterically.

"Mr. Schue, don't ever say 'hommie' again. Seriously" Santana said with a straight face. But she smiled at the end.

"What? I'm cool enough to be Puckerman's bro but I can't say hommie?" Will protested.

"Exactly" Santana said. "Never say it again."

"Fine...dawg" Will smiled. "Did you like that?" he looked at Emma. "It was my Randy Jackson impression." All the teenagers groaned and Sam, Rachel and Quinn face-palmed.

"It...was...nice" Emma said, but her laughs were too much to hide.

"Will...no." Beiste shook her head disapprovingly.

"You guys don't know talent when you see it" Will put his hands up.

"Says the director of a glee club" Shelby giggled. "Anyways, we'll go mini putting in a few hours, just eat lunch before then" she said to the teens. They stood up and nodded.

"We're going back to our condo, right girls?" Rachel asked, looking at her female companions, who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure" Tina smiled.

"Okay, well you guys can come over if you want" Rachel looked at the guys.

"Maybe" Puck said. They all walked outside into the hot sunlight.

"It's so hot here" Sugar moaned, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"It's like living in a volcano" Brittany smiled proudly.

"Feels like it" Rachel commented curtly. Mercedes nodded.

The girls stumbled into their condo and collapsed on the floor.

"We got three hours sorta until we go" Quinn informed them.

"Wanna go swimming? At the pool?" Santana sat up so she could see all of them.

"Sure" Tina nodded.

"Are the boys gonna come?" Sugar asked.

"Do we want them to?" Quinn asked, her head tilted.

"Yes!" Mercedes shouted.

"Shut up, Mercedes! You just wanna see Sam shirtless" Rachel laughed.

"Maybe I do...What's wrong with that?" Mercedes asked, sitting up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. But seriously, are we gonna ask the guys to come too?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, why not?" Santana shrugged.

"Okay fine. But I'm not walking over there to ask them" Tina said shaking her head. "Too hot."

"I'll go" Rachel stood up and fixed her shirt

"Have fun. And don't stop to make out with Finn while you're there" Santana said with a smirk. Rachel made a face but blushed.

"Hurry!" Quinn called as Rachel walked out of the room. Rachel gave a thumbs up and walked down the stairs to the door.

"Oh, good hit" Sam said, pointing to the TV that was on. The guys were watching the sports highlights.

"That's a penalty for sure" Finn nodded.

Behind him, Kurt pretended to ram his head into a wall. Blaine laughed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Door" Puck said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"I got it!" Kurt yelped and ran out of the room excitedly.

Blaine chucked at his boyfriend's excitement.

Kurt went down the stairs, two at a time, then opened the door.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Who were you expecting?" She smiled.

"I dunno. Not you" Kurt smiled back.

"Well, it's good to see you too" Rachel strode past him and took of her flip-flops.

"Okay. What are you doing here? Did you come alone?" Kurt looked out the door to see if anyone else was coming.

"Yes I did. And I came to ask if you all wanted to come to the pool" Rachel walked past Kurt and up the stairs. Kurt shut the door and followed her.

"Oh, good thing you are here!" Kurt said. "They are all watching sports on TV. I'm so bored!"

"Well then come swimming with us" Rachel grinned at him.

"Sure!" Kurt clapped his hands happily. "Anything to get me outta here!"

"Yay!" Rachel clapped too. She walked down the hallway to the large room where the guys were hanging out.

"Hey Rachel" Blaine said when she strode in. All the guys turned to look at her. Rachel smiled widely at Finn.

"Hello" she greeted the guys.

"Where's everyone else?" Mike asked, looking behind her.

"It's just me" Rachel smiled. Mike and Puck looked slightly disappointed. "Don't give me that look. Am I not good enough for you?" Rachel asked when she saw Mike and Puck's faces. She was having a hard time holding back her giggles.

"Well, I suppose" Puck winked at her, earning himself a hit from Finn.

"Okay so what are you doing here by yourself?" Sam asked. "Decided to hang with a cool people for once?"

"Oh, Lady Gaga's here?" Rachel asked, eyes bright as she looked around the room jokingly. Kurt laughed and hugged her.

"Nice!" He giggled.

"They deserved it" Rachel laughed. The guys were not amused.

"Oh, Rachel you are SO funny!" Puck said in a high-pitched girly voice. "What an laugh riot!

"Shut it, Puckerman" Rachel rolled her eyes at him. She finds herself saying that often to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, the girls plus Kurt are going to the pool. Do you all wanna come with?" Rachel asked.

"I will" Blaine raised his hand.

"Awesome" Rachel nodded at him. "Anyone else?"

Finn looked at his watch. "I think we want to see the rest of the sports highlights. It's over at 11:30. We'll come then, okay?"

"That's in 30 minutes" Rachel sighed. "Fine. You are all coming in 30 minutes, then?" She looked to the other guys for answers.

"Yes ma'am" Rory nodded.

"Okay. Kurt, Blaine, get changed and let's go" Rachel turned to them with a smile.

"Okay. Meet you at your condo in ten minutes" Blaine smiled and stood up.

"Sure thing. Bye, guys" Rachel waved and skipped out of the room. She gave one last smile to Finn, who waved and smiled back then turned back to the TV.

Rachel let herself out of the boy's condo. Once again she stepped into the hot sunlight. She walked down the driveway to the sidewalk and then walked past the adults' middle condo. Finally, thirty seconds later, she reached the door of her condo. She opened it and stepped in and became instantly greeted by a cool draft of air thanks to the Air Conditioner that they kept cranked up.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Rachel heard Quinn call when she shut the door.

"Yes!"

"Okay..." Quinn said and Rachel climbed the carpeted stairs and walked in the room. All the girls were already in their bathing suits and waiting.

"Took you long enough" Brittany said with a slight frown.

"Sorry?" Rachel said. "I wasn't that long."

"Whatever. Are they coming to the pool?" Santana asked as she finished braiding Brittany's hair.

"Uh, right now only Blaine and Kurt are. In half an hour the rest of them will come too" Rachel shrugged.

"Why? What are they doing now?" Sugar asked with a scowl.

"Watching sports highlights or something" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ew. Seriously?" Sugar asked. Rachel nodded.

"Hurry up and get changed. We wanna go" Tina said to Rachel who was the only person in normal clothes.

"You all go on without me. I won't get lost" Rachel smiled and walked to the other smaller room where the luggage was stored. "And call the teachers to let them know, too!"

"Oh, true. Thanks" Tina nodded and grabbed the phone. Rachel dug through her suitcase until she found her new blue bikini. It took a while to find, because of all the things she brought, and the fact that her bag was messy.

"We're going, okay Rach?" Mercedes called from the door.

"Yup! See you in a few!" Rachel called as she tied the back straps of her bathing suit. She heard the door slam and their voices slowly fade away.

She then felt oddly lonely. She'd been by herself many many times, but never in a large empty condo in Florida. She didn't know whether to be scared or happy. Either way, she rushed. She quickly found her comb and combed through her long brown hair. She tied it back tightly and found her towel. As she put on the last of her sunscreen, she heard a faint knock at the door.

"Coming!" Rachel screamed so the knockers could hear. She knew it was Kurt and Blaine. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door.

"Hello!" Rachel greeted as she opened the door. Warm smiles greeted her back as well.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yup" Rachel slipped on her flip-flops and stepped out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Where's everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"Why am I not good enough by myself for anyone?" Rachel complained with a pout.

"Nonsense!" Blaine put his arm around her. "We love you!"

"Yeah!" Kurt chirped with a smile. Rachel blushed and hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"Love you too!" She smiled.

"But seriously, where are they?" Kurt asked.

Rachel laughed. "They are already there."

"Did you let them or did they ditch you?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"I let them" Rachel assured him.

"Good" Blaine smiled. "So how do you like Florida?"

Rachel and the two boys stepped off the curb and onto the road. "I love it. It's so nice and relaxing!"

"I agree. Plus the beaches are gorgeous" Kurt sighed.

"I know. It only makes me want to leave Ohio even more!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Less than a year to go" Blaine said. "For you guys, anyway."

"Aww, Blaine!" Rachel said sadly. "I'll miss you next year! And you know Kurt will even more!"

"I know. I'll miss you guys too" Blaine shrugged. "But it's only a year..." he looked at Kurt. Kurt was staring at the ground sadly. "Kurt..." Blaine started. Kurt looked up and Rachel remained quiet.

"What?" Kurt asked, his face turning a bit red.

"You're...quiet" Blaine said slowly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"It's just that...there's no guarantee that Rachel or I will ever get out of Ohio. NYADA may reject us. Then what?" Kurt asked slowly, looking into Blaine's eyes then glancing at Rachel.

"Then...you'll be closer to me" Blaine gave a sideways smile.

"Kurt...you are amazing! Why wouldn't NYADA take you?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Because I can say that there are people who are better than me" Kurt answered.

"Okay, you know what?" Blaine said suddenly. Kurt and Rachel looked at him. The pool was about thirty meters away now and the girls' shrieks could be heard.

"This has got to stop now!" Blaine said, frowning a bit, but his eyes were wide. "You guys are amazing singers and NYADA will love you and you'll go to New York and love it. And I'll be finishing school in Ohio and be missing you like crazy but after that year, I'll come join you and we'll all live happily ever after. And if for some weird reason that one or both of you doesn't get into NYADA, then we'll have to make other plans. But either way it'll still be fun and we'll all still love each other. Now, we are on vacation in Florida with all our best friends and I really don't want to be thinking about the sad things in life and neither do you!" Blaine finished. He looked at his boyfriend and friend. They were staring at him in awe and shock.

"Yes." Rachel said simply. She put an arm around each of them and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you Blaine. You are a good motivator."

"Thanks" Blaine said, but it was muffled by the tight hug.

"I love you both" Kurt whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"Same" Blaine smiled. "Now let's go swimming."

"Yes. Otherwise they'll think I really did get lost" Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

They walked into the gates of the pool area. The girls were all wet and in the water, but none of them noticed the three newcomers. Brittany was diving in. She jumped off, her blonde braid bouncing. Then she gracefully dove into the water. It was an almost perfect dive.

"Woah, Brittany!" Kurt said as her blonde head came to surface, amazed at the dive.

Everyone turned their heard at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Thank you, Kurt!" Brittany smiled widely.

"You got lost, didn't you?" Mercedes demanded with a smile.

"Maybe we did!" Rachel retorted to her friend and set down her towel and bag on a plastic chair.

"Naw, we are just slow walkers" Blaine smiled and kicked off his foot-wear.

"Suuuuure" Tina smiled and did a hand-stand in the shallow end of the pool.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all got into the water slowly.

"It's cold!" Rachel whined as she clung on to Kurt's arm. Kurt held to Blaine's hand and the three of them slowly walked into the shallow end.

"Brrr yes it is!" Blaine muttered as they took another small step.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad!" Santana said with a laugh.

"Yea, once you're in, it's nice" Sugar said, floating on her back. She kicked her left foot and water jumped up and sprayed Rachel and Kurt.

"Ahhh!" Rachel said as the cold water hit her.

Sugar stood up and looked at Quinn with a smirk. Quinn nodded and looked at Santana and she looked at Mercedes. The next thing Kurt, Rachel and Blaine knew was that all the girls were slowly moving closer to them with evil grins on their faces.

"Oh no" Kurt muttered to Rachel and Blaine as they all moved even closer.

"Ready?" Tina asked. They all positioned their hands and nodded. "Go!"

And they all splashed. Water was flying at Kurt, Rachel and Blaine like rain, completely soaking them.

"AHHHHHHH" Kurt and Rachel screamed at the top of their voices. Blaine ducked behind Kurt and tried to splash back.

"We're already wet so splashing back isn't going to do much to us, Blaine!" Quinn taunted and moved so she could get a better aim at Blaine.

"Please stop" Rachel begged, as water came flying at here still.

"Ahhhh" Kurt screamed as water dripped down his face. "It's so c-cold!"

Finally when the three of them were completely wet, Mercedes spoke up.

"Okay, guys that's enough. They're wet enough" Mercedes said, seeing that Kurt was near tears. The girls stopped their splash attack and stepped back.

Rachel shook her head, sending water droplets flying. Kurt rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair.

"Not nice, guys" Blaine said, shaking his wet curly hair.

"But it was fun" Tina gave a large grin. Rachel sneered at her.

"You people are mental" Rachel muttered with a frown.

"Yes, but you love us" Mercedes gave a cute smile.

"Sometimes I question that" Kurt said. Rachel shook her head again and dove underwater. Because of the insane splashing, the water was warmer.

"Did anyone bring the ball?" Brittany asked a few minutes later.

"I think the boys have it" Quinn said. She looked at Blaine, who shook his head.

"I don't think so...Kurt do you know?" Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt.

"I have no idea..." Kurt said.

"I know where it is" Tina said. She swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself out of the water. She walked to the chairs, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the gray ground. She went over to the plastic chairs where a multitude of bags were carelessly tossed. She picked up a large red one and rummaged though it. Finally, Tina held up the orange ball that they had a few days ago.

"Yaaay!" Brittany clapped her hands and cheered.

"Why do you have it?" Quinn asked.

"I stole it from the guy's condo the other day" Tina smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Nice" Quinn smiled and held her hands so she could catch the ball. Tina tossed it to her and Quinn caught it perfectly.

"Let's play Keep The Ball In The Air" Rachel said.

"Great name" Santana rolled her eyes

"I dunno. It's just what it's called" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, I'll play" Sugar said moving towards them.

"Me too" Mercedes said.

"Okay. Pass the ball around and if you miss you're out. And you can only hit it twice then it has to move on" Quinn said. They arranged themselves in a large circle and Quinn hit the ball to Kurt. They passed the pall around for about five minutes without fail. Finally, Tina hit it to Sugar, but Sugar just missed it.

"Aww!" Sugar pouted.

"You're out!" Kurt called with a grin.

"Not fair" Sugar whined.

"Save it for the sidelines" Santana said smugly.

Sugar frowned and swam wadded over to the wall of the pool. Soon Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn joined her.

"It's so on" Brittany said to Blaine and Rachel, her only opponents left.

"Mmhmmm" Rachel stared into Brittany's innocent eyes. Rachel grabbed the ball and hit it to Blaine, who smacked it back to her. Rachel hit it to Brittany, who carefully hit it back to Blaine. The rally continued for a while until Brittany hit it to Rachel, and it went over her head.

"Hey! That was too high for me!" Rachel said, looking at Blaine for support and then at the eliminated group at the side.

"I just thought of like 20 great height jokes" Santana whispered to Quinn, who smirked.

"I refuse to be out" Rachel said stomping her foot, but no one noticed because it was underwater.

"Well too bad" Sugar said. She motioned for Rachel to come over. Rachel shook her head and didn't move. Blaine grabbed the ball and then threw it at the water right next to her.

"There. Now you're out" Blaine smirked.

"What? I didn't even know we were playing!" Rachel screeched.

"Well too bad" Brittany said. "Now it's just me and Kurt's dolphin."

"I hate you, Blaine" Rachel frowned as she swam to the wall and stood next to Mercedes.

"Love you too!" Blaine said happily as he hit the ball to Brittany.

"Grrr.." Rachel muttered at watched the rest of the game play out.

Blaine hit it to Brittany who hit it back. It continued for a while, as they were pretty evenly matched.

"Ugh, please one of you fail already!" Quinn said after two minutes of dry rallies.

"Shhh you'll ruin my concentration" Blaine said.

"I drank juice that was concentration this morning" Brittany smiled and gracefully hit the ball.

"What?" Rachel and Mercedes asked at the same time.

"Yeah. The Orange Juice box said it was from concentration" Brittany said happily. No one said anything at first. Then Kurt burst out laughing, followed by everyone else when they finally clued in.

"Why are you laughing?" Brittany asked with a confused frown.

"Brit, the juice is from concentrate. Not concentration!" Kurt said as he laughed. Even Blaine giggled as he hit the round orange ball.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Brittany asked seriously.

"Not at all" Santana snickered. "Oh, Brit, you are too funny."

"Thank you" Brittany smiled and jumped up a bit and tipped the ball to Blaine. The ball flew to Blaine, who made a fist and pounded it back in Brittany's direction. The ball flew back at her and went over her left shoulder. It landed in the water with a light splash.

"Yes!" Blaine screamed and jumped up and down like a child. "Yes! Yes! I won!"

"Awww..." Brittany looked like she was about to cry.

"Wooooooo!" Blaine cheered and the girls at the side clapped and cheered. Finally Blaine regained his composure.

"Good game, Brit" Blaine said. He wadded up to the blonde and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"You were fun to play against" She smiled.

"Hey!" they heard several male voices shout. They turned to see the rest of the guys walking into the pool area.

"Hello" Tina called with a smile. The boys dropped their towels and jumped into the pool, creating several large splashes. Artie's raft was blown up again and the girls helped him in.

"Did you enjoy your sports?" Mercedes asked Rory who swam up next to her.

"Yes we did. Nothing better than American sports!" Rory laughed.

"Clothes. Clothes are better than sports!" Kurt called from behind Rory.

"Yes!" Mercedes highfived Kurt with a grin.

"Not even close" Sam shook his head as he approached them. "Sports rule!"

"What? No, clothes ar-" Kurt began to argue back but he was cut off by a loud call.

"SHARKS AND MINNOWS!" Finn called to everyone in the pool.

"Ooh, yay!" Sugar cheered.

RING!

"Someone get that!" Santana screamed over the loud sound of her blow-dryer.

"What? I can't hear you!" Rachel yelled. Her blow-dryer was on too.

"Quiet down, I got it" Quinn said. Her hair was already dry. Her short hair made drying hair much quicker. "Hello?"

"Hello!" Emma said in a cheery voice.

"Oh, hey" Quinn said.

"Mr. Schue booked us a mini putting spot for 2:00. So make sure you are all at the bus by 1:45, okay?" Emma said slowly.

"Uhhh, yup. Okay" Quinn said. She glanced at the clock. It was 1:07.

"Great! Bye."

"See you soon." Quinn hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked as she strolled into the room.

"Ms. Pillsbury" Quinn said. "We have to eat something."

"Yea, I'm starving" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Me too" Tina said as she skipped in the large room. "I'll make some grub."

"Rice?" Mercedes asked hopefully. Tina had made her some Asian rice one time and it was so good.

"You want rice?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"Yes! Tina makes this really good Asian rice" Mercedes' grin grew even bigger.

"Okay. Rice it is" Tina giggled and walked into the kitchen to get started.

"Yo!" Puck called as he put down the phone. The guys were already dry and watching more TV.

"What?" Mike asked from his bed where he lay.

"We gotta go in like 45 minutes so we have to eat" Puck said.

"Okay..." Artie nodded. Mike and Puck looked at Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt..." Mike started with a warm smile.

Kurt held up his hand. "Don't even start." He knew where this was going. Lunch. "Yes, I'll make lunch."

"Awesome, thanks bro!" Puck gave him props and plopped down on his bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. He smoothed down the front of his grey shirt. Then he looked at Blaine, who was sitting down on his bed cross-legged. Blaine looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes?" Blaine asked and blinked.

"Come help me?" Kurt gave him his best puppy face. "Please?"

"Well...sure!" Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "What are we making?"

"Mac and cheese." Kurt said. "I went through the cupboards and there's a bunch of that stuff."

"Yum" Blaine smiled. They walked into the kitchen.

"Take like 6 boxes of mac and cheese mix out of that cupboard" Kurt instructed, pointing to a cream door. He pulled out a large pot and set it on the stove. Blaine walked over with an armful of boxes.

"Here."

"Thanks" Kurt ripped open the boxes and dumped them in the pot. Blaine got out milk. After a while, the pasta was left to cook. Kurt set the timer on the stove and sat down at the table. Blaine sat at the head of the table, next to Kurt.

"So..." Blaine said. Kurt remained quiet and gazed out the window at the palm trees. "Hello? Earth to Kurt!"

"Wha-?" Kurt snapped back to life. "Oh, sorry" he blushed sheepishly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine laughed.

"Just thinking. Florida is so nice. If New York doesn't work out for me, maybe I'll move here" Kurt smiled.

"Sounds nice. I'll like that" Blaine nodded.

"You?" Kurt looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah! I'd come with you where ever you go" Blaine grinned.

"Aw, you're too sweet" Kurt smiled.

"I know" Blaine smiled. He put his hand on Kurt's. "But Florida won't be necessary because New York will work just fine."

"Hmm" Kurt nodded slowly and looked back out the window.

"So, you any good at mini putting?" Blaine asked with a smile, in an attempt to lighten the mood because he could tell Kurt was a bit upset.

"I don't know. Never tried it" Kurt laughed. "Is it like normal golf? Do we have to wear hideous pants? Because if we do, I'm not going."

Blaine laughed. Leave it to Kurt to worry about golf pants. "No it's not like normal golf. It's much more fun. Plus everything is miniature."

"So the perfect size for you?" Kurt smirked.

"Oh, very funny" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Are you any good at it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if you mean always beating the Warblers, then yes!" Blaine said with a proud nod.

"You always won?" Kurt asked, a bit skeptical.

Blaine nodded. "Like a boss!"

"Don't say that" Kurt made a funny face. "You aren't gangster enough." He stood up because the timer was beeping. Kurt added the orange mix to the pasta and stirred it.

"I am so gangster!" Blaine gasped.

"What the heck...?" Sam asked as he casually walked in with a slightly disturbed face.

"Sam! Am I gangster?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Ummm... Sure?" Sam asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"See? Told you!" Blaine smiled and got out bowls for Kurt.

"Just because Sam said so doesn't make you gangster" Kurt said as he scooped the mac and cheese into the bowls.

"Why? Am I not gangster?" Sam asked.

"No" Kurt said simply.

"Ouch..." Sam said but quickly forgot about it when he took his bowl of food.

"Food's ready!" Blaine yelled so the guys in the other room could hear.

"Yay!" They heard Finn exclaim.

"Rice is ready!" Tina called. The girls all ran into the kitchen and took a seat. Tina carried the pan with rice in it to the table.

"Oooh, looks good!" Rachel said and licked her lips.

They all took plates and served themselves.

"Delish!" Santana said with her mouth full of rice.

"Thanks!" Tina said with a blush.

"Girls, we gotta hurry. We have like 20 mins until we have to go" Sugar said as she finished her rice.

"Oh, true" Mercedes said. She got up and poured herself some milk and drank it.

"You have a milk mustache" Rachel giggled at Mercedes.

"Really?" Mercedes laughed and looked at her reflection in the microwave door. "Wow. I look good with a mustache!"

The girls howled with laughter. "You know what?" Tina asked when she could speak again.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Sam should see this!" Tina announced. She pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture of Mercedes and her mustache.

"What? No!" Mercedes yelped and tried to grab the phone.

"Yes!" Santana said.

"Click...Attach...Send! Done!" Tina smiled and pocketed her phone.

"For real?" Mercedes asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes m'am!" Tina laughed.

"Ugh my life is over!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin to remove the mustache before anymore damage was done.

"Hey Finn" Blaine said, between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah?" Finn's mouth was full.

"Am...am I gangster?" Blaine asked starting at Finn.

"Oh my gosh are you still hung up on that?" Kurt asked, both amused and amazed.

"I just wanna know" Blaine retorted with a smirk. He turned back to Finn. "Am I?"

"I suppose..." Finn said. "Okay..."

"What about you Artie? Do you think I am gangster?" Blaine asked.

"No." Artie said. "Sorry, but no."

"Puck?" Blaine glanced at him.

"Sorta?" Puck shrugged and shoveled more food in his mouth.

"See, Kurt? I am so gangster!" Blaine said.

"Woah. Do I sense a little lovers spat here?" Puck asked with a crooked grin.

"No" Kurt said firmly. Both he and Blaine shook their heads.

"Not at all" Blaine smiled his confirmation.

"We are just having a very creative discussion" Kurt smiled too.

"On how gangster Blaine is?" Mike asked.

"Correct" Blaine said. "But I think the creative discussion is over, because it is decided, I am very gangster."

"No" Kurt stated.

"Yes."

"Whatever floats your boat" Kurt smirked and stood up.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but Sam's phone vibrated loudly on the wood table.

Sam picked it up and pressed a few buttons.

"Who's it fro-" Artie asked, but then Sam burst into laughter.

His face turned red as he laughed like crazy. Kurt glanced at Finn with a confused look. Finn shrugged and they all stared at Sam as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"Sam? You gonna tell us why you're laughing so hard?" Puck asked.

"Is he even laughing? I think he's dying. From lack of oxygen" Rory said.

Finally Sam's laughing subsided to a few giggles. He took a few deep breaths then was able to speak.

"I got a picture message from the girls..." Sam began.

"Woah! Lemmie see!" Puck exclaimed.

Sam and Finn gave Puck a weird look.

"It's not what you think it is or whatever" Sam said with a disgusted look on his face. He really didn't want to know what Puck hoped it was.

"What is it then?" Artie asked.

"Here" Sam said, handing the phone to Artie. Artie looked, began to laugh like Sam did and passed it on to Mike next to him.

Soon they were all laughing hysterically, even Kurt. Once they had seen the picture of Mercedes' goofy face and her milk mustache, laughter became impossible to contain.

"Oh, that is to funny!" Kurt breathed.

"Save that one" Finn said pointing to the phone.

"Yeah. For the wedding" Puck smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, saved the picture and replied to the text.

"Hey Mercedes!" Tina called with excitement.

"What?" Mercedes looked over at her.

"Sam replied to that hot picture we sent him" Tina held up her phone with a smile.

"Ah! Give it to me!" Mercedes said and jumped to grab the phone from Tina. But Tina ducked out of Mercedes' grasp and tossed the phone to Rachel. Rachel caught it and read the message.

She read it then laughed.

"What's it say?" Mercedes asked urgently.

"He sent three pages of 'LOL' then a heart" Rachel said with a grin.

"Great. Just perfect" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Santana called from the other room. "We have ten minutes!"

"Okay!" Rachel called back.

Eleven minutes later, all the teens were waiting by the bus. Several mustache jokes were already made, making Mercedes blush and roll her eyes. Now they were just waiting for the adults. Finally, their door opened and Beiste came out.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted. They greeted her back. Then Shelby and Emma came out. Finally, Mr. Schue strolled out, spinning the key ring on his fingers and sporting sunglasses.

"Everybody ready?" Will asked the teens.

"Yeah!" They screamed back as they all filed onto the bus.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride back from the mini putting place was a loud one. They all had a great time. The worst part was that because of their large group, they had to split in half. The mini putting place was huge and outdoor, unlike anything they'd all had ever seen. It was a huge mountain with 16 holes. It was elaborate and large and fun. And hot, they were out in the blazing heat and no one brought water. So by hole 10, they were all sweaty and tired.

As for the scores, Blaine won for his group and Beiste won for her group. Overall, Blaine got the highest score. And Santana got the lowest.

"It was fun. I've never tried it before, so I wanted to" She had said with a shrug when it was announced.

Now it was almost five o'clock. Mini putting with 19 people took a while.

So now, they were all in the bus, driving down the long road.

"Hey, everyone!" Emma called, standing up a bit so the teens could see her. Their loud voices died down and they stared at her.

"Who's hungry?" Emma asked with a smile. Everyone raised their hands and a chorus of 'Me!'s were heard throughout the bus.

"Okay, so everyone is. So for dinner, we're gonna go out again. This time to a place that doesn't poison us." Everyone laughed and Tina blushed.

"So, I think we've found a great place, right?" Emma looked to Shelby for confirmation.

"Yes we do" Shelby smiled and bobbed her head up and down.

"So, once again, it's more fancy so get change and we'll go within half an hour of our arrival at the condos" Emma said she looked at the teens.

"Super" Brittany nodded.

"Okay then" Emma nodded and sat back down in her seat as their loud conversations started up again.

Their bus pulled into the teacher's driveway. The riders all got off the bus and faced each other with the largest of smiles.

"So get changed and stuff. See you in about half an hour" Will said, shutting the bus door.

"Okay" they all chorused and walked off to their condos.

The girls unlocked their door and ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Need...waaaaater!" Mercedes said, overdramatically. Tina, who had been first up the stairs, dashed to the fridge, and threw open the door so fast she was sure it was going to fall off. Sugar, who was second up the stairs, flung the cupboard doors open and grabbed all the rainbow plastic cups. Tina pulled out the pitcher of water and poured water into all the glasses, spilling water in the process.

"Oops" Tina giggled as more water fell onto the table.

"Doesn't matter, just pour!" Santana urged, as her glass was still empty. Finally, all the girls got all the water they needed, if not more.

"I drank too mu-Hic!" Quinn hiccupped. The girls laughed.

"I gotta go pee!" Sugar announced as she ran out of the kitchen.

"How do you-hic!-stop hiccups?" Quinn asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Um...a spoonful of sugar?" Rachel suggested.

"No, that helps the medicine go down!" Brittany said in a knowing tone.

"What?" Santana looked at her, a bit shocked at her randomness.

"You know!" Brittany took a quick breath. "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down-own, the medicine go down, just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way!" Brittany sang happily, totally oblivious to the odd stared she was getting.

"Oh, from Mary Poppins!" Rachel smiled.

"What the heck?" Santana asked. "Poppy who?"

"Mary Poppins!" Rachel said.

"Look, how is this-hic!-going to help me with my-hic!-hiccups?" Quinn asked with a frustrated tone.

"Here" Mercedes said. She had gotten a large spoon and scooped a large pile of sugar on to it and was holding it out to Quinn.

"But that's brown sugar!" Rachel said, frowning at the spoon.

"That's really racist" Brittany said sadly.

Mercedes smirked at Rachel. "It's 'cause I'm black, right?"

"What? No! I just meant the sugar isn't normal white sugar. Will it still work?" Rachel said, even though she knew Mercedes was only joking.

Mercedes laughed at Rachel. "I couldn't find the white sugar. But I don't know. Just try!"

Quinn took the spoon and carefully put it in her mouth.

"Well?" Santana asked.

"I think it worked...hic!" Quinn said. "Whoops, never mind-hic!"

"Ugh, try holding your breath!" Tina said. Quinn did until her face turned a bit purple to match the tank-top she wore.

"Did that work?" Brittany asked.

"Hic! No..." Quinn frowned.

"I am back! What did I miss?" Sugar announced as she skipped into the room to see the girls all crowded around Quinn.

"Us failing at trying to cure Quinn's hiccups" Rachel said. She glanced at Sugar. "Got any ideas?"

Sugar grinned "Well..."

* * *

><p>As for the boys, after the girls and the teachers had walked off to their condos, they were about to go inside.<p>

"I am soooo thirsty!" Sam said.

"Well, here. This'll help" Puck gave Sam an evil grin.

"What?" Sam was confused.

Puck turned, grabbed the green garden hose that was coiled up near the side of the condo and Finn turned it on. Water blasted out of the hose at Sam.

"Heeeey!" Sam screamed as he was soaked with cold water.

Puck cackled with laughter.

"Stop" Sam screamed and tried to jump out of the way.

"Okay!" Puck smiled, and turned the hose to Mike.

"Ah!" Mike gasped as the water hit him too. Sam took the moment to try and grab the hose from Puck. He didn't fully succeed, but he did manage to get Puck and Finn a bit wet. It sooned turned out to be a wild water battle, making every guy end up soaked.

"Do not get this shirt wet!" Kurt had demanded. "It's designer!" But nevertheless, it got wet.

* * *

><p>The boys' loud screams were heard by the teachers.<p>

"What are they doing out there?" Shelby asked as she looked out the front window in an attempt to see.

"No idea" Will said with a shrug.

"They are probably playing football or something..." Beiste said.

"As long as those aren't screams of pain" Shelby said.

"Chances are, it's not" Beiste said. "Besides, you can hear the laugh in he scream. Just guys having fun."

"If you're sure..." Shelby shrugged and closed the blinds.

"It's almost time to go" Emma said, as she came out of her room wearing a pink floral dress.

"Nice dress, Emma" Beiste smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Emma blushed a bit. "Will, help me do up the little clasp thingy on the back?"

"Sure..." Will said, and he did.

"Thank you" Emma smoothed the front of her dress. "We almost ready to go?"

"I think we are. And I think the boys are...maybe..." Shelby said as another loud scream was heard.

"Okay, well let's go" Beiste said standing up. Will nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone ready?" Tina asked the girls in front of her.<p>

"Yeah" Rachel said, looking around.

"I think-hic so" Quinn said with a groan. They had failed to cure her hiccups. They had tried everything they knew. Even standing upside down. After several tries, with no cure, they had decided to leave it for now and get changed, as it was getting late. So they had all run off and changed into sun dresses and blouses. Now, they were ready.

"Okay, out we go" Mercedes opened the door and they all walked out. The boys' screams were heard as they opened the door.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Santana asked with a scowl.

"It's the boys" Sugar said. They couldn't see because the large bus was on the way.

"Hello!" Emma said. She opened the door to her condo just as the girls did. She smiled at the girls.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked the redhead.

"Boys being boys" Emma winked and giggled.

Quinn laughed and ran around the bus to see.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, making the rest of the girls run over too. There, they saw all the boys soaking wet, along with the side of the bus, and spraying each other with a green garden hose.

"Hello" Rory laughed and waved when he saw the girls, staring with their mouths hanging open.

"Rachel! Save me!" Kurt yelled when he saw the girls. "My shirt is WET!"

"Run away!" Rachel called back, and stepped back to avoid a mist of water.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran over to them, water dripping from his hair and clothes.

"Why?" was all Quinn could ask.

"Well, Sam said he was thirsty, so Puck and Finn turned on the hose, and when you mix crazy boys with a hose, this is what you get!" Kurt said, motioning to the boys who were running around screaming and laughing.

"Crazy..." Santana shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well..." Rachel said with a mischievous grin. "There is a positive to this."

"Like?" Mercedes asked.

"The guys look hot when they're soaking wet" Rachel smiled.

No one said anything. They were too busy staring. Because Rachel was right.

"Dang" Mercedes said with a smile. "So true" she said after a while.

"Nothing makes abs show best than a tight wet shirt" Tina said, eyeing Mike's abs.

Water flew through the air and almost hit the girls.

"Don't you dare get us wet!" Mercedes said roughly.

"Sorry!" Finn smiled at the girls.

"You better be" Mercedes said, but only the girls and Kurt could hear.

"So...I'm guessing you don't want a hug?" Blaine asked the girls with a charming smile.

"Most definitely NOT" Santana frowned.

"See?" Emma's voice rang though.

"Oh, my" Shelby gasped. The girls turned to see Will, Emma, Beiste and Emma staring at the wet guys and the rest of the mess.

"Oh, hello!" Artie smiled at the teachers, who frowned slightly.

"Did you even change?" Will asked them.

"Uhh...no" Puck said.

"Guys...we gotta go" Emma said.

"Mike, turn off the hose" Will pointed at him. Mike did and gave a quick nod.

"So this is what you've been doing for the past thirty minutes?" Will asked.

"Uhh...yes" Sam said, looking down as if he was ashamed, but the smile on his face said different.

"Okay, you know what? Boys, all of you, go get changed now. And hurry. This is crazy" Will exclaimed, shaking his head. Without a word, the boys opened the door and stepped inside, with Finn and Puck helping Artie with his chair. Kurt walked over and clasped hands with Blaine, who was coiling up the green hose properly. Finally, they were all inside and the door was slammed shut, leaving the girls, teachers and a whole lot of wet.

The girls all held their breath to keep from giggling.

"Well..." Shelby said, ending the silence.

"Unacceptable" Will said, shaking his head again.

"Aw, give them a break, Will" Beiste said slowly. "No harm was done."

"Well, we're late" Will pointed out.

"They're boys. They take 5 minutes to change. Relax!" Beiste said.

"I suppose..." Will said.

"Woah" Rachel breathed so only the girls could hear.

"Wild" Santana said with a smile. "Too bad we had to go, because that looked like fun."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have to do it again another time" Tina smiled.

Two minutes later, the boy's door opened and Puck sauntered out, followed close behind by Mike and Sam.

"Here they come" Brittany announced, her blonde hair bouncing as she jumped a bit.

Finn and Rory help carried Artie's wheelchair out as they came out too.

"Who are we missing?" Emma asked after a minute.

"Ummm..." Mercedes looked around at the people. "Only Kurt and Blaine."

"Kurt takes pride in his look" Rachel reminded them all when Puck rolled his eyes.

"Sure. That's what's their doing..." Puck gave a wink.

"Wait, what?" Will asked, making the teens laugh.

"Can I go get them?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, sure go ahead" Will said, still a bit confused.

Mercedes nodded and opened the boys' door, then shut it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Kuuuuurt! Hurry up! Everyone is already outside!" Blaine complained.<p>

"Oh, shush!" Kurt said. "Red scarf or grey?" He asked, holding them up to show Blaine, who was upside down on the couch, so from his view, Kurt was on the ceiling.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Red or grey?"

"Red" Blaine smiled. "To match your adorable blushes."

Kurt blushed.

"See?" Blaine asked, pointing.

"Hilarious" Kurt rolled his eyes and put on the scarf.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Mercedes called as she slipped in the doorway.

"Up here" Blaine said loudly.

Mercedes walked up the stairs, and paused by the doorway to the room. She covered her eyes with her hand. "Can I come in? What's going on in there?"

Blaine and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah...nothing's going on" Kurt said.

"Good" Mercedes opened her eyes and walked in the room.

Blaine sat up with a smirk. "What did you think we were doing?"

"I'm not going to answer that" Mercedes said flashing him a smile. "What's taking so long?"

"I was getting ready" Kurt said. "It takes a while to look good, you know."

"Not for me. I do it naturally" Blaine gave him a cute grin.

Mercedes looked at Kurt. Kurt shrugged and Mercedes giggled.

"Almost ready?" She asked.

"Yup. Is my scarf even?" Kurt asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Can we go?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, yes." Mercedes said moving toward the doorway. Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed her.

"Here they are" Mercedes announced as she stepped onto the wet steps of the condo.

"Finally!" Several of them said.

"Took you long enough" Rachel said.

"Sorry. Scarf crisis" Kurt said, playing with the tassels of his red scarf.

"Okay. Let's go" Will said, opening the bus door.

"Yes, sir!" Rory said as they boarded the bus.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was much like the other, but it had a French theme.<p>

"Oooh, Frenchy!" Tina squealed when she hopped off the bus.

"Mais oui!" Kurt said.

"This looks cool" Rachel said, eyeing the grey and green building.

"And busy" Finn said. "The parking lot is packed."

"Well, Finn. That's okay" Will said. His previously sour mood was gone and he was really cheery.

"Why? We'll be here forever!" Sam groaned.

"Nope. This place is a buffet" Will smiled.

"For reals?" Santana exclaimed.

"She's here?" Brittany gasped.

Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Who's here?" Mike asked.

"Buffy, the Vampire Slayer!" Brittany said. "Mr. Schue just said she was here!"

No one said anything, and they tried their very hardest not to laugh.

Brittany then gasped. "Tina! You better run! You are an Asian vampire and Buffy is going to slay you! Quick Tina, run!"

"Brittany" Emma said slowly. Brittany looked at her with a clueless expression. "Buffy the Vampire slasher..."

"Slayer" Brittany corrected with a frown.

"...Sorry, Slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer isn't here. Mr. Schuester said 'buffet' not Buffy" Emma said in a slow voice.

"And a buffet is where you serve food yourself" Santana said.

"Oh...okay" Brittany smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Well then. Let's go in!" Shelby exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were still at their long table in the restaurant. They had gotten food, and in the boys' cases, several times. They were all full and laughing loudly at the table. The food was delicious and very filling. Everyone was pleased with the multitude of choices. Now they were waiting for the bill. It took longer than expected.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked Blaine, who sat next to her.

"Dunno. I'm bored" Blaine smiled. "And being creative." He was putting salt into his coke. There was a bit left in his glass and now salt was being stirred into it.

"That's gross" Mercedes said. But she smiled. "Here, add this too!" She passed him the bottle of ketchup.

"Yum" Blaine said and squeezed the bottle so a bit of the thick red paste fell into his salty coke. Mercedes stirred it with Blaine's straw.

"What else can we add?" Blaine asked, setting the ketchup bottle down on the table.

"Uh, Kurt has some leftover salad dressing over there" Mercedes said, pointing to the small silver cup that held white dressing.

"Good idea!" Blaine nodded. He reached out across Kurt's empty plate and grasped the dressing cup.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine's arm snaked in front of him to get the cup.

"Sorry, Kurt. I'm confiscating you're dressing" Blaine said proudly.

"Why?"

"Mercedes and I are on the verge of making a great new drink!" Blaine answered. Mercedes snorted with laughter. Kurt glanced over at her. She smiled at him.

"Do I want to know?" Kurt asked.

"Probably not" Mercedes grinned.

"But, if you're brave enough, you can test it after" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I love you, but sometimes you act like an immature five year old" Kurt sighed.

"And Kurt, I love you also, but sometimes you act like an uptight adult" Blaine smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Wonderful..." Kurt muttered and turned back to Quinn, who he had been previously conversing with.

Blaine scooped the creamy white dressing into his glass.

"Ew, Blaine this looks disgusting" Mercedes said as she stirred it.

"I know. Cool isn't it?"

"Well, it's fun." Mercedes picked up the bread plate. All the bread was previously devoured and now only crumbs remain. Mercedes brushed them into the glass too.

"Now what?" Blaine asked, peering at the table's contents. Then he saw Finn's plate. He had got chicken wings, and got an array of dipping sauces too, which he barely used.

"Hey, Finn" Blaine called to the tall boy who sat diagonally across from him. Finn looked at him.

"Pass me your plate" Blaine said holding out his hands.

"Okay..." Finn said, handing it over without question.

"Thanks!" Blaine smiled.

Finn shrugged and looked away, as Blaine set the plate down in front of him. Mercedes picked up one of the cups, containing a thick dark brown fluid.

"What's this?" She asked, sniffing the cup.

"Ummm...Barbeque sauce?" Blaine asked. He stuck his finger in the sauce and licked it. "Yup. I was right."

"Okay. And that's plum sauce, right?" Mercedes asked, pouring the barbeque sauce into the cup.

"Yes m'am" Blaine scooped the plum sauce into the cup too. He stirred it and peered into the glass. In the dimly lit restaurant, it was hard to perfectly see.

"I think it's too thick" Blaine said. "We need a more watery substance."

"Okay. How about...Sprite?" Mercedes picked up her own glass and dumped the rest of it in Blaine's contaminated glass. There was only a bit in there too, but it helped.

"Better. Wanna try it?" Blaine asked, holding out the glass to her.

"No way!"

"Yeah, me neither!"

Finally, the bill came, carried by a thin waitress with red hair.

Will took the bill, paid with a wad of cash and she walked away.

"We going now?" Tina asked Will.

"Not yet. She's gotta come back with my receipt" Will said.

Blaine stood up at the table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed at him. Blaine smiled and picked up the glass of his and Mercedes' concoction.

"Who wants a drink?" Blaine asked.

"What is it?" Artie asked.

"Well, if we tell you, you won't want it" Blaine said.

"Tell us, or we won't consider drinking it" Mike said.

Blaine looked down at Mercedes, who sat on his left. She nodded eagerly.

"Fine. This is made with: coke, salt, plum sauce, barbecue sauce, ketchup, bread crumbs, salad dressing and Sprite" Blaine said proudly. No one said anything at first. Blaine stood there, proudly holding up his cup. Mercedes nodded along too, eager to see who'd drink it.

"That's disgusting" Shelby said after a pause.

"I agree. No one in their right mind would drink that" Santana said.

"I'll try it!" Puck said, raising his hand. The whole table laughed.

"Really?" Mercedes and Blaine asked together.

"You'll die" Brittany said.

"He will not" Rory said. "Maybe puke, but not die."

"Sure, I'll try" Puck smiled with a confident grimace.

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned. He passed the cup to Puck, who sat five seats down and one across.

"Wait!" Mercedes screamed as Puck stared into the glass. "I want a video of this!" She grabbed her hand bag that was hanging in the back of her chair and pulled out her camera. She turned it on and pointed the lens at Puck.

"I want to be in this!" Blaine said as he jumped up and ran around the table to get behind Puck. He gave two thumbs up and gave a huge grin.

"Ready?" Mercedes asked, her finger hovering over the button.

"As ready as I'll every be" Puck smiled and Blaine clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Aaaaand, action!" Mercedes pressed the record button and a little orange light flashed.

Blaine gave a huge cheeky smile as Puck brought the glass to his lips slowly.

From across the table, Finn and Rory started a chant of "Drink it, drink it..."

Slowly, Puck tipped the glass back so the contents of it went into his mouth. Puck brought the glass down and away from his face. Around his mouth was disgusting brown slop. Puck made a disgusted and painful face as he swallowed the drink. Finally he set down the cup with a 'chink' and stared right into the camera. He opened his mouth to show that it was gone. The whole table went up in cheers. Blaine jumped up and down like a child and clapped. Puck highfived Mike and Santana. Finally, with camera still rolling, Mercedes shushed them up so she could speak.

"There you go. Puck has drank a delicious blend of coke, salt, Sprite, salad dressing, barbeque sauce, plum sauce, bread crumbs and ketchup!" Mercedes announced. Puck grinned at his accomplishment.

"How was it?" Blaine asked him, eyes wide.

"It was totally gross!" Puck laughed.

"So you're not going to take another sip?" Mercedes asked him.

"Not a chance."

"What did it taste like?" Mercedes said.

"Ummm...like salad that had been blended up, dropped on the road and then rolled in mud...with a side of barbeque sauce" Puck said slowly with a proud smirk.

"Anyone else want to try?" Blaine held up the glass.

"No!" Everyone else chorused.

"Good answer" Mercedes smiled and turned off the camera.

The red-headed waiter returned with the receipt and handed it to Will. She gave Puck and Blaine a disgusted look and walked off. She had obviously been watching the whole thing.

"Okay. Are we ready to go?" Beiste asked them.

"Yes, I believe so" Rachel nodded and they all stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyyy! I've got a lot to say, so please hang in there.**

**First off, thanks to evryone who read and commented and saved this to their faves and ect. I love you are and I can't tell you how much I smile when I get those alert emails. So Thanks soooo much (insert heart here)**

**Secondly, I'm always open to suggestions on what the gang should do in Florida. I've gotten a few and you will see them in upcoming chapters. Also if you know of songs that would work nicely with the story, I'm all ears.**

**Third, a few chapters ago, ND sang a song at the campfire. I forgot to tell you, but it's 'Old School' by Hedley. **

**Fourthly, (is that a word?) I am very very very very very sorry for the bad formatting in pervious chapters. I keep forgetting to add line breaks and when I add spaces, they get messed up so I am very sorry if you got confused while reading.**

**Lastly, I have a glee blog, so if you are a gleek, check it out! I'll love you for it! :) .com**


	12. Chapter 12

The large shiny bus pulled into the driveway of the middle condo. Will turned off the engine and the bus came to a rest.

"We have arrived at our destination" Artie said in a monotone voice, in a mimic impression of a GPS.

"Hey! I'm the only one around here who does impressions" Sam called from the back of the bus with a frown. A smile played at his funny lips.

"Sor-ryyy" Artie said, sassing Sam, who just laughed.

Will opened the door of the bus and all the students stood up to leave.

"Woah!" Will jumped in front of the door as Tina was about to walk out.

"What?" Tina jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry" Will said, his feet firmly in front of the exit. "I just wanted to talk to you before you all run off."

"Oh...what about?" Rachel asked. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, no not at all. I just wanted to know if any of you have contacted anyone in Lima yet. Like your parents" Will said, his brown eyes darting from person to person.

"Nope" Quinn said, shaking her head, causing her blonde hair to whip around her face.

"Same" They all agreed.

"So no one?" Will asked. They all nodded.

"I called... To check on Beth" Shelby said slowly.

"Fine" Will shrugged. "Well, I think you should all call your parents. I'm sure they're all worried about you. So maybe tonight you should do that."

"Okay" Artie nodded.

"Okay. Great" Will stepped out of the doorway to let them out.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom" Quinn said into the white plastic phone receiver. "...Yes, Fort Meyers, Florida" Quinn smiled. Since the baby drama, her and her mom had grown closer. Her dad was completely out of the picture now, too. At first she missed him, and it was clear her mother did too, but an undying hate had grown in Quinn when he had kicked her out. Her older sister called often, so Quinn had regained a simple relationship with her too.<p>

"...Only one more full day, then we go to Orlando...Yeah, I'm so excited!" Quinn laughed. "...only once. But I got this cute green dress. It's adorable...maybe...if you squeeze... Really? Sure! Bye, love you too..." Quinn smiled and waited for the phone to be passed over. "Hello? Hey, sis!" Quinn smiled even more at the sound of her sister's voice. "Yeah...sorry I missed you...Oh, beautiful...the beaches are picture perfect" Quinn gushed. "...I dunno...Fort Meyers is mostly retired folks area...maybe a few more hot guys in Orlando...No, you are engaged!" Quinn laughed. "...Okay, bye..love ya!" Quinn hung up the phone and smiled. She felt a bit homesick. She hadn't seen her sister in ages and now she's gone and her sister comes for a visit. Just her luck.

Quinn shook the sad thought from her head and walked back to the main room where all the teens sat.

"Phone's free" Quinn said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Me!" Rachel jumped up and skipped out of the room.

She ran to the phone table and picked up the receiver. She dialed her home number and waited as it rang.

"Hey!" Rachel said as the familiar voice of one of her dads picked up the phone. "...Yes we are in Florida...yes it was fine. I have to get used to it, because when I'm famous, I'll be flying all over touring...hot. Very hot... Oh, hello!" Her other father joined the conversation with another phone. "...Yes, it's nice...Finn? Oh, he's great...yes, yea lots of fun... Okay. Love you both...great, bye!" Rachel hung up the phone with a grin. Her fathers could always make her smile. Her relationship with them was extremely tight-knit, which she was very grateful for. She'd miss them when she moved out. They could always make her smile.

"Are you done with the phone?" Tina asked her kindly, walking into the hall.

"Oh, yes" Rachel flashed her a large smile and walked off to the main room. She walked in, making the people in the room turn.

"I am back" Rachel announced, bouncing a bit on the spot.

"Whoo-hoo" Puck said, twirling his fingers in the air, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it, Puckerman" Rachel glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Man, cut it out" Finn said, tilting his head and looked at Puck.

Puck shrugged.

"Seriously, you guys are always so..." Finn searched for the right word.

"We clash" Rachel said simply. "I am determined and he is...ugh. I am brave, he is...ugh" Rachel said, her glare turning to a frown.

"So we're opposite" Puck shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you are always making comments to her" Finn said. "It's rude. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Look, no offence to you, but she bugs me. Her preppy goodness is annoying" Puck said calmly. Rachel didn't say anything. Neither did anyone else in the room. It wasn't their battle to fight. Rachel stared at Puck. He was calm, while Finn looked like she was going to explode.

"Well" Rachel began, not wanting to make this larger than it had already become. "I hope you know that you bug me too. You're laid back lazy attitude is sickening. You care for nothing and no one. And you will always be a...Lima Loser!" Rachel said sharply. Her eyes narrowed.

Finn held his breath and watched Puck. His calmness faded and he frowned a bit.

"I am not a Lima Loser. I rule the place. And just so you know, I happen to care very much about Beth" Puck said, almost spitting as he spoke.

"Well, I feel bad for her, if you are her influence" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Rachel..." Kurt said quietly, trying to stop the fight.

"That's it!" Puck stood up. "When you insult my daughter, you've crossed a line!"

"Puck, sit!" Quinn said.

"No!" Puck roared. He stormed across the room and stood right in front of Rachel. He was taller than her, and she seemed to shrink back in fear, although her face remained strong.

"Apologize, you dumb brat" He growled to her.

Rachel scoffed. "Only when you do."

"Guys!" Mercedes said. "Stop. Now."

They both ignored her.

"Okay...that's it" Finn said, standing up. He stalked over to Rachel, stood behind her and picked her up by her waist. She didn't fight him. He carried her out of the room and into the small luggage room across the hall. He knew that if he hadn't, she would have blown up at Puck.

When they were out of the room, he set her down and faced her. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you" Rachel murmured. She glanced at the door.

"Calm down" Finn whispered to her. She nodded, and stared down. "You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks for standing up for me" Rachel looked up at him.

"He's just being...Puck...don't listen to him" Finn said with a small smile.

"I know...I just hate how he is such a rude person. He has something against me" Rachel insisted.

"He doesn't like your preppy-ness" Finn said, making air quotes as he said 'preppy-ness'.

"Am...am I too preppy?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I don't think so" Finn answered. "You're perfect to me."

At this, Rachel blushed and looked away. Finn gave a crooked smile and reached up to push a long lock of hair away from her face. She looked up at him quickly. His eyes were warm and loving. Rachel smiled a bit at his touch, then leaned up and kissed him. She threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you" Rachel whispered, when she had slowly pulled back.

"No, I love you" Finn smiled.

"Seriously, thank you for helping me" Rachel said, her arms still around him.

"Anytime" Finn said. "I'm always there for you."

"I know..." Rachel said with a small nod. She kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Tina hung up the phone and walked back to the main room. She passed the luggage room and saw Finn and Rachel, kissing passionately. Tina didn't have the heart to interrupt, so she kept walking.<p>

"Why are Finn and Rachel making out back there?" Tina asked with a smirk.

"Rachel got into a fight with Puck, and Finn whisked her away" Mercedes rolled her eyes. Tina looked at Puck, who was sitting on the couch, pouting. "Oh..."

"Yeah, you missed it" Santana said. "They were ready to kill."

"Hmmm...okay...well, phone's free" Tina said, her gaze flickering between sulking Puck and Mercedes.

"My turn" Artie said, wheeling past her to the phone.

"It's been five minutes" Santana said. "Time for fun."

"What?" Rory asked her.

"Finn and Rachel" Santana said standing up. "Make out session over!"

"Oooh!" Mercedes jumped up and out of Sam's arms.

Santana, Mercedes, Rory and Brittany walked to the luggage room where they were still pressed to each other in a deep kiss. They were so lost in each other that they only noticed the four people in the doorway when Brittany made a loud 'Ahem' sound.

"Ugh, get a room" Santana said with a smirk.

"We did. And you came here" Rachel said, still holding on to her lover.

"She's right" Rory said quietly.

"Well, step apart before your crazy, raging lovers flame makes you do things that no one wants to see" Santana said slowly.

Mercedes laughed. "Lovers flame?"

"Mmmhmmm" Santana said with a proud smirk.

"Just go away!" Rachel moaned. "You ruin everything!"

"It's my job" Santana said with a shrug.

"Oh, how much do you get paid?" Brittany asked.

"I think she gets paid in satisfaction" Rory said with a smile.

"Good job, Irish" Santana said as she sauntered out of the room, followed by Brittany, Mercedes and Rory.

Rachel looked back at Finn. "Well... Aren't they always fun?"

"Okay" Finn murmured and kissed her again. Rachel kissed him back then stepped back a bit.

"Let's go back" she said and took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna call your dad?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was snuggled next to him on the couch.<p>

"Yeah" Kurt said.

Blaine checked his watch.

"I'm tired" Kurt said.

"Well, you could go back to the condo and sleep" Blaine said.

"Would you come with me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not tired" Blaine said. "And I don't wanna miss anymore drama. Fights don't often happen at Dalton." He smirked, and checked his watch again.

Kurt sat up and faced Blaine. "That's the seventeenth time you've checked your watch."

"You are so observant" Blaine kissed him gently.

"Don't try to distract me with kisses!" Kurt smiled. "But why do you keep doing that?"

"Checking my watch?" Blaine asked.

"Correct."

"Because...I want to know what time it is" Blaine said.

"Liar. Tell me" Kurt whimpered.

"Nope" Blaine shook his head.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded.

"Because."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Don't stay that. You know I love you very much" Blaine corrected with a smirk.

"Then tell me!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine checked his watch. "Well, okay, I think it's time."

"Time for whaaaat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "Come on. Let's go to a quieter place."

"Why?" Kurt asked as Blaine picked up his bag. Without answering, Blaine led Kurt out of the room and into the kitchen. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine wordlessly booted up the computer.

"Well, I promised that on the fourth night at exactly 8:50, I'd do this" Blaine said.

"Promised who?"

"David" Blaine smiled and went into web chat on his computer. It said David was online.

"David the Warbler?" Kurt asked with a large smile.

"No, David the president of China" Blaine said with a straight face, then laughed. "Yea, of course the Warbler!"

"Yay!" Kurt clapped. "And China doesn't have presidents."

After a minute, David's face appeared on the screen. David looked down at his keyboard and then looked up. He saw Kurt and Blaine's grinning faces. David gasped and smiled. Kurt laughed. By looking at the background, Kurt could see that David was in the Warblers room. Suddenly, Kurt felt a small bit of sadness. Kurt glanced at Blaine slowly. His boyfriend was grinning into the small camera, but sadness showed in his hazel eyes too. Kurt grabbed his hand under the table. Blaine smiled at Kurt's touch and put his other hand on top of Kurt's.

On the screen, David looked away from the screen to his left.

"Wes! Wes!" David screamed with a joyful smile. "Look here!" He pointed to the screen.

The response was muffled but it was, no doubt, Wes. "If it's another stupid cat video, I don't want to see it!" He shouted back.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"No it's not a cat video...and you have to admit, those are very cute" David pouted a bit.

"Maybe the first ten times" Wes replied. "Not after view number sixty something."

"You make it sound like I have an obsession!" David said.

"You do!"

"I do not. Now come here and see this!" David's eyes flickered back to Kurt and Blaine. The sound of a wood chair scraping against a floor was heard. Then the sound of soft shoes against the hard floor. Finally, Wes' hand came into view. It hit David's face and pushed him off his chair. David landed with a loud thump that made Blaine laugh. Kurt only rolled his eyes. Wes sat down and looked at the screen. When he saw Kurt and Blaine, he broke into a wide smile.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Wes gasped. "Hey!"

"Hello" Kurt waved. Blaine grinned.

David stood up and leaned into view of the camera.

"I am being abused here!" David said with a comical frown.

"Just fine" Blaine shrugged. David rolled his eyes and Wes snickered.

"How are you?" Wes asked them.

"Great!" Blaine said. David made Wes scoot over so both boys were on the one small wooden chair.

"Wait, you're in Florida, right?" David asked.

"Yup" Kurt nodded.

"Awesome! How is it?" Wes asked.

"Beautiful!" Both Kurt and Blaine exclaimed at the same time. The four of them all laughed.

"Is it hot?" David asked.

"Yes. Very hot" Blaine said.

"I can tell. Kurt's got a tan" Wes said, leaning closer to his computer.

"How cute" David said sarcastically.

"I think it is" Blaine agreed to spite David.

"Well, of course you do" David said in a goofy voice.

"So you in Orlando yet?" Wes asked, ignoring David who was making kissy faces at Kurt and Blaine.

"Nope. We go in two days" Kurt said.

"Cool" Wes said.

"How's Dalton?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Holding up the fort without me?"

"Meh" David said. "We broke another table."

"So that makes four total!" Wes said.

Kurt muttered something that sounded like 'Wild animals'.

"Nice. How're the others? Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent..." Blaine asked.

"Good, broke his wrist, has a headache and is asleep" Wes said with a smirk.

"Wonderful" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You guys will all kill yourselves on of these days."

"Probably" David agreed. "But you know who's doing fine? Sebastian."

Both Kurt and Blaine's smiles faded at the sound of his name.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked in a cold tone. Blaine squeezed his hand under the table.

"Yeah...he asks about Blaine a lot" Wes nodded. "He's got some kind of weird fetish for you, Blaine."

"Hmmm" Blaine said with a small frown.

"He's a great singer, though" David stated.

"Yeah" Wes nodded in agreement.

Kurt frowned more. Blaine noticed and changed the subject.

"So, how's the you-know-what going?" Blaine asked loudly.

"The what?" Wes asked.

"You know...the Dalton Fight Club" Blaine whispered, so no one could hear.

"Ohhhhh!" David exclaimed once he understood. "Yeah, that's fine, too."

"You take that whole 'can't talk about it' thing so seriously, Blaine" Wes said.

Blaine shrugged with a smile. "Sorry. It's a rule."

"You're crazy" Wes said.

"But don't worry. We love you anyways!" David piped up.

"Glad to know" Blaine grinned.

"Kuuuuuurt!" Finn called. "Kuuuurt where'd you go?"

"Who's that?" Wes asked.

"Finn" Blaine and Kurt both answered.

"Ohhh, your brother...the tall one?" Wes asked.

"Yup."

"Kuuuuuuurt!" Finn yelled again. He wandered into the kitchen and saw them. "Kurt! There you are. I wan-...what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the two faces on the computer screen.

"Talking" Kurt said.

"To who?" Finn lumbered over and peered at the screen.

"Hey Finn!" David and Wes said, waving.

"Oh, hey! It's the Warblers!" Finn smiled. He had met them when they came to McKinley to say goodbye to Kurt.

"How are you?" David asked.

"Great. You?" Finn asked in return.

"We're fine" Wes said nodding.

"Super" Finn said. He stood up and looked at Kurt. "Do you wanna call the house, or should I?"

Kurt sighed. "I'll do it."

"Great! Thanks man!" Finn clapped him on the shoulder and looked at the screen. "Bye Warblers!"

"Bye Finn!" They chorused. He smiled and walked off.

"He's cool" David said.

"Hmmm" Kurt said. "Anyways, I'm gonna call my dad, okay?" He asked, looking at Blaine.

"Sure" Blaine smiled. Kurt stood up walked into the hall.

"So..." David said awkwardly.

"What?" Blaine asked them, looking at their silly faces.

"You and Kurt..." Wes said slowly.

"What about us?"

"You still love him?" David asked.

"Yeah, of course" Blaine blinked.

"Good" David nodded.

"Why do you ask like it's not believable?" Blaine asked slowly.

"No reason. You guys are cute and it's clear he loves you too" Wes assured him.

"I sense a 'but' coming on" Blaine stated, eyes narrowing.

"Sebastian" David said, as if it answered everything.

"What about him?" Blaine demanded.

"Like we said, he is always talking about you. And he seems to really hate Kurt. We don't want him to come between you and Kurt" Wes said.

"He's not" Blaine confirmed.

"Good, good" David said. "But we've heard about Sebastian. We've heard he's pretty evil."

"I don't care" Blaine said. "He's not coming between me and Kurt, nor will he ever. I love Kurt, he loves me, and no evil Paris kid can change that."

"Aw, look, Wes" David cooed. "Our little Blaine is in love. And evil singers won't stop his love."

"That's so adorable" Wes said, in an equally annoying voice.

Blaine just chuckled. "Are you two on something?"

"Well..." David said slowly. "Kidding! No."

"If anything, maybe Pixie Stix" Wes said.

"Mmmmm" David said. "Love those!"

"Of course you do" Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Kurt had walked into the cream coloured hall. He walked to the phone, which wasn't in use. Kurt picked it up and dialed his home number. It wasn't long until his father picked up.<p>

"Hey Dad!" Kurt said happily. "...Yes, I'm fine...Yup, Finn too, so tell Carole...gorgeous, really. The sun is always shining!...Totally okay. Well, Blaine was scared. It was his first flight...he's great...No, Dad, it's great. Seriously, Blaine and I are just fine. Totally in love...Yes, we go to Orlando in two days...So excited...Love you too...I will...Finn sends his hellos...Love you...bye, Dad!" Kurt hung up the phone. He jogged to the main room where the gang was watching TV.

"Phone's free" Kurt said, peeking in.

"Hey, Kurt! Where have you been?" Tina asked at the sight of her gay friend.

"Oh, Blaine and I are video-chatting with Wes and David" Kurt explained.

"Oh. Say Hi for me!" Mercedes said.

"Will do" Kurt said. He walked back to the kitchen and sat next to Blaine again.

"I'm back."

"So we see" Wes said.

"Mercedes says Hi" Kurt said.

"Tell her 'Howdy' from us" David said.

"Howdy? When did you go Western?" Blaine laughed.

"Thirty seconds ago" David said proudly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Rory" Brittany said.<p>

The Irish boy looked over at her. "Yes?"

"I want to call my parents...but I don't remember the number" Brittany said.

"You don't know your own phone number?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"No... In Lima, I use a Walkie-Talkie so I don't need one" Brittany said calmly.

"Relax Brittany. I know the number" Rory said, standing up. "I will call for you."

"Thank you, my leprechaun!" Brittany said, her eyes lighting up. "And tell Lord Tubbington I love him and not to eat anymore hams!"

"...Okay" Rory said, a bit confused. But, then again, whenever he talked with Brittany, he usually was.

He walked into the hall to use the phone. He dialed the number and then Brittany's father answered the phone.

"Hello!" Rory said cheerfully. "...Aye I am calling on behalf of Brittany too...Yeah, she forgot the number" Rory laughed. "...Aye, lots of fun...so nice and hot...Okay...you're welcome...I will. We all will keep an eye on her...okay...Thanks, Mr. Pierce...Bye!"

Rory hung up the phone and then picked it up again. He decided to call his mother in Ireland. It rang several times. Then his brother picked up the phone!

"Hello!" Rory said, very happy to hear his voice. "How are you?...Aye...Very fun. We're going to Orlando in two days...How's mum?...Well, I send her my love...Aye, miss you too... Sure, lots of friends...Okay, love you...bye!...Bye!" Rory hung up. Now, more than ever did he feel homesick. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Nothing made him feel happier again like a glass of warm milk. He got out a glass and then noticed Kurt and Blaine hysterically laughing at something on a laptop in front of them. Not wanting to interrupt them, he continued pouring milk in silence.

Finally, Kurt noticed the Irish boy, quiet at usual.

"Hey Rory" Kurt said. Rory looked up, a bit scared, but then smiled.

"Hello" Rory said.

"Hey, come meet Wes and David" Blaine said, motioning for Rory to come over. Rory slowly walked over and looked at the screen, to see two grinning people on one chair, wearing the same uniforms.

"Guys, this is Rory, our new friend from Ireland" Blaine said.

"Hi!" Wes said and waved.

"Hello. I'm Rory" Rory said.

David gasped. "Oh, cool accent!"

Rory blushed. "Thank you."

Rory's milk in the microwave beeped.

"Oh, that's mine" Rory said. He waved to Wes and David and walked away to get his milk.

* * *

><p>Shelby sat down in the comfy red chair. She had a magazine in her hand and an apple in the other. It was peaceful. She bit into her apple and turned the page of her magazine. Across the room, on the large white couch, sat Beiste. On her lap was her laptop, which she stared at intently.<p>

Minutes of a calm and serene silence passed. Then Beiste, laughed, out loud, still staring at her screen.

"What's so funny?" Shelby asked with a smile. Beiste's laugh was so cheery.

"Oh, sorry. Cooter sent me a funny email" Beiste said.

"Who's Cooter?" Shelby asked, a bit curious.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, really?" Shelby asked, sitting up a bit.

"Mmmhmmm" Beiste nodded.

"How long have you been dating?" Shelby asked.

"Three months. We are perfect for each other" Beiste gushed, letting out her inner girly.

"That's great. What does he do?"

"He's a football recruiter" Beiste said.

"Oh, very nice" Shelby nodded.

"What's going on, ladies?" Emma asked as she waltzed in the room and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Shannon was telling me about her man, Cooter" Shelby said.

"Oh, yes. I've seen him" Emma nodded.

"Yup. My soul mate" Beiste said.

"Good for you" Emma said. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too" Beiste said with a smile. "The only problem is...Sue."

"What's she doing now?" Emma asked.

"Sue is the cheerleading coach, right?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. She is bizarre and mean" Emma said.

"Sue also likes Cooter too. And I think he may have feelings for her" Beiste said sadly.

"That's terrible!" Shelby said.

"Yeah. You have to tell Sue off" Emma agreed. "She loves coming between relationships. She came between me and Will and also Will and Terri."

"Really?" Beiste asked.

"Yup. She's cruel" Emma said. "But don't let her ruin your love."

"Thanks for the tips" Beiste said.

"No problem" Emma said.

"Good luck with Cooter" Shelby said, looking back down at her magazine.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>All the teens were back in one room, half an hour later. They were chatting amongst themselves.<p>

"No. Roxy music is way better than rap" Blaine said.

"What? Naw, rap is where it's at" Artie said.

"Nope" Blaine said. "Rap is trash."

"Not all rap" Artie said.

"I'm hungry" Santana said loudly, interrupting all conversations.

"Get some chips and stuff" Tina said.

"Okay" Santana said, walking off.

She returned a few minutes later, empty handed. "We're all out."

"Darn..." Quinn said sadly.

"We have some at our condo, I think" Kurt said.

"Really?" Sam asked. "I might have eaten the rest of them..."

"No, in that big pantry in the kitchen, behind the cans of beans is a few bags of chips" Kurt explained.

"Smart, hiding them behind the cans of junk" Puck said.

"Well, if I didn't you'd all be fat" Kurt said with a frown.

"And Santana, there is a lot of pop in the fridge. Go get it" Quinn said.

"Okay" The Latina girl walked off.

"I'll go get the chips" Sam said. "Be right back."

"I'll help you" Mercedes smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's only like three bags-" Kurt said. Blaine put a hand over Kurt's mouth as Mercedes glared at Kurt. Finally Kurt made the connection and gave Mercedes an apologetic smile.

"Be back soon" Mercedes gave a short wave and took Sam's hand.

"They're not going to be back for a while" Tina snickered as they walked out.

"Nope" Puck agreed.

Sam opened the door and he and Mercedes stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind them.

"Stars" Mercedes said, looking up at the starry sky.

"Good job. I can see the education thing is working out for you" Sam smirked. Mercedes laughed and playfully laughed hit his arm.

"They're pretty" Mercedes said, looking back up into the dark night.

"You're pretty" Sam said. Mercedes blushed and looked at Sam.

She didn't say anything.

"I mean it" Sam took a step closer to Mercedes.

Mercedes took his hand. "You're cheesey."

Sam took her other hand. "We have about ten minutes before they get suspisious and throw water balloons or something at us."

"They wouldn't dare!" Mercedes giggled.

"Wanna bet?" Sam asked quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back and squeezed his hands.

After five minutes of deep kissing, Sam pulled back and actually stepped back.

"We should get those chips" He whispered.

"Probably" Mercedes said. They walked hand in hand to the boys' condo.

Sam opened the door and they walked in and up the stairs. Sam walked into the kitchen, stepping over clothes and random things.

"Ew, you guys are such a mess" Mercedes said, almost tripping on an empty pop can.

"I know. It's like a dump here" Sam said. He opened the pantry and moved the cans to reveal three bags of chips.

Sam scooped them up and shut the pantry door with his foot.

"Got them?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes I do" Sam said.

"Here, I'll take one" Mercedes took a bag from him. "Okay, let's go."

They walked out of the condo and back into the warm evening.

"Florida is so nice" Sam said.

"I know" Mercedes said. They got to the front steps of the girls' condo. Sam looked at Mercedes. He took her chip bag and put it on the ground with the other two bags.

"What?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"We probably won't get any more alone time on this trip..." Sam said quietly.

"Darn 17 other people..." Mercedes grinned.

"I love you, Mercedes" Sam said suddenly. Mercedes gave a half smile and kissed him gently.

"I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Mike, pass me a can" Rory said to Mike. Mike picked one up and tossed it to Rory, who barely caught it. "Thanks."<p>

"No prob" Mike took a sip of his own can.

Rory turned his can so it was right side up. He took hold of the small tab and opened the can. And foamy pop burst out.

"Awww!" Rory said and swore.

Everyone laughed, and Rory blushed. Pop spilled over the can's edge and on to his pants.

Rory swore again and stood up. "I need new pants."

"Well, unless you want my pink booty shorts, go back to your condo" Brittany said.

"I guess I have to" Rory set his bubbling can on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Be right back" Rory said.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the door and almost crashed into Sam and Mercedes.

"Oh, sorry" Rory mumbled, looking up to see them in an embrace.

Both Mercedes and Sam blushed.

"It's okay, man" Sam said. Rory was his pal.

"What's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Spilled my drink" Rory said, motioning to the awkward stain on his pants. Sam and Mercedes laughed.

"Nice" Mercedes said.

Rory nodded and ran past them, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone again.

Mercedes gave Sam one last kiss then picked up all the chip bags.

"Come on" she said with a smile.

"Okay" Sam nodded and held the door for her. They walked up the stairs and into the crowded room.

"Ugh, getting your mack on, I suppose?" Santana said, opening one of the chip bags.

Neither Sam or Mercedes answered, but the answer was clear from their blushes.

"Of course" Santana mumbled, cramming chips in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Artie, who was sitting by the TV, got an idea. It was a smart idea, but in order to be pulled off, he needed help and impeccable timing. He arranged the plan in his head and leaned over to Mike, who was sitting next to him with an arm around Tina. He whispered his idea to Mike, quietly enough so no one else could hear.<p>

Mike laughed, nodded and told Puck. Puck agreed and after a moment, told Finn. Finn told Sam, who told Rory, when he had returned with new pants, and Rory told Blaine.

Blaine laughed when Rory, in a hushed voice explained Artie's plan.

When Rory quietly slipped off the couch when Blaine and Kurt sat, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a breath, unsure if he could tell. He looked at Artie who had watched all the exchanges happen. Artie's gaze met Blaine's. Blaine pointed to Kurt with his right hand so Kurt couldn't see. Artie watched in silence for a moment, before shrugging and giving a slight nod.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped his fingers, to draw Blaine's attention.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a girl" Blaine whispered looking down at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You have to promise not to tell Rachel or Quinn or any girl, okay?" Blaine said leaning down to Kurt so he could tell him quietly.

"Okay...why?" Kurt said, very confused.

"Artie has a plan" Blaine began, in a whisper.

"What kind of plan?"

"He knows this trick, and he wants to try it out on the girls" Blaine said.

"Is it dangerous? Because if it is, I will tell them" Kurt frowned a bit.

"No, no. He wants to just trap them" Blaine gave a smile.

"How?" Kurt asked, looking from Blaine to the rest of the boys, who seemed to be on high alert. They reminded Kurt of cats, ready to pounce.

"Rory is gonna set them up then leave" Blaine said.

"I-I don't get it..." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"You'll see. It's probably better not to do anything, as the girls will want revenge" Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"Santana, Rachel and Quinn plotting against us?" Kurt asked, considering the idea. "Mmmm no, count me out."

Blaine laughed. "It's okay. I don't think we all need to do anything, anyways."

"Good" Kurt mumbled, eyeing the girls. So innocent, yet so evil.

Artie waited twenty minutes then wheeled to the small table where the chips were. He grabbed a handful, but he wasn't going to eat them. He just wanted to get near Puck, who was sitting next to the chips.

"Ready?" Puck murmered to him.

"Yup. Got enough of them?" Artie asked.

"The guys already gave me all theirs. So about a hundred" Puck said quietly.

"Great" Artie said, eating a chip casually. He felt all the boys watching him. He nodded and winked at Rory. Rory got the signal and stood up.

"Um, I'm going to the bathroom" He said quietly, but loud enough so the girls could hear.

"Okay" Sugar said with a shrug.

The condos were exactly alike, so Rory knew perfectly well where the bathroom was. Instead, he went to the laundry room. It was cold and dark in there. Rory flicked the light switch in the hall before going in. He grabbed a bottle of washer detergent and a metal measuring spoon. He threw them in the air. They landed on the tiled ground with a clatter. Rory yelped.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

In the room, everyone jumped up at his scream. The boys were fully aware of what was happening but acted scared and surprised like the girls.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Rory...he went to the bathroom..." Mercedes said.

"Is he okay?" Finn asked, playing along.

Everyone rushed out of the room, but purposely, the boys were at the back. They ran into the hall, to where the laundry room door was open. In the scuffle, no one saw Puck reach both hands into his deep pockets and grab a fistful of it's cool, metal contents.

"What happened?" Quinn asked Rory, who looked scared. The boys casually pushed the girls into the small room as if they were trying to get a closer look.

"I was looking for the bathroom" Rory muttered, as he casually moved towards the door. All the girls were in the room, and Sugar had picked up the bottle. The closest girl to the exit was Santana. Mike pushed her farther into the room, Finn grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut. The door slammed shut.

"Go!" Artie screamed. He reached up and turned off the lights so the girls were in complete darkness. They gasped and screamed. Finn held on to the door handle tightly so the girls couldn't open the door. Several bangs were heard as the girls pounded on the door. At the same time, Puck held open his hands so the other guys could grab the many pennies he held.

"Just shove them in there" Artie instructed, incapable to do anything.

"Hurry" Finn said, still holding the door shut, despite the girls' fierce pounds. The boys all grabbed pennies and jammed them between the door and the jamb, next to the handle and also at the bottom, near the floor. When they were out of pennies, Finn was still holding the door handle, but struggling to keep doing so.

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked, looking at the pennies shoved between the door and it's frame.

"I think so. Finn, let go, and we'll see if it works" Artie said. It seemed okay, but he wasn't sure.

Finn let go of the door handle, so if Artie's plan failed, the girls could open the door. The boys stepped back and prepared to run, if the girls got free. Their shouts, screams and angry gasps was a dangerous sound. The boys watched as the gold-painted door handle jiggled as the girls tried to open the door. When they couldn't open it, the boys cheered.

"Yes!" Rory cheered and fist pumped.

"Nice plan Artie!" Finn said, highfiveing the boy in the wheelchair.

"Thanks" Artie said. "Nice work!"

Mike reached into his back pocket and pulled out Mercedes' camera. He had taken it from the room as they were all rushing out. It was the same camera that held many pictures and the video Mercedes had just made of Puck drinking the mixture. Mike turned it on to record the masterpiece they had just created. He pressed record.

"They're gonna be pissed" Blaine said.

"Be scared" Kurt warned them all.

"Eh, they don't have the brains to get us back..." Mike said.

"Santana may" Sam said.

"Oh, well. Enjoy this while it lasts" Blaine said.

"True" Puck said, but his word was drowned out by the loud yell from the girls.

"LET US OUT NOW!" They all shouted together.

"Nope!" Mike said, turning the camera to face the door.

"Here is the door, behind which, are all the girls..." Mike narrated for the film.

"We trapped them, yo!" Artie said. Mike zoomed in so he could capture the pennies stuck between the door and it's frame.

The door shook a bit, as one of the girls rammed into the door.

"Ouch..." Brittany was heard saying.

"Hey, smart ones" Kurt said loudly to the girls. The girls were silent. "It's an open IN door. Ramming into it won't do anything!"

Rachel swore loudly.

"Let us out" Sugar said, knocking on the door.

"Well..." Finn said, pretending to think about it. "No!"

"Finn! Let me out this instant!" Rachel's voice called.

"Sorry, but I can't do that" Finn said.

"Kuuuuuurt!" Mercedes wailed.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, leaning to the door, amused.

"Let me out or I swear, I'll burn all your clothes" Mercedes said.

Kurt gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me" Mercedes said, in a growl. "Open the door."

Kurt looked at the boys. Mercedes meant business, when she threatens his clothes. Artie and Puck shook their heads.

"But, my clothes..." Kurt mouthed to them.

"Hey, Mercedes!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "It's Blaine."

"I can hear you" She replied in a sour tone.

"Great. Listen up. If you even lay a hand on any of Kurt's clothes, I, along with every other guy here, will end you" Blaine said, trying to sound as tough and confident as possible.

"Is that so?" Mercedes said.

"Yup. Just because Kurt's weakness is clothes, doesn't mean you can take advantage of it" Blaine said, making Kurt blush.

"Can y'all just listen to me good!" Santana said moving toward the door. "You made a very big mistake. I will hurt you all. When you least expect it."

"She means it" Brittany piped up.

"You don't scare us!" Rory said loudly.

"Mmmhmmm" Mercedes said, making the cliché black-woman sound. "We'll see."

"Great. Well, bye!" Sam said, walking back to the room.

"Wait!" Quinn called. "When are you going to let us out?"

"When we feel like it" Puck said. "We'll keep you posted."

The girls were silent, and the boy's snickered.

"Bye" the boy's said. They walked back to the room and sat down.

"But seriously, when are we going to let them out?" Mike asked, looking at Puck and Artie through the camera screen. He was still recording it all.

"Tomorrow" Puck gave a toothy grin.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt gasped.

"Yup" Artie nodded. "One night in a small room won't hurt them."

Blaine and Finn laughed.

"This is our doom" Blaine said. "They will kill us."

"Well, we had fun" Sam shrugged.

Mike grinned and turned off the camera.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless. We'll be here for hours" Rachel complained.<p>

"What I'd like to know is how they managed to keep the door shut" Tina said.

"I wish we had some light in here" Mercedes said. It was pitch black, and their eyes had adjusted a bit, so they could see a bit. They were still dark shapes to each other, but it was better than nothing.

"Are we in a cave?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Well, let's take this time to do something productive" Rachel said, sitting down.

"We are not singing in the freaking laundry room" Mercedes said. She was in a very bad mood.

"I don't mean singing" Rachel said. "I mean revenge!"

"Oh, I'm in" Santana said.

"We have to get them back!" Rachel said.

"How?" Sugar asked.

"I don't know yet..." Rachel said.

"Prank calls?" Tina suggested in the dark.

"No...that won't do anything but make them a bit confused or laugh" Santana said.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking into the blackness at what she thought was Quinn's body slumped against the wall.

"I'm claustrophobic" Quinn mumbled.

"Really?" Tina asked.

"Don't be afraid of Santa Claus. He's nice" Brittany said calmly.

Everyone, except Quinn, rolled their eyes.

"What can we do?" Mercedes asked.

"Keep talking. It'll calm me" Quinn said.

"Okay..." Rachel said. "Come on girls, we gotta think big if we want to really get the boy's back!"

"Yes. They will pay!" Sugar said, clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! **

**Okay, the pranking idea came from 'StarryEyedGleek', who left the suggestion. Thanks for the idea! :) I'm not very good at pranks so I hope this lives up all your standards. And don't worry, I have the girls' prank in mind. They will have revenge in following chapters! :)**

**Another reader/commenter 'FinchelPotter' asked for me to update more often :p. I'm glad you look forward to my chapters. So, as you can see, I have 2 chapters ready now. But that's only because of exam week, I've had a lot of days off. I'm sorry to say that school comes first sometimes, but I will always try to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks to all my other readers and commenters... LUV YA ALL! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

That night was a crazy one, for the girls, mostly. They had sat for hours in the darkness. They discussed possible prank ideas to get the boys back. Finally, they settled on a plan. Then, at one point, they had no idea what time it was, but they were all tired. And they had to go to the bathroom. So they had all fallen asleep on the cold floor of the laundry room. Quinn had a very uncomfortable sleep, due to her claustrophobia.

The boys however, had fell asleep in the girls' condo while watching a basketball game on TV. They enjoyed the girls' absence, especially because they knew how it tortured them. At around two in the morning, they had all fallen asleep, with the TV still on, even though random infomercials were on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls were still in darkness. The only source of light was the small strip between the door and the carpet edge. But that was only half a centimeter wide. They without light, they slept on.<p>

As for the boys, they were all sound asleep. Blaine was the first to arise. He found himself practically under Kurt, which he enjoyed. Nothing is better in the morning than waking up to Kurt's peaceful and cute sleeping face. Blaine carefully untangled himself from Kurt's arms, without waking him up. He planted a light kiss on Kurt's rosy cheek and then sat up. What he first realized, in his groggy haze, was that a) he was on a couch, b) he wasn't in the boys' condo and c) Mike and Puck were sleeping together in an awkward position. It took Blaine a moment to realize why they wasn't in the boys' condo, but he then remembered the previous night's activities and chuckled.

Blaine stood up and stretched with a large yawn. He walked around Finn, who lay flat on the ground. Blaine walked to the small table that was littered with chip bags and empty pop cans. He picked up Mercedes' camera and took a picture of Puck and Mike's hilarious positions.

"Great blackmail stuff, here" Blaine muttered to himself with a grin. The camera clicked and a flash went off. In the corner, Sam stirred gently. Blaine held his breath and turned off the camera. He set the camera down on the table and walked out into the hall. He crept to the penny-jammed door. He listened, but all he could hear was faint snores and deep breathing from the girls.

He walked to the girls' kitchen. He grabbed an apple. He was hungry, which was odd. When couldn't find anything amusing to do in the kitchen, he drowsily walked back to the room where Kurt and the rest of the guys still slept. He sat on the couch next to Kurt and bit into his apple. Rachel had some girly magazine left out, which Blaine decided to read. By page thirteen, he was bored out of his mind, so he was extremely grateful when Finn slowly woke up.

"Whatimeizzit?" Finn mumbled when he saw Blaine.

"Ummm... 8:57" Blaine answered quietly.

"Who else is awake?" Finn asked.

"Just me" Blaine said, looking past Finn at the rest of the guys.

"And the girls?"

"I walked past the door and it was quiet" Blaine said. "Still asleep."

"Cool" Finn said, rubbing his eyes. He shivered. "I'm cold."

"Oh..." Blaine said.

Finn looked up at him.

"You're in a T-shirt. How are you not cold?" Finn asked, rubbing his arms.

"Dunno. Turn up the heat" Blaine shrugged with a small smile.

"Naw...I'll be fine. I'm getting food" Finn stood up slowly and stalked off to the kitchen.

Blaine blinked then looked back at the magazine. He mindlessly turned the page and looked at the different shoes. There were shoes of all colours and shapes. Blaine rolled his eyes. Why Rachel would own this magazine when all she wears is flats with knee socks, was mind boggling.

"...Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked over at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"Good morning" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek again. "Good morning to you too."

Kurt smiled and sat up. He yawned and tried to fix his hair.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Reading about shoes and eating an apple" Blaine whispered.

"Oh, cool" Kurt said, genuinely interested. He reached over and took Blaine's apple.

"Hey! My apple" Blaine whined and stuck out his lower lip in a comical pout.

"I only want a bite" Kurt said, biting the apple.

"Fine" Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him.

"You're hair looks nice today" Kurt said, looking at the wild curls.

"Thank you" Blaine said smugly. "It's called 'Bed Head'."

"It's cute" Kurt smiled and turned the page in the magazine.

"Oh, hi Kurt" Finn said as he walked into the room, with a handful of crackers.

"Hello Finn" Kurt grinned at his step-brother.

"Sleep well?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, actually" Kurt said.

"I'm really comfy" Blaine said looking down at the dresses on the next page.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at him.

Blaine gave a cheeky smile. "I said I'm really comfy."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, very confused, as was Kurt.

"I mean that Kurt slept pretty much on top of me" Blaine said with an eye roll.

Finn snorted then turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kurt said, looking worried. "You could have woken me or moved me."

Blaine smiled kindly. "Kurt, relax. I didn't mind at all."

"You sure?" Kurt asked. "I could have hurt you."

"Naw, I'm fine. Besides, you kept me warm" Blaine smiled at him.

"I could have suffocated you or something" Kurt protested.

"No. Seriously, Kurt. It's okay. I love when you fall asleep on me and in my arms. 'Cause I love waking up to that" Blaine whispered, putting his arm around Kurt. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Me too... I'll be sure to sleep on you more often, then" Kurt whispered.

"Awesome" Blaine smiled larger.

They looked up as Finn walked into the room, with a handful of pennies.

"You took them out?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Finn said. "It was quiet so I figured I'd take them out and see how long it takes them to figure out that they can just open the door and leave." He dumped the pennies on the table, making a loud clatter.

"Smart" Kurt said. "They'll be so annoyed!"

"I know" Finn said. "It was hard getting some of the pennies out. You guys really shoved them in. There are red rust marks on the door."

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Mmmm" Sam woke up slowly. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room in a daze.

"Mars" Kurt said slowly.

"Mmmmkay" Sam said, blinking rapidly. He was clearly still half asleep.

Finn snickered and sat down on one of the girls' beds. Sam lay back down motionless for a moment, then sat back up, more awake.

"Welcome to Mars" Blaine said, as Sam looked around the room.

"Don't take advantage of a sleepy person" Sam said rolling his eyes as Kurt, Blaine and Finn laughed.

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

The phone's loud ring echoed through the condo.

"Raaaaa" Artie said as he was startled awake.

"Phone" Rory mumbled.

"I got it" Finn said, walking to the phone in the room. "Hello?"

"Finn?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It's me."

"What are you doing in the girls' condo?" Will demanded.

"Well we-" Finn began.

"Are you all there? Is that why no one picked up at your condo?" Will cut him off.

"Yeah, we all are here" Finn said, blushing a bit.

Will took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Well, the girls were...distracted, and we guys fell asleep here" Finn said.

"What do you mean 'distracted'?" Will asked.

"I mean...they all sorta got distracted doing...something else...so us guys..watched TV..." Finn explained loosely re-telling the events. Mr. Schue would not be pleased if he found out that they locked the girls in a small room all night.

"What were the girls doing?" Will asked slowly.

"Sleeping...talking..." Finn said. "You know, girly things" It probably was true.

"Fine. Just eat breakfast and come over here at 9:45, okay?" Will asked.

"Okay" Finn said.

"Bye, Finn."

"Bye!" Finn hung up the phone, and burst out laughing, as did Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Artie. Puck, Mike and Rory were just getting up.

"Mr. Schue wants us to eat and go at 9:45" Finn told the guys.

"What about the girls?" Puck asked. "Should we let them out?"

Finn pointed to the pennies. "They can come out whenever they want to." They all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Phone" Rachel muttered, hearing the phone ring.<p>

"In case you have forgotten, we are in the laundry room, still" Santana said.

"Oh yeah..." Rachel said sadly. Quinn woke up when she heard the voices.

"How are you doing, Quinn?" Tina asked.

"I've been better" Quinn said.

"Well, it's morning, so they'll probably let us out soon" Mercedes said.

"I can't believe they trapped us in here all night!" Rachel said.

"I know..." Mercedes said.

"How many years have we been in here?" Brittany asked quietly, sitting up.

They all ignored her.

"Are the boys awake?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. They answered the phone, right?" Sugar said. Sure enough, they realized that the phone was no longer ringing.

"Did they sleep here?" Quinn asked.

"I guess so" Santana shrugged.

"Ugh, I wanna get outta here!" Mercedes said, thumping her head against the wall behind her.

"Same..." Quinn said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Pass the butter" Sam said to Mike, who sat at the end of the table.<p>

"Sure" Mike passed it down the table.

"Who wants eggs?" Kurt asked, holding out the pan with four sizzling eggs in it.

"Me!" Finn said.

"Same" Puck said, tapping his plate with his fork.

"Me too" Artie said.

"And me!" Rory said. Kurt nodded and gave them the pan.

He sat next to Blaine and smiled. "Last full day here."

"I know! Kinda sad, isn't it!" Sam said.

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed.

"The whole vacation is just flying by!" Blaine said.

"True. Next thing you know, we'll be back in lame old Lima" Artie said.

* * *

><p>"Smell that?" Mercedes asked them.<p>

"Mmmhmmm" Rachel said sadly.

"I am starving" Santana said.

"Smells like toast, eggs and cereal" Mercedes moaned.

"Try opening the door" Brittany said.

"It's they somehow locked it" Sugar said to her.

"Really?" Brittany asked. She stood up and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled. The door swung open, letting in lots of light.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel jumped up. "It was open?"

"How long has it been open?" Tina asked.

"I have no idea" Sugar said.

"See? Just open the door to leave" Brittany said. They all got up and ran out.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh" Kurt muttered, hearing the girls' gasps and voices.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked, but he understood when the girls stormed into the kitchen.

"Here we go" Finn said, sending the guys a glance.

"Hello, ladies. How nice of you to join us" Puck gave a wide 'Cheshire cat' grin.

"I'm gonna strangle him" Santana said. Rachel and Mercedes grabbed her arms, to hold her back.

"How was your sleep?" Artie smiled.

"Listen here" Mercedes said. "You are all so dead."

"Ooooh!" Mike said sarcastically. "We are soooo scared!"

"You better be!" Quinn glared at them.

Santana's face went red as she screamed at them in another language, which she only did when she was very mad.

The boys just stared and tried to keep in their laughs. The only words they understood from Santana's rant were 'Lima Heights Adjacent' and several swear words.

"Calm down" Tina said to the raging Latina.

After she cooled down, they all stood in silence.

"So, you gonna tell us how you managed to lock us in?" Tina asked, breaking the silence.

"Artie, you know best" Sam said.

"Well" Artie began. "It's a trick called 'Pennying the Door' and it only works on open in doors. What you do in shove pennies in the jamb right below the handle and at the bottom, and somehow the pressure or something makes the door impossible to open."

"Who'd have thought?" Rachel muttered.

"Well, as cool as that is, we're still mad at you" Brittany said.

"Well, you girls have about twenty minutes until we have to meet the teachers" Kurt said.

"Kay" Brittany said. The girls sighed and walked off to change.

"Plan is in effect" Santana said to the girls. "We'll have to get the stuff, but it's so going down."

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>"So. How's it going?" Shelby asked the teens, who sat on the floor and couch.<p>

"Great" Artie smiled.

"It'll be better" Santana said in a growl, directed to the boys.

"Oh...kay..." Shelby looked at Santana, not really understanding why she was so upset.

"Hey guys" Will said as he walked into the room.

"Hey" Finn said.

"So, guys listen up. Today is our last full day in Fort Meyers. Now I know we said we'd go to an amusement park or something today, but I did some research, and there isn't any good ones near here. There are some cool ones in Orlando, however. So, how about today, we go to the beach, and then later, it's suppose to rain, so we could go to a mall and do some shopping" Will said.

"I'm okay with that" Rachel said. She casually elbowed Santana, who was next to her. "I want to do more shopping!" She put emphasis on 'shopping' so they girls could understand.

"Same" Mercedes said, catching on.

"I'm game" Finn said too.

"Great. It's a plan!" Will said.

"To the beach!" Mike called.

"Yeah!" They cheered and ran to get changed.

* * *

><p>They stood, lined up on the beach. The sun was warm, but not hot. Perfect. The girls, still extremely annoyed at the boys, stood on one side with the boys on the other. The merge was at Mike and Tina.<p>

"Well, this may be the last time we're here, so have fun!" Will said to them.

They all ran to the water, screaming loudly and happily. Artie didn't. Instead, he blew up his raft and watched them make total fools out of themselves as they ran across the beach.

"Last one in is a tone-deaf Lima Loser!" Finn yelped as they dashed across the warm sand.

Tina ran. Being so small, she was getting ahead. Then she fell, landing in the sand.

"Tina!" Mike gasped, turning from his lead to go to the aid of his girlfriend. He knelt down by Tina, who was covering her mouth with her hand. Mike held out his hand for her to grab.

Tina's eyes flashed up at him. She grabbed his hand, moved her own hand to reveal a smirk. She grabbed his hand hard and pulled him down on the sand.

"Sucker!" Tina said, jumping up with grace and turning to Mike with a smirk.

"Wha-? Hey!" Mike gasped as Tina took off to the water. "Not fair!"

"Too bad for you" Tina shouted as her feet touched water. Mike scrambled to jump up and run after her.

"Oh! And Mike Chang is last in" Blaine exclaimed when Mike finally got in the water.

"Not fair! Tina's a cheater!" Mike protested.

"All's fair in love in war" Tina smirked with a shrug.

Mike splashed her.

* * *

><p>They swam around in the water for almost an hour. All previous tension between genders was gone.<p>

"Ugh, I'm all pruney!" Sugar said, looking at her hands.

"Same" Quinn said with a disgusted look.

"Who's bored of the water?" Sam asked, floating on his back.

"Me" Kurt said, raising his hand.

"Let's go in, then" Mercedes said, wading towards shore.

"Okay" Rory agreed.

They got to shore and walked to the pile of towels and bags.

"Brrrr" Rachel said, wrapping a pink floral towel around herself.

They dried off for a while, laying in the sun.

"I'm bored!" Finn said after a while.

"Go run around the beach. Maybe lose some weight" Santana said.

"That's not nice" Finn grumbled.

"Who said I was trying to be nice?"

"Ignore her" Rachel said, glaring at Santana. Rachel looked at Finn. He seemed a bit embarrassed and upset. Mostly, Rachel was guessing, was because of Santana's snarky remarks. Finn was self-conscious of his weight and height. He was one of the tallest guys in school. Rachel knew, as his girlfriend, it was her job to stand up for him. She put her hand on his arm and gave him a comforting smile.

"It's okay" Rachel mouthed to him. He smiled back at her, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm bored too" Puck announced.

"Let's dig!" Sam said.

"Dig?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, like a really big hole. So deep we can stand in it!" Sam said, eyes wide.

No one said anything.

"Come on, I do it with my sister and brother, and it's fun. And, great for pictures" Sam said, looking at Mercedes at the last part.

"Okay!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"I'll help!" Blaine said.

"Me too" Brittany said smiling.

"Same" Santana shrugged.

"Please?" Sam asked the rest of them.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Kay."

"Wait. We don't have shovels and stuff again" Kurt pointed out.

"Yes we do" Rachel smiled. She jumped up and ran to her bag. She carried it over and pulled out three brightly-coloured shovels. She tossed them on the sand.

"Where did you get those?" Mike asked.

"The misfit closet" Rachel grinned.

"The what now?" Kurt asked.

"That closet in our condo of forgotten stuff. The one where I found Monopoly" Rachel explained.

"Oh" Sam said, picking up the plastic shovels.

"Let's get to work!" Finn said.

* * *

><p>The small fist sized hole they began with soon turned into a large and deep canyon.<p>

"I hit clay!" Quinn said, pulling out a shovel full of dark and damp sand.

"Good" Sam said with a smile.

"What do we do with all this sand?" Tina asked, holding up fistfuls of the sand they had dug up.

"Nothing" Finn said.

Tina frowned a bit. Then she got an idea.

"Mercedes!" The female Asian called.

"Yes?"

Tina pointed to the sand pile she sat in front of, then at Blaine and Kurt, who were laying on the towels and chatting and laughing.

Mercedes smirked and nodded.

"Blaine, come here!" Tina called. Blaine sat up at the sound of his name. He saw Tina smiling and waving at him. "Come here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes to Kurt and walked over to the girls.

"Lay down here" Tina smiled innocently and pointed to and flat sand next to her. Blaine causiously did.

"Is this safe?" He asked with a half smirk.

"Ummm...yes" Tina said with a smile.

"Hmmm" Blaine said. "What's gonna happen?"

"You'll see!" Mercedes said, scooting closer to the sand and Blaine.

"I'm scared" Blaine said honestly.

"Okay..." Tina said. She grabbed a large handful of sand, as did Mercedes. They smiled to each other then dropped the sand on Blaine's chest.

"Hey!" Blaine gasped, not expecting that. He tried to sit up, but Mercedes held him down.

"Nope. Stay" She instructed him.

"B-but I..." Blaine sputtered.

"Shhh!" Tina said, dropping more sand on him

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "Your crazy friends are trying to bury me alive!"

Kurt looked over and laughed. "They're your crazy friends now too!"

"Save me!" Blaine called back.

"Kurt, wanna help us bury Blaine alive?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Why, yes I do!" Kurt walked over and kneeled on the other side of Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, as Tina piled more sand on him.

"Yes, dear?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Save me, not help them!" Blaine said to him.

"Rather not" Kurt smiled, reaching over Blaine to grab sand. He placed it on Blaine's arm.

"Why don't you bury Puck? He's more fun!" Blaine said to Tina.

"Oh, I doubt that" Tina laughed, dumping more sand on Blaine.

"Oooh, are you burying Blaine?" Brittany asked, looking over.

"No!" Blaine said.

"Yes!" Tina, Kurt and Mercedes chimed.

"I'm so confused..." Brittany said.

"Would you like to help?" Kurt asked the blonde.

"Yay!" Brittany fell to her knees and scooped up sand to load on Blaine.

"Hey, Sam, when you dig out sand, set it over here" Mercedes said.

"Why?" Sam asked, peering into the hole.

"We're burying Kurt's man" Mercedes answered with a smile, earning a friendly slap from both Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay then" Sam smiled, glancing over his shoulder at them.

"We hit water!" Puck shouted.

"Whoo!" Sugar clapped.

"My arm's not long enough to reach the bottom" Quinn said, lying on her stomach with her arm in the hole.

"Move over. Let the Puckerman at it" Puck said. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat up, wiping sand from her face.

By now, Blaine was almost completely covered in sand, with only his head and right hand uncovered.

"Stop fidgeting, Blaine" Kurt scolded and packed more sand on. "You make cracks every time you do."

"Sorry" Blaine said.

"You know, you can put boobs on Blaine" Santana said, looking at his sand-covered body.

"No way!" Blaine yelled.

They girls laughed.

"Please, no!" Blaine begged, looking at Kurt and Tina.

"Uh, Santana, as hilarious as that'd be, I really don't want that mind picture" Kurt said slowly. "So no."

"Your loss" Santana shrugged.

"Thank you" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Rachel. Get in the hole" Finn said thirty minutes later.<p>

"What? No!" Rachel gave him a glare.

"Come on, we need to see how deep it is" Sam said, pushing her to the hole's edge.

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked them.

"Yes" Finn nodded.

"Ugh, fine" Rachel said.

"Great. Now get in carefully and don't you even dare caving it in" Sam instructed.

Rachel slowly lowered herself in.

"It's cold at the bottom!" Rachel squeaked.

"That's good" Sam nodded. Rachel stood up straight in the hole. Ground level was just below her bikini top.

"Pretty deep" Rory said.

"I want to go in!" Sugar said. Finn pulled Rachel out of the hole and Sugar jumped in.

"Fun, isn't it?" Sam smiled.

"I'm in a hole."

"Yeah. So cool" Puck smiled and Sugar rolled her eyes.

"We gotta make it deeper" Finn said. Sugar climbed out.

"Yup" Sam said, picking up the blue shovel.

"I'm taking a break" Puck said, flopping down on a black skull towel.

"Puck, your towel is disturbing" Mercedes said, eyeing the black flaming skull.

"It's sick" Puck said smirked.

"I like it. It reminds me of Lord Tubbington when he's grumpy!" Brittany flashed Puck a smile.

"That's creepy" Mercedes said to Brittany.

"Yo, is there a bathroom at this beach?" Puck asked.

"Yeah man, it's called the ocean" Artie pointed to the blue waves.

"Ew! People swim in that water!" Tina said.

"There's a bathroom by the parking lot" Quinn said.

"Sweetness" Puck jumped up and walked to the bathroom. He spoke to Mr. Schue as he passed but the teens were too far away to hear.

"Puck's gone?" Rachel asked, running to his skull towel.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked as he watched Rachel pull his towel back and frantically dig in the sand under it.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked her.

"Just...help me dig" Rachel said without looking up.

Mike and Rory sat down and did.

"Sam, go distract Puck for a while, or at least let us know when he's coming back" Rachel said.

"Why?" Sam asked slowly.

"You'll see. Just do it, please?" Rachel looked up. "Please help me dig!" She asked the rest of the people.

They nodded and ran over as Sam walked off.

"Hey!" Blaine called to them. He was still covered in sand, but everyone had run to help Rachel. "Forget about me?"

"Yes" Quinn smiled as she scooped sand out from the quickly-growing hole.

"Hmmff" Blaine pouted.

"Don't cry, Blaine. We just need to apparently do this, for some unknown reason" Tina said.

"What IS the reason, Rach?" Finn asked, very confused.

Rachel frantically kept digging all around. "You'll see...!"

They dug around quickly for thirty more seconds, before Sam came running back, out of breath.

"Puck's...coming..." Sam huffed.

"Quick! Move away and look casual!" Rachel exclaimed and carefully set Puck's towel over the large hole. The teens scrambled away as Puck came strolling along the beach.

"Okay, back to digging" Puck said as he approached the hole.

"Uh, actually man, your break isn't over..." Finn said, catching Rachel's signal.

"Suit yourself!" Puck shrugged and turned to walk to his towel. He flopped on...and fell into the hole! The whole group burst out laughing. Puck was stuck in the hole.

"Woa-ahh!" Puck gasped as he fell in.

Everyone laughed hysterically.

"Who did this?" Puck asked, red in the face.

"Me!" Rachel said with a proud smirk. "Because I am not a dumb brat."

Santana chuckled, remembering the dispute between Puck and Rachel the day before, when he had called her that.

Puck finally got out of the hole, picked up his towel and shook the sand from it. He walked over to Rachel who was still smirking. He stood in front of her, like he had during the fight before.

"Uh-oh..." Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Drama's going down..."

"Oh, good. I enjoy these!" Blaine chuckled quietly.

Puck stared at Rachel.

"Puck..." Finn began, attempting to explain that it was just a joke, but Puck raised his hand to silence Finn.

He stared at Rachel. Then he broke out into a smile. Rachel's face lit up when Puck smiled because she really thought he was going to hit her or something.

"That was really brilliant" Puck smiled at her. "I honestly didn't see it coming."

"Ummm, thanks?" Rachel grinned.

"Totes. I...I'm sorry for getting snarky with you yesterday...you're not a dumb brat" Puck said slowly.

"I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for insulting Beth" Rachel said kindly.

"It's okay" Puck said. He held out his hand. "We cool?"

"Yup" Rachel said, ignoring his hand and hugged him.

Puck was surprised by the hug, but hugged her back.

"Awww" Mercedes said, taking a picture with her camera. "Puckleberry, take 2!"

"A Puckleberry friendship, maybe. I still can't stand her" Puck smiled. "Kidding!" He said as he smiled at Rachel's gasp.

"How did you distract Puck for so long, anyways?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"It was hard" Sam grinned at her. "I told him I needed him to sing a song with me for you."

"And?"

"And he asked me why I'm asking him in the bathroom" Sam giggled.

"And you said?" Mercedes laughed.

"I said I didn't want you to hear" Sam continued. "So then he asked me why I didn't ask him in the condo later. And so I told him it's because I didn't want the other guys to be sad that I didn't ask them instead."

"Did he buy it?" Mercedes laughed.

"I think so. He agreed, then I left and ran back here" Sam smiled.

"Smart...but weird plan" Mercedes said.

"Thanks" Sam giggled.

"Picture time!" Mercedes called, thirty more minutes later. The hole was deeper so that now only Rachel's shoulders and up showed.

"Ms. Corcoran!" Mercedes called to where the adults were sitting and laughing. Shelby looked up. "Ms. C, can you take some pictures for us?" Mercedes asked, waving her camera.

"Sure" Shelby smiled and got up. She walked over to the teens, and looked at them. "What, where's Blaine?"

"Here!" Blaine called, making the teen laugh. Shelby looked over.

"Oh, I almost didn't see you there, all covered in sand!" Shelby laughed.

"Yes, I'm part ninja" Blaine smirked.

Kurt snorted. "Sure..."

"Okay, so everybody line up here. Who wants to go in the hole?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, I do! Pick me!" Brittany screamed, with her hand in the air.

"Okay, Brit, in the hole" Mercedes said, and Brittany climbed in.

"Everyone sit around her" Shelby said, taking Mercedes' camera.

Everyone did, except Blaine.

"What about me?" Blaine asked.

"Can you get him in the picture?" Quinn asked Shelby

"If not, it's okay" Tina smirked.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled.

Shelby laughed. "Relax, I can get you in."

"Good" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Tina.

Shelby took several pictures of them all in different positions...except Blaine, who was forced to stay still.

"Thanks, Ms. C!" Mercedes said taking her camera back and looking at the pictures.

"You're welcome" Shelby said, walking back to her seat.

"Crazy pictures?" Will asked her as she sat down on her chair.

"They buried Blaine and Brittany was in a hole" Shelby grinned at him.

Will laughed. "They're crazy!"

"Does anyone want to go in the water?" Shelby asked hopefully.

"I will" Emma said, looking out at the water.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a swimmer" Beiste shook her head and shrugged.

"Well, you two go, and I'll stay here with Shannon" Will said to Shelby and Emma.

"Will, if you want to go in, you can" Beiste said to him. "You don't have to stay behind for me."

"No, I don't mind" Will said.

"No. Really. Go with them. I'm fine" Beiste said, pointing to the water. "I command you to go."

"No, no. I'm not going" Will crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are" Beiste pushed Will up so he was on his feet. "Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Go."

"Okay..." Will said, a bit unsure still.

"Bye!" Beiste said, waving at the three of them who walked to the water.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, go lie down next to your man" Mercedes said, holding her camera. Kurt rolled his eyes and lay next to Blaine who was still buried in mounds of sand.<p>

"Now look at him" Mercedes said. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine, who slowly did the same.

"And gaze into his eyes as if you love him" Mercedes dictated.

"I do love him. So it'll be easy" Kurt said.

"Good" Mercedes said, taking the picture. "Aw that's cute."

"Glad you approve" Kurt said, standing up and shaking sand out of his hair.

"Now, take this. I want a picture of the girls" Mercedes handed him the camera as the girls arranged by the hole. Santana was in it. The girls lay on their stomachs and rested their head in their hands in a line, so they were the same height as Santana in the hole.

"Great" Kurt said, taking the picture.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes and many, many pictures later, Will, Emma and Shelby walked in from the water.<p>

"You guys ready to go?" Will asked.

"Yea, I think so" Quinn nodded.

"Hello, Blaine" Emma said to Blaine. "How long have you been like that?"

"Over an hour" Blaine gave a smile.

"Oh...fun" Emma said. The idea sorta creeped her out. Being covered in sand that other people and bugs touched for over 60 minutes.

"Well, some of you may want to go back in the water and get the sand off" Will said.

"Blaine" Kurt fake-coughed.

"Gee, Kurt. You got a bad cough there. Are you sick?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Love sick, maybe" Mercedes laughed.

Kurt shrugged with a sultry grin. "Guilty as charged."

"Can I get up now?" Blaine asked.

"Fine" Tina sighed dramatically.

"Finally!" Blaine said. He moved his arms first, breaking the sand mold around his arms. They cracked as his arms emerged.

"It's aliiiiiive" Finn exclaimed, imitating a zombie.

"Raaaaawr!" Sam made loud zombie noises as Blaine tied to sit up.

"Here, Blaine let me help you" Rachel said, taking Blaine's hand.

"Thanks" Blaine said. He broke the mold on his chest as he sat up. He was halfway up when Rachel gave an evil grin. No one saw it coming. Rachel then let go of his hands, and Blaine fell back in the sand.

"Ahhh!" Blaine gasped as he fell back.

Everyone laughed.

"Rachel! You're just pulling little stunts all over today!" Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked Rory.

"She dug a hole under Puck's towel so when he sat down, he fell in" Artie informed the adults.

Will and Shelby laughed. Will highfived Rachel.

"Being locked in a closet all night brings out the worst in her" Sugar whispered to Santana.

"I think it's the best in her" Santana said back to her. "Snix approves."

Sugar blinked. "What?"

"Get up, Blaine!" Kurt said, holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

"You're not going to drop me like Rachel, are you?"

"I guess you're gonna have to try me and find out" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine wordlessly took Kurt's hand. And, like Rachel, when Blaine was almost up, Kurt dropped him.

"Oops" Kurt giggled.

Blaine glared at Kurt. "I'm mad at you!"

"You shouldn't have tried me" Kurt laughed and highfived Rachel, who was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her face.

Finn rolled his eyes and held his hand out to Blaine, who lay on the sand.

"Like I'd fall for that three times!" Blaine said. Slowly, he got up by himself, leaving a body-shaped mold in the sand.

"Looks like a crime scene" Brittany whispered to Sam, who stood next to her.

"Okay, to the water with you, sand people!" Emma said dramatically.

They walked to the water. Puck and Finn helped Artie onto his raft.

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the condos, wet and wild and hungry.<p>

"Okay. Get changed, we'll go get lunch somewhere and then go shopping" Beiste told them. "Okay?"

"Yes!" They all shouted

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! What did you think of that? I love hearing your thoughts, so don't be afraid to tell me! :)**

**I asked this a few chapters back: Should ND go to Universal Studios in Orlando?**

**I only got 2 answers... one YES and the other NO... O.o **

**So please let me know what you want. :) **

**Check out my Glee blog**

**.com**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay girls, listen up" Rachel stood on her bed to get higher up. "We are going shopping now."

"Thanks, captain completely obvious" Santana said with a hair toss.

"Santana, this is for your own benefit, so I suggest you lose the snark" Rachel glared at her.

"Fine, fine. Continue" Santana sighed.

"Gladly. As I said, before, we are going shopping. Somehow, without anyone noticing, we need to get supplies for our revenge. I'm sure a lowly dollar store in the mall can supply our needs, so who would like to go?" Rachel asked, looking at the girls.

"I will" Quinn said.

"Great" Rachel said, smiling.

"What about the other thing?" Mercedes asked.

"I've got it covered. I found one in the misfit closet too. I'm pretty sure it works, but to get it into the boys' condo may be a bit harder" Rachel said.

"No it won't. Just put in one of our bags when we go over, then we'll 'forget' it and have to go back. The just set it up, and it's good to go" Mercedes said.

"Good. It's a plan" Rachel said.

"Great. Are we ready to leave?" Tina said. "If I don't get food, I'll die."

"Same" Sugar said.

"Yup. Let's go" Rachel said, hopping off the bed.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me?" Kurt asked slowly, leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching him fix his hair.<p>

Blaine glanced at him through the mirror, and continued to fix his hair.

"Blaaaaaine" Kurt said. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad for what?" Blaine turned and looked at him.

"For dropping you in the sand" Kurt said. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke!"

Blaine shifted his stance and gave a half smile. "Of course not"

"Bros, we gotta go!" Sam said, poking his head in the small bathroom.

"Yup" Kurt nodded.

"Woah, what's going on here? It's been thirty seconds and you aren't hugging or kissing or holding hands or anything. Are you two okay?" Sam asked, his eyes flickering between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yes, Sam, we are. Thanks for your concern" Blaine smiled at the blonde.

"Great! Well, okay then..." Sam smiled and walked away.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not mad. Never was" Blaine smiled.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yup."

"Then why didn't you talk to me since the beach?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It was kinda fun to see you upset over nothing" Blaine laughed.

"You are horrible!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine didn't reply. He just walked up and hugged Kurt. Kurt sighed and hugged him back.

"To the bus, we must go" Kurt said after a moment.

"Okay. I'm hungry" Blaine said, walking away slowly.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Shelby announced to the bus riders.<p>

They all rushed to look out of the window. Their eyes rested on a cute little building. It was about the size of the Lima Bean.

"Let's eat!" Finn yelped, arousing a loud cheer. They got off the bus and helped Artie off too, then they all went inside. Inside it was busy and loud.

"Fun" Rory said.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded. "Very fun."

Emma pushed her way through the group to the front. "Guys!" she called, so they all looked at her. "We're all going to order to go and then eat in the bus because that way we can eat together and not take up all the seats in here."

"So line up after me, order, get your grub and go back to the bus, okay?" Will asked, coming back from the counter where he explained their situation to the cashier.

The teens all rushed to form a line.

Most of them ordered sandwiches or bagels. They got their food and went back out of the restaurant. And it was raining.

"We go in for twenty minutes and it pours" Tina sighed.

"This isn't pouring" Mike said, coming up next to his girlfriend.

Tina snorted. "What's your definition of pouring?"

"Not this" Mike said. He looked at the rain. It was really just spitting, on the heavy side. "This is spitting."

Tina laughed. "Oh, and in a monsoon, it's just dripping, right?" She giggled.

"Correct" Mike laughed.

"Ugh, rain!" Kurt groaned as he walked out of the building, carrying a bag to join them under the small canopy.

"What do you classify this rain as?" Mike asked Kurt with a grin.

"Torrential downpour" Kurt frowned, looking at the dark sky.

The Asians laughed.

"I'm gonna make a run for it" Tina said.

"I'm right behind you" Kurt said, hugging his food bag close to him to protect it from rain.

"Ready? One...two...three!" Tina said and the three of them ran to the bus that was in the parking lot. They arrived at the bus' doors. Kurt pulled on the handle.

"It's locked!" He exclaimed.

"Quinn's inside already, though!" Mike said, noticing Quinn in the bus' tinted windows.

"She locked us out!" Tina frowned.

"Ugh, we're getting wet!" Kurt said.

"Quinn! Let us in!" Tina screamed.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Mercedes and Sam asked, approaching the three of them.

"Because we enjoy catching pneumonia and getting our food wet" Kurt glared at Mercedes.

"Quinn locked us out" Mike explained while Tina pounded on the door.

"Who's in there with Quinn?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." Mike said. "I didn't there was another person."

"It's Rory!" Mercedes gasped.

"That Irish backstabber" Kurt grumbled.

"Woah, Kurt, chill" Mercedes said with a smile.

"I'm wet and cold and hungry!" Kurt frowned. "And locked out of the bus!"

"So am I, but I'm not mad" Mercedes said.

"Well, aren't we all happy-go-lucky today?" Kurt sassed.

"Uh, hey. What's going on?" Artie asked as he, Santana and Brittany approached.

"Quinn and Rory locked us out, Kurt's mad and Tina's probably dented the bus door with her fist" Sam said with a chuckle as he saw Tina continue to pound on the door.

Finally Quinn opened the bus door.

"Oh, hello" She smiled innocently in a sugar-coated voice. "I didn't notice you all out here. Hurry in, it's raining!"

"Rain is just the cloud-giants sweating on us" Brittany smiled proudly.

"Wonderful" Kurt said sarcastically as he scampered in the bus.

"Quinn you are mean" Tina frowned as she got inside the bus and sat in a seat.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled. "Before you start accusing people, just know that it was Rory's idea to lock the door."

"Rory?" Mike asked in shock looking at the quiet Irish boy who was eating a bagel.

"Aye?" Rory asked with a grin.

"You locked us out?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Aye. I'm surprised you didn't see that coming!"

"Well, not from you!" Tina exclaimed.

"He's more devious than you'd think. Mr. Schue left the keys in here and he wanted to actually move the whole bus across the parking lot" Quinn said.

Santana whistled. "I'm impressed!"

"Impressed by what?" Rachel asked as she got on the bus with Blaine and Puck.

"Rory was going to drive the bus across the parking lot to mess with us" Tina answered.

Blaine and Puck laughed.

"That would have been hilarious!" Puck snorted.

"Do not encourage his evil-ness!" Kurt frowned at them.

"Says a member of the group who locked the girls in a freaking laundry room all night" Rachel said to Kurt.

"It wasn't my idea! I just went along with it" Kurt protested.

"Kurt's not smart enough to think of a brilliant plan like that" Mercedes said loudly.

"But I make up for it in wit" Kurt glared at Mercedes. Kurt turned back to the small rear-view mirror that he was using to try and fix his wet hair.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Finn asked as he climbed on the bus.

"Fixing my hair. It got wet" Kurt said, not looking away from the mirror. "This mirror is too small to see anything..."

"Here, let me help" Blaine offered, coming up behind Kurt. Kurt turned and faced him. "I promise, it'll look fine."

"Fine" Kurt sighed. "If you give me a mohawk or something ridiculous like that..."

"Hey!" Puck shouted. "Got a problem with the hawk?"

"No, sorry" Kurt said. He lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear. "Give me a mohawk and I'll end you."

Blaine laughed. "I feel like this is an abusive relationship" he laughed and fixed Kurt's hair.

"I'm sorry" Kurt smiled. "But seriously, no mohawks."

"Done" Blaine said a moment later. "And it's not a mohawk...it's a mullet!"

"Oh, very funny" Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked into the small mirror. "Good."

They sat down to eat.

Will, Shelby, Emma, Sugar and Beiste finally got on the bus. They all ate pretty much in silence. After they were all done, conversation loudly resumed.

"Mr. Schue, what do we do with all our trash?" Quinn asked, holding up her bag, empty cup and wrapper.

"Uh, well, the garbage can in here isn't large enough..." Will began.

"Someone should take them back to the cafe and dispose of them there" Beiste said.

"Good idea" Emma nodded.

"I'll go take the garbage" Finn said, standing up.

"Thanks Finn" Will smiled at him.

"Do you want an umbrella?" Emma asked. "I have one here."

"Naw, it's fine" Finn said, collecting the trash from his peers. Finn grabbed the last of the trash and hopped off the bus. He dashed through the rain and towards the cafe. He got to a trash can and shoved the wrappers and cups in. Then he turned and ran back into the bus. He got on and shook his head, sending rain water flying.

"Ah!" Sugar and Brittany gasped as water hit them.

"Sorry" Finn apologized, sitting next to Rachel.

"Okay" Will called, starting the engine. "Everyone here and ready to go?"

"Yup" Several of them answered with vigorous nods.

"Okay" Will said as the bus moved. "On the road again!"

Finn and Sam glanced at each other with grins.

"On the road again..." Sam and Finn sang on tune. The rest of the teen caught on and sang along.

"_On the road again_

_Just can't wait to get on the road again_

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again_

_On the road again_

_Goin' places that I've never been_

_Seein' things that I may never see again_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again_

_On the road again_

_Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway_

_We're the best of friends_

_Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way_

_Is on the road again_

_I just can't wait to get on the road again_

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again_

_On the road again_

_Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway_

_We're the best of friends_

_Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way_

_Is on the road again_

_Just can't wait to get on the road again_

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again_"

They laughed and sang along loudly to a spontaneous a cappella song. When the finished, Emma, Shelby and Beiste clapped loudly.

"I wish I could clap too, because that was great!" Will exclaimed while driving.

"Really good guys" Beiste nodded.

"And I think it describes you guys well, too" Shelby said.

"It does" Tina nodded.

"Well, all I can say is that I think we got Regionals and Nationals in the bag!" Will said.

The teens cheered.

"How longer until we arrive?" Rachel asked Will ten minutes later.

"Ummm, around five more minutes" Will estimated.

"Okay" Rachel nodded and leaned against Finn. Finn smiled down at her and put his arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked her as she stared out the bus window.

"Life" Rachel admitted.

"That's a pretty large topic for thirty seconds" Finn chuckled.

"I know. I just feel so free here. Makes me wonder if life in New York will be the same" Rachel sighed.

"Is free a good thing?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then probably" Finn said.

"Good" Rachel smiled. She shifted a bit. "Thank you."

Finn smiled. "For?"

"Caring" Rachel answered. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime" Finn said, playing with the end of her hair.

"Aww how adorable" Kurt said, leaning forward and resting his arms on the back of their seats.

"Go make out with Blaine or something" Rachel scowled and looked at him.

"I heard my name!" Blaine looked over from next to Kurt, where he was talking to Quinn and Artie, behind them.

"No, no, never mind" Kurt said to Blaine.

"You talking about me?" Blaine smiled at Rachel and Finn.

"Yeah. We were saying how Kurt should leave us alone and go make out with you" Rachel informed him.

"Oh..." Blaine laughed, unsure what to say to that.

"Actually, we just want Kurt to leave us alone" Finn said quickly, not really wanting to see his step-brother do that.

"We're here!" Will said loudly.

"Yay!" Kurt said, eyes lighting up.

"Shopping time!" Brittany said, fist pumping.

They stood up to get off the bus.

Quinn smoothed out the front of her dress and stood in the isle way. Mercedes casually walked up stood next to her.

"Don't forget to get the you-know-whats" Mercedes muttered quietly to Quinn.

"I won't" Quinn smiled and nodded.

They all stood outside the bus and waited as Artie slowly got lowered to the ground.

When they were all on the same level, Shelby looked at them.

"Okay, stay together and don't stray alone. Meet back here in two hours, just to check up."

"Go have fun!" Beiste said. The teens cheered and ran. Mostly just to get out of the rain. In the lobby of the mall, they stopped running.

"Are we going to split up?" Mercedes asked them all.

"Yes. Going in such a large group will just be chaotic" Kurt nodded.

"I concur!" Mike nodded.

"Okay" Quinn nodded.

Rachel moved next to Kurt and smiled widely. "Who's coming with me and Kurt?"

Mercedes, Blaine, Sam and Finn stepped forward with smiles.

"And who wants to come with Britts and I?" Santana asked loudly, throwing her arm around Brittany's shoulders. Puck, Sugar and Artie moved up to stand next to them.

"And I suppose the rest of us are the last group?" Mike said, looking at Tina, Quinn and Rory.

"I'm fine with that" Quinn smiled.

"Aye" Rory nodded.

"Okay then. It's settled!" Kurt said, clapping his hands. "Time to shop!"

"See you around" Brittany smiled as they all parted in their groups.


	15. Chapter 15

So where do you want to go first?" Rachel asked them.

"Gap!" Blaine yelled with a childish grin

"No!" Sam and Finn yelled.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Just...no" Finn chuckled.

"Guys, this is an outlet mall. This is like no-name stuff and cheap originals and knock offs. It's cheap and fun. There is no Gap here" Kurt said.

"Let's just walk down here and stop where we see fit" Mercedes suggested, pointing down the mall.

"I agree" Rachel nodded.

They started walking.

"I'm hungry" Finn said.

"We just ate like twenty minutes ago!" Kurt exclaimed. The rest of them laughed.

"Sorry! It's who I am" Finn said.

"Well, all I have to eat it gum" Mercedes said, digging around in her bag.

"I'll take it!" Finn smiled brightly.

"Here" Mercedes sighed and handed him the pack.

"Thanks!" Finn said, popping the small white piece of gum in his mouth. "Mmmm minty!"

"Anyone else want gum?" Mercedes asked.

"Me, please!" Blaine said. He took a piece. "Thank you."

"No problem" Mercedes smiled and returned the pack to her bag.

"Ooh, let's go in here!" Rachel gasped, pointing to a small shop with dresses on display.

"Okay!" Mercedes smiled. They walked in. Inside were several racks of dresses and girls clothes.

"Is there a guys' section?" Sam asked, looking around.

"I don't know..." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Sam, the walls are pink. No there isn't a guys' section" Kurt pointed out with an eye roll.

"Pink is a man's colour!" Finn smiled proudly. "Only a true man can wear pink!"

"Okay" Mercedes patted Finn on the arm.

"Kurt! Fashion faux pas or chic?" Rachel held up a red dress with blue and yellow polka-dots on in.

"Faux pas" Kurt said, looking over.

"I like it" Blaine said, tilting his head.

"Blaine, dear, you have a warped sense of style" Kurt said slowly.

"Kurt, don't be mean" Mercedes called with a grin.

"Yeah, Kurt" Blaine pretended to pout.

Kurt sighed with a smile. "Sorry, but I have to be honest."

"Blaine, I think you have a very unique style, and don't you forget it" Rachel smiled widely at him.

"Oh, that means a lot coming from you" Blaine said sarcastically.

"That's rude!" Rachel gasped.

"I agree with Blaine" Sam smiled.

"Why?" Rachel demanded. She knew that neither Blaine or Sam really meant it; they were just joking around, but she still was interested in their answer.

"You wear knee socks like everyday" Sam said.

"I haven't worn knee socks all trip!" Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, that's because it's super hot here" Blaine said.

"You know what, Blaine? I take back what I said about your style. It is horrible!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ouch" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You people are ridiculous" Finn said, wondering back to them.

"Kurt, what about this?" Rachel held up another dress. This one was magenta with yellow frills.

"Hmmm...it's nice" Kurt said slowly, looking at it.

"It looks like a flower" Finn said.

"Thanks for that wonderful insight, Finn" Mercedes said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm gonna try it on" Rachel said, walking towards the change rooms.

"Okay" Finn nodded.

"Kurt, do you really hate my style?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Mercedes, who was standing next to Kurt, put her hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Wha-? Hey!" Kurt began to say.

"Shhh" Mercedes smiled. She turned to Blaine. "Look, we all know Kurt has a particular but amazing sense of style. You know he wouldn't be seen with someone who doesn't have some style. And yet, he is dating you. So he clearly secretly adores your oddly short pants and bowties" Mercedes grinned.

Blaine's face lit up. "That's true!"

Mercedes removed her hand from over Kurt's mouth.

"You can't hate the bowties" Blaine said proudly, adjusting the orange one he was wearing.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but he got distracted by Rachel, who was modeling the dress.

"Well? What do you guys think?" She asked, spinning around. The dress was really fit and puffed out at the bottom, in an awkward way.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but that just looks crazy. I mean, where would you wear that? It's practically begging for a slushie if you wear it to school."

"Girl, I agree with Kurt. That's wild" Mercedes said.

"Okay..." Rachel said, like a deflated balloon.

"Don't feel bad, Rachel. It's not you, it's the dress. This whole store has wacky dresses" Kurt said kindly.

"True, true" Rachel said slowly. She walked back to the change room.

"Hurry up, this place is lame" Sam called to her.

* * *

><p>"Sporting goods store!" Artie hollered.<p>

"Yeah!" Puck smiled.

"Another one?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, we just went to one" Santana said.

"So? They're cool" Puck said.

"No" Brittany said softly.

"Okay, well look, there's a girly store over there. You girls go there, Puck and I will check out the sports store and meet you there" Artie suggested.

"Okay" Sugar nodded. "Bye." The girls walked off, arms linked together.

"Chicks..." Puck said. "They're hot but can drive you crazy."

"Preach!" Artie said with an eye roll.

They guys went into the sports store.

The girls arrived at the other store. There were many handbags and purses on display in the window. They walked in.

"Purse heaven!" Sugar gasped as they walked in.

"I know, right!" Santana smiled.

"Look at them all!" Sugar said, holding up a pink one. "Whaddya think?"

"Cute" Santana nodded, turning down another isle.

"Ahhhh!" Santana and Sugar heard a loud scream.

"Oh my gosh, what was that?" Santana asked, eyes wide.

"It sounded like Brittany!" Sugar said.

"Brit!" Santana called, dropping the purse she was holding to run in the direction of the scream. "Brit, you okay?"

Finally, Santana found the blonde, staring at a pack of purses with her mouth open.

"Brittany!" Santana gasped when she found her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Brittany said.

"You screamed?" Santana asked.

"That was a scream of joy" Brittany said. "Look!"

Brittany stepped out of the way to reveal a whole rack of purses with cats and cat faces on them.

"Cats?" Santana asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes!" Brittany gasped. "Aren't they amazing?"

"I suppose..." Santana said.

"What happened?" Sugar asked, approaching them.

"Brittany found a whole bunch of cat-themed purses" Santana explained.

"See?" Brittany held out several of them, to show Sugar.

"Neat" Sugar said slowly.

"I'm gonna buy some!" Brittany said, selecting two from the rack.

Santana looked at the price tags. "Fine. They're pretty cheap."

Brittany walked to the counter with a large grin.

* * *

><p>"Let's stop in here" Quinn said, pointing to a small store with men and woman's clothes on display.<p>

"Sure" Rory nodded. The four of the walked into the store.

"Tina, look" Mike said, motioning to a rack of goth clothes.

"Oooh!" Tina smiled and ran over to it.

"Rory, you look lost" Quinn commented, looking at the Irish boy.

"Oh...well, I'm not very good at shopping. Most of my wardrobe is my brother's old clothes or green" Rory gave a small smile.

"Is green your favourite colour?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Rory motioned to the dark green T-shirt he currently sported "Aye."

"Well, you don't have to shop, you could just browse" Quinn said, looking at a rack of dresses.

"No that's the problem. I want to. I need clothes that aren't green!" Rory exclaimed. "The hockey players at school keep calling me 'Greeny' or 'Green Freak' and more!"

"What's happening?" Mike asked, walking over casually.

"Rory wants clothes that aren't green, but he isn't a big shopper" Quinn looked up at Mike.

"Join the club, man" Mike rolled his eyes with a grin. "I not a shopper either!"

"Well, lucky for you, I am" Quinn grinned. "I'll help you, if you want."

"Really?" Rory's eyes lit up.

"Sure. It'll be fun!" Quinn smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory clapped his hands then jumped forward and hugged Quinn, who was a bit startled. "...Sorry" Rory apologized when he stepped back, noticing Quinn's surprised face at the hug.

"It's okay" Quinn smiled.

"I can help with shoe shopping, though" Mike said. He stuck out his foot to show off his snazzy red shoe. "I have impeccable taste."

"Deal" Rory said in awe.

"I'm back!" Tina announced with a small white shopping bag in her hand.

"What did you buy?" Rory asked her.

"A headband" Tina said.

"Cool" Rory nodded.

"So you guys see anything you like?" Tina asked.

"No, but we have ourselves a mission" Quinn gave a smile.

"Oh, tell me more!" Tina smiled.

"We have to help Rory find some new clothes that aren't green" Quinn said happily.

"Oooh, mission accepted!" Tina laughed.

"Thanks, you guys" Rory smiled.

"Well, we only have like 90 more minutes" Quinn said.

"Let's go!" Mike said loudly.

They ran out of the store.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. Gosh" Kurt gasped.<p>

"Kurt, don't pass out on us" Rachel said.

"Breathe, Kurt, breathe" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Sam" Finn whispered to the blonde. "I'm confused. What's the big deal?"

"No idea, man" Sam answered in a whisper with a shrug.

Finn shrugged too and watched the other four's crazy reactions.

"My life is complete!" Kurt breathed out with a smile.

"Look, don't kill me, but I'm really confused. What's the big deal here?" Finn asked slowly.

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine whipped around in sync to face Finn, with fierce glares.

"Do you know who Marc Jacobs is?" Mercedes asked in an edgy tone.

"N-no...that's why I asked..." Finn stammered, a bit scared of their stares.

"Is he kidding me right now?" Kurt quietly asked Blaine and Rachel.

"No, I think he's serious" Rachel said.

"How is that possible?" Kurt gasped quietly.

"He's a typical guy. Forgive him" Rachel sighed.

"Umm, is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't know either?" Blaine asked.

"No...can you tell us?" Finn asked, his pleading eyes looking more at Rachel. If anyone can help them and understand them without making them look like complete fools, it's her.

Kurt sighed.

"Marc Jacobs is a famous-no! Legendary! Yes, legendary fashion designer!" Rachel said in a dramatic tone.

"A fashion dude?" Sam asked, very unimpressed.

"Not a fashion 'dude'! A fashion icon!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And so I'm guessing this is his stuff?" Finn asked, looking at the clothes they were standing in front of.

"Yes!" Mercedes nodded.

"Originals, too!" Blaine piped up.

"Oh..." Sam nodded. He glanced at Finn. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other. Without words, they connected and they both felt the same: completely bored and a bit amazed at their friends' crazy obsession over some clothes guy.

"This is the best day ever!" Kurt said. He reached out and put a hand on the sleeve of a dark coat. "I'm touching it!"

"Amazing!" Blaine said in awe.

"Okay, we've been here like fifteen minutes and all you guys have done is freak out over some dude's clothes. Can you hurry it up?" Sam asked slowly.

The four of them sighed.

"Fine" Rachel sighed.

Kurt looked through the clothes on the rack and finally selected a brown coat. The fabric was thick and soft, and the colour matched his hair.

"That one?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. Isn't it amazing?" Kurt asked.

"Looks like any old coat to me...In fact, I'm sure my mom has the same one, and she only shops at cheap motherly stores" Finn muttered to Sam, who snickered, as did Blaine, who caught the end of it. Sam and Finn were shocked that Blaine didn't freak out at them, like Kurt or the girls would have.

Blaine smiled with a small shrug. He was the straightest gay you'd ever get, so he understood what Sam and Finn felt.

Rachel and Mercedes each got a sweater and Blaine got a blue scarf.

The four of them paid and then they all left the store.

"Finally" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry" Mercedes said to him with a cute smile. "But time flies when you're having fun!"

* * *

><p>"Well?" Sugar asked, showing the two girls her dress. It was white and yellow and flouncy. "I like it!"<p>

"You look like lemon meringue pie!" Brittany said.

"It's nice. It accentuates you skin tone" Santana said.

"I look hot!" Sugar announced loudly, looking at herself in the mirror and flipping her hair.

"I'll say!" Puck said with a smirk as he and Artie came over. On Artie's lap was a bag.

"What did you guys buy?" Santana asked them.

"A shirt" Artie said.

"Nice" Sugar said. "What do you think of my dress?"

"It looks great" Artie smiled.

"Great!" Sugar said, walking back to the change room.

"We saw a candy shop up ahead" Artie informed Brittany, who lay in Santana's lap.

"So after we're done here, we should go" Puck said.

Brittany sat up, her blue eyes sparkling. "Yes!"

Sugar rapidly opened the door of the change room; a large smile on her face. "Did I hear the word candy?"

"Yes! We're going to a candy shop!" Brittany jumped up and danced around happily.

Sugar joined in the dance. "Sugar for Sugar!" She chanted, making Brittany join in too.

"Sugar for Sugar! Sugar for Sugar!" Brittany and Sugar sang.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Santana said, looking around uncomfortably.

"Let's go, already!" Puck said, amused at the girls' dance.

Sugar stopped dancing. "Okay. I just have to pay for the dress."

They waited for her to pay then they left the shop. They moved toward the brightly coloured candy shop.

"Are we in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" Brittany asked in awe and excitement.

"Maybe" Santana laughed, as they entered the shop. It was bright and cheery and happy music played loudly.

"Yo, look!" Artie exclaimed. He pointed to the rainbow display of rock candy. "Rock candy!"

"Yum!" Puck said, handing Artie and the girls a bag.

"Go crazy" Santana said to Brittany who almost screamed in excitement.

They raced around the store, filling up their bags. Ten minutes later, their bags were loaded, and their faces were extremely happy. They all paid for their sweets and walked outside.

"That was fun" Sugar said, clutching on to her candy-filled bag.

"Very" Santana said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Here, try these on" Quinn said, handing Rory a stack of shirts.<p>

"Okay" Rory nodded, gratefully accepting the shirts she handed him. He scampered to the change rooms in the brightly-lit store they were in.

A few minutes later, he emerged with the first shirt on.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked him.

"Aye" Rory nodded, looking at his reflection. The shirt he wore was plaid. It was red, white and blue. Not a single bit of green.

"So plaid is your new style?" Tina asked from the bench she sat on.

"Maybe" Rory smiled.

"Bro, red or purple?" Mike asked from across the store where he held up a red shoe and a purple one.

"Neither...got a blue one?" Rory asked slowly.

"Nope" Mike shook his head.

"Don't worry, we have plenty more stores to try" Quinn reassured them.

"Here, put this on" Tina handed Rory a navy hoodie. Rory put it on over the plaid shirt.

"Ta-da!" Quinn said, coming up behind a rack and holding black jeans. "The last piece."

Rory took the pants and put them on in the change room. He emerged and looked in the mirror. He wore no green at all. He almost didn't recognize himself. His style was normally so classy and perfect, like vests and hats, so this loose yet stylish look was different. Good different.

"I...really like it" Rory said slowly, a smile creeping over his face.

"Really?" Quinn asked, happily.

"Aye! It's great!" Rory grinned. He turned to look at the other three, who had smiles to match. "Thank you so much for helping me!"

Quinn and Tina raced in for a hug.

"No, thank you for being our doll to dress up!" Quinn smiled.

"I feel so left out" Mike joked as the other three hugged.

"Oh, come here!" Tina smiled, holding an arm our for Mike, who smiled and joined in the group hug.

After a moment, they all stepped back.

"Well, congrats Rory. You have a new non-green style!" Tina smiled when Rory came back from the change room wearing his old clothes.

"I'm hungry" Mike said.

"Same" Quinn said, nodding.

"To the food court?" Rory asked.

"Yes!" Mike smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, a sports store!" Finn's eyes lit up.<p>

"Yeah!" Sam smiled widely.

"I want to sit down" Mercedes said. "I'm tired."

Finn turned on his heels to face her. "First off, we've only been shopping for an hour. Secondly, you can sit in the sporting goods store while Sam and I peruse."

"Okay" Mercedes smiled. They walked into the store. It was cool inside.

"We'll be waiting here, okay?" Rachel told Finn.

"Sure" Finn said with a smile. Him and Sam walked off.

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine sat down on a bench.

"This has been fun" Rachel mused.

"Indeed. I do enjoy shopping" Kurt smiled.

"I don't think Sam and Finn do, though" Mercedes chuckled.

"They seemed to enjoy coming here" Blaine pointed out.

"That's all they seemed to enjoy" Rachel said.

"Well, they're guys. They don't like to shop" Mercedes said.

"Gay guys being the exception" Kurt smiled.

"Obviously" Rachel said.

"Can you believe today is our last full day in Fort Meyers?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"I know. Sad isn't it?" Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"This has been a very fun vacation" Mercedes said.

"I think it has been a wonderful bonding experience for us as a team" Blaine said. "I feel accepted by you guys."

"Blaine, we didn't need this trip to accept you. We already did" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled at her.

"So any stores in particular that we wanna hit?" Mercedes asked.

"No..." Rachel shook her head.

"A food store...I'm a bit hungry" Mercedes said.

"We're back!" Finn said as he and Sam approached, each with a bag in their hand.

"What did you get?" Rachel asked.

"I bought a new shirt" Finn answered. "For football."

"I bought goggles" Sam said. "For synchronized swimming."

"Awesome" Rachel said standing up. "Let's move on."

The other three stood up and the six of them left the store.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Let's go in here!" Santana said. "Shoe store!"<p>

"Okay" Puck agreed.

They went in the store.

Sugar looked elated. "So many shoes!"

"Amazing" Santana said. She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the section with the heels. "I need a new pair of heels."

"Me too" Brittany said smiling.

"Look at these!" Sugar smiled, holding up a pair of heels that were very high.

"Hot!" Santana said, grabbing a yellow pair for herself and a purple pair for Brittany. "Put these on!"

"Why?" Sugar asked, but put on a red pair herself.

Brittany put on the heels and stood up. Then fell over. Into Santana's arms.

"I'm too high up" Brittany said sadly as she fell.

"Relax. I got you" Santana smiled and helped Brittany stand up straight.

"This is hard" Sugar said, wobbling around. "These are the highest heels I've been in."

"Same" Santana admitted. After a minute all three of them were steady on their feet. "Ready girls? Sunglasses out!"

A bit confused but really amused, Brittany and Sugar followed Santana's lead. They all pulled out big black sunglasses from their purses and put them on. Then they strutted around the store with smirks.

"All we need is a gust of wind in our direction and we look like models" Brittany said.

"I don't need wind to look like a model. I already do" Sugar said.

They strutted around the store again, stopping in front of Puck and Artie who were looking at some skate shoes.

"Woah..." Artie breathed, looking up at the three girls.

"Having fun?" Puck smirked at them.

"Are these heels super awesome or what?" Santana asked, stretching her leg out to show the boys the heels.

"Yes" Artie smiled, eyes wide.

"Buy them" Puck said, watching the girls.

"Is it cheaper when there is one zero or two?" Brittany asked, looking at the bottom of her shoe at the small tag.

Santana sighed. "Unfortunately, hotness like this comes at a cost that, for me and Brit, it out of the question.

"Too bad" Puck said.

"Not for me!" Sugar said. "I can get these! But I'm not going to. My daddy said that if I buy more shoes he'll cut me off..."

"Well anyways, let's hit a few more stores before we have to meet up with the others" Artie suggested.

"Okay, hold on" Santana said, taking off the heels and slipping her flip-flops back on, as did Brittany and Sugar.

* * *

><p>Quinn had kept her eyes open for a dollar store. She still needed to go to one to get the supplies for the girls' prank. But getting away from Rory and Mike and Tina without being noticed or getting suspisous was a harder task. When she finally saw a dollar store, she began planning different excuses to leave.<p>

"Quinn?...Quinn?" Mike asked, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry" Quinn blushed and shook her head.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah...just zoned out" Quinn smiled. She took a sip of her drink. The four of them were sitting at the food court, eating and drinking.

Quinn looked at her watch. They had to meet the others soon. So she had to get the stuff soon.

"I...uh...have to use the washroom" Quinn said, standing up with a sweet smile. She grabbed her shopping bags and purse.

"You can leave those here" Rory said.

Quinn's eyes widened as she tried to think of a smart answer. She needed the bags to hide the supplies and her purse to pay. How could she get out of this?

"Um, I'm really protective of my stuff...not that I don't trust you...it's just that if something was to happen to my stuff while I'm gone, I don't want it to be on your consciences. So I'll just take it with me, it's no big deal" Quinn stammered, holding tightly to her bags. Her eyes met Tina's for a moment. Tina then realized what Quinn was trying to do.

"Well, okay then" Tina said, with a shrug and a smile that only Quinn knew.

Quinn flashed Tina a quick and subtle smile then ran off.

Mike and Rory seemed to not notice as they broke into normal conversation as she ran off.

Quinn ran to the dollar store. It was bright and busy. She ran down the toy isle frantically searching for what they needed. Finally she found them. They came in bags of about twenty. She did some mental math and grabbed twenty bags. She carried the bags to the cash line. When she got to the counter, she set the bags in front of the cashier for her to scan. Quinn tried to keep a straight and casual face as the cashier eyed her purchases. It was a crazy thing to see one teenage girl buy all of that.

"Umm...why are you buying twenty bags of this stuff?" The cashier asked with an amused smile.

Quinn chuckled. "It's for a prank" she explained.

"I see" The cashier nodded and scanned the last bag. "Well good luck!"

"Thanks!" Quinn smiled and put the twenty packages in her shopping bags. She had to do some re-arranging, but after a bit she had hidden the supplies. She hurried back to the table where her friends sat.

"Oh, there you are!" Mike exclaimed as she sat down. "We were getting worried."

"Oh, sorry" Quinn said. "I ran into Ms. Pilsbury in the washroom." That was a good enough lie.

"Oh, okay" Mike nodded.

Tina looked at Quinn, her eyes silently asking her if she got the supplies. Quinn met her gaze and gave a small nod.

"Well, we have to meet with everyone else, so let's do one last loop of the mall before we have to go" Tina said happily.

"Sure" Rory nodded, stood up and threw out his trash.

They walked out of the food court.

* * *

><p>"That looks good, Will" Emma nodded.<p>

"I think so, too" Will said, taking off the tie he tried on.

"Is Will trying on more sweater vests?" Beiste asked with a smirk as she approached the couple.

"Very funny" Will rolled his eyes. "And no. A tie!"

"Cool. I just bought some new tube socks!" Beiste said, holding up a yellow plastic shopping bag.

Will nodded. "Where's Shelby?"

"She ran into a children's clothing store" Emma answered.

"Well, she better hurry back. We have to meet the kids soon" Will said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah. Pay for that and we'll go find her" Emma said, standing up.

"Okay" Will said, carrying the tie and a shirt to the checkout line. He paid for it and joined Emma and Beiste at the door. "Ready!"

"Great" Emma said, walking out of the store into the mall's hallways. They walked down to the children's clothes store. There was Shelby, going through a rack of blue dresses for little girls.

"Shelby!" Will called to her as they came up to her.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry I'm taking so long, I must have lost track of time..." Shelby rambled on worriedly.

"Don't fret about it. We have time to spare" Emma said with a kind smile.

"Oh, good" Shelby breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this is what a children's clothes store looks like" Will said, looking around.

"You've never been in one?" Shelby asked, a bit amazed.

"Nope. I don't have kids. And even when I though I did, Terri did all the shopping" Will said with a smile. Shelby had heard all about Will's ex-wife and their relationship.

"I've never been in one either" Beiste admitted, with the same wonder as Will.

"I have. My friend had a baby and I got her a gift" Emma said.

"Nice" Shelby said. She turned to face them. "Well, I'm going to go pay for this stuff, then we'll go."

"Okay" Emma nodded. She walked up to Will. He put his arm around her.

"Hey."

"We leave for Orlando tomorrow, right?" Emma asked him, overjoyed by their closeness.

"Yup. I was thinking around one-ish" Will said.

"Sure. Just making sure" Emma smiled.

"Time is flying" Will sighed.

"Oh, I know!" Emma said. "We've been here five days and it feels like an hour!"

Will laughed. "I agree!"

"Okay, let's go" Shelby said, strolling up to them with a grin and bags in hand. "Wait, where's Shannon?"

"She's over there, entertaining some lady's baby" Will laughed, pointing across the store where Beiste was making goofy faces at a little baby girl in a stroller while her mother browsed through some clothes. The girl was smiling and laughing at Beiste.

"Shannon!" Will called, making Beiste stand up and blush in their direction.

"Coming!" Beiste answered and waved goodbye to the baby girl and jogged over to them.

"Made a new friend?" Shelby smirked at Beiste.

"Yeah..." Beiste answered with a smile. "She was cute."

Will looked at Emma in the corner of his eye. She smiled and nodded with them, but her gaze was clouded over, like she was lost or in deep thought. She kept subtly glancing at the baby Beiste was playing with. Will didn't say anything but he knew what she was thinking about.

* * *

><p>"Fifteen more minutes of this" Finn said to Sam quietly.<p>

"Thank goodness" Sam rolled his eyes. Quite honestly, they were bored. Shopping was okay for like an hour but after that, time seemed to drag on and on and on.

"Let's go in here" Rachel said, pointing to a store. "Plus they have men's clothes too, Finn!"

Finn faked a smiled "Yippee" he said, a bit too sarcastically. Rachel glared at him. But they still went inside.

"Bowties!" Blaine yelped and ran to the display.

"Don't knock anything down, Blaine!" Kurt warned, remembering an incident a few stores back.

"I'll try not to!" Blaine called back and sped through the aisles.

"Oooh, look, knee socks!" Rachel squealed, eyeing the sock shelves.

"Do you really need more?" Kurt asked. Mercedes snickered as Rachel glared at them, a mixture of hurt and hate in her brown eyes.

"Yes I do. I happen to like knee socks" Rachel said firmly. "It's part of my look."

"Yes, we've all heard of 'sexy school-girl librarian chic' but why can't you wear skinny jeans and a loud shirt like me?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"It's not me" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, I like you the way you are, Rach" Finn smiled warmly at her.

"Aw, thanks Finn" Rachel smiled back at him.

"Finn, we are having a clothes-intervention, here" Kurt sighed with a smile.

"She's my girlfriend so I get a say" Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Exactly. And his opinion is the only good one" Rachel said.

"Well, look who it is!"

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Finn turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Santana!" Kurt smiled at the Latina. There in the store's entrance stood Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Puck and Artie.

"Fancy meeting you here" Sugar said.

"This was our last stop before meeting up with you all" Finn said, happier that Puck and Artie were now here.

"Same with us!" Santana said.

"Hey! Look! They're here too! Did you guys know that?" Blaine exclaimed when he saw Brittany and Santana.

"Yes, Blaine we did know that" Mercedes laughed.

"Kurt, your man can be really clueless sometimes" Sugar said to Kurt, who just sighed with a smirk.

"Don't I know it" he replied.

They laughed.

Santana and Brittany walked to the dresses on the racks.

"How's it been?" Finn asked Puck.

"Fine."

"So you aren't bored out of your mind from shopping?" Finn asked, a bit shocked.

"Not really" Puck admitted.

"Dude...are you a girl?" Finn joked.

"Oh no! Maybe I am!" Puck gasped, playing along.

"Maybe you are what?" Rachel asked as she walked by them.

"A girl" Finn answered in all honesty.

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Wait... What?" Her face was half creeped out and half scared. Finn seemed to be telling the truth in his answer, so Rachel didn't even know if it was a joke. She glanced between Puck and Finn, both of which who were fighting their hardest to hold in their laughter.

Finally, her flickering gaze met with Finn's. And he gave her a 'don't-ask-don't-tell' look along with a small smile, to let her know it was a joke. Rachel sighed and walked off, not wanting to be part of their craziness. As she walked off, she heard Finn and Puck burst into loud laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Puck asked through his loud laughs.

"Yes! It was hilarious!" Finn laughed, tears coming out of his eyes.

"What are they laughing at over there?" Blaine asked Rachel when she came over to where he was standing.

"Puck may be a girl or something. I honestly don't know nor do I want to" Rachel shook her head and walked off, leaving Blaine confused.

"This is cute, right?" Santana asked Brittany and Mercedes.

"Yes!" Mercedes answered, bobbing her head as she looked at the purple sun dress Santana held.

"Mercedes! Come here!" Rachel called. Mercedes smiled and walked off.

"I'm going to try it on" Santana smiled. "Here, Brit, hold my phone for me" Santana said, pulling her sleek black phone out of the back pocket of her shorts. Brittany took it and put it in her purse. Santana walked into the change room.

"Brittany! Look! Unicorn shirt!" Mercedes said from across the store, holding up a pink T-shirt with a unicorn on it.

Brittany gasped. "Gimmie!" She ran over and grabbed it. "Mine!"

"You going to buy that?" Rachel asked Brittany who was hugging the shirt.

"Yes!" Brittany said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Well, go do it now, because we are going to leave soon" Rachel said. Brittany nodded and ran off, still clutching the shirt.

"Well, I expected this store to be empty. But I see it's a party!" Mike said loudly. Everyone turned to see him, Tina, Quinn and Rory walking in the store.

"Hey!" Rachel waved to them happily.

"If it wasn't for us, it would be empty" Mercedes said. It was true. The only other person in the store was a middle aged woman who was in a corner looking at men's corduroys.

"True enough" Tina laughed. They walked farther into the store and conversed with the others.

Brittany skipped back to them, shopping bag in hand. "Let's go!"

Quinn looked at her watch. "We still have five minutes. Do you want to go to that music store by the entrance?"

"Sure" they all agreed and left the store in one large group, leaving it to its original emptiness.

The music store was busy, loud and fun. It was a retro store, so more records were sold than CDs.

"Mr. Schue would love this place" Finn commented.

"Ghetto music!" Puck smiled. He held up an old record. "These things are so heavy. CDs are the way to go!"

"I agree" Artie said.

"Guys! Time to go!" Quinn called. They all left the store and then left the mall.

"It's still raining?" Kurt moaned as he saw the rain and dark sky.

"Yes, but not as much" Rachel pointed out.

They easily located the bus, as it was the largest vehicle in the parking lot. They hurried over, to find the teachers waiting by the bus door.

"Hello!" Emma greeted them.

"How was your shopping experience?" Will asked them.

"Good" the girls answered.

"Take me away!" Finn and Sam whined.

Will laughed. "So I'm assuming you are all ready to leave?"

"Yes!" Finn yelped.

"Okay. In the bus!" Will directed and opened the bus' door. They all filed in, grateful to get out of the rain.

"Did you get...it?" Rachel mumbled to Quinn as she passed her seat.

"Yeah" Quinn answered simply.

"Great!" Rachel smiled and hurried off to her seat.

When they were all in their seats, Will sat down in the driver's seat. He started the engine.

"Everyone's here right?" He asked, hands on the wheel.

"Yes!" They chorused back with grins.

Will moved the bus forward an inch.

"Wait!" Finn jumped out of his seat suddenly, his eyes wide with panic.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Beiste asked him with a slight frown.

Finn quickly looked around the bus. Then he looked at Will and took a deep breath. "Where's Santana?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! I know what you're thinking... 'ooooooh suspence!' If you ARE thinking that, I thank you dearly because I suck at suspence. Anyways, thanks to all my readers and commenters and people who saved this to their faves list. LUV YA! (insert heart here)**

**Also, I was bored one day, so I searched up my own story on my ipod touch, to see what it looked like when I'm not typing it. And I realized that when I write down my glee blog name, so that if you love glee you can check it out, the site cuts it off. :( So I figured out why... and hopefully this works. So again, PLEASE check this out and I'll love you forever and ever...in a non-creepy way. gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com.**

**Hopefully, you could read that and it works. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Santana?" Will asked as if he had no idea who she was. His eyes scanned the worried faces on the bus. And sure enough, Santana Lopez was not on the bus. Immediately, Will had a minor panic attack. They were miles and miles away from their home and Santana was lost. Who knew where she was or what happened to her?

"We need to find her!" Mercedes said, breaking the silence. Everyone was too in shock to respond.

"I agree" Shelby said, the only one not freaking out on the inside.

Will snapped back into reality.

"Santana is lost!" Brittany wailed and started crying.

Sugar started awkwardly comforting her. "Shush...we'll find her!" Sugar said, patting Brittany's arm.

"She has a phone, right?" Will said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his own. "I'll call her..."

He had all the teens' numbers in his phone for this trip specifically, but he never thought he'd have to call.

Will found Santana's contact number and hit call. The bus was silent and scared. Will waited as he heard the rings in his ear. Suddenly, muffled and soft music was heard. It was a Britney Spears song.

"What's that?" Emma asked quietly. Brittany unzipped her purse and the music got louder. Brittany picked up the music-maker.

"It's Santana's phone" Brittany said.

"Why do you have it?" Mercedes asked.

Will clapped his phone shut in frustration.

"She gave it to me in the mall" Brittany said sadly.

"Now how are we suppose to reach her?" Tina asked.

"Listen up" Shelby said, interrupting the many questions and concerns that the teens were asking loudly. "Providing that nothing horrible has happened to her..."

"God forbid" Emma said sadly.

"...she is probably still in the mall. So let's split up and find her" Shelby suggested.

"Okay. Where was the last place you saw her?" Will asked the teens.

"I don't remember" Rachel said. "We weren't together in the mall..."

"Santana came with us" Puck said. "But I don't know where we lost her."

"So work backwards" Blaine said. "Did she leave the mall with us?"

"I thought I saw her..." Quinn said carefully. "Maybe not..."

"I don't think so" Artie said.

"I think she was with us" Rachel said.

"Was she with us in the music store?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I believe so" Sam nodded.

"Um, I don't think so..." Finn said.

"What about as we walked across the mall to the music store?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe?" Rachel said, very unsure.

"Guys! Guys!" Will said loudly. "This isn't going to work because there are so many of you who all remember different things."

"We split up in the mall and didn't meet back up until about fifteen minutes ago, so most of us weren't with Santana for most of the time" Mercedes explained to Will.

"But she defiantly was there when we met up" Kurt said firmly. "That is for sure."

Will sighed. "I'd suggest that we just go back to that store, but she probably is looking for us too, so we may not find her."

"We have to try!" Brittany exclaimed, tears still coming out.

"Oh, of course, of course" Will nodded. "We just have to do it strategically."

"Okay. Here's how we're going to do it" Beiste said loudly and firmly. "Finn, Puck, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Quinn, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pilsbury and Sugar: you search the left side of the mall. Kurt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Rory, Ms. Corcoran and I will search the right side. Stay together, alright?"

Artie raised his hand. "Uh, Coach, what about me?"

"Right. I didn't forget about you, Artie" Beiste said. "Santana may be looking for us, too. So the logical thing to do is to have someone wait here in the bus, in case she comes here looking for us. Artie, do you mind waiting here?"

"No problem. I'll do it" Artie said.

"You have a phone, right?" Will asked.

"Yes" Artie held up his phone.

"Okay. Call or text me or an adult if you get any news" Will said.

"Let's go groups!" Shelby said, standing up, as did all the others.

They all got out of the bus, lowered Artie out, gave him an umbrella and walked away.

Artie held the umbrella over him, his eyes watching the groups leave. And also watching to see if Santana comes running out of the building.

* * *

><p>Santana was mad. No, beyond mad. She was pissed off. But it wasn't really at someone, as much as herself, so really, she was just really annoyed. It had been ten minutes. Sure, that seems like a short period of time, but when you are trapped in a small and dimly lit change room stall, time goes really slowly.<p>

Santana gave up her struggle and sat on the floor. Ew, it was disgusting, too. How is it that in less than 24 hours she has been trapped in two small places? Unbelievable.

"Help" Santana said, loudly enough that is someone walked by, they would hear. When she had realized that the door was stuck, she had pounded on the door and yelled for help. But no luck. She was still trapped. Thank goodness she wasn't claustrophobic like Quinn. It was incredibly annoying that the store they were in was probably the emptiest store in the entire mall. No one to hear her calls and pounds. Where were the employees? Suddenly, a horrid idea hit her. Maybe the employees couldn't help her because they had already left. Maybe the mall had closed and she was alone. Maybe New Directions and the adults never realized that she was missing and they were already back at the condos. She could be trapped there forever. A tear rolled down Santana's cheek. Wait...was she crying? Santana sighed. Plus, to make matters even worse, Brittany had her phone so she couldn't call for help. She was alone.

* * *

><p>"Stay together. I'm serious" Will sternly told his group. "I don't wanna be looking for more of you."<p>

"No worries. We will. Now let's go find Santana!" Puck said. They hurriedly ran down their designated side of the mall, their eyes wide and on the lookout for the Latina girl.

"Santana!" Quinn called as they barged into one clothing store. Some of the shoppers gave the teens dirty glares as she ran though the stores calling her name.

"Santana?" Finn called, his voice booming through the store.

No response.

"W-we are g-gonna find her, r-right?" Brittany asked, still sobbing.

"Of course" Blaine said, trying to portray as much confidence as possible.

"Where could she be?" Sam asked, jogging up to them from the back of the store.

"Let's move on. She is not here" Emma called loudly. They nodded and left the store, moving next door to the next one.

"Santana!" Finn called through the store again. And again, no response.

Quinn sighed and looked around. "Where the heck is she?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Tina and their group walked into a bright store. People swarmed all around them. But they still couldn't see Santana.<p>

Rachel and Mercedes walked up to the cashier in the store.

"Hello. Have you seen a thin Latina girl with black hair? She is wearing shorts and a yellow shirt" Rachel asked the mousey cashier.

"No, sorry" she replied, a bit intimidated.

Mercedes sighed. "Thanks anyways."

The two girls walked away and back to the others.

"Well?" Rory asked them.

"Nope" Rachel said.

"She's not in this store" Shelby said. "Moving on..."

They left the store and we to the one across the hall. Rachel and Mercedes asked the cashier in there too, but got the same response. They went to three other stores, and only got the same. Nothing.

"Excuse me" A thick voice asked from behind them.

They turned to see a bulky security guard standing there, a slight frown on his face.

"Yes?" Rachel asked flatly.

"I've had some complaints, well, maybe complaints isn't the best word...I've been alerted to the fact that you lot are running through stores looking for someone, am I correct?" The man asked slowly.

"Yes, we are" Rachel nodded, as did the rest of them.

"Have you seen her?" Mike asked hopefully.

The man shook his head. "No, but I'm a mall cop. I know this mall like my own finger. I'll help you out" He gave a smile and took out a ratty notebook and a pen. "I'll need some info on you missing person."

"Her name is Santana Lopez. She is a Latina. Black hair. She's wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt" Rachel said as the mall cop's pen flew across the page.

"Okay..." He nodded and looked up. "Well, I'm gonna make a mall-wide announcement. If she's in the mall, she'll hear it."

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said with a smile.

"It's my job" The man smiled. "I'll see you soon. Good luck."

"Thank you!" Mercedes and Tina smiled as the mall-cop walked off.

"Who was that?" Shelby asked as she and Beiste approached.

"A mall-cop" Rory said. "He's gonna make an announcement so everyone in the mall can hear."

Shelby smiled. "Brilliant."

"Let's move on" Beiste said, as they walked to the next store.

* * *

><p>"<em>If Santana Lopez is in the building, would she please come to the north entrance or alert a mall employee, Santana Lopez. Thank you<em>."

"I'm right here!" Santana moaned, still sitting in the small stall. The store was still quiet. No one has heard her shout. The announcement ended and it returned to its original silence. On the bright side, at least Santana knew that her friends were actually looking for her. Yay. It was only a matter of time before they found her...right?

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Puck asked.<p>

"Yes!" Blaine said. "How'd the mall know?"

"The other group must have done something!" Quinn said.

"Rachel's probably got them all singing a song about finding Santana" Finn chuckled.

"I can actually picture that" Sam laughed.

"Let's move on and see if we can find her" Will said.

"The next store is the music store we were in. Maybe she is in there?" Quinn said.

"Maybe" Emma said in a positive tone. They hurried to the music store. And yet, no Santana.

"Not here" Blaine concluded sadly.

"Is Santana in another dimension?" Brittany asked.

"At this rate, maybe" Sam sighed as they walked to the next store.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, I found you!"<p>

They all turned at the sound of the mall-cop's voice.

"I made the announcement."

"We heard. Thank you so much" Shelby smiled at him.

"Not a problem. Any luck finding her?" He asked, scratching his mustache.

"Not yet" Shelby answered sadly.

"Really?" The man mused. "Usually, announcements work. I have my radio on to hear from an employee, but so far none" he motioned to the big black walkie-talkie clipped to his belt.

"Are you saying that Santana may not be in the mall?" Rachel asked.

"It's a possibility. Or she didn't hear the announcement" The mall-cop said, not trying to crush their hopes.

"We should keep looking" Mercedes said.

"I'm not gonna quit until we've searched the whole mall!" Tina said. Kurt, Mike and the other nodded firmly.

"Good spirit" Beiste said to them.

"Well, I'll look around too. Good luck!" The mall-cop walked off.

"We should too" Mercedes said. They walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>"Next store!" Will called and they walked out of a small shop.<p>

They walked into another store. This one familiar to them.

"This is the store that we all met up in" Finn said to Will.

"It's empty" Sugar said. "Still."

"Is there even a worker here?" Puck asked, looking around.

"Yeah, over there" Emma pointed to a young women, sitting on a stool behind the cash. She was reading a thick book and had head phones in her ears, probably blocking out all outer sounds. She didn't even glance up when they all came in.

Santana heard the voices. It was the best thing she'd ever heard. They had come. Santana heard Puck's voice and then she heard Quinn call: "Santana!"

Santana stood up and pounded her fist into the cool metal door.

"Here! I'm here! Hello!" Santana shouted excitedly.

"Shhh" Blaine said, shushing the group.

"I'm here! Guys, help!" Santana continued to call, banging on the door.

"Do you hear that too?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It's Santana!" Blaine said.

Finn, who was already at the back of the store, ran to the change rooms where he more clearly heard Santana's frantic calls and pounds.

"Santana?" Finn asked, running down the small hallway of change room stalls.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" Santana said.

Finn got to the door that was firmly shut. He heard Santana's movement behind it. Finn grabbed the cool metal handle and tugged on it. With some effort, the door flew open, almost sending Finn flying back. Santana stumbled out of the small change room and threw her arms around Finn's neck, pulling him into a super tight hug.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!" Santana said, hugging him.

Finn awkwardly hugged her back as the others stared clapping and cheering.

Santana let go of Finn and smiled at her friends.

"We were soooooo worried!" Brittany said, running up and hugging the Latina

"Thanks so much for saving me" Santana said, smiling at them. "I honestly thought you had forgotten about me!"

"Are you kidding? Do you even know us?" Sam said with a small chuckle. "We'd never forget you!"

"Thanks!" Santana said with a large smile. Everyone jumped in a group hug, with Santana getting crushed in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Tina, Mercedes and Rachel screamed as they met in the entrance of the mall. They ran up to her and hugged her.<p>

"Oh my gosh, where were you?" Mercedes asked

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Woah, woah, hold up" Santana said, pulling out of he hug, with her hands up as if to signal their silence.

"That's so many questions. My head hurts" Brittany said, holding her head in her hands.

"I'll tell you all on the bus" Santana said.

"Fair enough" Tina nodded.

"Have you found her yet?" The mall-cop asked the large and chatty group.

"Yes we did!" Rachel smiled. They moved apart to show Santana.

"Hello!" The man smiled at her.

"Uh, hi..." Santana said.

"Good to see you're safe and sound. You large group of friends practiacally tore the mall apart looking for you."

They all laughed.

"Thanks for helping us look" Shelby said to him.

"All in a day's work" The mall-cop said and smiled. He waved and walked away, leaving the group waving and shouting out their thanks.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Will asked in a loud voice.

"And we do mean everyone!" Beiste said, causing a laugh.

Shelby did a quick head count. "All present and accounted for!"

"Okay. Too the bus. Artie is still waiting for us!" Will said.

* * *

><p>Artie sat outside. The minutes ticked on. And no sign of them, yet. Hopefully Santana was okay. He wasn't totally fond of the girl, but she could be nice when she wanted to be. Plus she was part of New Directions, so that made her practically family.<p>

He got a lot of funny looks as shoppers walked by, which was excepted. After all, he was a nerdy-looking boy in a wheelchair holding a gigantic bright blue umbrella outside a large shiny bus. Either way, he gave the onlookers a bright grin, almost in a mocking way.

Finally, he saw eighteen people running out of the mall. Right away, Artie recognized them as his friends. No one else would leave the mall in such a dramatic fashion. They came closer, and Artie could see the smiles on their faces. And sure enough, Santana was with them. Artie smiled. They found her.

"Hello!" Artie greeted them. "I see you found her. Where was she?"

"She hasn't told is yet. She said she'd tell us on the bus" Kurt informed Artie.

"Oh, okay" Artie said, nodding.

They all got into the bus and Artie was raised in slowly.

Once they were all seated and Will started the bus, Santana began to speak.

"Well, I was in the store where we all met up again. I went to try on a dress. And you all left. Then I tried to open the door. It was stuck. And so I screamed and banged on the door but I was conveniently trapped in the emptiest store of life. So I sat there. Then I heard the announcement for me. And then you guys found me" Santana said, recalling the events.

"Why did you go in a broken change room?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't know it was broken!" Santana said, with a frown. Questions like that made her sound dumb. And she was NOT dumb.

"Well, I found this on the floor outside the door" Blaine said, passing Santana a wrinkly piece of paper.

It got passed down the bus and to Santana. Santana looked at it.

_Don't use change room, door broken_

"I didn't see this" Santana said curtly.

"Clearly" Puck said. Santana glared at him.

Mercedes noticed this and stepped in, to prevent a huge fight.

"We're just really glad you're okay" Mercedes said sweetly.

Santana's hard expression softened. "Thanks."

"Well, quite an eventful day we have had" Rachel said with a smile.

"I'll say" Quinn nodded.

"You'll say what?" Brittany asked with a chipper smile.

"That we had an eventful day?" Quinn said, her statement sounding like a question.

"Rachel already said that!" Brittany said.

"I-I know" Quinn said, unsure of what Brittany meant.

"Okay" Brittany said. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You should have seen Brit. When we realized you were gone, she was in tears" Sugar said to Santana.

Santana's heart swelled a bit. She looked at Brittany. "Really?"

"Yeah, totally" Brittany said. "You're my best friend. I love you, and if you were lost, I'd be lost too."

"Aww" Santana said with a smile.

"No, really. She needs help getting from the kitchen to her bedroom sometimes" Rory mumbled.

"I love you too" Santana whispered to Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heey! :)**

**Hope you liked this, and if you do or of you have any other suggestions/comments/ideas lemmie know. I love reading what you have to say!**

**P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I'm alone...again, but no worries, I'll amuse my lonely heart by writting ff because I know you readers love me...right? Looool Byee!**


	17. Chapter 17

They pulled into the condo driveway.

"What time is it?" Tina asked loudly.

"5:37" Shelby answered.

"I'm hungry" Puck said. A loud rumble was heard. "See?"

They laughed.

"Well, how about I order us all some pizza?" Will said.

"Yum!" Finn said, with two thumbs up.

"Can you maybe get pizza that isn't molded in grease?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, it's pizza! It's either greasy or it's not baked yet!" Artie said.

"I'll ask them to go easy on the grease, okay?" Will said, smiling at Kurt.

"Thank you."

They all got out of the bus. Artie was lowered down.

"Your condo or ours?" Mike asked the girls casually.

"Umm, yours! But...we have to drop off our stuff, first" Rachel said quickly, holding up her shopping bags.

"Okay" Mike said. The genders parted and went to their condos.

"Rachel, when you lie, it's totally obvious" Mercedes hissed in her ear as they walked away.

"Sorry" Rachel bowed her head. "But they are mostly too dumb to notice."

"And we are lucky because of that" Mercedes sighed. The girls got inside their condo, and right away, Rachel got into leader mode.

* * *

><p>"Okay gals. Listen up! We have to perfectly execute this prank plan!" Rachel shouted.<p>

"I agree. Being stuck in two small spaces for an extended period of time makes me want payback, even if they aren't to blame for my second trapping" Santana said, with a wicked grin.

"Hear, hear!" Sugar clapped enthusiastically.

"Quinn, what did you get?" Rachel said, eyeing the bags.

Quinn smiled proudly and rummaged through the bags, pulling out the twenty bags.

"Woah!" Mercedes smiled, looking at the packages.

"Good job, Quinn" Tina nodded to her.

"Okay, so we have everything, we just have to plan how to set it up. I really want this plan to work!" Santana said.

"Me too" Mercedes nodded.

Rachel ran off to the misfit closet and came back with the first item.

"Mercedes, you're in charge of this. Go to the bathroom at one point to set it, then put it in your bag, then 'forget' your bag in the main room, go back to get it and actually set this up" Rachel instructed.

"And hide it a bit too, so they'll have a hard time finding it" Quinn said.

"Oooh, smart!" Brittany said. "This will be the best prank ever!"

"The best part is, they won't see part two coming!" Tina smiled evilly.

"How are we going to set up all these?" Sugar asked, holding up two of the twenty packages that Quinn had purchased.

"And how are we going to make sure that all the boys are going to be there to open it?" Mercedes asked, looking at Rachel.

"We could sneak over and set it up?" Tina suggested.

"How are we suppose to 'causally' bring twenty bags over, too?" Mercedes added.

"I say we sneak in...that way we can bring the bags" Santana said.

"But what if we can't get it? Or what if they hear us?" Quinn asked.

"How about this? We bring the bags and because the boy's don't greet us at the door, we just leave them in the kitchen. Then, Santana and I will find an excuse to leave and we'll quickly set it up" Rachel said, thinking it through.

"Good plan, but one thing's wrong" Tina said.

"What?" Rachel frowned a bit.

"If you and Santana go, the boys will totally know something's up. You two are normally at each other's throats so if you both leave in a happy mood, they'll know it's fake" Tina said with a shrug.

"I agree with Tina" Quinn said. "It's gotta be believable."

"Fine, fine. Mercedes, you come with me instead" Rachel said, looking at her.

"Sure" Mercedes nodded.

"What'll be your excuse? We should know so we accidentally mess it up" Sugar asked.

"Ummm" Mercedes hummed as she thought.

"I could spill something on myself and need to change?" Rachel suggested

"Rory did that the other day. And also, why would Mercedes come?" Quinn pointed out.

"True" Rachel sighed.

"Oh, Rachel could injure herself and be bleeding and have to get band aids?" Santana suggested.

"I am not willing to physically inflict pain on myself!" Rachel gasped.

"Hear me out. Just trip or something, and use ketchup to make blood" Santana said.

"What about me?" Mercedes asked.

"You could trip her or push her or something accidentally, then feel so bad for doing so and go with her to get band aids" Santana said. "But you'll have to be really convincing, Mercedes, because Finn will want to help her."

"Don't worry, I got it" Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, we have a plan!" Brittany clapped.

"Now to execute it perfectly..." Quinn muttered. She'd never admit it, but she didn't think they could pull it off. There were too many things that could to wrong or interfere with it. Plus, the boys were cunning. They may figure it out first.

Rachel came back with a tiny plastic bag of ketchup.

"This will be enough to be believable but not enough to go to the hospital or something" Rachel said. "And as for Mercedes' previous question as to how to get all the boys to be there for part two, I think we should get Tina or Sugar to call them tomorrow morning and get them to open it. You could be all 'there is something crazy in there' so they'll all be curious."

"Good idea" Tina nodded, happy to be a part of it.

"Okay. Come one girls, we have to pull off this prank!" Sugar said.

The girls cheered and got ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Holy cow, it's freezing in here!" Sam said as the boys got inside their condo.<p>

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Finn asked. "Why is it so cold?"

"The AC must have broke" Kurt said, shivering.

"I'll get Mr. Schue" Mike said. He ran out of the building. Suddenly, the outside felt to much hotter, even though rain still lightly fell.

Mike knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Shelby.

"Hello, Mike" Shelby said.

"Um, there's a problem. Our condo is freezing" Mike stammered.

"Really?" Shelby said, titling her head. "Well, I'll send Mr. Schuestser over." Shelby disappeared for a moment and re-appeared with the curly-haired man.

"I hear your condo is cold?" Will said to Mike.

"Freezing" Mike confirmed.

Will put on his shoes. "Well, let's check it out."

Mike led him back to the condo.

"Woah, it is a bit chilly" Will chuckled as he walked inside the boys' condo.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, you're here!" Rory said, when he saw him.

Will waved and walked to the control panel for the AC. Will pressed the buttons, then frowned.

"I can't get this working" Will muttered.

"Oh, no" Artie said. "We'll freeze to our death!"

"Not to worry, I'll call the landlord and get the number for the AC company" Will said. "Put on some sweaters or something and just chill out...get it? Chill out? 'Cause it's cold? Chill?" Will laughed.

The boys looked at each other then faked a laugh.

"Good one, Mr. Schue!" Sam chuckled.

"Hilar" Artie said, laughing.

"Okay, well I'll go call, and I'll give you an update in a while" Will said, walking down the stairs. "Bye!"

"Bye" Finn called, hearing the door slam shut.

"I'm off to find a sweater" Puck shivered. "Or three."

"Do we knock?" Quinn asked, standing outside the boys' condo.

"No. We have to just walk in to we can drop off this stuff" Santana said, holding a bunch of packages.

"Oh, yeah" Quinn nodded. Tina opened the door.

"Hello!" Tina called to the boys.

"Hey" was Sam's muffled response from upstairs in the large room.

Tina cautiously walked up the stairs, making sure the coast was clear. When she saw no boys, she signaled for the girls to come up. They hurried up and hid the bags behind the armchair.

"Is it just me, or is it really cold in here?" Mercedes asked.

"It's like an igloo" Brittany smiled.

"Oh, how about instead of the fake fall, Mercedes and I volunteer to get sweaters for all of us?" Rachel whispered to the girls.

"Okay, good idea" Tina nodded as they walked into the main room where all the boys lay.

"Hello" Blaine greeted them.

"What's up with the coldness?" Sugar asked.

"Dunno. Air Conditioning is stuck" Sam shrugged.

"On full blast?" Quinn demanded.

"I guess so" Finn said smiling.

"Come on, sit down" Mike said, opening his arms for Tina, as she snuggled next to him.

"Well, the coldness is good for cuddling" Tina said as Mike's arms closed around her.

"Yeah, Rachel, hint hint" Finn gave a cheeky smile. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled and sat next to him anyways. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Mercedes went and sat in Sam's arms. Also Santana and Brittany settled down together in a small chair.

Quinn looked at Sugar with an eye roll, then glared at everybody else.

"Thank you for making single ladies like Sugar and I feel totally depressed as you all snuggle up to each other" Quinn said, with her hands on her hips. She was partly joking, but she did feel sorta lonely as she watched the couples.

"Quinn, I'm sorry" Tina said honestly.

Quinn looked at the sorry in Tina's eyes. It wasn't her fault, but she still felt bad for her friend.

"It's okay" Quinn assured Tina.

"You ladies are more than welcome to sit with the Puckzilla" Puck smirked. He patted his knees. "Look, I got a knee for each of you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust at Puck. Instead she sat on the couch next to Rory and Artie. Sugar, however, smiled coyly and sat with Puck.

"What are we going to watch?" Kurt asked.

Sam flipped through the channels. "The Lightning Thief?"

"Yes!" Tina and several girls exclaimed.

"I've never heard of it" Finn said.

"You'll like it" Mercedes said. Sam set the remote down as the movie played.

"So hot" Sugar said, staring at the main actor on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Pizza's here!" Beiste called, opening the boys' condo door.<p>

"Yum!" They all stood up.

"Woah, it is cold in here" Beiste said walking in the room and setting the pizza down on the table.

"Yeah. Any news yet?" Finn asked, opening a box.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue called and he said he'll be over in the next few hours" Beiste said.

They all took pizza slices from the box.

"Great" Mike said, his mouth full.

"So, Coach, how do you like Florida?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I like it. It's really warm, which I like" Beiste smiled. "But I burn easily, so I need lots of sunscreen!"

"I know what you mean. I burn easily too" Sugar said. "But I still look super hot with a tan."

Beiste chuckled. "Well, enjoy your pizza. And also, Mr. Schuester told me to tell you that we'll be waking you all up earlier so we can be ready to go to Orlando. Well, Bye!"

"Bye, okay and thanks Coach!" Artie waved as Beiste walked out of the room.

"Is the pizza to your standards, Kurt?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"Not entirely. But the grease is reduced" Kurt said, nibbling his slice of pizza.

Mercedes laughed.

Within a matter of fifteen minutes, all the pizza was devoured.

"What? No more?" Santana asked, going for another slice, but only found the bottom of the grease stained cardboard box.

"Nope. I ate the last piece" Rory said, holding up his half eaten slice.

"Darn" Santana frowned.

"I'm cold" Rachel announced loudly.

"Same" Quinn nodded, catching on.

"Do you want to wear one of my sweaters?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"I...uh..." Rachel stammered.

"Do you have an extra sweater for me too? Santana asked Finn.

"And me?" Sugar asked.

"I think I only brought like two" Finn said.

"You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll just hop over to our condo and grab everyone's sweaters" Rachel said cheerily.

"Do you know where mine is?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I do" Mercedes said, standing up. "I'll come with you, Rach."

"Okay" Rachel shrugged.

"Bye" Tina waved to them, trying to sound casual.

"I'll come too!" Santana said, jumping up. Everyone gave her an odd look. "My sweater is in a place you'll never guess, so I'll just get it myself."

"S-sure" Rachel nodded dumbly, trying to understand why Santana decided to come.

Santana joined Mercedes as Rachel as they left the room.

"What's going on?" Mercedes hissed quietly to Santana.

"Well, I want to help, so I'll go get the sweaters while you two the job" Santana said. "That way, it'll be less suspicious when you two take a long time to get seven sweaters."

"Okay, great!" Rachel whispered to Santana.

Mercedes and Rachel ran to get their hidden supplies while Santana noisily ran down the stairs.

Quietly, but efficiently, Rachel and Mercedes ripped open the packages. Rachel cleared out the cupboard quietly and very, very carefully, Mercedes put the small plastic items in the cupboard. After a while, it was hard to get more and more in without them falling out, but they managed. Once, one fell and landed on the floor with a 'clink'. Rachel quickly picked it up, muttering swear words under her breath.

Finally, the cupboard was loaded and set. Mercedes and Rachel smiled proudly. Then Rachel noticed the pile of plastic wrap lying on the floor. She, without speaking, motioned to Mercedes, silently asking her what they should do to dispose of them. Mercedes frowned in thought, then pointed to the garbage can. Rachel shook her head. Time was running out. Rachel, as quietly as possible when dealing with noisy wrapping, scooped them up and put them back in the hiding spot.

"We'll deal with them later" Rachel quietly muttered to Mercedes.

Then the two girls tip-toed to the top of the stairs. They decided to slide down the banister, to prevent any sounds if they walked.

Sliding was fun, but Rachel's arm accidentally hit the wall as she went down.

Mercedes tried to open the door quietly, holding her breath as it gently creaked. They left the door open and ran outside, meeting Santana on the sidewalk. She carried a large multi-coloured pile of sweaters.

"Took you long enough" Santana said, handing some sweaters to them.

"Sorry, you try stuffing those things in a freaking cupboard without making an sounds" Mercedes said.

"Whatever" Santana rolled her eyes. "Now talk and laugh along as if we've been together the whole time."

"Okay" Rachel said, as they entered the house.

"Then my brother was like 'are you colourblind?' and so I pushed him" Mercedes said randomly. Santana and Rachel laughed as if it was hilarious.

"And what did your mom say?" Rachel asked, still forcing a laugh.

"She screamed at me, because my brother's shoulder tilted the picture on the wall" Mercedes laughed. They walked into the room where their friends sat.

"Took you long enough" Sam said.

"Sorry, Quinn, your sweater took a while to find" Rachel said in a cheery tone.

"Uh, sorry" Quinn played along. "I should have warned you."

"So, Santana, where do you keep your sweaters?" Puck asked the girl.

"Uh...in...my pillowcase..." Santana said. "It's...comfier that way..." She stuttered, fumbling for a realistic answer, and ending up being quiet proud at herself.

"Oh, sweet" Puck said.

The girls put on their sweaters.

"Mmmm toasty warm" Sugar said, hugging herself.

"I'm bored" Artie moaned. They were just watching old music videos.

"Same" Finn agreed.

"We can play spin the bottle?" Rachel suggested, shifting in Finn's embrace.

"No!" Kurt and Blaine both yelled at the same time.

"We're not drunk, anyways" Sam said.

"True..." Rachel said quietly.

"Charades?" Rory suggested.

"No..." Sugar said, shaking her head.

"Honey, I Love You?" Tina suggested.

"I love you too" Mike smiled down at her.

"No, I mean the game!" Tina rolled her eyes.

"There's a game called Honey, I Love You?" Puck asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. What you do is, you say 'Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?' and the person, without smiling, has to say 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile'. If you smile, you're out" Tina explained slowly.

"How do you win?" Rachel asked.

"Whoever doesn't smile and can say it, wins" Tina said.

"I'll play!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Rory nodded.

"So we all in?" Tina asked the group, looking around hopefully.

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"I'm gonna win!"

"In your dreams, Puckerman!"

"Sure!"

"Yay!" Tina clapped.

"Wait, hold up!" Santana said. She looked at Tina. "What if someone else who's not involved says something funny and we smile? I don't wanna lose because Puck or Brittany say something funny."

"Well, if you are not in it at that moment, you can't do anything to distract the players" Tina said slowly. She glared at Puck. "Okay?"

"Why are you guys accusing me of stuff I haven't done?" Puck smirked.

"Of all of us here, you'd be most likely to do something like that" Quinn answered.

"Well, that may be true..." Puck said.

"See? He doesn't even try to deny it!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just play" Mercedes said.

"Who's gonna go first?" Quinn asked.

"We'll go in a circle but you can't ask the same person twice" Tina instructed.

"I'll go first!" Sam said. He looked around the room.

"Wait!" Rachel exclaimed. "Can the person who is asking make funny faces?"

"Yes" Tina nodded. "You can make funny faces, but no hand gestures."

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"Okay...I pick Sugar" Sam said with a smile.

Sugar nodded. "Okay."

Sam cleared his throat. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" He asked, while blinking fast and making goofy grin.

Sugar stared at him. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile." She said slowly.

Quinn clapped. "Good job, Sugar."

"Oh, and also, you must look at the person. You can't be looking off at the wall or something while they speak to you" Tina said.

"I pick Finn" Sugar said. "And Finn, when you lose, don't cry!"

"We'll see who cries" Finn said with a smirk.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" Sugar asked in a really high voice. She made a face as she spoke.

Finn almost smiled, but bit his lip to keep from doing so. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile."

"Aww" Sugar pouted.

"Puck" Finn said. As much as saying 'I love you' to a guy would be weird, he figured that Puck would be easiest to crack.

Finn put on his silly face and whispered in a sultry voice, "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

At first, Puck's face remained straight, but once Finn said 'please' in a low, droning voice, he lost it. Puck burst out laughing.

"Yes!" Finn cheered at his accomplishment.

"Puck is out!" Santana said.

"I'm sorry" Puck said. "I tried, but Finn's voice was so..." Puck started laughing all over again.

"Finn, pick someone new" Santana said.

"Kurt" Finn said.

Kurt looked at him, an amused grin on his face. "Okay then." Kurt put on a straight face and prepared himself for Finn's words.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please please smile?" Finn asked in the same low and smooth voice.

Kurt blinked. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile" he said without a smile.

Finn frowned and swore. Kurt just smirked.

"Okay, Kurt, take your pick!" Quinn said.

"Oh, Rachel!" Kurt said in a sing song voice.

Rachel blushed and giggled.

"Come on, Rach. Focus" Finn said to her.

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips. "Okay. I am ready."

Kurt smiled and spoke in a raspy low voice. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but then her face went red, as her withheld laughter came out.

Rachel actually rolled on the floor, in hysterics. Everyone else laughed too. Finally, Rachel sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You okay there?" Tina asked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" Rachel said. She looked at Kurt. "That voice you used was so different from your normal voice. That's what killed me."

Kurt chuckled. "That was the idea."

"Okay, Kurt, pick again" Mercedes said.

"I pick you."

"Me?" Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Yup."

"Fine."

Kurt bared his teeth and made a hilarious face. Then he spoke in a lower tone. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

Mercedes began laughing before he had even finished speaking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Way to keep focus, Mercedes."

"Sorry!" Mercedes giggled. "Gosh, Kurt, you're good at this game."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry, I can't help but pull focus." Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand that he was holding. Only he knew the true meaning behind Kurt's words.

"Well, pick again, Kurt" Puck said.

"Blaine" Kurt smirked.

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"You heard him" Tina smiled.

Kurt and Blaine shifted so they could face each other.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" Kurt whispered while batting his eye lashes and giving Blaine a small smile.

Blaine just smiled and blushed.

"Nice job, Blaine" Santana said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Blaine whined. "Kurt cheated!"

"How so?" Tina asked, very amused.

"He knows my weakness is when he does that eye thing!" Blaine said.

"It's not cheating" Tina started.

"It's being smart" Kurt said. "Isn't that the point of the game?"

"You're mean!" Blaine pouted. "If it was anyone else, I could have done it. But you...no."

Kurt just hugged Blaine.

"Stop the snuggle-fest and move on, Kurt!" Sugar said loudly. Kurt let go of Blaine, but took his hand again. "Fine. Tina."

"Darn" Tina frowned.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" Kurt asked in a whiney voice.

"Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile" Tina replied.

"Yes!" Mike yelled and hugged Tina.

"You beat Kurt!" Blaine congratulated her.

"Whoo-hoo!" Tina fist pumped. "Take that, Kurt!"

Kurt frowned.

"Okay, Tina has to pick her target now" Santana said.

Tina looked at the people left: Santana, Brittany, Rory, Artie, Quinn and Mike.

"Mike" Tina said. "I pick you."

Mike pouted, but sighed. "Fine."

Tina made her voice really high and squeaky and made a deer-in-headlights face. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

"Honey, I love you, but I..." Mike began, struggling to keep a straight face, but he eventually couldn't hold on. He burst out laughing.

"Oh, so close!" Artie said, shaking his head.

"Next, I pick Brittany" Tina said. Brittany looked at her and Tina smiled. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

"Honey, I love you but I just can't smile" Brittany said.

"She did it" Artie said.

"But I lied. I actually can smile. See?" Brittany gave a really wide grin.

"Brit, pick someone" Kurt said.

"Rory!" Brittany said. "I pick my leprechaun!"

"What?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

"No clue" Mercedes said with a shrug.

Brittany stared at Rory and gave a clueless expression. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

Rory took a deep breath and answered. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile."

"Yeah, man!" Finn shouted and gave Rory a highfive.

"I pick Santana" Rory said.

"Oh, it's on!" Santana said with a smirk.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" Rory asked in his Irish accent, but he also said it in a lower voice. He also wiggled his eyebrows each word he spoke.

Santana's expressionless face held for a moment, but she smiled.

"Ha!" Rory shouted. "You lose!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Your accent threw me off. Plus the eyebrow thing was hilar."

"Sure, sure, blame it on the accent" Blaine said.

"Shut it, Anderson!" Santana snapped.

"At least she got my last name right. I was sure you all still thought it was Warbler" Blaine laughed and said to Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure some of them still do" Kurt responded with a chuckle.

"I pick Quinn" Rory announced.

Quinn smiled at him. Rory smirked back.

"Wait, who's left in the game?" Sam asked.

Quinn, Rory and Artie raised their hands.

Rory looked at Artie. "My next victim" he said.

"We'll see" Quinn said confidently.

Rory stared Quinn in the eye. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?"

Quinn blinked, but kept her smile away. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile."

"Darn it" Rory looked heartbroken.

"Artie, it's just you and Quinn now" Puck said tauntingly.

"Girl, you're going down" Artie said with a grin.

"It's not over just yet" Quinn replied.

Quinn dramatically cleared her throat. "Honey, I love you, won't you please, please smile?" she asked in really, really high pitched voice.

Artie just laughed.

"Sorry, that voice was just too hilarious" Artie said, laughing.

"Rory's last one standing" Sugar said.

"Good job, bro" Sam smiled at the blushing Irish boy.

"That's a funny game" Rachel said to Tina.

"I know plenty more. When you got a summer job as a camp councilor, you gotta know this stuff" Tina laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello gleeks (or I assume you are if you are reading a glee ff...)**

**Thanks for the comments...I love them all :)**

**In the next chapter, which I am about halfway done writing, the girls' prank is in effect...MWAHAHAHAH! Sorry...I had an evil moment**

**And I've also got some big plans for Orlando, which I hope you like too, but that doesn't mean you can't suggest idea and stuff because I love hearing them, and as long as it's not totally crazy like mutant alians come and shoot them all with lazer beams or something random like that, I'll probably work your suggestions in to the story.**

**Love you all (inset heart here)**


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn gave the biggest yawn in the history of life. Or so it seemed.

"Woah, Quinn, your mouth may be bigger than Sam's" Puck smirked.

Quinn blushed. "Shut up...I'm tired..." She mumbled, flopping on someone's bed. She was pretty sure it was Rory's, judging by the shamrock blankets.

"I know what'll wake you right up!" Sam said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"A swim. Who wants to head to the pool?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Do we have to?" Santana asked, from Brittany's lap, where she lay, very tired.

"Yup. I'm in" Puck said.

"It's like three in the morning!" Santana said.

"No, it's eleven thirty" Finn corrected.

"Same thing" Santana mumbled.

"Not really" Finn said with a laugh.

"Come on! Pool! Pool! Pool!" Sam started a chant, with Finn, Puck and Tina joining in.

"Fine!" Mercedes said. "Let's go!"

"Ugh" Santana rolled off Brittany and stood up. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sam smiled and stood up.

Suddenly, Mercedes remembered the prank plan. She still had to set part one.

Mercedes jumped up and grabbed her bag and headed to the doorway.

"Where you going?" Artie asked her.

"Bathroom" Mercedes answered.

"What's your bag for?" Artie asked.

"I don't think you want to ask a girl that" Quinn chastised.

"Oh..." Artie said. That conversation got awkward.

"I'll be right back" Mercedes said. She gave Quinn, the only girl making eye contact with her, a Look. Quinn understood and gave a minute nod. Mercedes rushed off and shut the bathroom door.

She reached in her bag and pulled out the rectangular shaped box. It ran on batteries so there was no knotted chord and it would be easier to hide. Mercedes held the 'Set Alarm' button and pressed the hour button until the small orange number showed a 5. Then she pressed the minute button so the numbers showed two zeros. Then Mercedes, as quietly as possible, clicked her way to hear the different alarm sounds. She found a very annoying one that sounded like a fire truck. Then she made sure the volume was all the way up. So much that it was impossible to turn it higher.

Mercedes laughed evilly to herself and put the box back in her bag. Then she flushed the toilet, so no one would get suspicious. She let the water run in the sink for about thirty seconds. Then she picked up her bag and exited the bathroom.

"Okay, so we are gonna go swimming right?" Sugar said to them all as Mercedes strode back into the large room.

"Yes" Finn nodded.

"Okay, so go get your bathing suits on and we'll let ourselves out" Rachel said.

"Okay" Rory nodded. The guys stood up, as did the girls, but when the guys wandered out of the room to the other room where the suitcases were heard, the girls lagged behind. When the last guy was gone, Santana, Brittany and Sugar rushed out so that the guys would think they had all left.

"Quick, hide it!" Quinn hissed to Mercedes.

"You set it, right?" Tina asked in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah. Loud and ready" Mercedes smirked wickedly.

"Over here!" Rachel hissed, pointing to the TV.

Mercedes pulled the item out of her bag and hid it behind the TV.

"Perfect!" Quinn smiled. "They'll hear it for sure!"

"Yes!" Tina agreed.

"Quick, let's go" Rachel said, heading for the doorway.

They other girls followed out the doorway. At the same time, Blaine opened one of the side doors and walked out, almost crashing into them. He wore his bathing suit shorts, but that's it.

Quinn and Tina stared at his abs.

"What are you doing here still?" Blaine asked.

Rachel froze.

"I...forgot my...bag" Mercedes said.

"Why do the gay ones have to be so hot?" Quinn leaned over and whispered to Tina.

Blaine heard it and gave a wide grin. "Why, thank you."

Quinn blushed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that Mercedes has her bag, we'll be off" Rachel said, pushing Mercedes a bit.

"Bye!" Tina said in a really high voice. The girls scurried off.

"That was too close" Rachel breathed once they got outside.

"I know" Quinn said.

"But in the end, it'll pay off" Tina said. "We'll get them good!"

"Oh, yeah!" Mercedes said.

They ran to their condo and ran up the stairs.

"Where did you put it?" Santana asked them when they came in.

"Behind the TV, so they can hear it well, but not see it" Rachel said.

"Great" Sugar smiled.

They girls hurried and put their on their swim suits.

"I'll call the teachers and let them know" Santana said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that Mr. Schue had left them.

"Hello?" Shelby answered.

"Oh, hi" Quinn said. She had hoped Ms. Corcoran didn't pick up. As much as they were on seemingly good terms, Quinn still thought their relationship was a bit awkward. Quinn had finally given up on getting Beth back now, and she believed that Shelby was going to take perfect care of her. But it seemed that Shelby still frowned upon Quinn.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked Quinn, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, um, we're all going swimming at the pool" Quinn said, trying to sound happy.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Shelby asked.

"Um, I suppose, but we won't be long. And we're ready all dressed so..." Quinn muttered.

Shelby sighed on the other end. "Well, okay. Be safe and don't be very long."

"Yup. Thanks, bye!" Quinn said nicely.

"Have fun" Shelby said, and hung up.

Quinn set down the phone and turned to the girls, who were all dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Should we be worried?" Kurt asked the guys as they waited outside the girls' condo.<p>

"About what?" Mike asked.

"The girls. We locked them in a closet all night. They must want pay back. Do you think they have something planned?" Kurt asked nervously.

"He's right" Sam said. "They might."

"I think I caught Quinn giving Mercedes a funny look earlier" Rory said.

"Keeping an eye on Quinn, eh?" Puck gave Rory a smirk.

Rory blushed a bit. "No...she just sat in my eye range..."

"Okay...sure" Finn winked at Rory.

"Well, what do you think they are planning?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Puck said.

"They'll probably try to put something in our food or something amateur like that" Artie said.

"Maybe..." Finn said.

"Shhh! Here they come!" Sam said, as the girls' door slowly opened.

"Ready!" Tina chirped as they all walked out with bright smiles.

* * *

><p>They walked back from the pool, leaving behind a trail of water.<p>

"What time is it?" Santana yawned as they stepped onto a sidewalk.

"Good morning guys! It's 12:58" Blaine said, pressing a button on his phone, making it light up in the darkness.

"Wow" Rachel said.

"I'm soooooo tired" Tina said, holding on to Mike as they walked. Without Mike, Tina wouldn't be able to stand up; that's how tired she was.

"Same" Blaine yawned.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Sam asked as the stood in front of the girls' condo.

"Yeah..." Rachel hummed, probably half awake.

"Okay, bye" Artie said, wheeling forward a bit.

Finn kissed Rachel.

Mike kissed Tina.

Sam kissed Mercedes.

"Bye..." Quinn said, waving, then yawned again.

They split up, the girls to the left and the boys heading to their condo to the right.

"Oh! Kurt!" Rachel stopped and shouted.

Kurt stopped walking too and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry" Rachel smiled.

Kurt paused. "For?"

"Just...sorry" Rachel said, turning back and jogging to her condo.

"I am so confused" Kurt said out loud to no one. He shrugged and turned back to his condo, joining the other guys.

"The prank?" Quinn asked her, referring to Rachel's spontaneous apology.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "Out of all of them, he'll be the most annoyed. He's not a morning person."

"Ooooh, this is gonna be good!" Tina squealed.

"I am so dead tired, I'm going to bed now" Mercedes said.

"Same" Quinn agreed, rubbing her eyes.

The girls, within twenty minutes, had changed into their pajamas and were all in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Who's tired?" Puck asked loudly.

"Me!" Kurt, Mike, Rory and Artie said.

"I am, sorta" Finn said.

"I'm not" Puck said.

"Well, we're all going to sleep, so you are forbidden to do anything loud" Artie said.

"Just go to sleep, man" Sam yawned in Puck's face.

"Why did you do tha-..." Puck began, a bit creeped out as to why Sam, very rudely, yawned in his face, but got cut off by his own wide yawn.

"See? You're tired" Blaine pointed out.

"What? No I'm not, yawns are contagious" Puck said, understanding Sam's action.

Sam smirked. "Just sleep."

"Fine" Puck said, yawning again.

They boys were all fast asleep in less than ten minutes.

* * *

><p>BRAHN! BRAHN! BRAHN!<p>

The piercing sound of an alarm was heard in the early morning.

It, very rudely, woke up all the boys up.

"AHHHH!" Finn screamed when he heard it.

Kurt literally jumped up in shock and fell off his bed, landing with a 'thud'.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" Sam asked, startled.

Rory's eyes were wide and a hand was on his heart. "Is this what a heart attack feels like?"

"Turn it off!" Puck screamed, very startled.

"What IS it?" Artie asked, his breathing heavy.

"I have no idea!" Puck yelled back, over the loud sound that kept going.

BRAHN! BRAHN! BRAHN!

"Turn on a light at least!" Finn yelled.

Sam reached up and felt along the wall until his fingers hit a light switch. He turned it on.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, peering over the edge of the bed.

"Find that freaking noise maker!" Puck screamed.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"And why is it going off at..." Sam looked at his watch "...Five AM?"

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine gasped, seeing Kurt. He was in tears on the floor. His face was really pale, too. Blaine scrambled down on the floor to sit next to Kurt, who was still silently crying.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, please turn that off!" Finn yelled.

"No, Finn, I love the sound!" Puck screamed at him. The fact that they were forced away at 5AM by a very, very annoying noise made them all very angry. Puck continued to look around the room for the mystery item.

"I found it!" Sam said. He held up the alarm clock that was hidden behind the TV.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"An alarm clock" Finn answered. Sam turned it off and the room returned to its original eerie silence.

"Ahhh, quietness" Artie sighed.

"Why?" Mike simply asked.

Puck yawned. "Who put it there?"

"Not me" Rory said.

"Nor me" Artie shook his head.

"I don't think it was one of us" Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, setting the clock on the couch.

"I think it was the girls...or the teachers, but probably not them" Finn said slowly.

"So...that was their prank?" Artie asked.

"I'm impressed" Sam said.

"Yeah, that was pretty good" Puck nodded.

"So Kurt was right" Mike said. "The girls did want pay back."

"Speaking of Kurt, where is he?" Artie asked.

"And Blaine" Rory said.

From the floor in the corner of the room, Blaine looked up. "Here!"

"Why are you on the floor?" Puck asked.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was still crying. "Kurt's, uh, a bit startled..."

"What?" Finn asked, concerned for his brother.

"It's fine" Blaine reassured Finn.

"I'm going back to sleep" Rory said, laying back down on his bed.

"Same" Sam said, turning off the light. The room went dark.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered, leaning down to his boyfriend. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt sniffed and nodded.

"Come on" Blaine pulled him to his feet, then pulled him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, wiping his face from tears.

"Just out here" Blaine said, still holding Kurt's hand. He led him down the hall to the couch in the living room, where they sat down.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's teary eyes.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered in the darkness.

"Why were you crying?" Blaine asked slowly.

"I was startled and fell out of my bed" Kurt said.

"Oh, are you hurt?"

"No..." Kurt shook his head. "But..." he took a deep breath. "You know when you are having a scary dream and then something, like that alarm, in the real world stops it, but it ties into the dream first and not in a good way?"

Blaine considered it. "Yeah, why?"

"That happened, so the sound was even more scary. I wasn't expecting that at all and I swear for a second my heart stopped" Kurt said, a few tears falling.

Blaine hugged Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault" Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know...what were you dreaming of?"

Kurt hesitated.

"Kurt, you can tell me and if it made you so upset, I want to know" Blaine urged.

Kurt sighed and nodded. He snuggled up to Blaine, who put his arm around him protectively.

"I dreamt that some guy was hunting us down. And we were in the school's locker room and it was night and dark and then he came in. With a knife. And he stabbed me, but I was still alive but then he stabbed you, and you fell to the ground and there was blood and it was scary and then I grabbed your hand and I felt your pulse and then, it just stopped. You died right there and I couldn't do anything. Then the guy just laughed and left. And just when your pulse had stopped, then the alarm went off, and in my dream, it signaled that you died. Then I woke up, very startled, and fell off my bed..." Kurt said, sobbing now.

Blaine had tears in his eyes too. He hugged Kurt tighter. "Oh, Kurt... Shhh, it's just a dream... I'm fine, you're fine..."

"I know..." Kurt sniffed and blinked away more tears. "It was still scary."

"I know, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Blaine whispered.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I'm gonna kill those girls."

Blaine laughed. "Actually, that was revenge for the whole closet thing last night."

"Oh, yeah..." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me" Kurt said. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll always be here to help you. Always."

Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine's lips.

Kurt pulled back after a moment. He stared into Blaine's eyes. "Well, let's go back to the room. I'm tired."

"Same...but I'm comfy here" Blaine smiled. He yawned.

"Okay. Goodnight" Kurt said, kissing Blaine again quickly.

"G'night, love" Blaine said. He closed his eyes as Kurt shifted next to him, probably already asleep.

All was silent for another three hours. Until...

RING!

Puck woke up, startled again, and swore.

"Get that!" Artie groaned.

"I got it" Mike said, standing up slowly. He picked up the phone. "Hi."

"It's 8:00" Finn mumbled behind him.

"Hello!" Emma said in a chipper tone.

"Hey" Mike mumbled, still very sleepy.

"So, um, you all should get up and eat and come to our condo at say...nine?" Emma said.

"Okay" Mike nodded.

"Great. Did you all sleep well?" Emma asked.

Mike almost laughed. "Umm, not entirely."

"Oh, why is that?"

Careful not to mention the girls' prank, Mike answered, "A clock alarm went off so we woke up, but it's okay."

"Oh...okay" Emma said slowly.

"Well, see you at nine!" Mike said, to hopefully distract Ms. Pillsbury from what he had just told her.

"Yes, great! Bye, Mike!" Emma said.

Mike heard the phone hang up on the other end and hung up the receiver in his hand.

"What's the situation?" Artie asked Mike.

"We gotta meet at nine."

"Ugh, it's so early" Puck groaned.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Finn asked, noticing the wide empty beds.

"I dunno..." Sam said, not even opening his eyes.

"We should eat" Mike said, moving towards the door as the other slowly got up.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Ms. Pillsbury. She said we have to eat and stuff and meet up at nine" Mercedes said setting the phone down.

"We should call the boys. We gotta get part two of our plan in action" Santana said.

"Right" Quinn nodded. She looked at Tina. "You ready?"

Tina nodded energetically. "Yes."

"And remember, be casual and don't mention the alarm clock at all" Rachel instructed.

"Put it on speaker phone!" Sugar said.

"Yeah, I want to hear it all play out!" Santana said.

"Call now, while they're still half asleep!" Mercedes said.

Tina grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Rory asked, picking up the phone.

"Rory?" Tina asked, smiling to the girls.

"Aye."

"Where are you?" Tina asked, really cheery. She pressed the speaker button so that the other girls could hear.

"Uhhh...kitchen" Rory answered.

"Are all the others with you?" Tina asked as casually as possible.

"Umm...yeah."

"Great, well here's the thing. This morning, we were in the kitchen in our condo, and we opened that little cupboard over the stove, and you'll never believe what we found!" Tina said. The girls giggled quietly and Tina had to give them a glare.

"What?" Rory asked, sounding a bit interested.

"Well, gather all the guys and I'll tell you. But it's so cool that you all have to be there to see it!" Tina said.

Mercedes put a finger over her lips to signal quietness because the girls were having trouble keeping in their laughter.

"Okay, hold on..." Rory said. In the background, the girls heard Rory shout, "Guys! Come here! Quick!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just come! It's suppose to be cool" Rory said. The sound of footsteps and scraping chairs was heard.

"Okay" Rory said into the phone to Tina.

"You all there?" Tina asked him.

"Aye."

"Great, now gather around really close and then slowly open the cupboard doors. Both of them, at the same time!" Tina said, trying to sound as excited as possible.

"Okay..." Rory said.

"What is it?" Finn asked the Irish boy, who balanced the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he reached up and grabbed the handle.

"Gather round" Rory instructed the boys. They all shuffled closer so they were all pressed up against each other. A lot of them were still sleepy.

"Hurry up and open it!" Blaine demanded.

They boys all peered up at the door. Rory pulled on the handle. The doors swung open, and down came the shower- of ping pong balls!

"Ahh!" Sam gasped as the avalanche of small plastic balls rained down.

They poured out, bouncing on all the boys and landing on the floor loudly.

The boys scattered, still shocked.

Puck slipped on a ping pong ball and fell to the ground as the last of the balls came tumbling out of the cupboard.

Finn swore loudly. "Those freaking girls did this too!"

* * *

><p>On the other end of the line, the girls were laughing hysterically. They heard the screams and gasps from the boys, the sound of the plastic ping pong balls echoing on the tiled floor, Puck falling to the ground and Finn's swearing and angry words.<p>

"Brilliant" Quinn said, still laughing.

"We did it!" Brittany smiled and clapped.

"Yeah we did!" Sugar smiled and laughed. "Great job, girls!"

"That's payback!" Rachel yelled into the phone and then slammed it down in the cradle.

"I can't believe them" Kurt said.

"I know, right?" Sam said, putting five more ping pong balls into the plastic bag that they had set up. "But you gotta give them credit, their pranks were good."

"For sure. And for all we know, there could be more" Puck said

"That's true. Who knows how they'll hit us next?" Mike said.

"Well, I know what Rachel meant now when she said sorry last night" Kurt sighed, dropping several more small plastic balls into the bag.

"There are so many of these things" Puck grumbled, picking up another one from the floor.

"And to make matters even worse, you could totally hear their laughter on the phone. They were totally enjoying all of this!" Finn said.

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Toast is ready" Artie said, with a plate of warm toast. Because he wasn't able to reach down and pick up the many, many ping pong balls that littered the floor, they had him make breakfast for them all while they get the floor cleaned.

"Great. I think that's all the stupid balls, anyways" Rory said, his blue eyes sweeping the floor.

"Or so it seems. We'll randomly see one or two later" Blaine chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm hungry" Sam said. He grabbed a slice of toast from the stack and headed for the butter.

"Me too" Finn dropped three more balls in the bag and sat down at the table.

"Freaking girls..." Blaine was muttering as he peered in the bag of ping pong balls.

* * *

><p>The girls were already at the teachers' condo when the boys strolled in, clearly tired and grumpy.<p>

"Why the long faces?" Shelby asked the boys.

"Why don't you let the girls answer that?" Sam spat.

Shelby looked at the girls who smiled innocently.

"What ever do you mean, Sam?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

"As much as it was really cruel, it was really good and thought out. No one suspected it" Artie said to the girls.

"Thank you" Rachel curtsied with a smirk.

"I am so mad at you!" Kurt growled at Rachel.

"I apologized yesterday!" Rachel smiled.

"Wait, I'm confused" Shelby said.

The teens all laughed.

"It's a long story" Mercedes said.

"Well okay then..." Shelby sighed and sipped her coffee.

"But just so we're on the same page, there isn't a part three of it?" Mike asked cautiously.

The girls grinned at each other.

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out" Santana said.

"Like they'd tell us!" Finn said, hitting Mike's arm.

"Hey guys!" Will said, strutting into the living room.

"Hello!" They all chorused.

"We're just waiting for Emma...I mean, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste" Shelby told Will.

"We're right here!" Emma called, opening one of the room doors. She and Beiste scurried out and joined the large group.

"Okay, great! We are all here!" Will made a fist and clapped his other hand around it. "So here is the plan for today. We are planning to be on the road for one-ish. Maybe one thirty at the latest. We woke you all up earlier than normal so we can pack, eat and maybe head to the beach one last time, if you want to. Any concerns or questions?"

"We'll need a long time to pack. Some people in our condo..." Kurt glared at Puck "...are extremely messy."

Will laughed. "Okay, well, we should head to the beach now then so we can pack and eat right before we leave."

"Are we going swimming?" Sugar asked. "Because I bought a new bikini and I look super hot in it."

"Ummm okay..." Will said slowly. "You don't have to go swimming, but you can if you want to."

"I don't want to" Tina shook her head.

"Me neither" Kurt said.

"I do, but I won't if no one else wants to" Sam said.

"Okay, who wants to swim?" Sugar asked.

Five of them raised their hands.

"And who doesn't?" Sugar continued.

All the rest of them raised their hands.

"You five can swim if you want" Shelby said.

"Nah, it's no fun with just five people" Mike shook his head.

"I agree" Sam said.

"Okay... Well get your stuff or whatever and let's head to the beach!" Beiste said, her loud voice booming over the teens chatter.

They all got up and hurried to their condos to grab sunglasses and cameras. They met on the sidewalk outside the girls' condo.

"It's hot" Finn said looking up at the sun, but using his hand to shade his eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Quinn quipped.

They walked down the sidewalk and within a matter of minutes, they arrived at the beach. It was only 9:30, so the beach was mostly empty.

"What a postcard sight" Tina said with a sigh.

Mercedes pulled out her camera and took several pictures.

"Hey, our hole is still here!" Blaine said, running across the sand to where they had been yesterday.

"Really?" They all ran over.

"Yeah" Blaine said. They all peered down at it.

"It's filled in quite a bit" Finn said sadly.

"Probably the water did it" Mercedes said.

"Or dumb kids" Puck said.

"Maybe..." Rachel shrugged. "Oh, well."

"C'est la vie!" Kurt sighed.

"Say what?" Sam asked him with a confused look.

Kurt smiled. "It means such as life or oh well."

"Hey, guys!" Will called.

They all turned to face him, where he stood with the three other adults...and some other man.

"Come here!" Shelby said loudly.

They ran over wondering who the man was.

"Who's that with them?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea" Rory replied.

"Guys, this man here has kindly agreed to take a group picture for us" Will said, motioning to the man. He was an older man with grey wispy hair and warm brown eyes.

"Sweet!" Mercedes said, handing him her camera, as did ten others.

The man seemed a bit unsure of what to do with the twelve cameras in his hands.

"Guys, guys" Will shook his hand, and took most of the cameras out of his hands and doling them back to the teens. "You don't all need a picture. And especially not when you know that it'll be all over the internet in a matter of days upon our return in Lima."

"Fine" Puck said, pocketing his own camera.

The man was left with Mercedes' camera, Will's camera and Kurt's camera.

"Get in a line" the man instructed with a smile. They all bunched together and smiled widely.

"One...two...three" The man said, his finger hovering over the button. He pressed it and the little light flashed, but was barely seen in the bright sunlight.

The man looked at the small picture that was on the camera's screen.

"Awesome" he nodded and picked up the second camera.

"Are we gonna change positions or something?" Finn asked them as the man switched cameras.

"Swag poses!" Artie said, making an L with his fingers and resting them right below his chin, in the shape of his face.

The rest of the teens followed along without question.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked, looking confused.

"Do this" Mercedes said, referring to the pose the teens all made.

The adults laughed and did it, but their poses looked stiff and awkward compared to the natural poses the teens made.

"Ready?" The man asked, holding Kurt's camera. "One...two...three..." He pressed the button the. Examined the picture that he took. "Great. Last one, now."

"What pose now?" Rory asked.

"Girls on one side and boys on the other" Rachel called and they all scrambled to a side.

"Ready?" The man called. They nodded and put on wild grins. "One...two...three..." The last picture was taken.

"Great!" Quinn yelled as they all broke out of the pose. They ran towards the man, who gave them their cameras. Kurt and Mercedes turned theirs on to see the picture.

"This is perfect" Kurt said, showing Blaine the picture.

"I want a copy of both of those!" Tina said.

"Sure, I'll email it to all of you" Kurt promised.

"Thanks a lot" Beiste said to the man. She gave him a firm handshake.

"No problem" the man replied with a smile. "Have fun, now."

"Thank you!" The teens all shouted as he walked away down the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hehehehe wasn't their prank fab? :) Yes, I thought so.**


	19. Chapter 19

The teenagers and adults stood on the driveway of the condos. They had spent the last several hours on the beach, running around, getting wet, taking pictures and exploring. Now it was 11:30.

"Okay, so you have an hour and an half. Pack your things-all of it, we are not coming back. And also eat lunch. And try to use and finish things that are already opened. So don't open what hasn't been opened yet. One of us will be around with a cooler to put the food items that we are bringing with us in. And clean up the place, so it's next renters won't have any trouble" Will calmly instructed the teens who stared at him with wide eyes.

"90 Minutes. That's all you have" Shelby said, her voice slightly angry or warning. Maybe anxious.

"We got it, Ms. C" Mercedes said with a smile. "No worries."

"The boys on the other hand..." Quinn mused in a knowing tone. The girls simultaneously turned their heads to look at the boys. Sam and Finn and Mike were trying to lick their elbows. Artie was watching them and snickering.

"Real mature" Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany and Sugar laughed.

"Guys! Come on" Beiste said. Clearly, she still scares them a bit because they right away stopped their licking attempts and stood up straighter.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Will sighed.

"Something about eating lunch?" Sam offered while Finn stood there dumbly.

"Well, yes. But it was more than that as well" Will said.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue, I heard you and I assure you that I will get them up to speed" Blaine said.

"Thank you, Blaine" Will nodded at him.

"Okay, that's all. An hour and a half. Be ready to go" Shelby said.

"Gotcha!" Finn said, grinning. Will shook his head but also smiled too.

They all ran off to their condos, leaving the adults standing on the driveway.

"Why did I agree to this, again?" Beiste asked, chuckling.

"Because who could say no to a trip to beautiful Florida?" Emma laughed.

"Oh, yes. Clearly that blurred my thoughts as I boarded a plane with fifteen rowdy teens" Beiste said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad" Will said, clapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, it could be worse" Shelby reminded them.

Beiste looked at her darkly, but there was a small smile on her lips. "Don't jinx it."

* * *

><p>"I made sandwiches. There is also cereal left, if you want some. And a bunch of fruit and drinks" Quinn said, setting a plate piled with sandwiches down on the hard table.<p>

"I'll have cereal" Sugar said. "I love this stuff!"

"It's pure sugar" Rachel scoffed.

"Yum!" Sugar said, pouring a large bowl.

They ate all the sandwiches and all the beverages except a few bottles of water were all drank.

"What food are we taking to Orlando?" Mercedes asked the girls.

"Umm, not much. We ate a lot of it" Tina said. She had done a quick inventory before lunch. "Fruit, water bottles, pasta, frozen food, butter...that's about it."

"Okay. Have that stuff ready. Mr. Schue said someone will be around with a cooler" Rachel said as she washed her dirty dishes.

"Now we have to pack" Santana said.

"Ugh, so much work" Mercedes said, slumping on the table. "I'm so tired."

"You can rest on the bus, which we can get on when we leave, which we can't do until we pack" Rachel said, flicking her head as she strutted by her.

"Darn logic" Mercedes grumbled, standing up.

The girls packed their things. It took a while because the room where they had kept their luggage was small and messy. There were clothes everywhere.

"Who's shorts are these?" Quinn asked with a smile as she held up a pair of denim shorts.

"Not mine" Rachel shook her head.

"Too small for me" Mercedes said.

"They may be mine" Santana said.

"Maybe mine" Sugar said.

Quinn tossed them at Santana. "Here, both of you try them on. See if they fit."

Santana shrugged and stood up while unbuttoning the shorts she currently wore.

"Santana, you are not doing it in here" Tina said.

"Why not? We're all girls. And besides, it's like changing for gym class. At least we know each other" Santana said slipping on the other pair of shorts.

"I always changed in the bathroom for gym. By myself" Tina said quietly.

"These don't feel right. Not mine" Santana announced and took the shorts off and threw them at Sugar.

"Has anyone seem my blue tank top?" Brittany asked, looking around the room.

"Is is bright blue with ruffles on it?" Rachel asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah."

"You're wearing it" Mercedes laughed.

Brittany looked down at her chest. "Oh, yeah!"

"Well, I'm missing my red skirt. And I am not wearing it now" Quinn said.

"Oh, I took it by accident. I thought it was mine. I have one just like it" Rachel said, tossing the skirt to Quinn, who caught it with one hand.

"Good catch" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks. I was a baseball fan when I was little" Quinn said.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, yeah" Quinn said. "Little me was a sports girl."

"Wow, you'd never guess" Rachel laughed.

"Hello!"

"Who's that?" Sugar asked, hearing the voice.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I think" Tina answered.

"Girls?" Emma called as she slowly walked up the stairs with a large red cooler in her arms.

"In here!" Mercedes said, poking her head out the door.

"Oh, hi there! I have a cooler here" Emma said.

"Okay, sweet" Mercedes said. "Tina'll come."

"Hey!" Tina laughed. But she stood up and sprinted out of the room to Emma.

"Are you girls all packed?" Emma asked when Tina came back with all the food.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Great. Have you eaten?"

"Yes we have."

"Super."

"We just have to fix up the room we slept in."

"Great" Emma said, shutting the lid of the cooler. "Well, see you by the bus in fifteen minutes."

"Yes we will. Bye" Tina said as Emma left the condo.

Tina walked back to the room where the other girls were. All the bags were zipped up and neat. The room looked clean.

"Well, this room looks great. Now for the bigger and most lived in one" Tina chuckled.

The girls all groaned.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, be a dear and get the guys and tell them that the food is ready" Kurt said sweetly.<p>

Blaine nodded and ran left the kitchen, only to return with many hungry boys following.

"What's for eats?" Rory asked, sitting down.

"Pasta with fruit salad and other leftovers" Kurt said.

"Yum. I don't know what we'd do without you Kurt!" Puck smiled.

"Starve. Die. Both" Kurt answered.

"Probably" Puck nodded, scooping pasta onto his plate.

"Are you guys all packed?" Kurt asked, leaning on the counter.

"Um..." Sam said, trying to avoid the answer.

Kurt sighed. "You didn't even start, correct?"

"Well, that's only part true because we made and attempt to clean the room!" Finn said.

"And by attempt you mean...?" Kurt asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Well I picked up three pillows. And then I was going to do more..." Finn began.

"I'm sure you were" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"...But then Puck turned on the TV, and we all got distracted by sports" Finn said, eating pasta.

"Wonderful. After eating we are all going to pack. The TV will not come on. We have an hour until we have to go, and this place is a mess. I mean, Sam, one of your flip-flops is over there by the lamp and the other is down the hall leaning up against the bathroom door. How is that possible?" Kurt asked.

"I actually have no idea" Sam answered truthfully.

"Ugh, just hurry up and eat" Kurt said, eating some fruit salad.

"Yes mother" Puck and Rory chimed with smirks.

"I am not your mother" Kurt snapped.

"Boys!" Emma called as she came in the condo.

"Here!" Mike called.

"Oh, well I'm here with a cooler" Emma said, lugging it up the stairs.

"Oh, hold on, we have food to give you!" Mike said.

"I got it!" Blaine said, jumping up and sprinting out of the room.

Blaine ran to the kitchen and came back with a lot of food. Lots of frozen food and drinks, mostly.

Together, Emma and Blaine re-arranged the cooler's contents so the food would all fit.

"There we go!" Emma said happily as she put the lid on and it actually closed.

"Great!" Blaine said, standing up.

"Are you boys all packed?" Emma asked.

"It's a working progress" Blaine answered sheepishly.

Emma laughed. "Well, get on it. You only have half an hour."

"I know, I know" Blaine laughed.

"Well, bye" Emma said, trying to lift the cooler.

"Do you need some help, there?" Blaine asked, watching her struggle.

"Y-yeah" Emma said. She stared at Blaine, as if she didn't believe he could pick it up either.

"Here let me help" Blaine said, grabbing the handles and hoisting the cooler up.

"You got it?" Emma asked cautiously, afraid that the thin and short boy was going to collapse.

"Yes, yes. I'm stronger than I look."

"A-are you sure? Because Finn can help or something..."

"No, no, I got it" Blaine gave her a wide smile.

Emma nodded and pushed a lock of ginger hair behind her ear.

Blaine carried the cooler out of the condo and outside, where he placed it down by the bus.

"That's great, thanks so much Blaine" Emma said. She clapped. "Yay, helping!"

Blaine laughed. "No problem."

He walked back into his condo to finish packing.

"Has anyone seen my green T-shirt?" Rory asked.

"I think I saw it by the TV" Artie answered.

"Oh, true!" Rory smiled and ran off to fetch it.

"I'm missing a lime green bow tie" Blaine said.

"You're sitting on it" Mike pointed.

"Oh...how did that get there?" Blaine laughed, picking it up.

"We have fifteen minutes" Puck said, glancing at the loud ticking clock.

Kurt swore under his breath and zipped up his many bags. "We still have to arrange the other room."

"Oh, yeah" Finn zipped up his bag too and stood up.

They raced around the room, straightening things and picking up the trash.

"Should we move the beds back to the rooms where we got them?" Mike asked.

"Nah. Too much work" Rory said, lying down on the floor.

"Well then, let's leave. We have to go" Kurt said.

"I'll do one more look around" Blaine said, leaving the room to look through all the other areas. He didn't find anything else they owned.

"We are ready to go!" Finn said when he returned.

"Great. Let's go!" Blaine smiled and grabbed the handle of his suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Do we have everything?" Quinn asked.<p>

Rachel nodded.

"Positive?" Quinn looked at them.

"I'll go check all the rooms one more time" Mercedes said.

She returned with a pink bedazzled hair brush.

"Anything?" Sugar asked her.

"I found this in the bathroom" Mercedes held up the brush.

"Ooops, that's mine" Rachel blushed and took it. She shoved it in her suitcase.

"Are we all ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I think so" Tina nodded.

"Well, to the bus we go!" Brittany said.

The girls all tried to pick up their bags.

"Does anyone else's suitcases feel like they are filled with bricks?" Tina asked, trying to pick her bag up.

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

"I brought along an actual brick, so yes" Brittany smiled.

"No worries, we'll just get the boys to bring them out for us" Quinn smiled.

"Oh, good idea!" Santana said.

They girls paraded outside to where the boys stood with their suitcases lined up.

"Hey, boys" Tina smiled kindly.

"Do us a favour and bring down our bags for us" Mercedes said batting her eyelashes.

"Do we have to?" Puck whined.

"Yes!" Rachel said firmly, stomping her foot.

"Go be gentlemen and do it!" Quinn smiled at them.

"Ugh, fine, let's go" Finn said, lumbering off to the door of the girls' condo, followed by Blaine, Puck, Mike, Rory and Sam. Kurt and Artie remained by the bags.

"What about you two?" Santana asked Kurt and Artie.

"Well, getting me up the stairs and back down is more of a hassle than the bags" Artie smiled, patting the wheel of his chair.

"And I could barely get my own bag down here" Kurt said.

"Fair enough" Sugar said.

The boys returned with the girls' bags.

"Thanks!" Quinn said when they set them down next to the other bags.

"Geeze, Brit, what's in here?" Rory asked as he put Brittany's bag on the ground.

"Apparently, an actual brick" Rachel informed him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rory chuckled.

"Are we all set?" Shelby asked. The bags were in the bus and they were all seated.

"Yes!" The teens all yelled.

"No one forgot anything?" Emma asked.

"Nope" They all shook their heads.

"Did you all use the washroom?" Shelby asked.

They all nodded.

"Great. I think we are ready!" Beiste said as Will climbed on the bus.

"Great" Will sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"To Orlando we go!" Rachel screamed and the bus erupted in cheers and claps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And off they go! **

**I've got a lot of Finnchel requests, which I'm glad because I love them too! I also love Klaine which you could tell from my last chapter. But anyways, I promise I'll add in some Finnchel in future chapters so shippers everywhere...REJOICE! **

**Also, as much as I tried to avoid it the whole time, I'm gonna have to bring in some original characters. I'm not gonna tell you why just yet, but I hope you'll like them and the storylines. I'm really excited.**

**Feel free to leave a comment or if you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them.**

**Check out my glee blog:**

**gleerifficnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Love you all! **


	20. Chapter 20

The drive was slow. There was some traffic on the highway so they were constantly driving forward a bit then stopping. But never the less, the spirit in the bus was loud and alive. The teenagers chatted loudly.

"Yeah, once I fell asleep doing a report on the computer. And when I woke up, I had 378 full pages of M and a small square shaped dent in my forehead" Quinn laughed. They all howled with laughter.

"One time my butt managed to turn on my iPhone, type in the correct password, get on my Angry Birds app and beat my high score" Kurt said.

"Your butt sounds so talented" Sugar laughed.

"My little sister beat me at Call of Duty once" Puck said. "True story!"

They laughed even more.

"Lord Tubbington is very good at computers. He has his own facebook account and he taught me how to use YouTube" Brittany said.

"Hey guys!" Will called. He had to speak loudly to project his voice behind him as seen as he was driving and couldn't turn around.

The teens quieted down to hear him.

"I don't mean to interrupt you crazy technology stories..." Will began with a smile. "But when we get to Orlando, we'll be staying in a hotel. And we got discounted rooms because the manager got us to sing at some shows in the hotel ballroom. So you guys should plan some songs to sing."

"Katy Perry!" Blaine shouted.

"No!" Puck yelled back.

"Don't get into arguments over it!" Will rolled his eyes as conversation broke out. "But have some ideas ready."

Rachel politely raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Emma asked.

"Will there be solos? Because I'd be honored to sing them all" Rachel said boastfully.

"Or me. My voice is beyond amazing. I should totally sing solos too!" Sugar said.

Finn snickered quietly. Yet, Sugar heard it and she glared at him.

"No, there won't be solos. It's all group numbers. So it'll be great practice for Regionals and Nationals" Will said.

"Can we do some numbers in smaller groups? Like maybe TroubleTone girls? Or all the girls?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes you may. As long as it's groups" Will answered.

"Sweet!" Puck said.

"You know what?" Tina asked. "We should sing now."

"Maybe a little Lambert?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Ew, no! Not country music!" Mercedes said giving a thumbs down.

"Not Miranda Lambert. I'm talking Adam Lambert!" Finn said.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered. "Let's rock!"

Finn smiled and they all began to sing.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side And the light side_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween a wild time And a flat line_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_"

"Great job, guys!" Shelby said clapping loudly when they finished.

"Yay good singing!" Emma said, cheerily clapping too.

* * *

><p>"How long have we been driving for, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"About an hour."

"So we have another hour to go?"

"Correct."

"Ugh" Mercedes said and slumped against Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked kindly.

"I'm bored. I hate driving trips because you can't do anything. I wanna move around!" Mercedes sighed.

Sam laughed and soothingly rubbed her arm. "Only one hour to go."

"You two are so adorable" Tina said with a large smile. She was kneeling on her seat and facing the couple who sat behind her.

"Um, thanks?" Mercedes said.

"Is that a compliment?" Sam leaned down and whispered to Mercedes even though Tina still heard.

"I think so" Mercedes replied in a whisper to humor them both.

"Thanks, Tina" Sam smiled.

"I'm serious" Tina said, still smiling. "You guys are like if a puppy and a kitten had a baby. It'd be that cute!"

"Actually that mind picture is kinda creepy" Sam said.

Tina laughed.

"Is it raining?" Mercedes asked, looking out the slightly tinted windows.

Sam and Tina looked out the window.

"Yes, it is" Tina nodded, her nose dragging along the window as she nodded.

"Darn" Mercedes frowned.

"Why so upset? It's just rain" Sam said.

"Rain while driving means slower driving, which means longer drive" Mercedes pointed out.

"Awww, poor Mercedes, stuck in a bus in the rain" Sam cooed sarcastically. He pronounced 'rain' like 'wain', which only made his girlfriend roll her eyes.

"Go to sleep?" Tina said to Mercedes. "It'll pass the time."

"Oh, fine!" Mercedes sighed. She cuddled into Sam's side and he put his arm around her, pulling her close. Mercedes closed her eyes and let the constant sound of the bus' engine lull her to sleep.

Sam heard her breathing get heavy as she fell asleep. Tina smiled at him and turned around to sit back in her seat properly.

* * *

><p>"You got a bit of a tan" Santana informed Brittany as the bus rolled on.<p>

"Really?" Brittany asked happily.

"Yeah. A bit" Santana nodded, squeezing Brittany's hand, which she had been holding.

"So are you two enjoying the trip?" Rory asked them from across the isle.

"I am" Brittany nodded. "It's so fun. And I'm with the people I love, so it's double the fun. It's like ice cream. With two scoops. Twice the goodness!"

Rory and Santana laughed. As much as Brittany could be a bit dim at some times, she definately understood concepts well, and when she was right, she was really right. Plus, even her randomest moments were quite hilarious, so the people around her were always laughing.

"Well, I am totally loving this trip" Santana said with a large smile. "I've never been to Florida so this is all new. And it's been really fun. Well, with my time trapped in a change room stall being the exception."

"Well, I'm still new to American so this is even more crazy for me. Plus, you guys are so fun, I'm really glad I joined New Directions" Rory said smiling.

"You're a great addition" Santana said calmly.

"Woah!" Puck gasped and turned around. He sat a few seats in front of them. He had a smirk on his face and an odd glimmer in his eyes. "Did I just hear Santana Lopez compliment someone?"

"Yes! She said Rory Leprechaun was a great addition to New Directions!" Brittany said with a really big smile.

Puck gasped loudly. "Call the press! That's crazy!"

"Oh, be quiet! I can be nice" Santana said with a scoff.

Puck winked then got up and walked to where Sam and Mercedes sat. Mercedes was asleep so Puck had to rummage through her bag.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam hissed, watching Puck.

"I need her camera" Puck said, producing the camera from the bag.

"Why?"

"I need to capture this once in a lifetime news worthy moment!" Puck said excitedly.

"Oh...okay...?" Sam was very confused and even more so because Puck was so excited about something so random.

"Don't worry, I'll return it!" Puck smiled and turned it on. He hit record and walked back to Santana, Brittany and Rory.

"What's that for?" Rory asked, noticing Puck with the camera.

"Today, the amazing happened. Ms. Santana Lopez actually said something very nice to a fellow member of New Directions on the way to Orlando" Puck narrated as he turned the camera to Santana who frowned a bit.

"Brittany, would you care to tell us what your girlfriend said on this fine day?" Puck asked, turning it on Brittany who smiled brightly.

"Sure. She said that Rory Leprechaun was a great addition to New Directions. And she meant it. She also said it with a smile!" Brittany repeated into the camera.

Puck grinned and quickly filmed Rory's face.

"Santana, what do you have to say about you being uncharacteristically nice?" Puck asked, going back to the Latina, who was half frowning and half smirking out of amusement.

"Uh, I don't see what the big deal is. I can be nice" Santana said, glaring into the camera as Brittany laughed next to her.

Puck pulled the camera back and stuck his head in front of the lens. "You heard it her first. Santana is changing! Prepare for a revolution of mind-blowing kindness!" Puck shouted into the camera.

"Y-you know what?" Santana let go of Brittany's hand and stood up, trying to stick her hand in front of the lens. "We are done here. Turn that off...Gimmie that!"

"Bye!" Puck shouted and tugged the camera back. He turned it off and stuck his tongue out at Santana who frowned.

Puck sauntered back down the bus and returned Mercedes' camera.

"Be sure to watch that. You'll like it!" Puck said to Sam with a grin.

"Um...okay" Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>"What did you guys do with the ping pong balls?" Rachel laughed as she asked Kurt.<p>

"I'm not sure" Kurt answered.

"So they're still all over the condo floor?"

"No, we picked them all up, and let me tell you, that took a while, but I'm not sure what happened to them after that" Kurt said. He leaned forward in his seat. "Blaine, what happened to the ping pong balls?"

Blaine turned around and smiled. "I have them."

"What?" Rachel and Kurt screeched.

"Yeah, I brought them with me. They're in my suitcase" Blaine said.

"Dude, why would you bring them?" Finn asked from next to Blaine.

"I dunno. Maybe we'd need them" Blaine shrugged with a smile. "And when we do, I'll have them, and you will all love me. And maybe throw me a parade."

"Keep dreaming, honey" Kurt said nicely, patting his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The bus inched forward slowly. The rain picked up and was like a curtain as it fell, making driving super unsafe.<p>

At one point the bus actually slid down the road a bit before Will slammed on the brakes and the bus jerked forward a bit.

"Woah!" Quinn gasped when the bus made sudden movements.

"Sorry" Will said through clenched teeth. "This is dangerous."

"Pull over, honey" Emma said, going pale.

"No, we're almost there" Will said. It was true. He could see the lights of the hotel down the road. "It'll be fine."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a dirty silver car rammed itself hard into the side of the bus. The bus shook violently and almost tipped over. A loud crash was heard and the glass windows on that side of the bus broke down to pieces with a shatter.

Screams and swear words were heard from all the bus riders.

Will slammed on the brakes again, as steam poured out from the smaller car that had collided with the bus.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hearts were pounding and rain was heard even louder now that three windows were broken.

"Is everyone okay?" Beiste roared over the screams and gasps.

"Yes." Several of them nodded and looked around.

"No!" Finn yelped urgently. Tears rapidly formed in his eyes. "Rachel is unconscious!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Just. Keep. Reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

Shelby was at their side in an instant, leaning over the brunette's petite body. Her arm was red, but not with blood. It was just a scrape from falling on the rough bus floor.

"W-will she be okay?" Finn asked, tears streaming down his face.

Shelby wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to be wrong. "Help me lift her up."

Finn, very easily, picked up Rachel's limp body without Shelby's help. He set her down in an empty row of seats.

Everyone else on the bus was silent, except for Tina, Kurt, Finn and Rory, who were crying.

Will gave one longing look at Shelby and Rachel and Finn. He wanted to go help, make sure she was okay, but he also had to deal with what caused it all. The silver car. Will opened the bus' door and jumped out, getting wet from the rain. Will pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as he ran over to the driver's window. The front of the silver car was crumpled and banged up.

"Hello, 911?" The smooth woman's voice said.

"Yes, hi" Will said. He explained the issue and location and Rachel's state.

"Help is on the way."

Will sighed and hung up his phone. He raced over to the driver's side door. The large white airbag had gone off. Will tugged the door open, which came off totally. Will tossed the door aside and pushed the airbag aside to see the bruised face of a young man, in his mid-twenties. He seemed unconscious too.

"Hello?" Will asked, lightly tapping his face to see if he's react. He didn't.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, who had been asleep, was rudely awoken when the bus shook and they all screamed.<p>

"Sam!" Mercedes gasped as she woke up.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, panic in his voice. He hugged her close.

Mercedes' breathing was heavy. "W-what happened?"

"Some car drove into us...Rachel is unconscious" Sam said quietly. Mercedes' eyes filled with tears. "Oh my gosh!"

"Shhh" Sam said, trying to calm her down. "It's gonna be okay."

Mercedes sat up and saw Finn and Shelby frantically trying to help Rachel and Kurt watching close by, silently crying. No one else spoke.

Mercedes was crying now too. Rachel was one of her best friends. And now, she could be dead or dying. Sam held on to Mercedes' arm, keeping her from running over there in a sad rage.

* * *

><p>"Rachel...Rachel, please wake up" Finn whispered as he held her cold hand.<p>

"Is anyone else injured in any way?" Shelby asked the teens who all looked deathly pale and scared.

"Does a bruise count?" Blaine asked, holding up his arm where he had gotten a quarter sized black bruise.

"Not really. But you're okay, right?" Shelby said.

"Oh, yeah" Blaine nodded.

"Is Rachel dead?" Sugar asked slowly. That was question that everyone hoped no one would ask, mostly because they were afraid of the answer.

Shelby looked down at Rachel, who was still unconscious. "No."

"She still has a pulse" Finn said quietly.

"Is she in a coma?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor" Shelby said. It wasn't suppose to sound rude, but in her state of panic and anxiety, her words came across that way.

"How did it happen?" Puck asked.

"That car crashed into the bus and when the glass broke and the bus tilted, Rachel was tossed to the side and she hit her head on the back of the chair" Kurt said quietly. He sat next to Rachel so he knew and saw firsthand how the damage was done. Tears rolled down his face too.

Puck nodded. The back of the chairs were made of really hard plastic. No wonder Rachel was knocked out.

Blaine hugged Kurt, who was sobbing now.

"Shhh, honey, it's gonna be okay" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"If you were sitting with me instead, that could have been you" Kurt whispered back. Originally, Blaine was going to sit with Kurt, but Rachel had demanded to talk with her 'best gay' so Blaine shrugged and switched with Rachel so he sat with Finn, where they discussed sports.

"I know, and in a way, I'm lucky. But Rachel isn't. And look at Finn. He is a mess. Be strong for him" Blaine said. What Kurt said was true. Had he sat next to Kurt instead of switching with Rachel, he might have been the unconscious one.

Kurt sniffed. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Within five minutes, loud sirens and bright flashing lights were heard and seen. The police officer talked to Will and the medics rushed into the bus.<p>

Finn was right next to them the whole time, but what they said was just a buzz to him as his head was filled with thoughts and worries. Was she going to be okay?

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Shelby asked the medics.

"She is very lucky. She is still breathing and is almost conscious. She may have some short-term memory loss however" One medic said.

"Smelling salt?" the other medic asked.

The first medic nodded and pulled out a vial. He un-capped it and Finn and Shelby could right away smell ammonia. It smelt bad. The medic swiped the vial under Rachel's nose.

Finn squeezed her hand, hoping, praying even, for movement.

* * *

><p>"He is drunk" The police officer said.<p>

"Really?" Will asked. He was soaked all the way through, but in his worry, he didn't really notice.

"Yeah, you can smell it on his breath and this test says so also" The police officer said, holding up the small alcohol testing machine.

"So what now?" Will asked.

"Well, insurance will get the bus fixed. There's a shop nearby that'll do it, as seen as you clearly need it now on your trip. This guy will need to take a visit to the hospital as he isn't yet conscious, and then will be arrested for driving under the influence. He will have to pay some fines too, which will probably cover the bus fixing costs" The officer said.

"Great" Will nodded. He was relieved that the damage could be fixed, but the unconscious girl in the bus made it hard for him to be happy.

"Will?" Emma called from the bus door. Will turned in the rain.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"You need to come here" Emma said.

Will jogged over, almost slipping in a puddle.

He followed Emma inside and saw the medics that were leaning over Rachel swipe a small vial under her nose.

"How is she?" Will asked Emma.

"Has a pulse. Still unconscious" Emma sighed, tears glistening in her eyes.

Will looked from Rachel to Finn. He was red-faced, crying and shaking as he clutched her hand in his. He felt so bad for Finn.

* * *

><p>"I know you hate Rachel, but is she going to be okay?" Brittany whispered to Santana.<p>

Santana paused then made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I don't hate Rachel..." That was true. Sure, sometimes she really disliked her, or wished she would get her head stuck in a bucket or stop stealing all the solos because some people deserve them too, but by no means did she hate Rachel. And especially not when she may be on her death bed. If she died, New Directions wouldn't be the same. Besides, on this trip, Santana hasn't really had an issue with Santana.

"Santana, I'm really scared" Brittany whispered. Santana's heart almost broke. Brittany sounded so broken and sad and worried and vulnerable.

"I am too..." Santana whispered back. She pulled Brittany into a hug. "I am too." She repeated as she held her girlfriend close.

"W-what if Rachel doesn't wake up?" Brittany asked into Santana's shoulder, where her head rested.

Santana felt the stinging of tears in her own eyes. "I don't know. It'll be sad."

"I'm sad now."

"We all are. Finn especially" Santana said, her eyes darting to Finn who was sobbing and shaking. She had grown respect Finn a bit, especially since the whole 'coming out' thing.

Santana felt the shoulder of her tank top get wet from Brittany's tears.

"Shhh, don't cry" Santana said comfortingly, rubbing Brittany's back.

"I'm sorry" Brittany sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "Rachel is like family to me."

"I know. But it'll be fine. Shhhhh..." Santana whispered. Santana tilted her head and gently kissed the top of Brittany's head.

* * *

><p>After the vial was moved under Rachel's nose, everyone held their breath. Finn still held her hand and watched for some sign of movement. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes and make his view even clearer.<p>

Finally.

Rachel's closed eyes fluttered a bit. It was barely a movement, but that was enough for Finn. A fresh round of tears came. Rachel's eyes opened a bit, but she closed them right away.

Her arm moved slightly.

One of the medics, who was standing up, motioned for the on looking teens to stay quiet.

Rachel's pink lips parted a bit. "Mfnn?"

"Rachel?" Shelby asked slowly. Finn was crying too much to make out words.

"Finn?" Rachel asked again.

"Rachel...I'm here" Finn said, squeezing her hand.

"She may have some memory loss" the medic whispered to Finn.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked as Rachel opened her eyes slowly. Her brown eyes focused on Finn. She smiled a tiny bit.

"Finn?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes. I'm right here. Are you okay?" Finn inquired urgently.

"Yeah..." Rachel said. "My head hurts..." Rachel tried to sit up. Finn helped her. Then Rachel noticed the wide and worried eyes of Shelby and Will and also the medics who kept a watchful eye on her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked again.

Rachel nodded but stared at the medics. "Who?"

"Paramedics" Finn said. He put a hand on Rachel's head, feeling a large and swollen bump. Rachel slightly winced when he touched it. "You hit your head and were unconscious for a bit."

"Rachel how many fingers am I holding up?" A medic asked, holding up four fingers.

"Four" Rachel answered right away.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" The medic asked.

Rachel blinked and tried to remember. "No..."

"Do you know where you are?" The other medic asked.

"In the bus, going to Orlando, right?" Rachel answered slowly.

"Correct" Finn nodded.

Rachel slowly looked around and saw her peers all staring at her and occasionally whispering something. Their faces were pale and Kurt, who was standing closest, had tear stains on his face.

"Kurt..." Rachel said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Are you?"

Rachel nodded and surveyed her surroundings. She saw the broken window and he glass the littered the floor and seats.

"What happened?"

"A car crashed into the bus and the window broke. And you were sitting there and you hit your head" Finn said. He squeezed her hand, which he had been still holding.

"Oh...I remember that now" Rachel said slowly nodding.

"You do?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Who else is hurt?" Rachel asked.

"Just you" Finn said.

Rachel was quiet.

The medics packed up their supplies. "I think we are ready to go. She seems in a stable condition."

"Are you sure?" Will asked them.

"Yeah. If something else happens, bring her in to a hospital, but it's unlikely" One medic said.

Will nodded. "Thanks so much." He shook their hands and they walked off the bus.

No one spoke.

"Well..." Beiste said slowly, breaking the silence.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

"Well, we can't drive the bus, but the hotel is right up the street. Is it worth walking?" Will asked them.

"I think so" Shelby said. She turned to Rachel who was blinking and looking around. "Are you alright to walk a bit?"

"Yes, I think so" Rachel nodded. She swung one leg down on to the ground. She held on to Finn's hand and slowly stood up.

When she was on her feet firmly, Tina started clapping. Everyone joined it politely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked her quietly.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine" Rachel said smiling up at him.

"Just making sure" Finn smiled back. "I love you."

"Thank you and I love you too" Rachel said, squeezing his hand lovingly.

* * *

><p>The rain had slowed down a bit. They were getting wet, but they had no choice.<p>

Will stayed behind on the bus, to make sure the tow truck came and took it away. But all eighteen others were making their way down the side of the road. Luckily, most of their suitcases had little wheels on them.

Almost everyone had asked Rachel if she was okay or if she needed help with her suitcases. She dismissed all the offers. She was feeling fine, with only a bit of throbbing in the head. Nothing a few pain-killing pills couldn't heal. Plus, she didn't want to burden anyone. They were on vacation and she was determined not to ruin it with her injury.

So now they walked. It was wet and cold.

"So far I'm loving Orlando" Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, good times!" Tina laughed. Her laughed sounded a bit forced.

Mike smiled at Tina. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tina nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm your boyfriend. It comes natural."

Tina smiled.

"Plus, you didn't deny it" Mike stated. "So tell me."

"Well, the whole accident was scary. It scared me. I mean, no one expected that and it could have been so life changing. For everyone. You just can't forget or get over that" Tina said with a long sigh.

Mike was silent for a moment as they walked. "You're right. You gotta live each moment like your last."

Tina's eyes flashed as she looked up at Mike with a small smile.

She looked at him and began to sing.

"_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_"

Tina held the last note a bit. She usually wasn't a fan of Nickelback or rock music, but that song was so inspirational to her that she had listened to it over and over.

She hadn't been singing that loud, but the people walking around them could hear. Quinn, Rory, Sam, Mercedes and Puck heard Tina's song and had sang back up and harmonized with her.

"That was beautiful, Tina" Mike said when it was over.

"Are you crying?" Tina gave a half smile and gazed into Mike's warm eyes.

"No...yes" Mike said. "It was really good. You're really good. I love you."

"I love you more" Tina said honestly. You never know when life could change.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Finn asked Rachel as they walked.<p>

"You asked me that five times already, if not more" Rachel pointed out.

"Sorry. But I just want to make sure. I was really worried about you" Finn said.

"That's sweet" Rachel smiled at him. "And I'm fine. Really."

Finn nodded and didn't say anything.

Rachel studied him. Something was different. Finally she figured it out.

"Your cheeks are red. You've been crying" she said quietly.

Finn looked down slowly. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I told you. I was so worried about you. You were so l-limp and c-cold and I thought you were d-dead and it was so scary" Finn said, stuttering through the words. "I thought you were dead." He said again, looking up at Rachel, who's eyes were glistening with tears.

Rachel just stared at him, so touched by this and unable to speak.

Finn took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to wake up so badly. I honestly thought my life was over when you didn't move. And I never want that to happen again. I love you so much and you mean so much to me."

Rachel just dropped the suitcase handles and bag, letting them all fall on the ground with a slight thump. She shut her eyes and flung herself at Finn, wrapping her arms around him. Finn, a bit surprised, also dropped his suitcase. He pulled Rachel in tightly and hugged her close.

There they stood in the rain, hugging like they'd never see each other again.

Everyone else who was walking didn't say anything to them. They knew what was happening and they knew that Finn deserved it, as he had been so scared when she was unconscious.

"I love you. I know we say it like every day but you will never know how much I truly mean it. You mean so much to me as well and the fact that you were so worried about me is so touching and I am so sorry that I made you so scared. I love you, I love you, I love you and thank you for not giving up on me" Rachel mumbled into Finn's chest. She was crying fully.

Finn only squeezed her closer to him, like it was possible. "Rachel. I love you so much too. And don't ever think that the accident was your fault" Finn said.

By this time, everyone had passed them and they were at the back of the group.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her arms still tightly around his body. Their eyes met for a moment and that moment was like fire. So bright and powerful and so much passion. But that moment was ended when Rachel closed her eyes and leaned up for a kiss. Finn kissed her back. Never has he cherished a kiss so much. An hour ago, he thought he'd never be able to do that again.

"Words cannot begin to describe how much I love you" Rachel whispered to him when she pulled back.

"I agree" Finn said with a smile.

They stepped back and picked up their suitcases and hurried to catch up with their group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello, this may be a bit long, so please bear with me.**

**You may or may not have noticed that chapters 20 and 21 are slightly similar to last night's epic episode of Glee (3x14 On My Way). For the record, I had these chapters pretty much done before the episode aired. All I wrote after the episode when I had a bit of free time was the ending to the last Finchel moment above. I'm serious, it is a total coincidence that it may seem similar to you. So I repeat, I DIDN'T COPY 'ON MY WAY', if that's what you may be thinking. I had had the car crash planned for weeks now, I swear.**

**Anyways, I'd like to mention the last chapters, which I had fun writing (not because it was so sad) but because the drama and charcters were different. I mean, writing an emotionally messed up Finn was quite enjoyable. :) **

**And I also took your suggestions and so in the last 2 chapters I added a bit of Tike, Klaine, Samcedes, Brittana and a whole lotta Finchel, beacuse a lot of you wanted that. So I hope I fufilled you fangirl (or fanboy) moments. I enjoyed writing them. **

**As for Rachel and her condition, I have a bit to say. I was going to write a scene where she went to the hospital, but then I realized that I have never been to a hospital (except when I was born...) and all my hospital knowledge comes from other Glee fanfictions I've read. I'm serious. So I decided to scrap the hospital bit. But that's not all. I have never seen or dealt with an unconscious person. So I kinda sorta made parts up that seemed real. It is a fact that smelling salt can wake a person up, but I have no idea how it works or what the conditions have to be. What I'm trying to say is, if what I wrote is all wrong, I am very very very sorry. Hope you liked it anyways... :)**

**Anyways, my Original Characters will be coming in soon. Maybe not the next chapter, but maybe the one after that. **

**That is all. Sorry for the long notes. Leave a reply if you have something to say or suggest or anything else. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

They arrived in the hotel lobby, tracking mud and water in. The lobby got a whole lot noisier when they came in.

"Guys, just take a seat and keep the voices down" Beiste said to them. They all walked over to the couches and chairs that stood in the corner of the large lobby. Everything was either brown, black or yellow. There was also a large chandelier on the ceiling.

"Gorgeous!" Kurt breathed in awe, looking up.

"That is a beauty" Mercedes nodded.

They all sat down on some piece of furniture.

"This is a real snazzy hotel" Tina said, looking around.

"I know. I hope the rooms are just as lovely" Quinn said.

Shelby walked to the front desk, where a skinny boy stood.

"Hello" Shelby said.

"Hi, welcome!" The boy said with a friendly smile.

"Um, are you the manager?" Shelby said.

"No, he's not here right now" the boy said. "I think he is in the hotel, though."

"Okay, well you see, we are New Directions and we are suppose to perform here" Shelby said. "And we have a bunch of rooms reserved too."

"Oh, well I can set you up with the rooms, but you should talk to the manager about the singing thing" the boy said. He typed on his computer. "Name?"

"My name is Shelby Corcoran, but I think the rooms were under Will Schuester's name" Shelby said.

"Will Schuster?" He typed on his computer some more. "Oh, yes, found it. Yup, you got ten rooms. There are two beds per room. Here are the room keys." He held up ten white plastic pass cards.

"Thanks" Shelby said, taking the cards.

"Rooms 12 to 22 on the fifth floor!" The boy called as Shelby turned and walked away.

"Okay, troops" Shelby said, walking up to the loud teens and the two other adults. "Listen up."

"Do we have rooms?" Rory asked.

Shelby nodded. "Fifth floor. Listen, there are two beds per room and we have ten rooms. So partner up. Girls with girls and guys with guys. I'm serious, no funny business."

Santana winked at Brittany.

"Pick your partners now so there will be no fights" Beiste said.

"Mercedes, do you wanna be my roomie?" Rachel smiled.

"Only if you swear to never say 'roomie' again" Mercedes smiled.

"Deal!" Rachel grinned.

"Quinn, want to room with me?" Tina asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" Quinn nodded.

"Sam, would you do me the honor of being my roommate?" Rory asked Sam.

"Sure thing, man" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Do I even have to ask?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Not at all" Kurt smiled. They laughed.

"Brit- you and me, right?" Santana asked the blonde girl.

"Forever" Brittany smiled.

"Who wants to room with the Puckster?" Puck asked.

"I'm rooming with the dancing Asian" Artie said. Mike nodded.

"So that leaves..." Blaine looked around at them.

Puck smirked and turned to look at Finn.

"Hey Finny D" Puck said.

"Hey Pucky Puck" Finn laughed.

"Ugh, are you guys back to those ridiculous rapper names?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost" Sam said.

"Two years ago in Glee club, we were singing funk songs and Finn and Puck did a rap song with Mercedes. And they made rapper names. It was crazy" Quinn told Sam.

"Too bad I missed that" Sam laughed.

"We may have to start rapping again so our new comers can experience the wonder that is Pucky Puck and Finny D" Finn said.

"No!" Kurt, Tina and Rachel screamed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you still picking partners?" Shelby asked them.

"No, I think we're done.

"I don't have a partner" Sugar said.

"Well, you can room with another pair of girls. We'll get a bed in there for you" Emma said.

Sugar nodded with a smile and looked around at the girls. She didn't really know Tina or Quinn, so they were out of the question. Rachel got all the solos, so she didn't like her much.

"Santana, Brittany. Can I room with you? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Santana looked annoyed at first but shrugged. "Fine."

"So we are all set?" Shelby asked them.

They all nodded.

"Grab all your bags and let's go. We can't all fit in the elevators at the same time, so split in half, please" Beiste said.

Kurt went pale.

They grabbed their suitcases and bags and anything else they owned and paraded across the lobby to the side where the elevator door was. Mike pressed the button and it lit up.

"How many floors are there?" Artie asked, looking up at them.

"Twenty-five" Emma said.

"That's high" Tina said.

"We're only on floor five" Emma said.

The elevator door opened with a 'ding'.

Kurt pushed the extendable handle in the suitcase and picked the whole bag up.

"I'm taking the stairs!" Kurt announced.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"I hate elevators" Kurt said, picking up his two bags.

"Oh. Are you sure you'll be okay? It's five flights of stairs" Shelby said.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you" Mercedes said, picking up her own bag.

"If you want to" Kurt smiled.

Half of the group filed into the elevator and the door shut. Kurt and Mercedes walked to the door that enclosed the stairway.

"Why don't you like elevators?" Mercedes said. "Are you scared of heights?"

"Not at all. I love them" Kurt laughed. "I just hate elevators."

"Why?"

"I used to watch a lot of afternoon soaps. I've seen way too many episodes where people get trapped in elevators. One was a lady who was pregnant and then, when she was still trapped, she went into labor. Or one where there was a fire and they were close to death" Kurt shuddered as she recounted the episodes.

Mercedes laughed. "Really?"

"Yes. And I know it's all fake in the shows but it could happen for real" Kurt said. "So I've decided to never ever take an elevator."

"Well okay then" Mercedes said with a laugh.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, looking at her. They passed the third floor sign. "Why are you taking the stairs?"

"I wanted to talk with you" Mercedes grinned. "We haven't chilled in a while."

"So true. As soon as we get back in Lima, we so have to have a girls movie night!" Kurt said.

"Agreed. That is, provided I'm not sick and tired of you all by then" Mercedes said.

"I don't I'll ever be. I love this trip because I love you all" Kurt smiled.

"Awww, I love you too Kurt" Mercedes cooed in a baby voice.

"Touching" Kurt said sarcastically. They arrived at the door to the fifth floor.

Kurt opened it and held it for Mercedes.

"Oh, such a gentleman" Mercedes winked at him playfully.

"You know how I do" Kurt laughed. They stepped into the maroon-carpeted hallway, only to be greeted by half of their group.

"How was the walk?" Sam asked.

"Pleasant. I love the smell of dingy old stairways" Kurt gave a widely fake smile.

"Then why didn't you take the elevator?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt has an overdramatic imagination" Mercedes smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please explain" Blaine said with a confused look. Sam had an expression to match.

"Never mind" Kurt said, waving his hand.

"Tell me!" Blaine pouted.

"Later" Kurt sighed.

"No tell now. So I can hear too" Sam said.

Kurt sighed. "Mercedes, would you like to talk?"

Mercedes' eyes lit up. "Sure! Okay, so when Kurt was a bit younger, he used to watch soaps and there were a bunch of episodes where people got caught in elevators when they were pregnant or there was a raging fire or something. He got so scared he vowed to never ride an elevator."

Sam and Blaine snickered. Mercedes was full out laughing by now.

"Don't laugh at my fears!" Kurt demanded with a blush.

"Sorry, Kurt, but I think that's a bit ridiculous" Mercedes said.

Kurt but his hands on his hips and glared at Blaine. "You guys are mean." By now the other half of their large group arrived in the elevator.

"Guys, quiet down please" Beiste said.

"We have rooms 12 to 22. Here are the keys" Shelby said, holding out the keys.

"One per pair?" Quinn asked.

Shelby nodded. "So don't lose it."

They all took a key and went to a room.

"And here we are!" Tina said, opening the door to their room.

The room was small. There were 2 beds, a TV, a desk, a chair, a closet and a small bathroom.

"Cozy" Quinn said, plopping her bag on one of the beds.

"Go. In. Go. In. Go. In!" Finn mumbled, pushing the small plastic card in the machine at the door handle to try and unlock the door.

"Dude, what's the hold up?" Puck asked.

"It won't unlock!" Finn said.

Finn looked to his right, to see Kurt, three doors down, successfully unlock his door.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled.

Kurt looked over at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"Help me open the door?" Finn asked, holding out his pass key and stepping away from the door.

Kurt chuckled and walked over, taking the card from his step-brother. He turned he card so the black stripe was facing the door and he slid it in the slot. The little red light turned off and the small green one lit up. Kurt pulled out the card and opened the door.

Finn's eyes lit up. "Hey! You did it!"

"It's not that complicated" Kurt said, handing Puck the key. "I trust you'll keep it safer than Finn."

"Sure" Puck said, pocketing the card.

"Great! Thanks, Kurt!" Finn said, walking inside.

"No problem" Kurt said, walking back to his room.

"I can't believe you couldn't do that yourself" Puck said to Finn.

"It was hard!" Finn replied.

"Okay" Puck said sarcastically.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt when he strolled back in their new room.

"Finn couldn't open his door" Kurt said coldly.

"Why the harsh tone?" Blaine frowned a bit.

"You laughed at me for the whole elevator thing" Kurt said, his tone softening a bit.

Blaine blinked. "But you know I'm just kidding. It's totally fine to afraid of elevators. Just your reasoning behind it is kinda funny. But cute funny."

Kurt glared at him. "It's not funny or cute."

"Everything you do is cute" Blaine smiled adorably.

Kurt ignored him and started unpacking his bag in silence.

"Come on, Kurt. I'm sorry, really. It's okay to have fears" Blaine said, anxiety in his voice.

Kurt stopped unpacking and turned to face Blaine. His eyes wandered over his face, as if to look for doubt.

"What are you afraid of?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine looked startled by the question, but pondered it for a moment.

"Spiders. Well, actually any bug or insect" Blaine answered.

"Why is that?"

"They're gross."

"So it's not that you're afraid of them, it just that they gross you out" Kurt said with a small frown.

"Well, no, I'm scared of them" Blaine protested.

"Why?"

"When I was five, my older brother found this huge spider in the garden. And he put it on my face when I was sleeping. And I woke up when it was crawling all over my face. Plus, he had duct-taped my arms and legs down so I couldn't get it off. It was pretty horrifying. I screamed so loud that my mom came and let me free, and I ran off and took a thirty minute shower so the feeling of spider on me would go away. And after that, I'd literally cry if there was a bug or spider in the room and no one would kill it for me" Blaine said, shuddering but smiling a bit too.

Kurt's face softened a bit.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head.

Blaine smiled. "Good. When we move in for real together, you are officially on spider-killing duty!"

Kurt smiled. "And if I say no?"

"I'm afraid I cannot live with you" Blaine said with a grin. "I'll have to move in with someone who will always kill the evil bugs for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"For you, of course" Kurt smiled a bit.

"Yay, I love you!" Blaine jumped up and threw his arms around Kurt.

Kurt hugged him back while chuckling.

"So you forgive me now for laughing?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Open the window. It's dark in here!" Mercedes said.

"Okay" Rachel nodded and waltzed over to the curtained windows. She flung the curtains back and light poured in.

"Is the view glamorous?" Mercedes asked from the other side of the room, not looking over. "Like New York?"

"No. Like the wet parking lot" Rachel giggled.

Mercedes laughed. "Is it still raining?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded.

"Gross."

"I need a bed" Sugar said once she got into the room.

"Your bed is right here" Santana said, pointing to the big bed on the left.

"And where will you sleep?" Sugar asked her.

"Right here" Santana said, jumping on the other bed.

"What about Brittany? Where will she sleep?" Sugar asked, looking surprised.

"Here. With me" Santana said, patting the blanket next to her.

"In your same bed?" Sugar gasped. "Is that allowed?"

"Sure it is" Brittany nodded, jumping on the bed and landing next to Santana.

"Yeah, we're dating so it's totally allowed" Santana agreed, nodding.

"I mean, is it okay with the adults? Because that Coach Beiste looks like she could bit your arm off when she is mad" Sugar said quietly.

"Naw, it's totally okay" Santana said. "Besides, it's not like it'll be the first time."

"Well, okay then" Sugar shrugged and jumped on her own bed with a grin.

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

Emma heard her cell phone ring. She dug around in her purse and soon pulled it out.

"Hello?" Emma asked.

"Em?" Will asked.

"Yeah? Where are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm in the lobby. What room number are you?" Will said.

"Oh, floor five, room 13" Emma said.

"Did you talk to the manager?"

"No we didn't. We figured we'd wait for you" Emma said, unpacking another bag.

"Okay. I'll be right up. Love you" Will said.

"Bye. Love you too" Emma smiled and hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Emma heard a knock on the door. She hurried over to it and opened it. There stood Will.

"Hey!" Will smiled.

"Hi" Emma moved to let him in the room. Will kissed her quickly.

"Nice room" he said, looking around.

"Yeah. So how's the bus and stuff?" Emma asked.

"Being fixed. Where's everyone else?"

"In their rooms" Emma said.

"Good."

"So now what?" Emma asked. "I'm all unpacked."

"I'll call the front desk and see where the manager is" Will said, flopping down on the large bed and grabbing a phone.

He pressed a button and waited.

"Hello?" Will asked. "Hi, I'm Will Schuster and I'm the coach of New Direction, which was hired to perform here. Would the manager be in?"

"Uh, I think he is in the ballroom now, actually. Hold on, I'll get someone to check and make sure he waits, if you wanna come on down" The man on the other end said.

"Sure" Will said.

"Okay, hold on a moment."

Will waited.

"Um, he'll be waiting for you" The man said after a moment.

"Great. We'll be right on down" Will said. "Thanks, bye!"

"So?" Emma asked, watching him.

"We're going down to the ballroom to see the manager" Will said, standing up.

"Okay, cool" Emma smiled.

"You don't have to come" Will said.

Emma paused.

"Like, you can it you want, or you can just wait here or talk with Shelby and Shannon or whatever. I'll deal with New Directions, you don't have to join us. It's no problem" Will said.

"Naw, I'll come. I wanna see the place" Emma smiled at him and stood up.

"If you want" Will shrugged. He turned to face her. "You have the key?"

Emma nodded and patted her pocket.

"Great."

They left the room and started knocking on the others' doors.

Once everyone was able to hear, Will who was standing in the middle of the hallway, spoke.

"Hey guys! We're going down to the ballroom to meet the manager. He's the one who got us to sing here" Will said. "So leave your stuff and let's go."

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue" Quinn smiled and turned back into her room.

Will turned to Shelby and Beiste. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to."

Shelby looked at Beiste. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't care. If you all are going, then I will" Beiste shrugged.

"I'm going" Emma said.

"Okay, I'll go too, then" Shelby said.

"As will I" Beiste said. She looked at Will. "We're all coming."

"Okay, great" Will nodded. He turned back to the teens' rooms. "Let's go!" He called.

Slowly but surely, they exited their rooms.

They walked down the halls.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt was already on the ground floor by the time the elevator arrived, carrying some of his friends.

"Took you long enough" Kurt huffed sarcastically.

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Tina grinned.

Kurt ignored this but chuckled.

They all stepped out of the elevator and it closed and went back up to collect the other half of the group.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, everyone was together on the ground floor.

They all followed Will across the lobby to the entrance to the large ballroom. The ballroom was huge and majestic. It was decorated so well that even Kurt couldn't find anything wrong with it. There were about fifty tables all around and a large dance floor in the middle. There was a stage too.

"Here we are!" Will announced over the gasps of the teenagers.

"Finn, Finn!" Rachel said.

"Yeah?"

"Screw New York. Let's move right here instead!" Rachel said with a grin. "I think I'd love to live in this very room."

Finn laughed. "Okay!"

"Welcome!" A man called from across the room. He was a larger man and he had a slight waddle when he walked over to them. He wore a navy suit with a bright yellow tie. He had a bit of wispy brown hair on his balding head and a large smile on his pudgy pink face.

"Hello" Will smiled as he came over.

"Welcome!" The man said again, smiling madly at them all. "I'm Peter Reids, the manager of this hotel. And you must be Will Schuster and New Directions!" He said, his deep voice booming. He shook Will hands and smiled at everyone else.

"Hey! Yes we are! Great to meet you!" Will said, shaking his hand.

"I'm so excited to hear you sing. Well, actually, I have heard you. Will, here, sent me some videos and I think you guys are great!" Peter said.

"Well, thanks for hiring us. They can't wait to perform!" Will said. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"No problem" Peter said. "So how long have you guys been in Florida?"

"Five days" Will said.

"Oh, okay. And how are you liking it?" Peter questioned.

"We love it!" Sugar answered loudly.

"That's great. And you're here for...?" Peter asked.

"Four more days" Will said.

"That's right" Peter nodded. "So you'll be performing three nights. We are hosting from 7 to 11, but you won't be doing the whole time. You have 7 to 8 and 9-10. Is that okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, that's great."

"Super" Peter beamed at them.

"So we sing tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, you do!" Peter nodded.

"What songs are we gonna do?" Quinn asked.

"We need to practice!" Tina said.

"We need dance moves too!" Mercedes added.

"We need everything!" Artie said.

Will sighed and turned to Peter. "Do you mind if they practice a bit on the stage?"

"No! Not at all! By all means, go ahead!" Peter said, motioning to the stage.

"Thanks" Will said as the teens ran across the wide dance floor towards the stage.

They hopped on stage. There was even a wheelchair ramp so Artie could get up easily too.

"So what songs are we going to do?" Kurt asked his friends.

"We have a lot of time, so we can sing a lot" Finn said.

"Speaking of time, what time is it now?" Santana asked.

Mike looked at his watch. "Almost five."

"That would explain why I'm so hungry" Brittany said.

"Same. But we can eat later. Let's focus on the songs now" Sam said.

"Okay, let's open with something we already did" Rachel said. "Like 'Don't Stop Believing' or 'Light Up The World'."

"I say we do 'Don't Stop Believing'" Quinn said.

"Who's on lead?" Puck said.

"I say we switch it up this time around" Tina said.

"Blaine and Quinn should sing it" Finn said.

"Oooh, that is different!" Mike said. "Way different!"

"What do you guys say?" Rory asked Quinn and Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Quinn. "I'm in."

"Sure, I'll do it too" Quinn nodded. "Thanks."

"Okay, so then what?" Tina asked.

"Girls, would you be interested in a Rihanna song?" Tina asked.

"What song?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking 'Shut Up And Drive' maybe" Tina said.

"Sure!" Mercedes nodded.

"Okay, we have a girls song" Artie said.

"Oh! How about we all sing 'Good Girls Go Bad'" Blaine asked.

"By Cobra Starship?" Santana asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay" Sam nodded, as did many others.

"Now for some choreography!" Mike said.

They all stood up and followed Mike and Brittany in some simple steps.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were still practicing their singing and dancing.<p>

"Okay, one more time. From the top" Finn said.

They rushed into place.

Blaine and Quinn stepped forward and sang. While they were singing, Mercedes noticed people. In a dark corner of the room, by the stage door, stood a group of people, all standing close together. In the middle, at the front of the group, stood a teenage girl. She had her arms crossed in front of her and she was watching, almost glaring, at New Directions.

"Psst" Mercedes hissed at Rachel, who danced next to her.

"What?" Rachel whispered. Mercedes subtly pointed to the group and the girl.

"Who's the chick?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel looked. "No idea."

"I don't like her look" Mercedes frowned a bit.

"Whatever. They're not bugging us" Rachel shrugged.

The song they were singing finished.

"Are we done now?" Sugar asked. "I'm tired!"

"And hungry!" Rory said, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, let's go" Rachel said, hopping off the stage. She looked to the corner, but saw that the group of people were gone.

The adults had left, except for Will who was still talking to Peter.

"Mr. Schue, we're done and hungry" Mercedes said.

"I have some pizza waiting for you and all the other performers" Peter said. He pointed across the ballroom. "In the room right over there. Third door on the right. It's unlocked for you."

"Great, thanks!" They all said and ran off. They approached the door, which was labeled 'Employees Only'.

"Do we go in?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's unlocked" Puck said. He grabbed the round doorknob and pushed it open.

There, sitting on the multitude of chairs with pizza slices in hand, sat the group of people and that girl that Mercedes and Rachel saw earlier. The girl looked up as they walked in. She gave a crooked, almost smug, smile.

"Hello!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sup Gleeks! :) I'm in a really silly mood right now so sorry if you think I'm high or something...IM NOT. Lol...**

**So now you have met one OC, Peter Reids. And there will be more. :) In fact, you technically did meet the next one too. Yes, it's the girl. **

**Anyways, that's all I have to say now. Hehehehe...There's no Glee this week. Or next week. Or the week after that. RAWR, I NEED GLEE TO SURVIVE! Sorry... **

**Oh, I forgot (but now I remembered, yay me!) Thanks so much to everyone who commented and favourited this story and me. I get soooo happy when I get those alert emails, you have no idea. LOVE YA. (insert heart here) I think this site should get some nerdy guy in and fix it so when we type a heart symbol it actually shows up. Who's with me?**

**Loool byeee for now!**


	24. Chapter 24

New Directions shuffled in the room, staring wide-eyed at the group of people already in the room.

"Come on in. Sit down!" The girl said in a really cheery voice that seemed so fake that it sounded like she was talking down to them.

The members of New Directions all pulled up a seat and wordlessly grabbed slices of pizza.

"Are you going to talk?" The girl demanded, biting the crust of her pizza.

"Who are you?" Finn blurted out.

The girl and the other people snickered.

"I'm Kaylee Reid" The girl said. She was average height and had light brown hair with bright red highlights in it. She had fierce dark brown eyes too that seemed to watch your every move.

"Wait...Reid as in the manager's name?" Tina asked, her voice quiet compared to Kaylee's loud one.

"Yes, yes. He's my dad" Kaylee smiled but it looked more like a smirk.

"We noticed you were watching our group practice" Rachel said.

"Yeah, just watching the competition" Kaylee said, taking another slice of pizza.

Kurt almost choked on his pizza. "Competition?"

"Yes. We are a show choir too" Kaylee said, motioning to the group of people all around her. They, like Kaylee, wore dark colours. "And when you guys take a break from singing the shows the next few days, we take over. You're kind of the opening act for us."

No one said anything.

Kaylee continued. "We usually sing the full thing, but it gets tiresome. So I convinced Daddy to hire you when that guy...what's his name? Mr. Skooster? Well, when he booked the rooms and explained about you lot, I got Daddy to give you a discount so you'd perform at the hotel. Plus, we'll see you guys at Nationals, when we inevitably win at Regionals first then, of course, at Nationals."

"Hold up" Santana said. She dropped her pizza on Brittany's plate and stood up. "You are very bold. What makes you so sure that you'll win?"

Kaylee looked unfazed by Santana's words. "I am good. We are good. I don't see how we can't win" she replied coolly.

"Pretty brave" Santana muttered to her.

"Santana, sit down" Quinn said warningly.

Santana sighed, but obeyed.

"I don't like her" Rachel leaned over and whispered quietly to Finn.

"Me neither" Finn whispered back.

"So what're your names?" Kaylee asked.

Rachel flashed a dazzling smile. "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Kurt" Kurt said, standing up. He turned to his fellow members and said their names, pointing as he went along. "This is Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rory, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Santana, Brittany and Finn."

"Pleasure" Kaylee said with a smirk.

Kurt sat down.

They all ate their pizza in silence.

"Kaylee, it's 6:30" one member of Kaylee's group said.

Kaylee smiled at him. "Thanks, Cam."

"Wait, don't we have to perform at seven?" Sam asked New Directions.

"Yes we do" Blaine nodded.

"Shoot! We better go!" Kurt said, jumping up.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Still talking to Mr. Reid, probably" Mike answered.

New Directions all stood up and headed for the door.

"Good luck!" Kaylee called with a smirk and a wave.

"Thanks" Puck winked at her. Sugar and Santana slapped his arm and pushed him out of the room.

Artie pulled the door shut behind them.

"I hate her" Rachel fumed when the door was shut.

"Shhh!" Tina said. "They could hear you!"

"I don't care" Rachel retorted. "I hate her too much to care!"

"Look, Rachel, we all dislike her" Blaine said, always being the voice of reason. "But we can't do anything about it."

Quinn nodded. "I say we just forget about them and do our best on stage. Not be be a pesimist or anything, but maybe they're actually good...we shouldn't hold our breath. We'll get to see them perform tonight too."

"I agree with Quinn" Rory said.

"Let's just focus on the show now" Finn nodded.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Mike asked.

"Guys!" Kurt gasped. "What're we going to wear?"

"Oh, Kurt, always focusing on the clothes!" Mercedes joked.

"No, he's serious. We can't be all miss-matched on stage" Blaine said.

"Okay, plain and simple. Jeans and a blue shirt" Finn said.

They nodded.

"There he is!" Puck said, pointing. "Mr. Schuester!" Puck called loudly.

Will waved and hurried over.

"Hey guys!" Will said. "It's almost show time! What are you- wait. What's wrong with Rachel?" He saw Rachel with a frown and a flushed face.

"Well..." Tina began.

"We met Kaylee and her group..." Quinn said.

"And she's a real witch..." Artie said.

"Plus they're a show choir too..." Blaine added.

"So if we both win our Regionals, we could see them at Nationals..." Finn said.

"We haven't heard them sing, so the jury's still out if they're good or not..." Mike said.

"But she seemed so confident so they probably are..." Santana added with a frown.

"She's so arrogant, she makes Sebastian seem normal!" Kurt said, making New Directions stop their word chain and laugh.

Will looked bewildered as they were all finishing each other's sentences and it got really confusing.

"And that's why Rachel is mad" Finn finished.

Will paused and looked between the frowning Rachel and the rest of the group.

"Well, okay then. I was just worried that it had something to do with our accident earlier today" Will said. "You're okay, right Rachel?"

"Yes, yes, totally fine" Rachel nodded, her grim face softening.

"Good" Will said and gave a thumbs up. "So performance. What songs?"

"We're doing 'Don't Stop Believing' then the girls are doing 'Shut Up And Drive' then we're all doing 'Good Girls Go Bad' then 'Sing' and 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'" Finn said.

"Okay" Will said, thinking over the songs. "And for the next hour?"

No one spoke.

"Any ideas?" Will prompted.

"I was thinking, and don't laugh at me, an Abba medley?" Kurt asked.

"Who's Abba?" Puck asked.

Rachel sighed. "They are a Swedish group. Their music is featured in the hit musical show and movie 'Mamma Mia'.

"Oh! I've seen that!" Puck said. They all deadpanned.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah, my mom and little sister wanted to see it and I was bored" Puck shrugged.

"So Abba medley for songs?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll do it. Our Abba song that we sang at junior prom was boss" Santana said and high-five Mercedes.

"I'll do it" Blaine said.

"Oh, please. You only agreed because Kurt suggested it" Sugar scoffed with a smile.

"Not true!" Blaine said. "I happen to be an Abba fan."

"I've never heard of them but okay" Artie said.

"Yay! Abba it is!" Rachel clapped her hands.

"I'll get you guys all the lyrics so you can learn them during the break" Will said.

"Guys, show time is in fifteen minutes. We gotta get changed!" Sam said.

They all gasped and ran off to the elevators and stairs, leaving Will alone in the large ballroom.

"Okay then" Will said to himself out loud, clapping his hands once together awkwardly. "I feel like my services are no longer needed for New Directions...and now I'm talking to myself...great..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey there! **

**Now hear me out, I gots lots (teehee) to say. A long while back in a review for this story from 'ForeverLivebymusic' they suggested that I have another glee club involved. It was all thought out in this review and I can honestly say I wasn't planning to have another glee club involved at all, but I loved the idea so much I just had to do it. It was originaly suggested for them to meet on the beach on day 2 of the trip but Fort Meyers is more of an old-folks retired place so I decided to make them meet in the more popular place (Orlando) so yes, this is a bit late. I liked the character that was suggested and I used her first name. I changed the last name (sorry!) because it's easier to type 'Reid' instead of 'Valdez'...LOL :). But I kept the qualities and characteristics of her because I liked them a lot. And also, you'll see in the next chapter that I chanegd the name of their group because I wanted it to be more music-related. Vocal Adrenaline, Oral Intensity and Warblers are all connected to music/singing so I decided to change the name of their group. Also, I like the song suggested too. You'll see it sung in the next chapter. And also, it was suggested that the two groups get along, but I decided to give them some tension because who doesn't like drama? :) Thanks so much for the suggestion and even though I changed it up a bit, I hope you like what I did to it! :)**

**Anyhoo, keep on reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Now we have a real treat for you" Peter Reid said into the microphone. The lights were dim except for the bright stage spot light that Peter sweated under. The ballroom was full of guests and travelers.

"All the way from Lima, Ohio we have... The New Directions!" Peter shouted, his voice echoing. He quickly hurried off the stage and the loud sound of clapping was heard. New Directions walked on the stage and got into their positions. The music started and they started singing. Blaine and Quinn stepped out from the lineup and sang along perfectly.

Rachel beamed into the crowd that she couldn't see very well due to the bright spot light. Either way, she was in her element. On stage where she can sing and dance her heart out. Not to mention that her friends were right there with her. It was perfection.

Finally, 'Don't Stop Believing' ended and a fresh round of applause began. New Directions smiled into the crowd and stood still to catch their breaths before the next song began. When the clapping died down, the music for the next song, 'Shut Up And Drive' began. The boys stepped back while the girls jumped to the front of the stage.

They sang it out loud and considering that they only practiced it twice before, they did amazing.

"They're rocking it!" Beiste leaned over and whispered to Emma and Shelby.

"I know" Emma nodded. "They're great!"

"They have so much potential" Shelby said.

The girls' song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Whooooo!" The female chaperones of the group jumped out of their seats and gave them a standing ovation.

The girls bowed quickly and gave off wide smiles.

The boys stepped forward and the girls stepped back to they were all aligned. The music for their next song began. The girls rushed to one side of the stage while the boys headed for the other. They danced and sang around, hitting all the right notes.

Will, who was watching from the side, was grinning.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Peter said, coming up behind Will. Will turned to look at him, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm proud of them" Will said.

"They're good" Peter commented, watching the boys sing their lines. "Gives Kaylee and her group a run for their money."

"Kaylee?" Will asked.

"My daughter" Peter said. "She's fifteen."

Finally, the name clicked in Will's memory. "Oh, yes, Kaylee. The kids told me about her. I didn't know she was your daughter."

"Yup" Peter nodded. "So what song is this?"

Will paused to hear the song. "I dunno. Some new pop song. I'm not familiar with this new stuff."

Peter laughed. "I know what you mean. Kaylee goes around singing some 'Katie Perry' or something, I have no idea."

"Katy Perry" Will corrected with a smile. "Well, thanks to the kids, I'm somewhat aware, but I'm more of an oldies fan. Journey and all that."

"I'm right with you!" Peter laughed with a grin.

"Mr. Reid?" A skinny teenage boy wearing a hotel uniform came running up.

"Yes?" Peter turned and looked at him.

"Y-you're needed in the kitchen" the boy said.

"Okay" Peter nodded. He turned back to Will. "Great talking to you. See you around, yeah?"

Will nodded and Peter and the mousy boy walked off.

By now, New Directions had finished 'Good Girls Go Bad' and had taken a ten minute break to catch their breaths and drink some water and rest up. Then they were back at it with 'Sing' now.

Will watched for a brief moment then he hurried off to the hotel's business room to use the free computers. He needed to get the lyrics to several Abba songs. Luckily, the computers were free and he quickly got he lyrics. Internet...What would they do without it? When the pages had printed and Will paid the small usage fee, he grabbed the sheets and ran back to the ballroom to see New Directions end their amazing rendition of 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. They had improved so much since Sectionals only two years back. It was amazing how far they'd come since then. Will found himself getting a bit teary-eyed at the thoughts and memories.

* * *

><p>When New Directions finished, they stayed for the applause that was loud and meaningful. They all bowed and then exited the stage, glad to get a break.<p>

"Hey guys!" Will said, running up to them. "Great show!"

"Thanks" Rachel beamed at him.

"So I have the lyrics to several Abba songs here" Will said, showing them the pages.

"Okay, hold on Mr. Schue" Mercedes said. "We just came off."

"That mean Kaylee and her crew is going on" Blaine said.

"Oh, I wanna see this" Santana said. They all followed her out of the back-stage area and into the main ballroom.

"Now, make some noise for...Phat Lady!" Peter called into the mic.

The members of New Directions laughed out loud. A few members of the audience did too.

"The group is called Fat Lady?" Puck howled. "That's ridiculous!"

"And hilarious!" Sugar laughed.

"Guys!" Will snapped at them. "Show some courtesy and stop laughing!"

"Sorry. They deserve it and also, who can't help but laugh? I mean, Fat Lady?" Mike laughed.

Will rolled his eyes and tried to cover up his own chuckle. That was a pretty bad name for a show choir, he had to admit.

"Shhh! They're about to sing!" Kurt said, shushing them with his hands. They all stopped laughing and stood still as music began playing.

Kaylee and her group started dancing around. They were good dancers and stayed in sync most of the time. Then Kaylee started singing. She sang the first verse solo in a higher octave then the rest of her group jumped in from the chorus on.

"_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_I'm looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past,_

_the past_

_One night stand_

_One night stand_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_They say I only think in the form of_

_Crunching numbers_

_in hotel rooms_

_Collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_Gets you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from_

_Getting you into the mood_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_"

The song ended and the wild applause began.

All of New Directions stood still, refusing to clap.

"They are good" Rachel grumbled.

"Kaylee has great range" Kurt said.

"So they're good. We're good, too" Blaine said, trying to stay positive.

"But are we better?" Finn asked. Blaine didn't respond.

"Yes. Yes you are better" Will said, trying to show as much confidence as he could summon. They walked out of the ballroom into a large dressing room where they could talk and rehearse in peace.

All the teens looked at up at him with wide eyes.

"You really think so?" Rory asked.

Will nodded. "Yes. Look, they are like Vocal Adrenaline. They have one lead singer and a bunch of backup singers. Kaylee is clearly the main attraction."

"Or the Warblers" Puck said. Blaine blushed, making Kurt snicker.

"But the point is, they have a weakness too. Remember Vocal Adrenaline's was funk?" Will reminded them. They nodded and thought about it.

"But in three days, we can't figure theirs out" Quinn said.

"Okay. Let's just focus on doing our best with our songs" Tina said.

"I agree" Artie said.

"Well, let's learn these lyrics then" Sugar said.

"What songs are we doing?" Brittany asked.

Quinn rifled through the sheets. "Umm... 'Super Trouper', 'SOS', 'Take A Chance On Me', 'Thank You For The Music' and 'Our Last Summer'."

"Who knows the lyrics to these already?" Will asked.

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina raised their hands.

"Great" Finn nodded. "You can teach us. And if we forget the lyrics, at least you guys will still be singing!" They laughed at his logic.

"You guys have 45 minutes to do this. I'll leave. I think you work best when I'm not pressuring you" Will said.

"If you want to" Rachel shrugged. "You can stay and give us some direction."

Will smiled and nodded. He pulled up a stool and sat down. The people who said they are familiar with the lyrics began to sing quietly.

* * *

><p>"Now, welcoming back to the stage, we have...New Directions!" Peter said. The crowd cheered. Phat Lady had sung five other songs, each one as amazing as the last.<p>

"Tough act to follow" Mercedes had said as they waited to go on.

"I bet they said that after we sung, too" Tina smiled.

New Directions stepped on stage into the hot light.

The music started playing.

"_Where are those happy days_

_They seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you_

_But you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice_

_It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_You seem so far away_

_Though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive_

_But something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love_

_It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_"

New Directions gave a proud smile as the music died off. That was one of the best songs that they've ever done. They saw Phat Lady frowning at them from the side. It was hard to tell if Kaylee's look was mad, sad or amused.

They took off into the next song, feeling a bit more confident now.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was eleven o'clock. That means the show was over- for both groups.<p>

The crowd was clearing out and the hotel employees were starting to clean. New Directions, who had been done their singing shift an hour before were waiting in their dressing room and chatting a bit.

When they heard that the show was over, they walked out, hoping to run into Phat Lady.

And they did.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is" Kaylee tutted.

"It's 'Fat Lady'" Puck snickered.

"What's with the name?" Rory asked.

Kaylee's tough expression softened a bit. She smiled a bit, too. "You know that saying, 'it ain't over until the fat lady sings'? Well, we used that as our name, because it's pretty clever, but we changed the F to PH to make it cooler."

"Oh..." Kurt nodded. "Interesting."

Kaylee shrugged.

"You guys were really good" one of the members of Phat Lady said. It was the same one who told Kaylee what time it was a bit earlier.

New Directions smiled.

"Thanks!" Quinn smiled.

"You're welcome" the boy said with a shy smile.

"You guys were good too" Finn said.

"As expected" Kaylee said.

"Kay, play nice" the same boy whispered to her.

"Sorry" Kaylee muttered. She shook her head and stepped forward. "Look, I gotta go. I'm tired and I need my sleep, as you all know. I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye" the members of Phat Lady chanted. Kaylee looked at New Directions for a moment, her dark brown eyes meeting each of theirs briefly. Her eyes settled on Rory's wide blue ones. She lingered for longer than anyone else's. Then she blinked and walked out of the ballroom, her black boots making 'chlunk' each step she took away.

"What's her deal?" Sam asked the remaining members of Phat Lady who watched her walk away then exchange unsure glances with each other.

The same boy spoke up first. "Kaylee...she can be different at times..."

"She's always fine when it's just us, but when there's other people around...she gets funny" one girl said. This girl had shoulder-length curly brown hair.

"We think she doesn't like other singers who are better than her" the same boy said. He was a shorter boy with strawberry blonde hair.

New Directions stayed quiet for a moment. So she was just jealous?

"We're not as mean or stuck up as we, or Kaylee, portrays us as" the girl said with a smile.

"Thanks for tell us" Mercedes said, smiling back.

"Is Kaylee the leader of your group?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, she's sorta the heart and soul of Phat Lady" the girl said.

"We all love to sing and perform and all, but Kaylee is way more competitive than us" the boy said.

"Then why don't you bring her back down? You can outnumber her easily" Kurt said.

"Singing is all she's got" another girl said quietly. She was on the larger side and had brown wispy hair.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

The boy sighed. "Her mom left when she was three and it's been just her and her dad. Her dad is normally busy with the hotel so we are like Kaylee's makeshift family. We love it and she does too. But if we just took her singing away..." his voice trailed off.

"Look, we have no issue telling you this. She's been pretty harsh to you so you deserve it, but don't judge her on it, please. She get's mean when she's upset" the first girl said.

"No, we get it" Blaine said, nodding.

"Yeah, we are like the least judgmental people ever" Brittany smiled.

There was an awkward silence. Both groups just sorta stood there, avoiding eye contact in all ways.

"I'm Cam, by the way" the boy said with a smile.

"And I'm Jess" the curly-haired girl said.

"And I'm Sophie" the wispy-haired girl said.

"Hi!" New Directions all said at the same time. They all laughed.

"What time is it, anyways?" Artie asked.

Cam looked at his watch. "Almost midnight."

Quinn yawned. "That'd be why I'm about to pass out right here on the floor."

"Same" Jess yawned, leaning her head on Cam's shoulder.

"I think it'll be best for us to go now" Rachel said. They all nodded their agreement.

"See ya" Cam and Phat Lady waved to New Directions.

New Directions waved back lazily and they turned to walk slowly away to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So what did you think? I added in a few more OC's. And I know Kaylee seems like a rude snob, but I do have more of a story line for her coming up. **

**And another thing, I have decided that ND will go to Universal Studios. That's coming up too. I won't go into a whole bunch of detail on it but I think it'll be fun. :)**

**Lemmie know what you think/want/enjoy/hate/feel/suggestions you wish to share. **

**P.S. Here are the songs sung/mentioned in the past 2 chapters. 'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey, 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance, 'Shut Up and Drive' by Rihanna, 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship feat. Sabi, 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by the Rolling Stones, 'Thanks For The Memories' by Fallout Boy, 'Super Trouper' 'SOS' 'Take A Chance On Me' 'Dancing Queen' 'Thank You For The Music' and 'Our Last Summer' by Abba.**

**P.P.S. What did you think of the new glee club's name: Phat Lady? I thought it was pretty clever... ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Santanaaaaaaa" Brittany mumbled, her blonde hair curtaining in front of her face in a messy way.

"What?" Santana rolled over on the bed and faced her girlfriend.

"Do you hear that?" Brittany asked.

They were quiet to hear. Sure enough, there was faint knocking.

"The door?" Santana asked.

"Oh...I thought it was gremlins under the floor" Brittany said.

"No. Go get the door" Santana said, falling back onto her puffy pillow.

Brittany grumbled something and crawled out of bed and stood up. She walked to the door and looked through the tiny peep hole. She saw the bright red hair of Ms. Pillsbury. Brittany slowly opened the door.

"Oh, hi" Emma said, looking awkwardly at Brittany.

"Hello" Brittany said. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter to seven" Emma said. "I assume you were all sleeping?"

Brittany nodded. "Why am I up?"

"You all have to get dressed and come down to the lobby for continental breakfast right away. We're going to Universal today!" Emma said, smiling widely.

Brittany stared at her blankly.

"Is Santana up?" Emma sighed, knowing that she'd never be able to explain it all to Brittany in a reasonable amount of time.

"Yeah. Hold on a moment" Brittany smiled and turned back into the dark room. "Santana?"

"Mmhmm?" Santana's muffled response came.

"Ms. Pillsbury wants to talk with you" Brittany said before she flopped back on the bed.

Santana groaned and got up. The cold air hit her and she shivered. She stumbled her way to see Emma waiting patiently at he door.

"Yo" Santana said.

"Good morning!" Emma smiled. "I told this to Brittany but she didn't understand. You need to get dressed and come down to the lobby for the continental breakfast because we're going to Universal Studios Park today."

Santana's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Emma nodded with a smile. "Yes. So hurry up, okay?"

Santana nodded. "Okay!"

Emma nodded and walked away and Santana shut the door.

She walked over to where Brittany partly made it on the bed. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Brit" Santana said, kissing her again. "We gotta wake up and go."

"Go where?"

"Universal. It's a theme park. It's sick!" Santana said.

"Like with rides and stuff?"

"Yup" Santana kissed Brittany's lips as she sat up. "Pass me that pillow."

Brittany grabbed the plump pillow and handed it to Santana, who whipped it across the room and successfully hit Sugar square on the face.

"Ow" Sugar mumbled.

"Get up and get dressed. We gotta go!" Santana said giving Brittany one more kiss then standing up to find clothes.

Sugar lazily rolled out of bed, displaying her own terrible bed head.

* * *

><p>Kurt head the faint knocking on the door as he was already up at the time. He opened the door to see Mr. Schuester.<p>

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hello."

"Are you both up?"

"No. Just me" Kurt said, looking over his shoulder at the dark and unmoving bed.

"Well both of you get up and get dressed and come to the lobby for continental breakfast really fast, okay?" Will asked.

"Okay. But why so early?" Kurt asked.

"We are going to...Universal!"

"Really?" Kurt gasped excitedly.

Will nodded.

"Awesome!" Kurt said. "Oh, I'm so excited now!"

"Me too!" Will said. He turned to leave and move on to the next door. "Hurry up, okay?"

Kurt nodded and shut the door. He ran to the bed and carefully hopped on. He nudged the sleeping Blaine gently.

"Blaine...Blaine...Blaine, dear, wake up!" Kurt said, poking his arm.

"Mmmmnnno...msleeps" Blaine mumbled.

"Fine then" Kurt said. "I won't tell you about where we're going. And you can stay here while we all go have fun."

Blaine growled. "No, tell me!"

Kurt laughed. "Nope. You have to get up first."

"Kuuuuuuurt!" Blaine whined, slowly opening his eyes. "Why must you torture me so?"

"Because you choose to be lazy" Kurt said, leaning down to kiss his wild curly hair.

Blaine mumbled something and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Okay. I'm up. Tell me now."

"Okay. We are going to Universal!" Kurt said so excitedly that he was bouncing on the bed.

Blaine yawned. "Really? Coolbeans!"

"Now get up out of the bed and get changed so we can go eat breakfast with the others" Kurt instructed.

Blaine nodded and stood up. "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over. "Yeah?"

Blaine gave an impish smile, leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips. "Good morning!"

* * *

><p>"Sam! Sam! Saaaam!" Rory hissed from across the small room.<p>

Sam stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. The clock flashed a red 6:45. "Sam!"

Finally Sam woke up slowly. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"I hear knocking!" Rory said. He couldn't see much in the darkness- only Sam's dark outline.

"Well then answer the door" Sam said. Rory hesitantly climbed out of bed and walked to the door. He looked through the small peep hole, almost scared of who would be behind the door. But when he saw Mr. Schue, he calmed down.

"Hey Rory" Will said when the door was opened.

"Hello."

"You guys need to get changed and come down to the lobby for breakfast quickly. We're going to Universal today" Will said.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"It's a theme park with rides and shows and stuff. It's really cool."

"Oh, awesome!" Rory said. "Okay, I'll get Sam up and we'll be right down."

"Great! See you!" Will said and walked off as the heavy door was shut.

"Who was that and what on earth do they want at quarter to seven in the freaking morning?" Sam asked, clearly in a grumpy mood.

"Mr. Schuster. He said we are going to Universal, which is a theme park, and that we have to get dressed and go eat" Rory said, flicking on the light. Due to the pitch black darkness, the light seemed brighter than it was.

"Ah! The light! It burns!" Sam said, shielding his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn" Tina mumbled in the darkness.<p>

"What?"

"Is that the door?"

"I don't hear anything..."

"I swear I heard knocking" Tina said, glancing at the bit of door she could see from her bed.

"Well, it's probably just a dream or something. I dunno. I'm going back to sleep" Quinn sighed.

"Okay... Sorry" Tina said.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tina bolted up. "Quinn, did you hear that?"

Quinn opened her eyes. "Yeah."

"The door?"

"I think so."

Tina sighed and got out of bed. She walked to the door.

From her own bed, Quinn heard Tina open the door and talk to someone who sounded like Ms. Corcoran. She couldn't hear the words because they were almost whispering, but she heard Tina gasp excitedly. Then Tina shut the door and bounded back into Quinn's view.

"Guess what?" Tina asked, her eyes shining, even in the dark.

"What?"

"Guess where we're going!" Tina said.

"Ummm...the beach?" Quinn said.

"Nope!"

"The mall?"

"No!"

"I dunno. It's too early in the morning for thinking" Quinn moaned with a smile.

"We are going to...Universal!" Tina said.

"Like the theme park?"

"Mhmmm!"

"Cool!"

"I know! So we gotta go eat breakfast now so we can go" Tina said, rifling though her suitcase for clean clothes.

Quinn nodded and jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!"<p>

No answer.

"Rachel!"

Still no answer.

"For goodness sakes, Rachel Berry wake up!" Mercedes screeched and threw a pillow at her.

"Mmmmhey...what's with the pillow tossing?" Rachel said, waking up.

"I called your name like twenty billion times" Mercedes said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a deep sleeper" Rachel blushed.

"Really? I couldn't tell" Mercedes said.

"So why are we up at the crack of dawn?" Rachel asked, looking at the clock.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well, while you were deep in sleep, Ms. Corcoran came to the door and told us to get changed and get downstairs for breakfast because we are going to Universal today."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"I slept through all that?"

"Yes."

"Woah..."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, they were all in the hallway, dressed and chatting loudly.<p>

"Guys!" Beiste scolded. "Quiet down! There are other guests at this hotel who may be sleeping!"

They all quieted down to mild whispers and raced to the elevators and stairs to go to the lobby for breakfast.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn greeted when she and Mercedes walked out of their room, the last to do so.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled widely at him. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Good morning!"

Finn nodded. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Finn kissed her again, this one lasting longer than the first.

"Guys. Let's keep the face-sucking to a minimum" Mercedes said as she walked past them.

Rachel scoffed. "We weren't sucking face!"

"Okay" Mercedes said. She wasn't agreeing with her at all, but the ridiculous conversation ended. Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel and took her hand as they walked down the narrow hallway to the elevators.

"Did you sleep well?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah. The beds are comfy!" Rachel nodded. "Did you?"

Finn nodded too as they stepped in the first elevator. "It's the first night in like five nights that I wasn't in a room with a bunch of other snoring guys. This time, it was just one!"

"I do not snore!" Puck mock-gasped.

"Yeah you do, man" Finn laughed. "Like a lawn mower."

"Hardly. More like a purring kitten" Puck said with smile.

"Not even close" Finn and Rachel laughed. Puck laughed a bit too but didn't seem completely convinced.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, pass me a butter" Blaine asked the blonde who sat down the long table. Quinn picked up a small cup of butter and handed it to Rachel who handed it to Mike who handed it to Blaine.<p>

"Thanks!" Blaine said when he received his butter.

"Mr. Schue? Are we going to both parks today?" Rachel asked.

Will looked over and hesitated before speaking. "Um...no."

"Which one are we going to?" Tina asked.

"Wait. Aren't we going to Universal?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Puck. Universal is split into two parks" Rachel said.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about that" Will began. Everyone was quiet and waiting for the news.

"Wait, before you begin, what's happening with the bus?" Beiste asked.

"After we eat, I'm going to pick it up and then I'll swing back here, pick you all up and we'll go to Universal" Will explained.

"Okay. Thanks for clarifying" Beiste nodded and ate another strip of bacon.

"So. Universal Studios is split into two parks. One is Island of Adventure and the other is Universal. Universal is more 3D effects and show-type of rides. Island of Adventure is more rides and themes. There's Harry Potter, Marvel, Dr. Seuss and more. I have a map here..." Will pulled a map out of his back pocket, unfolded it and passed it down the table so each person could see it. "Don't get syrup on that, please. Anyways, we only have today and it'll take one day to do one park so I'm afraid you will have to decide where you'll want to go today."

"Awww" Mercedes said sadly.

"Sorry, guys" Will said.

"Who's done breakfast?" Emma asked, looking down the table.

"I am" Sugar said. "Morning carbs are such a no!"

"I am too" Puck said.

"Well, go put your plates on the dirty plates stack over there and I'm going to pick up the bus" Will said, standing up. He carried his plate and glass to the stack and walked back to the table. "I'll see you soon. Em, I'll call you when I'm back. We have to go early if we want to beat some of the crowds."

"Okay" Emma nodded and watched as Will left the dining area.

"Guys...what park are y'all going to?" Mercedes asked. She looked at her friends.

"I dunno" Finn answered.

"I want to go to Islands of Adventure" Rachel said slowly.

"Me too" Sam said. "I mean, Mr. Schue said there's Marvel stuff! I'm so in!"

"Nerd" Santana scoffed. "I wanna go to Universal Studios."

"Me too!" Sugar said.

"So then I guess we aren't all going to be together?" Tina asked, looking a bit heartbroken.

"No, I guess not" Blaine said. "But...that's okay..."

Tina looked devastated.

"Tina, don't worry. I think we're going to a little amusement park tomorrow. There's only one park, so we'll all be together then" Shelby said.

"Really?" Tina's sad eyes looked up.

"Yeah" Shelby nodded.

Mike grabbed Tina's hand under the table and gave it a loving squeeze, which Tina reciprocated.

"Don't worry" Mike whispered to her.

"Here's the map" Quinn handed it to Rory with a smile. Rory laughed and looked down it. It was a mess on colour and little diagrams.

"Such a big park" Rory said. "Twenty bucks says I'll get lost!"

"I'll take that bet" Artie said, peering at the map next to him.

"You won't get lost" Quinn said. "If you want, you could just come along with me..." her voice faltered a bit.

"Really? I don't want to be a burden" Rory said. "I'm not a child."

"No, it's fine" Quinn said. "You just gotta promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When we go on rides, you have to sit with me. I don't want to sit next to some fat sweaty man or something" Quinn giggled.

"Okay, I promise" Rory smiled at Quinn, his blue eyes glittering.

They all stood in the small space of shade, waiting for Mr. Schue and the bus. They had finished breakfast and gone to their rooms to grab their things and get ready to go.

Finally the gigantic bus pulled up. Will honked the horn and the group cheered. Will opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome to the fun bus! Destination: Universal!" Will shouted and the cheered began again as they boarded the bus.

As they pulled out of the hotel parking lot, Will glanced at them quickly through the rear-view mirror.

"I assume you've all picked your park, right?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Great. Which one?"

The fifteen loud voices began at once.

"One at a time!" Beiste instructed and they all stopped.

No one knew who to speak first.

Shelby sighed as they giggled and looked around to see who'll speak up first. "Mercedes, go."

Mercedes laughed. "I'm going to Islands of Adventure."

She looked at Tina, who sat next to her. "I'm going to Universal Studios" Tina said.

"I'm going to Islands of Adventure" Rachel said. "And so is Finn."

Finn nodded. "Yup."

"I'm going to Islands of Adventure" Sam said.

"Universal Studios" Mike said.

"Islands of Adventure" Quinn said.

"Same" Rory nodded.

"Brit and I are going to Universal Studios" Santana announced.

"Islands of Adventure" Kurt said.

"Universal Studios" Puck said.

"Islands of Adventure too" Blaine said with a smile.

"Universal Studios" Sugar said.

They all looked at Artie, the only person left to answer.

"Dude, where are you gonna go?" Sam asked.

"I dunno" Artie said. "I mean, can I even go? I'm in a wheelchair. How can I go on rides?" His voice got a bit angry at the end. No one answered at first.

"Artie..." Will said, still driving. His eyes darted between the road and Artie in the mirror. "Of course you can go. I call the park and you get this special pass. You can go on most of the rides, no problem. However, I do recommend Universal Studios. But you don't have to."

Artie's face lit up. "Really? Great! Okay, I'll go to Universal Studios then."

"So you've all decided then?" Emma asked the teens, who nodded their affirmative.

"Okay then. Mr. Schuster and I will take the Universal Studios group. So that's Artie, Puck, Mike, Tina, Sugar, Santana and Brittany" Coach Beiste said.

"And Ms. Pilsbury and I will take Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Rory, Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt and Sam to Islands of Adventure" Shelby said.

"We don't need a babysitter, you know" Santana said.

Emma looked a bit taken back, but nodded. "Oh, we know. And we trust you. We're just making sure you know who to go to in case of trouble."

"So you won't be actually coming with us?" Puck asked.

"Maybe a bit. We will split up...maybe. We'll see" Coach Beiste said.

"Guys, don't worry. We won't cramp your style" Will said.

"By saying that, you sorta did" Brittany said.

"Ouch" Will joked and turned into the valet parking lot.

"We're here!" Kurt yelled.

The sound of faces hitting windows was heard throughout the bus.

"Can't wait!" Mercedes said, her words muffled by the window that she was pressed up against.

Will stopped the bus.

"Now before we go..." Shelby said, drawing their attention away from the now-foggy windows. "Does everyone have money and their phones?"

Everyone patted their pockets to make sure.

"Yes" Quinn said.

"Okay. We'll probably be here until around three-ish. So you'll have to eat. I don't care where or what or how. Just eat something that isn't cotton candy all day today" Will said.

"Call one of us" Emma pointed to the four adults "if you need help or anything."

"And stay together. I can't stress that enough. This place is gonna be busy and it'll be so easy to get lost from the group. So stay together. Even for bathroom runs. Bring a buddy" Will said.

"Oh, yay. It's like kindergarten all over again" Sugar said with a huff.

Will laughed.

"Okay. I think that's it" Emma said.

"Off the bus!" Will said, opening the door of the bus.

Artie was lowered down and the rest of them got off the bus.

"Here we go, guys!" Rachel said as they got filed out.

"Universal, here we come!" Rory shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy March Break, everyone! So the next chapter is the Universal one. I have been to Universal so I'm not just making it all up. :) It'll take me a bit longer to write it, because I want it to be perfect and I'll have to consult my map every while and also because I want it all in one chapter. But because it's MB, I have a lot more free time, so who knows? It may be updated sooner than you think... Enjoy and feel free to leave a reply. Love Ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **

**In case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Universal Studios or anything affiliated with it or this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>They all walked along the busy path. Rushed tourists walked past them. They kept walking until they reached the part.<p>

"Here we part" Sam said.

"Correct" Beiste said. "Island of Adventure people, go left. Everyone else, come right."

"Bye!" Brittany waved to the other group as Santana pulled her down the brick pathway, clearly excited.

Once the other group was out of site, the group heading to Island of Adventure took off in a run down the pathway to the ticket entrance.

Shelby pushed her way to the front of the group to get the tickets.

When she returned, she handed each person a ticket. "Okay, here are your tickets."

"Now, it's just a suggestion, but I suggest you all go to the Harry Potter part first. It's going to be the busiest so you should get there first" Emma said, looking at a map.

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"Guys! They're opening the gates!" Mercedes shouted and pointed.

"Get ready to run!" Blaine shouted and took Kurt's hand.

"Follow the signs and stay together" Emma said. She wasn't about to run after them like a mad woman, so she and Shelby decided to walk and catch up with them.

The park employees opened the gates and started scanning tickets. They rushed to get into the ticket scanning line. Once their ticket was scanned, they broke out into a dash. Other tourists ran too, but not as fast or wild as the teens from New Direction.

"Guys...wait up" Quinn panted. She wasn't used to so much running. And the Harry Potter part was all the way at the other end of the park.

"Quinn, come on!" Sam called behind him as he raced past her.

Quinn glanced up, her breathing heavy. Then she felt a hand in hers. She looked up to see Rory, smiling and panting too.

"Come on. We gotta get in line" he said, pulling her hand a bit.

Quinn nodded and they, hand in hand, kept on running. They ran into the huge Hogsmeade area. The fake snow lined the buildings. It was truly a dream come alive. Quinn and Rory kept running up to the large majestic castle. Quinn could see Mercedes' just up ahead, entering a dark tunnel. Finally, they caught up with the rest of their group.

"Hurry, get in line here" Finn called, moving so Quinn and Rory could sqeeze in.

"Is this allowed?" Quinn breathed, still trying to catch her breath. "We cut in front of like four people."

Blaine shrugged. "You're part of our group so technically it's okay."

Quinn nodded, too out of breath to reply.

"What ride are we in line for anyway?" Kurt asked. He looked around the dimly lit tunnel.

"This is the Hogwarts ride" Rachel said, eyes glowing.

"I get that. We did enter the castle. But what is it, exactly?" Kurt asked.

"It's called Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey. It's a trippy 3D thing where it looks like you are traveling all over the castle. It's cool!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked. "You knew about the two parks earlier too."

Rachel beamed. "I did my research before we came on the trip. I wanted to be prepared, in case we came here."

"Wow" Finn said.

"Oh, the line's moving!" Rory commented as they shuffled forward.

"Luckily we got here early enough that our wait isn't as long" Blaine said.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "And I just have to ask, does anyone get motion sick?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This ride may make people sick. I just wanna know if anyone may throw up" Rachel said. "It's no big deal if you do..."

"I may" Mercedes said. "Maybe."

"We went to that amusement park last summer and you didn't throw up" Sam pointed out.

"But I felt like I might" Mercedes laughed.

"Okay, well, if you need to take a breather, go ahead" Kurt said, scrunching his nose.

"I will" Mercedes nodded as they walked farther into the castle.

"Woah, check it out!" Rory gasped as they walked in.

The castle was decorated so it looked like it did in the movies.

"Epic" Sam breathed, looking around.

"Look, the pictures move too!" Mercedes smiled.

"Hey! Move on!" Some man behind them shouted.

They were too busy admiring the cool set up around them, that they didn't notice that they had a lot of room to move forward and that they were holding up the line.

"Ooops" Rachel giggled.

"Sorry!" Quinn said to the people behind them with a smile.

"Lousy teens" mumbled some person.

They hurried and ran ahead. Soon they arrived at the ride.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said, jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Universal Studios" the bored ticket scanner said as he scanned Tina's ticket. Tina didn't get a chance to reply because as soon as his little machine made the 'clink' noise, she bolted down the pathway after Santana and Puck who had already gotten scanned.<p>

Mr. Schue had suggested that they go to the Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket first. It was a wild and huge roller coaster that almost literally had a 90 degree drop. So as soon as they got their tickets and were admitted in, they made the mad dash to the ride's entrance.

There they stood. The large red coaster towering above them.

"Looks epic" Puck said.

"Looks scary" Tina frowned.

"So you're not going on it?" Mike asked her.

"No thanks" Tina said. "I value life too much."

"Oh, come on" Santana said. "Don't be a wuss."

"Santana!" Mike snapped, getting defensive.

"Sorry" Santana said, but no one believed her.

"Artie, are you going on?" Sugar asked.

Artie looked up at the ride. "I don't know. Can I?"

"You have the pass" Puck said, pointing to the purple pass that Artie wore around his neck.

"Yeah, but I mean that ride looks so intense" Artie said, playing with the pass mindlessly.

"You don't have to go on it, Artie" Tina said kindly. "I'll wait here with you."

Artie was silent. He wanted to go. He hadn't been on a roller coaster since his accident. His parents just wouldn't allow it. But at the same time, for that exact same reason, he was terrified. Roller coasters weren't designed for people like him, so no one could guarantee his safety.

"I'll pass" Artie said. "There are other rides that'll be just as fun."

"Good choice" Tina smiled. "You guys get in line and have fun. Artie and I will be over there by that bench."

"Sweet. Here, hold this" Sugar handed Artie her bag and Santana and Brittany handed him their phones.

Sugar, Puck, Santana, Mike and Brittany ran off to the lineup. Artie and Tina went over to the bench and Tina took a seat.

"Why didn't you want to go, Artie?" Tina asked quietly.

Artie was silent for a moment. "I dunno."

"You're lying."

"I am. I haven't been on a rollercoaster in years. And no one can guarantee my safety on that thing either" Artie said.

"I think you made the right decision" Tina smiled at him.

"Why didn't you go?" Artie asked.

"Did you see that ride? That drop was insane and I don't want to taste breakfast again" Tina laughed.

"Ew" Artie laughed.

"Do you have a map?" Tina asked. "I want to plan out where we go next."

Artie nodded and pulled out a folded up map from the little pocket on his chair. He handed it to her.

"Okay...we are here" Tina pointed. "And I really want to go to the Men In Black ride."

"And the Simpsons!" Artie said, tapping the page.

"Yes" Tina nodded. "We should go there next, actually."

"Okay" Artie nodded. He glanced up at Tina. Due to the heat, she wore jean shorts, a purple T-shirt and small black boots. A totally different attire compared to what she normally wore. Artie's eyes met Tina's brown ones for a moment. And for that moment, Artie wanted to go back to the days when he was dating Tina. He can't honestly say that he ever fully got over her. Sure, he dated other girls since...well, just Brittany. And sure, he and Mike were buds, but that didn't mean Artie had fully given up. The only issue was that it seemed that Tina had. And she seemed genuinely happy with Mike too. Why couldn't he be happy too?

"Artie?" Tina asked, waking him from his thoughts.

"Wha-?" Artie was clearly startled.

"Are you even listening?" Tina smiled.

Artie blushed. "Sorry. Tuned out momentarily. What were you saying?"

Tina giggled. "I asked if you were enjoying Florida."

"Oh, yeah I am" Artie nodded. "You?"

"Very much" Tina said, looking towards the Rip Ride Rocket exit. "It's very warm and busy."

"That's true. Oh, here they come!" Artie said as Santana and Brittany and the rest of them came running out of the exit. The girls had messy hair and they all had huge smiles on their red faces. Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste came out of the exit too. They must have caught up with the others and gone on the ride.

"Hey!" Sugar said as she approached them.

"How was it?" Tina asked Mike, who walked like he was drunk.

"Great!" Puck exclaimed. "It was so cool!"

"I have to agree" Will nodded. "It was pretty sick!"

"Great!" Artie said. "So Tina and I figured that we'd go to the Simpson's ride next."

"Sounds cool" Santana nodded.

They walked at a brisk rate to the Simpson's ride. The area around the funny clown entrance was Simpsons themed.

"Oh, good" Mike said. He pointed to the little electronic sign at the entrance. "The wait is only ten minutes!"

Will chuckled. "Just you wait. By later this afternoon, the wait will be two hours for some rides!"

"Well, let's not waste time now. Let's go get in line!" Sugar said and they dashed into the clown's mouth with whoops and hollers.

* * *

><p>"That was so amazing!" Rachel screamed as they came out of the exit and into the crowded Harry Potter gift shop.<p>

"I know!" Rory smiled. "Really cool!"

"It actually felt like you were flying" Blaine said. "And when the bit water was shot at you...!"

"Actual water!" Finn said. "It was sick!"

"I have to admit, I'm not a huge Potter fan, but that ride was pretty cool" Sam said.

"Lookie here!" Mercedes said. She held up a black T-shirt that said in white 'I served time in Azkaban'.

"Major fashion don't" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Kurt, it's a corny gift shop. It's not suppose to be fashionable!" Mercedes laughed and hung the shirt back on the rack.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked, looking around. "I lost her..."

"She's over there, looking at the key chains" Blaine said.

"We shouldn't spend too long here so get her and let's go" Kurt said.

Finn nodded and stalked off to find his girlfriend.

"Rach" Finn said.

Rachel looked up. "Hey."

"We should go, we've only been on one ride" Finn said, offering his hand so she could stand up.

"Okay. I just want to buy this" Rachel held up a Harry Potter keychain with her name on it.

"Okay, just hurry up" Finn said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Rachel, clutching a small Harry Potter plastic bag, met up with her friends.

"Sorry. The lines were crazy!" Rachel laughed. "Now where are we headed?"

Blaine and Kurt, who were looking at the map, looked up at her.

"Well, in the Harry Potter park there are two more rides. The Flight of the Hippogriff and the Dragon Challenge" Blaine said.

"Flight of the Hippogriff is right over there" Mercedes said, pointing. "Let's go.

They folded up the map and walked to the lineup. It wasn't very long.

"What's a Hippogriff?" Sam asked casually, looking at the sign as they waited.

"It's a creature with the body of a horse and an eagle's head and wings" Mercedes informed him.

"Hey guys!" Shelby said, coming in the line behind them.

"Oh, hey" Finn said smiling at the two teachers.

"What ride have you been on? The castle one?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it was super!" Rory said.

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"This is our first ride. It's suppose to be pretty tame. We took our leisurely time walking over here" Shelby said.

"Cool. Well, you should totally go on the castle ride. It's amazing" Rachel advised with a grin.

"Yeah, we should do that after this" Emma said to Shelby.

"Okay" Shelby nodded in agreement.

They shuffled forward in line as the cart pulled up on its tracks and it's passengers hopped out.

Rachel and Finn got the front seat. Behind them were Kurt and Mercedes, Sam and Blaine, Rory and Quinn, Shelby and Emma and some other pairs of random people.

The cart started up and moved forward. The ride wasn't intense at all and didn't even go very fast.

"This is lame" Blaine sighed, as they raced down the small hill and around the bend.

Soon, the ride ended and they all got off.

"That was pretty bad" Sam said.

"I agree" Finn said.

"Who wants to go again?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

"I liked it" Emma said.

"Well, I found it lame" Blaine said. "Let's go on something more exciting. Like Dragon Challenge!"

"Yeah!" Sam and Finn shouted loudly, causing passing people to look over.

"Are you going to go on it?" Rory asked Quinn. "It's goes upside-down."

Quinn looked up at the two rides towering above her. One was red and the other was blue, but both were identical.

"Maybe..." Quinn said.

"I am not going on that" Mercedes said.

"Oh, come on" Sam said. He grabbed Mercedes' hand. "Please?"

"Oh, heck no" Mercedes said.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time" Sam said.

"No."

"Please, please, please, PLEASE?" Sam begged.

"No thank you" Mercedes said. "I will wait right here on this bench...or actually in that candy shop over there!"

"Candy?" Blaine looked up with an excited grin.

"We can go to the candy shop after the ride. Now let's go" Rachel said, pulling Blaine to the entrance of the line. The others followed close behind.

"I'll be in the shop, don't be too long" Mercedes called and walked in the opposite direction.

"We'll meet up with you guys later" Shelby said as she walked away with Emma.

"What? You don't wanna ride the Dragon Challenge?" Rory asked them.

Emma laughed. "No way."

"You're loss" Finn smiled and jogged to catch up with Rachel who already was in line.

"You gonna come, Quinn?" Rory asked again, looking at the blonde who lingered back a bit.

Quinn smiled a bit. "You have to sit with me."

"I will" Rory nodded.

* * *

><p>"That was cool!" Brittany said. "It was like I was in the TV with the yellow people!"<p>

"Well, not really" Mike laughed. "But the 3D effects were sick!"

"It's cool how they do that, huh?" Artie asked.

"Like we actually didn't move. The cart just shook in sync with the film" Tina said. "So cool!"

"Now where are we going?" Santana asked.

"Men In Black!" Tina and Artie yelled loudly.

"That's really racist" Brittany said, looking at the sky.

"That alien movie?" Puck asked. "There's a ride?"

"Yeah, it's totally interactive, too. You ride this cart and then you get this gun and you get to shoot aliens and get a score" Will explained to them.

Puck and Mike looked at each other with huge grins. "EPIC!" The shouted at the same time.

Everyone laughed and hurried to the Men In Black Alien Attack line up.

"This is like the Simpson's ride, but we actually move around" Will said.

"I'm gonna get the highest score!" Sugar said. "I'm just that amazing."

Puck scoffed. "In your dreams, girl!"

"I am gonna get the highest score" Artie said. "End of story."

"Okay, so it's a contest. The winner gets to make a dare for the one with the lowest score" Santana said.

"Within reason" Coach Beiste added.

"Of course" Artie smiled.

"Who's participating in this contest?" Sugar asked.

Mike, Puck, Artie and Sugar raised their hands.

"So five of us" Santana said. "It's on!"

"I've already got boss dares picked out for all of you" Puck said.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in line, they finally loaded into a cart. They all grabbed their guns and the cart moved forward.

"And the contest where I win..." Puck began.

"You wish, Puckerman" Sugar piped up, and aimed her gun.

"...begins now!" Puck finished. All the lights flickered and the cart spun rapidly. All around them, electronic aliens popped up and many red laser lights were aimed at them.

"DIE, MUTANT ALIENS!" Puck yelled really loudly, making the cart's passengers laugh. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"Santana! I killed one!" Brittany laughed at her achievement.

"Good job!" Santana said with a large grin.

"Oh! Killed another!" Mike announced.

"You dim-wit, I killed that one!" Artie said, elbowing Mike.

"Nuh-uh!" Mike yelled and frantically pulled the gun's trigger.

After a few more minutes of mad shooting, screaming and flashing lights, the cart pulled to a stop.

"Scores?" Santana asked, looking at her own blinking score of 145973.

"I got 138190" Sugar said.

"Ha! I got 152011" Artie said.

"Ha to you both!" Mike boasted. "I got 154082!"

"Puck, what about you?" Santana asked.

Puck looked down and covered his blinking score with his hand.

"Lemmie see, Puck" Sugar said, trying to shove him aside. The whole cart shook. Coach Beiste glared at them. When Sugar side-checked him, his hands moved a bit and a few numbers were revealed.

"I saw the first three numbers!" Artie said. "They were 129!"

"That's lower than my score!" Sugar said excitedly.

"You lose!" Artie said with a smirk.

"And male Asian wins!" Santana said.

"His name is Mike" Brittany said. "Mike Chang."

"I know" Santana said. "What score did you get?"

"One and then four zeros" Brittany said proudly.

"Well, that's a good try" Santana said with a loving smile.

"So Mike Chang, what's your dare for Puck?" Artie asked as they exited the building and stepped into the warm and bright sunlight.

Mike gave an evil smile. "You ready?"

Puck sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

"You must stand up on that bench thing and get random people to stop then really loudly, you gotta introduce yourself and then tell everyone that I am the best and I totally beat you at the game and you are the worst alien killer in life!" Mike instructed while everyone else laughed.

"What? Public humiliation?" Puck gasped.

"Rules are rules!" Artie said with a smile.

"Mr. Schue, surely you don't approve of this...!" Puck was desperate for a way out.

Will chuckled. "I honestly don't see a problem."

"Do it" Mike said. "You have to!"

"Fine..." Puck grumbled. He walked slowly over to the bench and hopped up.

"Go ahead" Santana said with her phone poised and ready to record.

"EXCUSE ME, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Puck yelled loudly. Passing families stopped to look at him. Puck nervously shifted his position. "GATHER ROUND, YUP, COME HERE..."

People stared at him expectantly. Within two minutes, fifty people had gathered around Puck on the bench.

"HI. I'M PUCK. THIS HERE IS MIKE CHANG" Puck said, pointing to Mike who smiled proudly and waved to the people. Some people clapped awkwardly.

"MIKE IS THE BEST DUDE AROUND AND ALSO THE BEST DANCER. BUT NOT ONLY THAT, MIKE ALSO BEAT ME AT THE MEN IN BLACK ALIEN ATTACK RIDE AND GOT A HIGHER SCORE. HE IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR AND I AM NOT. I AM THE WORST ALIEN KILLER OF LIFE. THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU." Puck blushed and ended his loud speech. The people were laughing hysterically. Puck hopped down off the bench and walked back to his friends who were all red faced from laughing so hard.

"Are you happy?" Puck demanded.

"Very much so" Mike laughed. He highfived Puck. "I didn't think you'd do it!"

"That was hilarious" Brittany laughed.

"And I got it all saved" Santana said, waving her phone in Puck's face. "The other's will love to see this!"

"I'm sure they will" Puck mumbled with an eye roll.

"Well, as amusing as that was, we should move on to the next ride" Will said. By now, all of Puck's crowd was slowly leaving and were either laughing or giving them odd looks.

"Okay, where are we going now?" Tina asked.

Artie pulled out his map. "We could check out the Twister...Ride It Out thing."

"That's all the way across the park. We'll work our way there" Mike said.

Brittany gasped dramatically. "ET!"

"What?" Sugar looked up with a confused face.

Brittany pointed to the small logo on the map. "ET!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tina nodded. "I remember that movie!"

"I love that movie! I watch it with Lord Tubbington every month!" Brittany exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Okay, let's go there then" Puck said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like that movie."

"Plus, it's on the way to Twister...Ride It Out " Santana said, folding up the map.

They walked toward the ET ride. Brittany skipped ahead of them chanting.

"ET, ET, we are going to see ET!"

* * *

><p>"That was... AWESOME!" Finn and Sam screamed as they came off Dragon Challenge.<p>

"Okay, let's go again and switch rides this time!" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"But they're the exact same" Kurt said. "The only difference is the colour and the name."

"So?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the line. Rachel, Finn and Sam were close behind.

"No way am I going again" Quinn said, shaking her head. "And I am so sorry, Rory."

"For what?" Rory asked.

"For probably cutting off circulation in your arm during the ride" Quinn said. She had gotten so scared when the ride started, that she had grabbed Rory's arm next to her and held on tight for the rest of the ride.

Rory laughed. "It's okay."

"If you want to ride again, you can go. Don't stay behind because of me" Quinn said.

"No, I don't want to ride it again. Can't say my stomach agreed with that 100%" Rory chuckled. "Do you want to go to HoneyDukes?"

"Honey what?"

"HoneyDukes. The candy store Mercedes is in" Rory pointed across the crowded 'street' to the colourful store.

"Oh" Quinn laughed. "Sure!"

They walked through the masses of people.

"Mercedes!" Quinn greeted her as they walked in the busy shop.

"Oh, hey!" Mercedes waved. "How was the ride?"

"Scary" Quinn said, shuddering.

"Nauseating" Rory laughed.

"How's the candy?" Quinn asked, looking at the array of rainbow jellybeans.

"Sweet" Mercedes laughed. "But this place is full of hyper people."

"And die hard fans" Rory said.

"Where are the others?" Mercedes asked. "I didn't see them come in with you..."

"They went on the ride again. Only this time, on the other colour coaster" Rory said with a chuckle.

"Fun" Mercedes said. She looked around the room. "Hey, look! That chocolate frog moves!" Mercedes ran over, leaving Quinn and Rory.

Within fifteen minutes, the rest of the group met came to the candy shop.

"Hey hey hey!" Kurt said as they came bounding in the store.

"Hey!" Mercedes said. "How was the ride?"

"Cool!" Finn said wandering in.

"I would have gone again but then I remembered the candy!" Blaine said.

"Well, let's make it quick. This place is giving me a headache" Quinn said.

"Sure thing" Rachel nodded and dashed off.

Half an hour later, they had left HoneyDukes and were done their Hogsmeade walk around. It was so realistic and detailed that there was so much to see.

"If we have more time, I totally want to come back here" Mercedes said. "Just to look."

"We'll see" Finn said. "Where to now?"

Sam looked at the map. "Marvel?"

"Later. We'll get there. Let's go over here, to the Jurassic Park part" Blaine said.

"Okay" Finn agreed. "That was a sick movie!"

"Yes. Nothing says epic like dinosaurs eating people or something" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh, Kurt, don't be such a downer. It'll be fun!" Mercedes said.

"That's one way to put it" Kurt said, but smiled nonetheless.

They arrived at the Jurassic Park River Adventure ride.

"We have to put our bags and stuff in the locker things" Sam said, pointing to the array of lockers.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"We can't carry them on the ride" Rachel said.

"Does anyone have two dollars?" Blaine asked.

"I do" Quinn said, pulling two dollars out of her pocket. She handed them to Blaine, who put them in the machine.

"We're number 27" Blaine said, searching for their correct locker. "Remember that."

They found the locker and loaded, or rather, shoved, their things in.

"Wait!" Rachel said as Finn was about to shut the locker.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Kurt, is that vest designer?" Rachel asked. Kurt wore a thin grey vest over his white T-shirt.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is" Kurt said proudly.

"Well, you may want to put it in the locker" Rachel said.

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking surprised.

"Because on this ride, you get wet" Rachel smiled.

"What?" Kurt gasped. He hugged himself as if to protect his vest.

"Yeah, it's not like 3D like the Harry Potter ride, we actually move around and stuff and we get really wet" Rachel said.

Kurt looked heartbroken as he slowly took off his vest and folded it neatly before shoving it into the over loaded locked.

"Don't look so sad, you can wear it again when we get off the ride" Blaine laughed.

"I know..." Kurt said. "I just feel like I'm giving away my baby for a while."

"That's just ridiculous" Mercedes said and she slammed the locker door, almost catching Kurt's fingers in it.

"Okay, let's go!" Sam said excitedly.

They walked into the building and got in the line.

"It's gonna be a twenty minute wait" Finn frowned when he saw the electronic sign.

"It's okay" Quinn said. "We're in no rush."

"It looked like it may rain" Rory said.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, surprised.

"Maybe..." Rory nodded. They were in the building, waiting in line, so they couldn't check.

* * *

><p>"I love ET. Isn't he adorable?" Brittany babbled with a large smile. The line for ET Adventure was longer than expected, but finally they were on board and ready to go.<p>

"This is cool. They're like bikes!" Tina said.

"Artie, are you on safely?" Mike asked.

Artie nodded and gripped the handlebars.

The ride started. When they got into the room with all the tiny little lights that made it look like they were flying, everyone gasped.

"Trippy" Santana said in awe.

"Way trippy" Tina nodded in agreement.

Once the ride ended and they got off, the chatter started up again.

"That was sweet!" Tina said as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah" Sugar nodded. "But ET clearly doesn't moisturize. His skin is so super-wrinkly."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't insult the best alien in the whole word" Brittany said. "Because that was really mean."

"I tell it like it is" Sugar shrugged.

"Okay, this is both amusing and odd and I almost regret interrupting" Puck said. "But where are going now?"

"The Twister!" Mike said.

"Oh, yeah" Puck said.

"Do you mind if we come with you on that too?" Will asked them.

"No, I suppose not" Santana said.

"Thanks!" Beiste said with a smile.

They walked back along the path to the Twister ride.

"Hey!" Sugar gasped. "Lookie!" She ran towards a little area off the path that had many fans and mist machines going.

"This is so nice" Tina said, enjoying the coldness.

"Ugh, I'm all wet!" Artie said.

"Same. Let's go now. I'm actually kinda cold now" Santana laughed.

"You're not suppose to stand in there for five minutes" Will pointed out with a laugh.

They walked down the path again towards the Twister.

When they arrived at the building, Tina looked nervous.

"What exactly is this ride?" Tina asked.

"It's a tornado simulation, based off the movie 'Twister'" Will said, matter-of-factly.

"Cool" Santana nodded.

They walked in. On small screens all around the large waiting room, the movie played. Finally, they moved through the room and followed the crowd to the simulation room.

They lined up along the pathway. In front of them stood a set of a barn type house and a tree. It looked like a play set.

"What's happening?" Sugar whispered to Artie.

"I dunno" Artie said.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the simulation started. They watched as fires started, cows flew across the set, wind blew and sparks flew. It was actually scary and realistic.

At one point when the sound effects got really loud, Tina cringed and curled into Mike's side. Mike grabbed her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

After another minute of crazy and realistic effects, the show seemed to be ending. Then the platform that they stood on gave a random and violent shake, making everyone standing on it gasp or scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Sugar gasped, and grabbed the railing in front of her to steady herself.

"Tina, are you okay" Mike asked.

Tina's breathing was erratic and she seemed to shake a bit, too.

"Y-yeah..." Tina nodded a bit.

The people started moving toward the exit.

"That was scary" Santana said to Brittany.

"I know. But the flying cow was pretty cool" Brittany smiled.

Tina was pale-faced when they walked back into the sun light.

"Tina, are you okay? You look pretty shaken" Will said gently.

"I-I'm fine... That just sorta scared me" Tina admitted, avoiding all eye contact.

"Awww" Mike cooed and hugged her.

"Why don't we take a minute or so just to compose ourselves and plan out where we want to go now?" Beiste suggested.

"Good idea" Puck said and walked to a bench and sat down.

Santana took the map from Artie and spread it open.

"Well, before we leave, I want to go to Shrek 4D" Artie said.

"That is so childish" Santana scoffed.

"So?" Artie demanded.

"What about the Jimmy Neutron's Nickelodeon Blast ride?" Sugar asked. "I used to love that show!"

"Yeah!" Puck nodded excitedly.

"We can go to both those places" Mike said.

"Well, Shrek is right across the road" Tina said, pointing.

"I wanna go on the Revenge Of The Mummy!" Beiste said.

"Oh, gosh, no!" Sugar gasped. "Too horrifying for me!"

"Same" Tina said, nodding.

"But, uh, you two go right on ahead. You don't want to see Shrek, anyways" Santana said smiling at Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste.

"Yeah, you're right" Will nodded. "Okay, see you later!"

"Bye!" Brittany waved. "And bring some garlic to keep away the mummies!"

"That's for vampires" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Brittany laughed.

"So Shrek 4D?" Artie asked as the two adults walked away laughing.

"If you insist" Santana sighed and took a hold of Brittany's hand.

They walked to the long line up.

"This may take a while" Mike said, looking at the long, twisting line up.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Rachel's ear-piercing scream was the loudest as the floating cart went down the large hill into the pool of water. Cold water splashed up all around them and landed on them, soaking them.<p>

"Holy cow, that's really cold!" Rachel shivered as the cart slowly pulled to a stop.

"I totally regret going on this" Kurt pouted.

"I don't!" Blaine smiled widely.

"Yeah, same. The dinosaurs were cool!" Sam smiled and helped Mercedes out of the cart.

"Ugh, it'll take forever to dry!" Kurt said.

"Not in the sun" Quinn pointed out.

"True" Kurt sighed.

"I have to admit, that ride was pretty neat" Mercedes said as she shook the water out of her hair.

"I liked how it was indoors. Made it seem more real" Rory said.

They walked back to the lockers to claim their belongings.

"What number were we?" Sam asked. "I forget..."

"Something with a two in it" Rachel said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh, that narrows it down."

"It was either 23 or 27" Blaine said. "I think."

"It was 27" Finn said.

"Okay..." Sam said, and unlocked the locker with the little 27 on it. The door swung open.

"Yay!" Kurt clapped and took his vest. He put it back on with a smile.

They all grabbed their stuff and shut the door.

"Now where?" Quinn asked stepping to the side of the pathway so a large group of people all wearing matching pink shirts could pass by.

"Well..." Finn opened up the map. "Let's continue down this way. So... we could go on Rip-Saw Falls?"

"No. No more water rides" Kurt said firmly.

"I'm with Kurt on this one" Rachel said. "Anything but water rides."

"But if you guys wanna go on, you can" Kurt said.

Finn locked eyes with Sam and Rory. "You wanna?"

"I don't care" Sam shrugged. "I will if you will."

"I don't really want to" Rory said.

"Okay, so we won't go" Finn said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure" Mercedes nodded.

"So that means we'll skip Toon Lagoon and head straight for Marvel Super Hero's Island" Blaine said, looking at the map upside-down.

"Yes!" Sam beamed happily and fist pumped.

"Okay, Marvel it is" Quinn smiled.

They walked down the pathway and over the bridge to the Marvel area. Park employees were dressed up as characters and were entertaining people waiting in lines.

"Look! Spider-Man!" Sam said, pointing to a character.

"Sam, calm down. It's just Spider-Man" Quinn said with a laugh.

"For you, maybe. For a comic book lover like me, it's amazing" Sam said.

Rachel laughed. "What ride first?"

"Let's go on The Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man" Blaine said. "It's right over there."

"The line looks really long..." Rory said.

"That's okay" Finn said. "It's expected and we have time."

"Okay then" Kurt said. They walked to the lineup.

"This place is really fun!" Mercedes said as they stopped walking.

"I know. Only makes Lima look even lamer" Quinn joked.

Rory laughed and leaned against the cool silver railing.

From behind, a person dressed up as Doctor Doom crept up.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn all saw it from where they stood, but they kept staight faces.

The Doctor Doom character quietly poked Rory's shoulder. Rory turned around casually, expecting a normal person.

"Rah!" Doctor Doom roared in Rory's face when he turned around.

"Ah!" Rory gasped and jumped back in shock, almost falling over. The others laughed as Doctor Doom laughed and ran off to scare another unfortunate person.

"That was scary" Rory said, making sure that nothing else was going to sneak up on him.

"No" Mercedes corrected. "That was hilarious!"

Rory glared at them. "You saw him comes up behind me!"

"Yup, sure did!" Kurt giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.

"That wouldn't be fun" Finn laughed. He clapped Rory on the shoulder.

Half an hour later, they finally got to the ride.

"You know, it would have probably been a lot faster if we just went in as single riders" Quinn said, pointing to the sign.

"Yes, but then there'd be no guarentee that we'd sit together" Rachel said.

"True. I'd rather wait and sit together" Quinn smiled as she sat down on the ride cart.

When they got off the ride, Sam was grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Sam, do you think you can maybe smile a bit wider?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"That was pretty cool" Quinn said, referring to the ride.

"Harry Potter was better!" Rachel said.

"Hey, there's an arcade!" Blaine said, pointing to the arcade.

"Oooh!" Finn gasped. "We should go!"

"Here's an idea" Mercedes said. "We should go on another ride now, then eat lunch. Then after we eat, we'll go to the arcade so we won't go on any nauseating ride right after we eat, because I don't think that'd be fun."

"I like that plan!" Kurt said with a nod.

"Okay, so what ride shall we go on?" Rory asked, looking around.

"How about The Incredible Hulk Coaster?" Finn pointed to the massive green ride.

"That looks wild" Blaine smiled.

"No way" Quinn shook her head. "No way am I going on that."

"Yeah, me neither" Mercedes nodded. "That looks worse than Dragon Challenge."

"Okay, you guys can go walk around or wait or something" Finn said. "I'm sure we won't be too long."

Quinn looked at Mercedes. "Okay then..."

"I don't want to go either" Rachel said. "That looks too crazy for me."

"Suit yourself" Rory smiled.

"Have fun you guys" Mercedes wiggled her fingers as they laughed and walked away.

"So ladies" Rachel smiled. "Where should we go?"

"Let's go check out that little knick-knack store" Mercedes said, pointing to a gift shop.

Quinn didn't say anything. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it. Rachel and Mercedes were close and Quinn would be like the third wheel. Super-awkward. But what choice did she have now?

* * *

><p>"Ugh, finally!" Sugar sighed. They had waited in line for a while and finally they were allowed in.<p>

"Listen!" Mike said. "They're playing Shrek music on the speakers!"

Puck, Artie, Tina and Brittany smiled at each other and burst out into song.

"_I thought love was_

_Only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else_

_But not for me_

_Love was out to get to me_

_That's the way it seems_

_Disappointment haunted_

_All my dreams_

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

_I thought love was_

_More or less a given thing_

_The more I gave the less_

_I got, oh yeah_

_What's the use in trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine_

_I got rain_

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

_What's the use in trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine_

_I got rain_

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a believer_

_Then I saw her face_

_I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm a believer_"

Mike, Santana and Sugar had joined in and by verse two, they were full out belting the song in the room as they waited to get in the theater. When the song ended, people clapped and cheered.

Tina beamed. "Thank you!"

"We are so good!" Puck said.

"And we didn't even have Rachel or Mercedes or Blaine or Kurt" Sugar said.

"I think we should do a song tonight when we perform again at the hotel" Santana said. "Show them that we're just as good!"

Mike opened his mouth to reply but they started moving into the theater with their green Shrek 3D glasses in hand.

After the film, they exited the building.

"That was cool!" Tina said. "I love the moving chairs!"

"That's what makes it 4D" Artie said.

"Excuse me" a lady said. "I heard y'all sing right in there. You're really great!"

"Thanks!" Puck smiled. The lady nodded and walked away with a smile.

"We're like celebrities!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It was only a matter of time until I was famous" Sugar said. "I'm just that awesome!"

"Okay, now where?" Santana asked.

"Jimmy Neutron" Brittany said. "It's right over there." They walked down the path to the line up.

"Bro, the wait time is over an hour" Puck said.

"I'm not waiting that long" Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Let's go to the Terminator 2 thing" Puck said.

"Is it a ride?" Artie asked.

"No, it's a 3D film" Mike said.

"Okay" Tina said. "But after, I want lunch."

"Same. I'm getting really hungry" Brittany nodded.

"Okay, Terminator and then we'll eat" Puck said as they walked to the entrance.

"Hey guys!" Will shouted from across the path.

"Oh, hey" Mike said. "How was The Revenge Of The Mummy?"

"Not too bad" Beiste said. "But Mr. Schuester here screamed like a little girl!"

They laughed.

"How was Shrek 4D?" Will asked, blushing slightly.

"Pretty neat" Puck said. "And then we were going to go to Jimmy Neutron's Nickelodeon Blast, but the line wait was long."

"The Mummy was pretty short so we walked all the way around" Will said. "And when we were walking we heard a group of people talking about this group of kids in Shrek who sang along to the music... One kid had a mohawk and another was in a wheelchair... Sound familiar?" Will smirked.

Santana laughed. "That was us. The song came on and we just sang along. And let me tell you, we were great!"

"But you didn't cause a disturbance, right?" Will asked.

"And no authority figures had to get involved?" Beiste added.

"Well..." Tina said slowly. "Kidding! No, it was fine."

"In fact, they clapped for us" Artie smiled proudly.

"Well, okay then" Will said. "Good job!"

They waited in line for the Terminator 2 ride.

"Too bad Terminator doesn't have cool songs to sing along to" Brittany said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"These are cute" Mercedes held up a pair of flip-flops. They were red and on one it said 'Thing 1' and on the other it said 'Thing 2'.<p>

Rachel laughed. "Adorable!"

Quinn hummed quietly as she flipped through some cheesy T-shirts. Like she had predicted, she was feeling like the third wheel.

Rachel sat down on a little stool and groaned. "What's taking them so long?"

"The line" Quinn answered with a short laugh.

"Let's go walk around again" Mercedes said.

"Actually, let's go to the bathrooms" Rachel said, standing up.

"Okay, sure" Quinn nodded. They walked outside the shop and into the hot sunlight.

"They air condition these shops so much that it makes the outside life seem so much hotter!" Mercedes grumbled.

"They do that on purpose so we go in the shops more and buy stuff" Quinn said.

"Smart and sneaky people" Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "We're all victems to them!" She shouted loudly, making nearby people stare.

Rachel laughed. "That's a bit overdramatic."

They arrived at the nearest bathrooms.

"Mercedes, do you have comb?" Quinn asked, looking in the mirror as Rachel raced for a stall. For a public bathroom that sees thousands of people a year, it was very clean.

"Yeah...I think so..." Mercedes nodded and dug through her large and colourful bag. She handed a blue comb to Quinn, who combed her bangs.

"You have such nice hair" Mercedes said, watching Quinn.

"I hate it" Quinn said. "Besides, your hair is nice."

"I know. I like my hair..." Mercedes said. "But for a white girl, your hair is nice too."

Quinn laughed and gave Mercedes back her comb.

Rachel walked out of the stall and washed her hands. "So what are we talking about?"

"Quinn's perfect hair" Mercedes said.

"Ugh, first the nose and now the hair. Quinn, you are too perfect" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks" Quinn blushed a bit.

"So Quinn..." Mercedes said as Rachel dried her hands.

Quinn looked over.

"...What's going on with you and Rory?" Mercedes smirked.

Quinn blushed. "N-nothing..."

"Ah-ha!" Rachel screamed and pointed at Quinn. "You stuttered. So you are lying!"

"Did I just stutter?" Quinn mumbled. "No, I didn't..."

"So now tell us the truth" Mercedes said. "You like him, don't you?"

"D-doesn't everyone?" Quinn asked, trying to sound casual.

"Stuttered again" Rachel said with a smirk. They walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that. You love him!" Mercedes said.

"I dunno" Quinn said. "Maybe a bit..."

"I think he likes you too" Rachel said.

Quinn looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Rachel and Mercedes yelled together.

"Well, we'll see what turns out..." Quinn said.

"I can tell you. It starts with 'L' and rhymes with dove" Rachel giggled.

"I need another hint" Quinn laughed.

"Oh, finally!" Mercedes said. The three girls turned to see the boys running over with large smiles.

"How was it?" Rachel asked Kurt who came leaping over to them.

"Fantastic!" Kurt squealed.

"It was wild!" Rory said. "Upside-down and twisty and fun!"

Mercedes laughed. "Sounds exciting."

Sam smiled. "It was. You should have gone on it. In fact, if you want to we could just..."

Mercedes put a finger to Sam's fingers to shush him. "No. I think we're hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Lunch. I forgot about that" Blaine laughed.

"What're we going to get?" Kurt asked.

"Or we could go somewhere" Finn said.

"Like the Hog's Head!" Rachel said excitedly. That was a Harry Potter themed restaurant.

"Too far and sounds gross" Mercedes said.

"Look, there's a pizza stall over there. Let's just buy some pizza and eat at the tables over there" Quinn said.

"I like that idea!" Rory said.

"Same" Finn said. "I could go for some 'za!"

"Did you just say 'za?" Kurt asked with one eye brow raised.

"Yes" Finn nodded.

"Never again" Kurt shook his head.

"I think 'za is a cool word" Finn mumbled as they walked to the pizza stall.

"This is good pizza!" Sam said. They had all ordered and sat down in some shade.

"True, true!" Blaine nodded.

"So after this?" Rachel asked, swallowing her bit of pizza.

"We go to the arcade!" Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Finn said, standing up.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked, holding up her half-eating slice of pizza.

"Did you inhale your pizza?" Quinn asked.

"No" Finn sat down. "I'm just a fast eater."

"He's serious. At dinner, he is done eating before I get a quarter of the way through!" Kurt laughs.

"I don't see a problem with that!" Finn said.

"It's non-human!" Blaine said, snickering.

"Just hurry up and eat" Finn said with a laugh.

"Is this fast enough for you?" Mercedes asked, taking a bite and chewing in slow motion, just to annoy Finn.

"Hardy har har" Finn faked a laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what that was all about" Sugar said as they walked out of the building. "I am so confused."<p>

"Me too" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I guess if you haven't seen the Terminator movies, you're probably not gonna get it" Puck said.

"Oh, well" Sugar through her arms in the air. "It was cool anyways."

"You know what else is cool?" Mike asked.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Lunch!" Mike shouted.

"Yes!" Sugar and Brittany clapped.

"Where are we gonna go?" Artie asked.

"What are we going to eat?" Santana added.

"Hey, guys" Will said, coming out of the Terminator 2 building. "I guess we lost you in the exit rush."

"Yeah" Tina nodded. "We're going to get some lunch. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure" Beiste nodded.

"There's some food stalls over there by the entrance" Will said.

"Okay, let's go over there" Artie nodded and wheeled forward a bit.

"I could really use a burger" Puck said as they walked.

"Me too" Santana nodded.

"We're in luck!" Mike said. "Burgers over there."

"Yes!" Puck jumped in the air and ran over.

"I'm getting pizza" Tina said. "So I will be right over there. In that line."

"Me too!" Brittany ran next to Tina. "I want pizza too!"

Forty-five minutes later, they had all gotten food and eaten it too.

"That was delicious!" Puck said, patting his stomach.

"Indeed" Will nodded. "Now, take out a map."

Artie nodded and pulled one out and spread it out on the table.

"You see here" Will said, pointing to the Beetlejuice logo.

"Beetlejuice?" Artie asked. "That odd Halloween movie?"

"Yeah" Will said. "We're going there. You guys will love it!"

"Is it a ride?" Santana asked.

"Nope. It's a show" Will said.

"Like a concert?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yes, exactly. They sing a bunch of songs so you guys will love it" Beiste said. Will had spent twenty minutes telling her all about this show and how the kids were going to love it.

"Sounds cool" Tina smiled. "Let's go!"

"But does it have anything to do with the movie?" Mike asked.

"Not really" Will shook his head.

They threw out their trash and stood up. The walk was long because Beetlejuices Rock 'N' Roll Graveyard Revue was at the other end of the park. Finally, they made it.

"The show starts soon" Mike said, reading the list of times.

They got in line and soon made it to the entrance of the seating section.

"Let's go to the front!" Santana said. She grabbed Brittany's hand and pushed her way through the groups of people to the front, near the stage. The rest of the group followed close behind.

Finally, they all sat down by the front. On the large stage was castle set up.

"Looks odd" Sugar said. "It's not a glamorous castle."

Santana rolled her eyes, but didn't respond.

Fifteen minutes later, the show started. A man dressed up as Beetlejuice appeared on stage, along with a vampire, frankenstein and werewolf.

When the show ended, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mike were all tired from singing along to all the songs at the top of their voices. The show was up-beat and fun and an array of songs were sung, some that New Directions had previously sung. They knew all the words. It was lots of fun.

"Brilliant. That's all I have to say: brilliant!" Tina said as they walked out of the show area.

"I loved it!" Brittany smiled.

"See? Told you you'd like it!" Will said.

Puck nodded. "Yes!"

"I wanna see it again!" Sugar said.

Beiste laughed. "We don't have time for that."

Sugar pouted. "Aww..."

"Well, now where to?" Tina asked.

Artie pulled out his map. "Let's go back to Jimmy Neutron's Nickelodeon Blast..."

"And after, maybe you guys want to go to the I Love Lucy museum thingy?" Will said. "It's near there."

"I Love Lucy? I loved that show!" Santana smiled.

"Really?" Beiste asked. "I'm surprised you know who she is."

"Yeah, well, my abuela used to watch it a lot" Santana said, her smile fading a bit when she said 'abuela'.

"I have no idea who Lucy is" Brittany said. "But, I used to have a doll named Lucy and I loved her, so that's like the same thing."

"We'll explain it later" Will said. "We'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Over here. There's some Jaws show or something. We'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, bye then" Tina said and the teens turned and walked to down the path.

* * *

><p>"I am the skee-ball master!" Rory shouted as a long train of tickets came spewing out of the machine.<p>

"How is it that you are so good?" Mercedes asked.

Rory shrugged. "I dunno."

"So now we all got some tickets" Kurt said, clutching some tickets.

"Yeah, we should cash in and go. We still have a bunch of rides to go on!" Rachel said.

"Who wants to pool tickets?" Quinn asked.

"Let's all pool them and get a bunch of candy!" Finn said.

"Okay then" Mercedes said.

They handed their tickets to Blaine, who was feeding into the counting machine.

"We have a lot" Blaine said, watching the numbers go up.

Fifteen minutes later, with a large bag of candy in their hands, they left the arcade.

"There you are!" Emma said, walking over and waving with Shelby at her side.

"Here we are" Sam replied.

"Did you eat yet?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. Pizza" Mercedes said.

"Okay, good. So are you guys going on more rides?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. We were going to the Storm Force Acceleration ride" Quinn said.

"Okay. Fun. Let's go!" Emma said. They walked over to the lineup, which was short.

They were on the ride within fifteen minutes. It was a wild spinning ride with several circular seats that spun as the floor spun too.

"Wheeee!" Rachel screamed as they spun around in their little cart.

"This...is...making...me...dizzy!" Kurt yelled as they whipped around.

"Try...not...to...puke!" Mercedes said back as her hair flew all around.

When the ride stopped and they climbed out of their carts, they all stumbled around as they walked to the exit.

Rachel reached out and grabbed on to Finn's arm to keep her from falling down.

"Woah!" Rachel said, almost falling.

"That was fun!" Sam said. "Let's do it again!"

"No thanks" Kurt shook his head slowly.

"I'll go again!" Quinn said.

"Me too!" Rory agreed quickly.

"Anyone else? Ms. Pillsbury?" Sam looked around.

"Nope, you go ahead...I'll be on that bench" Emma said and pointed to a bench in the shade.

"Okay!" Quinn said and ran in line again with Rory and Sam.

"Who has the map?" Rachel asked.

"I do..." Blaine said and handed Rachel the map.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled and unfolded the map. Rachel studied at the map. "Well, Marvel area is done. We can head to the Seuss Landing now, if you want to..."

"One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish!" Blaine recited automatically.

"Yes" Rachel looked up at him. "It's a ride."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"It's a water ride" Rachel added.

"Nope!" Kurt shouted. "No more water rides!"

"It's actually almost 2:3O" Shelby said, looking at the small gold watch on her wrist.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. "So we're leaving in thirty minutes?"

"More or less, correct" Shelby nodded.

"Woah, time flies when you're having fun..." Finn said.

"It sure does" Rachel laughed in agreement.

"So Seuss Landing it is, then?" Rachel asked.

"Might as well, yeah" Mercedes said.

"No! Dr. Seuss is for little kids. The rides will be lame!" Finn said.

"So? We might as well just go" Mercedes said.

"Fine..." Finn huffed.

"That was fun" Quinn said. "I like spiny rides!"

"Okay, you're back!" Rachel said, standing up when Sam, Quinn and Rory approached.

"Yes. Where're we going now?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Seuss area" Kurt said. "Because we only have half an hour left."

"Really?" Rory asked. "Time flies when you're having fun!"

Finn grinned. "That's what I said!"

* * *

><p>"This line is taking forever!" Santana groaned.<p>

"I know..." Tina nodded.

"At least the fans are going" Puck said, pointing to the fans that were whirring above them.

"What time is it, anyway?" Sugar asked.

"Two-thirty" Mike answered.

"Exactly?" Sugar asked.

"No, it's actually 2:27" Mike said. "I rounded."

"Yeah, I got that" Sugar said. "What time did Mr. Schuester say were we leaving?"

"He said, and I quote, three-ish" Artie said.

"So we have half an hour?" Santana asked.

"So it seems" Artie nodded. "And I guess that's okay. I don't think we need to be here much longer."

"Yeah, I'm actually so tired" Tina said.

"Places like this make you so dead" Mike laughed.

"Look, the line is moving forward!" Brittany said as they shuffled forward.

Ten minuets later, they got in the doors.

Ten more minutes later, they were back out. The ride was over.

"So much waiting for five minutes of entertainment" Puck said as they walked out.

"It wasn't even that cool" Santana said.

"What was your guys' favourite rides?" Tina asked sweetly.

"Men In Black Alien Attack" Mike smirked at Puck who stuck his tongue out back at him.

"I liked ET Adventure" Brittany said.

"It wasn't a ride, but I liked the Beetlejuice show" Artie said. "But ride-wise, I liked Men In Black too."

"Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket" Puck said. "That thing was beast."

"Yeah!" Santana nodded.

"Hello!" Will called as they strolled over.

"Hey" Tina smiled.

"Ready for I Love Lucy?" Will asked.

"Then we're going, right?" Sugar asked. "Like leaving?"

"Yeah, I think so" Will nodded. "It looks like it may rain, too."

"Do you want me to call Emma or Shelby to see where they're at?" Beiste asked Will.

"Sure" Will nodded and they all walked to the building that displayed the I Love Lucy logo in the window.

Coach Beiste pulled out her cell phone and stood outside the building as they all walked in.

"This, Brittany, is Lucy" Will said, pointing to a picture of the iconic red-head.

"Oh..." Brittany said.

They looked around the room for a bit.

"Ah, the memories" Santana said. "The countless hours spent watching this show..."

"Do you regret it?" Tina asked.

"No. It was funny" Santana said with a chuckle.

Coach Beiste walked in with a smile.

"And?" Will asked her.

"I called Emma. She said they were pretty much done too and so I said meet where we parted earlier today in about twenty minutes" Beiste said.

"Great" Will nodded. "You hear that guys?" He raised his voice so all the teens could hear. "Twenty minutes."

Puck nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"This is hard!" Sugar said. "I keep losing!"

"What is it?" Artie wheeled over.

"A game" Sugar said, tapping the screen in front of her.

Artie peered up at the screen and sighed. "It's trivia."

"Yeah" Sugar said.

"Well, if you haven't seen any shows or anything how do you expect to get the right answers?" Artie asked.

"I'm just that awesome. And smart" Sugar smiled and tapped the screen. Her long and perfectly painted pink nail clicked against the screen.

"Oh" Artie rolled his eyes and wheeled away.

"Okay, troops" Beiste said. "We should go now."

Sugar picked up her bag and skipped to the door. The others did the same, except without the skipping. When they were all there and ready, they left and again, stepped into the heat.

They walked down the path and to the entrance, which, in this case, was the exit.

"Wait!" Sugar stopped in mid step.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"Can we go to the gift shop?" Sugar asked and batted her eye lashes.

Will looked at his watch. "Yes, but only for a bit."

He hadn't even finished the sentence before the teens squealed and ran off happily.

* * *

><p>"That was Shannon" Emma said to Shelby.<p>

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said twenty minutes" Emma said, putting her cell phone back in her bag.

"Great. I'm tired of walking" Shelby laughed.

"Me too" Emma nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"They went on The Cat In The Hat" Shelby laughed. "It was funny because Finn was the tallest person in line."

Emma giggled. "I bet they're all too old for that ride."

"Nonsense. You can't be too told for fun" Shelby smiled.

"And last rides you want to go on?" Emma asked, looking around.

"No, I'm done for the day."

"Okay, now we just have to wait for the kids."

That came soon. The eight of them came out of the exit amongst the grinning children and parents. They had smiles on their faces, so they had clearly enjoyed the ride, despite its child-ness.

As they came closer to where Emma sat with Shelby, she could hear their conversation.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I do not like them, Sam-I-Am" Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Where did that come from?" Shelby asked. "You went on Cat In The Hat, not Green Eggs And Ham."

Rachel laughed. "I know, Blaine started reciting that during the ride."

Blaine blushed and smiled, but didn't deny it.

"So are you guys done now?" Emma asked. "Are you ready to leave?"

Quinn nodded and glanced around quickly. "Yes, I suppose so."

"It's so fun here" Kurt said. "Do we have to leave?"

"Afraid so" Emma nodded.

"We gotta meet up with the other in ten minutes" Shelby said.

"I guess we can go. We did go on all the major rides" Finn said.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "We can leave."

"Great" Shelby stood up and hiked up her bag to her shoulder.

They walked to the exit, looking at the shops as they passed.

"Anyone need to make a stop at the gift shop?" Emma asked, pointing.

"Do we have time?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, sure" Emma nodded. "Just don't take forever."

They nodded and rushed off with large smiles plastered on their faces.

"I wanna buy a T-shirt that y'all can sign" Mercedes said, looking through some bright orange Universal Orlando shirts.

"That's a good idea" Blaine nodded.

Most of them left with something purchased, whether a dinky keychain or a T-shirt or a pen.

"Okay are we for sure no turning back ready to go?" Emma asked, clapping her hands.

They nodded their affirmative and smiled.

"Good" Emma nodded. The all walked out of the park and along City Walk. This time, they were able to look at their surroundings instead of rush past like they had that morning.

"There they are!" Kurt said, pointing to the familiar group of nine that was strolling up.

"Hey!" Tina waved and smiled brightly at them.

At once, chatter and laughter arose as questions of 'how was it?' and 'what rides did you go on?' and 'did you have fun?' began. After ten minutes of talking, Will spoke louder in order to get the attention of the teens.

"Guy! Guys!" Will started. Finally, they paid attention and listened. "I know you're all excited to talk and catch up and what not, but you can do that in the bus. So let's go, alright?"

They nodded and together, they all walked to the bus, which the valet boy drove over.

Ten minutes later, they were in the bus and driving away from Universal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, there we go. My longest chapter all about their adventures at Universal! I wrote this based exactly on the real park. So much that I had to keep going back to reference my map just so it'd be perfect for y'all! So hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it! I totes recomend that if you get the chance to go to Universal because it's amazing! The Harry Potter parts were fantastic! **

**So, in reference to '_FinchelPotter_' (one of my most dedicated readers) comment about how it would have been better for all of ND to go to Universal together, I totally agree, but Universal is too cool to have one whole park missed. So I split them up and tried to do it based on personality. :)**

**So that's all for now. I'll be busy writing more so check in maybe on the weekend for the next update!**

**Love you all who comments and saves to favourites and stuff like that. You make me smile! Feel free to leave/save more!**

**P.S. Check out my glee blog if you, like me, are a die hard gleek!**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	28. Chapter 28

"I am so tired. I think I'll go up to my room and take a nap for a year or two" Tina said as they walked in to the lobby of the hotel.

"Nice try. We have to plan songs for tonight's show" Rachel said.

"Ugh..." Finn groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes" Will said quickly. "Come on, guys. It's not that hard. Just sing songs that we've already done."

"He's right" Quinn said to her peers. "We'll do 'Light Up The World' and 'Toxic', maybe."

"Okay, fine" Mercedes said. "But can we do it in like an hour or so? I want to take a shower."

"Same" Santana said, nodding.

Mike looked at his watch. "It's only 3:30. So we got plenty of time."

"We also gotta eat dinner" Blaine said.

"Guys! Go take an hour or so and take a shower or what not. Then come down here and practice for a bit while I get us some fajitas and nachos!" Will said.

"Really? Okay then!" Sam nodded.

Brittany giggled. "Hey guys! What do you say when someone steals your cheese?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Brittany who was grinning.

"I don't know, what?" Kurt asked.

"That's NACHO cheese!" Brittany laughed. "Get it?" She asked between her fit of giggles.

Mercedes laughed too. "Yes, that's actually pretty good!"

By then they were all laughing.

"Oh, hey guys!"

They all turned around at the familiar voice. There stood Cam and Kaylee. It was Cam who spoke. Kaylee just glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Cam...Kaylee" Rachel said with a smile.

"I heard that you went to Universal today" Cam smiled at them.

"Yeah" Mercedes nodded.

"Cool. Isn't it fun?" Cam beamed.

"Mucho fun" Puck said with a smile. He was still chuckling over the nacho joke.

"What's with the Spanish?" Kaylee asked.

"Sorry" Puck said. "We're in a silly Spanish mood."

Kaylee looked like she got slapped. She didn't respond. Cam laughed.

"Well, we got to go. I need a shower and then we gotta rehearse for tonight" Quinn said.

"Well, okay" Kaylee gave a smirk and waved. "Bye."

New Directions all started walking toward the large elevator doors and the stairs.

"I still don't like her" Rachel said as they got out of earshot.

"Cam's kinda cute" Sugar smiled.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone had quickly showered and changed. They had gathered in Sam and Rory's room afterwards.<p>

"Look" Blaine said, pointing to the window at the end of the hallway as they exited the room. "It's raining!"

"Told you it might" Rory said.

"Well, we're here. Indoors. Doesn't matter to me" Santana said and walked to the elevator.

In the ballroom, Cam was sitting with Jess, Sofie and the other members of Phat Lady.

"Hello" Sofie said nicely.

"Where's Kaylee?" Mercedes asked.

"She'll be here in a moment" Jess answered but as she did, Kaylee came strolling in.

"Hello New Directions" Kaylee said with a smile.

"Hey Kaylee" Blaine said.

"So are you here to use the stage?" Cam asked smiling at Rachel.

"Yes. We have to rehearse" Rachel nodded.

"Can we watch?" Kaylee asked.

No one answered.

Finally, Jess broke the silence. "Never mind, it's okay..."

"How do we know you're not going to copy us?" Sam asked. Kaylee's eyes widened and Mercedes hit Sam's arm for being so bold.

"Do you really think we'd do something like that?" Kaylee asked, looking seriously hurt by Sam's accusation.

"We've had a lot of unfortunate run-ins with other glee clubs" Finn said. "And I mean unfortunate for us."

Kaylee's hurt expression hardened a bit. "And you think we'd do that?"

"I'm sorry..." Sam began.

"Have we given reason for you to think so?" Kaylee continued.

"Yes" Kurt said curtly.

The other members of Phat Lady were quiet. Really, it wasn't their battle.

"You seem to have an issue with us. And by you, we do mean just you. Cam and the others have been completely honest and nice with us" Kurt said, get angrier with every word he said.

Kaylee didn't rely.

"Look, we don't know what we did wrong" Rachel said. "But we're sorry."

"I'm not doing this" Kaylee said. "Not here not now." She turned and strutted out of the room.

"Wow, she storms out more than you, Rachel" Tina laughed awkwardly.

"I do it better" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Now, we better rehearse" Mike said, jumping up on stage.

"Sorry" Cam apologized quickly and he and the rest of Phat Lady dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So after 'We Are Young' we'll do 'Time Warp', right?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yup. Then we'll do 'Born This Way'" Puck said.

Rory raised his hand. "May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

Quinn giggled. "Okay. And you don't have to raise your hand!"

Rory blushed and laughed as he hopped off the stage and walked across the ballroom floor.

Rory walked into the lobby and looked for the bathroom sign.

On his way, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" Rory mumbled, looking up. His blue eyes met a pair of brown ones. Kaylee's.

Kaylee frowned and opened her mouth to make a snappy remark, but when she saw that it was Rory, looking scared, she smiled a bit.

"Hey" Kaylee said softly.

"Uh, hi" Rory said, trying to sidestep her to avoid a possible argument or awkward situation.

"You're Rory, right?" Kaylee asked looking Rory in the eyes.

He nodded, still scared.

"And you're part of New Directions?" It was a question, but both she and Rory knew the answer.

"Aye" Rory mumbled. Kaylee stepped a bit closer.

"You have beautiful eyes" Kaylee said quietly.

"Thanks..." Rory said slowly. Was she flirting with him? Rory's mind went blank.

"So how's rehearsals going?" Kaylee asked, slowly taking Rory's left hand in her own.

"Uh...good" Rory said.

"Why are you out here?"

"I was going to the bathroom" Rory mumbled as his right hand was being held too.

"Oh..." Kaylee said. "So, Rory. You have a cute accent."

"Thanks...it's Irish."

"I like that."

"Oh..." Rory said. He looked down for a moment and saw Kaylee's bedazzled black boots pointed right at his own skater shoes. They were touching. When Rory looked back up, Kaylee's face was right close to his. And before he knew it, Kaylee's lips were on his. She tasted like maple syrup and kiwi.

"Oh, I...woah..." A female voice said and then a clatter was heard and footsteps running in the opposite direction.

Kaylee and Rory broke apart. Kaylee had a smirk and Rory looked scared. A small blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Rory turned to see a flash of a blue dress and a blonde bob.

"Quinn" Rory mumbled, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That was pretty sweet" Kaylee said, drawing Rory's attention back from the ballroom door Quinn had disappeared behind.

"I...gotta go" Rory said finally. He shook his hands free from Kaylee's grip and ran to the bathroom. He turned his head once quickly to see Kaylee leaning against the arm of the couch and smiling.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell us, please?" Tina asked softly.<p>

Quinn had returned to the ballroom really quickly and without the microphone she had been carrying. But what was worse, her face was red and she was in tears. She had made eye contact with Tina and Rachel and Brittany before she ran off. The girls quickly scrambled off the stage and raced after her.

Now, the girls were in Tina and Quinn's room and Quinn had locked herself in the small bathroom.

They heard a sigh and the door lock click. Slowly, Quinn opened the door. Her cheeks were red and puffy from crying and her mascara had been wiped off, but faint black streaks were visible too. Her green eyes were tear filled and sad.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, looking at Quinn, who looked down.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head and pushed past them to the bed, where she sat. Santana pulled up a chair and Brittany sat with her on it. Tina and Rachel and sat on either side of Quinn and Mercedes sat on Tina's bed across from them with Sugar.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, pushing a stray lock of hair out of the sad girl's face.

"...No..." Quinn mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked in her squeaky voice.

Quinn looked up at Mercedes. "Him."

Rachel and Mercedes caught on.

"Rory?" Rachel asked carefully.

Quinn nodded slowly. "I was t-taking the microphone to the lobby to g-get it fixed or whatever and then right there, i-in the middle of the lobby was Rory, k-kissing Kaylee."

"Rory?" Santana gasped. "And Kaylee?"

"Are you sure?" Sugar asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes. And I just dropped the microphone and ran. I thought he liked me..."

"We all thought he did too" Rachel sighed.

"Well, I guess not" Quinn huffed. "I just can't face him anymore. I mean, why her? She's been so mean to us and then he goes and kisses her?"

None of the girls answered. No one knew what to say.

"Maybe Kaylee brought it on?" Tina suggested after a moment. "Maybe it wasn't Rory's fault?"

"They were holding hands" Quinn said as new tears ran down her face.

"Ouch" Santana said. Quinn glared at her, but it wasn't much of a glare as much as a sad pout.

"Look, as much as I totally believe you, I don't think Rory would do that" Rachel said. "I mean, it's Rory, not Puck. Rory, who apologized twenty times when his arm accidentally hit me when we were passing in the hall one day. Rory, who held you hand during all the rides today. Rory, who dedicates all his songs to his family back in Ireland... It just doesn't seem like him, right?"

"She's got a point..." Mercedes said.

"But then why would he kiss her? Her of all people? Kaylee?" Quinn moaned.

"No one but him and Kaylee knows" Santana said. "And I hate to say it, but I disliked the little leprechaun since day one."

"Not helping, Santana" Mercedes said, frowning at the Latina.

"So let's ask him?" Tina said. "I mean, how are we to know unless we ask?"

"No way" Quinn shook her head. "I am not about to go back down there and ask him why he was kissing Kaylee."

"I agree, don't do that" Mercedes said.

"Just ask one of the guys!" Brittany said.

"Yeah! They probably talked to Rory already!" Tina said.

Rachel reached into the pocket of her shorts. "I'll call Finn now!"

"Don't worry, Quinn. It'll be all right!" Mercedes said kindly.

"Finn?" Rachel asked into her phone. "Finn, have you talked to Rory? Like just now?"

Quinn watched and waited.

"He's still in the bathroom? Are you sure?... Okay, well if when he comes back and he says anything about Kaylee, call me, okay?" Rachel instructed. "Okay?... Just do it. But don't tell him I called... Never mind that... Yes, all the girls are with me...Yes, with Quinn... Okay, love you, bye."

"Nope?" Santana asked.

Rachel returned the phone to her pocket. "Not back yet."

* * *

><p>"That was Rachel" Finn said, hanging up. The guys had seen the girls run off after a crying Quinn and since then had sat down to wait in question.<p>

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me" Finn said. "But she did say all the girls are with her and Quinn too."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. It was weird. Rachel asked me about Rory" Finn continued. "She asked if he was with us. And when I said not yet, she said that if when he comes back and mentions Kaylee, I'm to call her right away."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, very confused.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I should be telling you this. She said not to tell Rory" Finn stated.

"I wonder why..." Sam said.

"You guys don't think...?" Mike began.

"What?" Puck looked over at Mike, who stared at the smooth hardwood flooring on the stage.

"Well...I mean, maybe..." Mike said thinking hard. "Are Rory and Quinn dating?"

All the boys froze.

"No...I don't think so" Puck said, shaking his head.

"They were kinda...clingy at Universal today" Sam pointed out.

"Maybe they are?" Artie said.

"No, Rory would have told me" Finn said.

"Or me" Sam said. "I room with him."

"Here he comes" Kurt said quietly as he saw Rory run into the ballroom. The boys all looked over.

"Where's the girls?" Rory asked, seeing that the boys were all alone. "Where's Quinn?"

"Come here" Artie said simply. Rory walked closer so he was leaning right against the stage.

"Why are you looking for Quinn?" Finn asked, trying to sound casual.

"I need to talk to her" Rory said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I...can't tell you" Rory mumbled.

"Dude, come on" Puck said and smiled encouragingly. "We're your bros. Just tell us."

Rory looked nervous and carefully climbed up on stage. He sat down and faced the group of curious boys.

"So I was going to the bathroom, right? And on the way, I bumped into Kaylee. And she started being really nice and then next thing I knew she was holding my hands and kissing me. And then Quinn came in and...saw us. And she ran out. I think she was crying" Rory said.

"That explains some" Kurt muttered. "Are you dating Quinn?"

"No" Rory blushed a bit. "But I really like her."

"I see" Kurt nodded.

"Do you like Kaylee?" Artie asked.

"Well, she's not ugly, but no, I don't" Rory said.

"Then why didn't you stop the kiss or let go of her hands?" Mike asked.

Rory blushed and looked away while mumbling something.

"What was that?" Sam asked, leaning towards Rory.

"It was my first kiss..." Rory said quietly. "I didn't know any better."

Puck whistled awkwardly.

Rory stood up. "So do you know where Quinn is?"

The boys shook their heads.

Rory sighed and looked at the door to the ballroom, hoping that Quinn would come in.

"They're probably in the rooms" Artie said.

"I'm going there then" Rory said, turning to go.

"Good luck with that!" Sam called as Rory hopped off the stage. Finn fumbled in his pocket for his phone. "Gotta call Rachel!" He dialed quickly and held the phone to his ear. "Rach?"

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Rachel shouted when he phone started vibrating and playing Wicked music. She pulled out her phone. She saw that it was Finn. "It's Finn!"<p>

"Answer it!" Brittany gasped.

Rachel nodded and opened the phone quickly. "Hello?"

All the girls held their breath as Rachel talked.

"He did?...And did he say anything about Kaylee?...Wait, he's coming here?...Then tell me quick...Yeah, we know that... Did he say why?... Really? His first?... Okay, thanks...love you. See you soon, hopefully...Bye" Rachel hung up the phone and turned to the girls, who stared anxiously.

"Well?" Mercedes prompted.

"Okay, Rory told them that he bumped into Kaylee on the way to the washroom and she started holding his hands and kissing him. It was his first kiss so he was kinda shocked. But he totally regrets it and likes Quinn and is on his way up here now!" Rachel said really quickly.

"Oh my" Tina said.

Quinn smiled a bit. Her first smile since the incident. "So he does like me?"

"Apparently so" Rachel nodded.

"Wait, so he's coming here? Now?" Sugar asked.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn" Tina looked at the blonde. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"I-I guess so" Quinn nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked. Quinn nodded.

"Do you want us all to leave?" Santana asked. "Or do you want witnesses?"

Quinn laughed a bit. "No, I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"But thanks so much" Quinn said, smiling a bit more. "Thank you."

"It's nothing" Sugar said, smiling too.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded. "We love you!"

"I love you guys too" Quinn smiled as Tina hugged her.

A quick knock sounded on the wood door.

"He's here" Rachel said in a sing-song voice.

"Good luck" Mercedes said as she passed Quinn, who sat on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths.

Santana opened the door. Rory had knocked on several doors down the line because he was unsure of which one was Quinn's room.

"Santana!" Rory said when the Latina appeared in a doorway. "Is Quinn in there?"

"Yes" Santana said. She glared at Rory.

"C-can I talk to her?" Rory asked very uncomfortable.

Santana didn't answer. She just stepped aside and all the other girls walked out, all staring at Rory. Rory blushed a bit and gave a small smile to the girls. When they were all out, Rory went into the room. The girls shut the door to give them some privacy, but Rory knew they were all pressed up against the door, trying to hear.

"Quinn?" Rory asked quietly, walking into the room. There, on the bed, sat Quinn. Her wide eyes locked with Rory's worried blue ones. Quinn sat cross-legged and hugged an overly-puffy hotel pillow close to her chest.

"Quinn, can we talk?" Rory asked slowly. Quinn nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she'd cry. Rory nervously sat on the edge of Quinn's bed. He looked at her for a moment. Even in her red-faced, teary and sad state, she still looked pretty.

"I know you saw me and Kaylee kiss" Rory began. "And I want you to know that it was her that kissed me. I swear."

Quinn looked at him. He seemed honest and showed no signs of doubt or lies.

"I like you" Rory said. There, he said it. No turning back now.

"Really?" Quinn asked, as if to prove it was real.

"Aye" Rory nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Why were you holding hands with her?" Quinn asked quietly.

"She was holding my hands" Rory said. "Honestly. I bumped into her and she became all sweet and seductive and grabbed my hands..."

Quinn sighed. "It...just hurt...to see that."

"I am so sorry" Rory said. He scooted closer on the bed and took one of Quinn's hands in his own. "I never want to hurt you."

"I know."

"Please, don't hate me" Rory said. He seemed to be almost begging her. Or at least that's what his eyes seemed to say.

"I don't hate you" Quinn replied. "Just...answer me one thing. Did you enjoy it?"

Rory paused. Yes, he did because it was his first kiss and it was with a real girl who wasn't ugly by any means. But at the same time, there were a bunch of girls who he'd rather kiss over Kaylee Reid. Number one was Quinn. And hurting her like that made him feel so bad that he wished he never met Kaylee in the first place.

"It was my first kiss" Rory said.

"I know that."

"How?"

"Never mind that..."

"No" Rory said. "I didn't. Yes, it was a kiss and who hates them? But it wasn't you. It was someone I disliked. So that made it even worse. And when I saw you run out, I wanted to die. My heart broke and I know yours did too."

Quinn was tearing up again. She didn't respond or make eye contact

Rory squeezed her hand gently. "Please say something."

"I like you too" Quinn said finally.

"You do?"

Quinn looked up, green eyes glittering. "Aye" she whispered.

Rory laughed and moved even closer so he was right in front of Quinn. He dropped her hand so he could give her a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and he got a face full of apple-smelling blonde hair.

When Rory pulled back slowly, he stared in her eyes.

"Quinn" he said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn looked a bit surprised. "On one condition."

Rory held his breath. What was she going to ask of him?

"No more kissing Kaylee" Quinn said with a small smile. "Or any girls for that matter."

Rory nodded. "Of course" he vowed.

Quinn, in one quick motion, put her hands on Rory's shoulders and pulled him close. Close enough so she could kiss him. With their lips still together, Rory put one hand at the back of Quinn's neck and the other on her waist.

"We better go" Rory said quietly when Quinn had pulled back slowly.

"Go where?"

"The six girls with their ears pressed against the door will get suspicious if we don't leave soon" Rory laughed.

Quinn laughed and climbed off the bed, her hand firmly in Rory's.

They walked to the door and quickly opened it. The girls almost fell forward, but quickly stood up and blushed. Then they saw the two hands intertwined.

"Ahhh!" Brittany and Sugar screamed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"We're so happy for you guys!" Mercedes smiled widely.

Rory looked over at Quinn, who was smiling and blushing too. "So am I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So there wo go. That chapter was my Rory/Quinn ship chapter. I know they aren't really dating in the show, but I think they're cute. So sorry if you don't like this pairing. One reader, '_I ship quory_' said that she also likes Rory/Quinn so I thought, hey! why not? And I know I make Kaylee seem like a mean witch. You'll understand in the next chapter. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Will stumbled into the hotel, dripping. In his hands, he carried several brown bags that smelled really good. He smiled at Peter Reid, who was at the front desk, eating from a container of pasta. Will carried the bags to the ballroom, where he expected to see the kids on stage practicing. When he saw instead was the males all sitting on the stage, looking extremely bored.

"Guys?" Will asked as he approached them. Will set the bags on the edge of the stage.

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Artie smiled.

"Uh, where are the girls?" Will asked, shaking his head and sending water flying everywhere.

"Upstairs. Why are you soaked?" Sam asked, folding a piece of paper into a perfect paper airplane.

"It's pouring rain out there. It's crazy. And I swear I heard thunder a few times too" Will said. "But never mind that. Why are the girls upstairs?"

Finn chuckled. "Just some drama. What do you expect?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Typical. Okay, I'm going to get them down here now. Please tell me that you did some rehearsing at least?"

"Yes we did" Blaine nodded.

"And there's no need to get them" Kurt said. "Here they all come now."

Sure enough, the girls and Rory all came into the ballroom. They all had smiles on their faces and all the boys noticed how Rory and Quinn were holding hands.

"Oh, yeah" Will muttered to himself. He hadn't even noticed Rory was missing from the group too. As a chaperone of teens in another whole state, that isn't a good thing.

"Holding hands. I think they're dating now!" Kurt smiled and informed the guys.

"I think so too" Sam said, seeing the sheer happiness on Rory's face.

"Hey guys. I have dinner in those bags" Will said. He knew better than to ask why they were upstairs. But judging the smiles on all of their faces, he assumed it was something good.

"Yum!" Tina smiled and ran over to the bags that the boys were already unpacking.

* * *

><p>After a filling dinner of nachos and a variety of fajitas, the teens were ready to perform.<p>

"Got your set list ready?" Will asked them.

"Yes" Puck nodded.

"Okay good. Show time is in half an hour" Will said, looking at his watch.

BOOM!

A loud clap of thunder was heard and shook the building a bit.

"That scared me!" Kurt said, going pale.

"Was that thunder?" Rachel asked.

Will nodded. "It's pouring out there so I'm not surprised."

Tina went pale. "Will there be a hurricane? Because I read that in Florida, that's common..."

"No... No hurricanes" Will said. "Just a bad storm, that's all."

"We're inside anyway" Blaine said, smiling at Tina, who looked scared.

"Yup, forget the storm and focus on giving a great show!" Will said. He stood up. "I'm going to find Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Corcoran and Coach Beiste." Will waved and walked out of the ballroom.

"We have to get changed. Dress code today?" Mercedes asked, looking at them.

"Ooh, what about we all wear knee-length sweaters!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Two problems. One, I'm not gay. Two, I don't own a knee-length sweater" Puck said with an eye roll.

"As much as that idea is...unique" Quinn said slowly. "I think we go more casual. What about the girls wear brightly coloured dresses and the guys wear blue denim jeans and a dark T-shirt?"

"Okay" Rachel nodded. "Let's go get changed."

They stood up and jumped dramatically off the stage.

"Hey! This place is not a playground!"

They all knew who it was.

"So sorry" Sugar said sarcastically.

"Kay" Cam sighed. "We jump off the stage like that all the time. In fact, we do back flips off the stage. Lay off them."

"Sorry" Kaylee said to Cam.

New Directions walked past Phat Lady.

"You all set to perform?" Jess asked them.

"Yeah!" Finn smiled. "Are you?"

"We're always set" Kaylee said. She caught sight Rory, who had tried to hide behind Finn as they walked past. "Oh, hey Rory!"

Rory froze and turned to face Kaylee. He could feel Quinn watching him.

"Long time no taste, eh?" Kaylee smirked.

Rory didn't know how to respond to that.

"Leave him alone" Blaine said.

Kaylee ignored Blaine. "Say, Rory, after the show, maybe you wanna come over to my room and..." Kaylee began with a sweet smile. But she was cut off by Blaine, lunging himself at her.

"I said leave him alone" Blaine growled, pushing her. Kaylee stumbled back, her brown hair flying.

"Woah!" Kaylee gasped. "You got physical with me."

"And you got physical with me" Rory said as Finn, Sam and Puck grabbed Blaine and held him back.

"Oh, hop off it. You liked it" Kaylee said.

"No. And for your information" Rory said, talking Quinn's hand firmly. "I am in a relationship now. So you better back off. From all of us."

Kaylee frowned at all of them.

"Okay, that's it" Cam said, he ushered Kaylee away from the group.

New Directions glared at them all and walked away.

"Sorry" Blaine muttered to his friends as they walked away. "I shouldn't have gotten physical."

"It's okay, man" Finn said. "If you hadn't, I totally would have!"

"It was hot" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who smiled.

* * *

><p>Phat Lady sat in their large dressing room. Kaylee sat in a chair in the middle with her arms crossed and her group members sat around her.<p>

"Okay, interventions like this are a rare occurrence for us" Jess began softly. "But the little feud has evolved."

"Kaylee" Cam said. He sat on the across from her. The bangs of his strawberry blonde hair interfered with the hard stare he gave her. "This is ridiculous."

"We love you, Kaylee" Sofie said. "Honestly."

"But really? Kissing the Irish kid?" Cam asked. "Why?"

"He's cute" Kaylee said. "Have you seen his eyes? They are such a beautiful shade of blue."

"I agree" Sofie smiled.

"Okay, fine. Why are you being so mean to the others?" Cam asked.

Kaylee sighed. "I want the best for this group."

"We know that" Jess nodded. "We do too."

"We've interacted with many other glee clubs before. And yes, you intimidated them all. But here, you're past simple intimidation. It's like bullying almost" Cam said. "You're much meaner to them then we've ever seen you be."

"It's because they're good!" Kaylee shouted. "All of them. They harmonize together perfectly. They dance pretty good, too. It's all good. And if we praise them for that and make friends, when it comes to Nationals, when it really matters, we'll lose. I don't want to."

"So you're jealous?" Cam asked simply.

Kaylee didn't reply, but they all knew the answer. Yes.

"Look, it's okay to think that they're better" Jess said.

"It's not that they're better. It's that we're just as good" Kaylee said. "We have talent."

"You have talent" Cam mumbled.

"What?" Kaylee looked at Cam.

"You are a great singer" Cam said. "Don't get me wrong. But some of us are too. And we don't often get to show it."

"So somehow, this turned into a pity party" Kaylee said.

"No, I'm sorry I brought it up" Cam said.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Okay, listen" Kaylee said. "I was jealous of New Directions. And I thought that if I made them feel so bad, they'd be too scared of us and do terrible at Nationals, if they made it that far. So I was mean to them. I'm sorry. And as for kissing Rory, I did do it because he is cute and I really do love his eyes. I guess it was just a bonus that it caused so much inner drama between them. I'm not a mean person, you know that. I just get...hostile when I'm jealous. I'm really sorry guys..."

Phat Lady was silent.

"You know, apologizing to us isn't doing much. We already know that deep inside you're a nice person. And that you do it all because you love us and singing" Sofie said.

"You need to apologize to New Directions" Cam said firmly.

Kaylee nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good. Intervention over" Jess announced.

"Wait!" Kaylee jumped up. "Not just yet."

They all waited, wondering what Kaylee would say next.

"Cam, you're right. I take all the solos and you guys don't get a chance to shine. So we're gonna make a change. From now on, you guys will get to sing lead too" Kaylee said with a sincere smile.

"Really?" Cam beamed.

"Yeah" Kaylee smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kay" Cam said. He jumped up and hugged Kaylee tightly. The rest of Phat lady all stood up and joined in the hug. In the middle of it all, Kaylee grinned.

* * *

><p>They were dressed. They were ready. They all stood backstage, waiting to go on. The ballroom was filled with people.<p>

"Good luck, guys" Will said. He had found Emma, Shelby and Shannon all in the hotel spa, getting massages and manicures.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue!" Brittany smiled.

"Now, welcome to the stage, New Direction!" Peter Reid on the stage. The crowd clapped and they all stepped on stage.

They began to sing their first song. As they sang, Santana saw Phat Lady watching from the side. Kaylee was right in the front of the group. She had a smile on her face. But it wasn't her usual stuck up smirk, it looked like a real having fun smile. Santana didn't believe it one bit.

Then, just as they began their second song, a loud clap of thunder was heard. And right after that, the power went out. The music stopped and they became engulfed in total darkness. The only lights were the candles that were on the each table and the exit signs. A lot of frantic screaming was heard. Peter Reid jumped up on stage and grabbed the microphone from Finn.

"Can I have your attention, please? Please? Quiet now, please!" Peter Reid was desperate for order in his hotel.

"Mr. Reid, if I may" Rachel said, taking the microphone from him with a polite smile.

"What? Oh, alright" Peter Reid sighed and reluctantly gave Rachel the mic.

Rachel held the microphone to her mouth. "HEY! LISTEN UP!"

Automatically, everyone in the ballroom was quiet and looked to where they think the stage was.

Rachel handed the microphone back with an accomplished grin. "You're welcome."

"Thanks" Peter said. He took the microphone. "Can I have your attention please? I am the manager of this hotel and I'd like to inform you that everything is under control. The brutal storm outside must have knocked the power out. But don't worry, we will try and get our generator working. I'd appreciate it if you remained calm. Thank you."

No one screamed this time but right away talking broke out. That continued for fifteen minutes in the darkness until Peter Reid got back on stage.

"Hello. The manager here. I am very sorry to say that our generator isn't working and it is too harsh outside to go buy one. So we regret to inform you that the show tonight is canceled. If you need flashlights, there are some complimentary ones in each room. We are very sorry for any inconvenience" Peter Reid said into the mic.

"What? The show's cancelled?" Kurt asked.

"Afraid so" Will said, carefully coming on stage.

"Good. I'm so dead from Universal" Mercedes said. "Can we just go back to the rooms and chill?"

Will nodded. "Yup."

They made their way off the stage and to the lobby, meeting the female teachers.

"Hello" Shelby said. "You guys going to your rooms?"

"Yeah. Show's canceled" Sam said.

"We heard" Beiste said.

"Plus, we're really tired" Brittany said.

"Well, we were too. Then we went to the spa. It's magic" Shelby smiled.

"I think we should go to a spa too. What do you say, girls?" Sugar asked the girls.

"Yes!" Rachel smiled. "Totally!"

"Nope" Will shook his head. "No, access denied. Up to the rooms."

"Awww" Mercedes pouted.

"Besides, it'll be closed due to the power outtage" Will said.

The girls sighed and they all walked to the elevators.

"The elevator probably won't work" Mike said.

"So we have to take the stairs?" Puck asked.

"You can all come with me!" Kurt said, smiling.

"What about me?" Artie asked. "Five floors is pretty high!"

"Ummm..." Puck frowned. "Okay, I'll carry you and Finn with carry the wheel chair."

"You'll carry me?" Artie asked. "Okay..."

Puck lifted Artie out of the chair, which Rory helped Finn fold up. Finn picked it up and they all walked up the stairs. Mercedes dug her camera out from her bag and snapped a picture of Puck carrying Artie.

"That picture better not find its way on the internet" Puck growled.

"I make no promises" Mercedes smiled and took another picture of Blaine and Rachel, who were laughing at something so hard, they almost fell downstairs.

Several fights later, they arrived on the fifth floor.

"So who wants to volunteer their room?" Santana asked.

"A better question to ask is who has the cleanest room?" Finn asked.

"Not us!" Mercedes said.

"Or us" Puck said. Finn opened the chair up again and Puck set Artie down in it.

"Thanks dudes" Artie said, wheeling down the hall.

"Kurt, you are annoyingly neat. So your room must be too, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah!" Blaine said.

"Sweet! Party on!" Artie yelled as Kurt pulled out his room key. He unlocked the door and they teens jumped in the room.

"If you need us, we'll be in Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury's room. Behave, please" Shelby said and she closed the door to Kurt and Blaine's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! **

**Now you all understand Kaylee and Phat Lady's issue. Hope you liked it and forgive me if you liked Kaylee. Anyhoo, I'm open to suggestions or thoughts or comments so click that review button right below :) Love you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

The room was dark when they got in. Kurt found a flashlight in a drawer and turned it on so they got some light.

Rachel went to the window and threw back the long and heavy curtains. Doing that didn't let much light in because the sky was really dark with storm clouds and because it was late. Also, all street lights outside were out due to the power outage.

"Wow, look at it pour" Finn said, watching the rain. It came down very fast. So fast, that the streets looked like they were getting a bit flooded. The pitch black sky often lit up by large bolts of lightning, followed by extraordinarily loud rumble of thunder that shook the buildings.

"Yikes!" Rachel jumped up when the thunder came.

Finn protectively put an arm around her. "It's okay. We're indoors."

Their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"So now what?" Puck asked, sitting on the bed.

"I dunno" Tina said.

Finn picked up the TV remote. "I wish we could watch TV."

"Oh!" Santana jumped up. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

Santana gave a sly smile. "For those who didn't come with us to our part of Universal, you missed out on a great little show."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Puck paled.

Santana pulled out her cell phone. "You see, we had a little contest."

Tina giggled. "Mike won."

"Hold up" Mercedes said. "I'm super confused."

"Just watch this" Santana smirked and handed the phone over to Finn. Blaine, Kurt, Rory, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes and Rachel all crowded around Finn to see the small screen. Finn hit play. They watched Puck on the screen stop passing people and give his speech to them. By the end of the video, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh" Sam said. "That's the funniest thing I've seen in my life!"

"I think I just died from laughing too hard" Quinn said.

Rachel fell off the bed. "Play it again!"

Finn hit play again and the video began again.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you watched it like twenty times. When are you gonna stop?" Puck growled fifteen minutes later. Technically, they were all laughing at him.<p>

"We'll stop watching when it stops being so freaking hilarious" Finn snickered.

Rachel jumped up and stood on a bed so she was higher than everyone else and so everyone could see her. "He is clearly superior and I am not!" she said, quoting the video.

Blaine grinned and jumped up next to her. "I am the worst alien killer of life! Thank you. That is all" he said, finishing the quote and laughing so hard he had to lean on Rachel for support.

Everyone burst out laughing again. Except Puck.

"Are you done now?" Puck asked, getting annoyed now.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Yes, I think so."

"Wait" Rory held up a finger and paused. Then he burst out laughing again. "Now I am done" he said when he stopped laughing. Puck rolled his eyes and hit Rory's arm.

"Boss dare, bro" Finn said, patting Mike's shoulder. Mike beamed.

"Speaking of dares..." Finn began. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Oooh! I will!" Kurt said.

"Same" Tina nodded.

"I think we all will" Mercedes said.

"Great!" Santana said.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the game was still going on. They were all having a great time. Rachel lay next to Finn, who had an arm slung around her lovingly. Quinn and her new beau Rory, also sat together. Quinn sat on the bed next to Rory with her head resting on his shoulder and her hands clasped together with his. Santana sat in the arm chair with her arms wrapped around Brittany who sat on her lap. Sam lay on one of the beds and Mercedes lay perpendicular to him, with her head resting on his chest. Kurt and Blaine sat together on the bed, their hands clasped together too and Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder. Puck sat on the end of one bed too. Sugar sat on the floor and Artie sat in between the beds in his wheelchair. Mike sat on the desk with his back to the wall next to Tina. They too, were holding hands.<p>

"Mercedes. Truth or Dare?" Finn asked.

"Dare."

"Describe someone in this room in ten words and we have to guess who it is" Finn said.

Mercedes nodded and looked around the room, finding her target. "Okay. Ready? Funny, pretty, hyper, unique, dancer, optimistic, kind, smiley, nice and blonde."

"Brittany" Rachel said. "Quinn isn't hyper."

"Correct" Mercedes nodded. "Okay, Rory. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Rory said.

"Who, in this room, is your least favourite person?" Mercedes smiled.

Rory's smile fell and he looked around the room. "Santana."

"Charming" Santana said, not insulted by this at all.

"Blaine. Truth or Dare?" Rory asked.

"Dare" Blaine answered.

"Um...give Sugar an eskimo kiss" Rory said.

"Okay" Blaine said. He let go of Kurt's hands and scooted off the bed to where Sugar sat. He completed the dare and went back into Kurt's embrace.

"Quinn. Truth or Dare?" Blaine asked.

"Truth."

"What is your best quality?"

"Um...determination, I guess" Quinn said slowly. "Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sam said.

"If you could get plastic surgery, where would it be?" Quinn smiled.

"My mouth" Sam said as if it was obvious. "Puck. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Puck said.

"Who in here, has the nicest eyes?" Sam asked.

"Let's see..." Puck said. He jumped up and raced around the room, staring into everyone's eyes. "Quinn. They're a pretty green colour."

"Awww, thank you!" Quinn smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Santana. Truth or Dare?" Puck asked.

"Dare" Santana smirked.

"Lick Rachel's face" Puck said.

"Ew" Santana frowned. "I might catch a case of the hideous fashion sense."

"I resent that!" Rachel screeched.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Puck chanted.

"Ugh, fine!" Santana huffed. Brittany got off her so Santana could get up. Santana went over to where Rachel sat. She grabbed Rachel's head and licked her right cheek from her jaw bone to her right eyebrow.

"Ewww" Rachel said and wiped her face when Santana was done the dare.

"You taste bad" Santana said. "Like peaches."

"Peaches are good" Artie said.

"Whatever" Santana said. "Kurt. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Kurt said.

"Who in this room, and you can't pick Blaine, is the kindest?" Santana said.

"Um... Tina" Kurt said. "She hasn't said a mean thing in her entire life, I'm sure.

Tina blushed. "Aw thanks Kurt!"

"Brittany. Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Truth" Brittany said.

"Who here makes you laugh the most?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, Mike Chang" Brittany said happily. "He is a laugh riot!"

"Yeah!" Mike smiled triumphantly.

"Tina. Dare or Truth?" Brittany asked.

"It's called Truth or Dare, Brittany" Rachel said.

"What's the difference?" Brittany asked.

"Well...there is none. But that's beyond the point..." Rachel fumbled for the answer.

"If there's no difference, I'm pretty sure it's okay" Brittany said with a straight face. "Tina, answer it."

"Dare" Tina smiled.

"Okay. You gotta let Puck style your hair" Brittany said.

"Puck?" Tina gasped. "What does he know about hair styling? He has no hair!"

"This mohawk begs to differ" Puck smirked. He sat up and patted the bed next to him for Tina to come sit.

"Can't Kurt or Blaine do it instead?" Tina asked.

"You don't want Blaine to style your hair" Kurt said. "All he'll do is gel it up!"

"It's probably better than Puck can do" Tina grumbled and jumped off the desk she sat on to sit next to Puck.

"While he does that, move on" Santana said as Puck started separating Tina's hair into clumps.

"Okay... Rachel. Truth or Dare?" Tina asked. She winced when Puck accidentally pulled her hair.

"Truth" Rachel said.

"Um... Who is your most embarrassing crush?" Tina asked with a smirk.

"Can I have a new question?" Rachel asked.

"Ooooh she's got an answer she doesn't want to share!" Mercedes cackled.

"Nope. Answer the question!" Tina grinned.

Rachel blushed. "I'd rather not..."

"You have to" Blaine said.

"And I'm actually interested to hear the answer too" Finn smile.

"Thanks, Finn. You are so supportive" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Love you too, dear" Finn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now answer the question."

Rachel sighed. "Mr. Schuster."

"Where?" Brittany looked around for him.

"No, I mean Mr. Schue is the answer" Rachel said, her face turning red.

"Really?" Quinn yelled excitedly.

"Yes" Rachel mumbled and hid her face in her hands.

"That's hilarious!" Sugar laughed.

"Really Rachel?" Kurt looked both disgusted and creeped out.

"Yes it was two years ago. When we did those ballads, remember?" Rachel said.

"Did he know?" Mike asked.

Rachel nodded. "I made it more than obvious."

Everyone laughed.

"If this ever leaves the room, I will find and hurt you" Rachel warned.

"Don't worry. Games like these have a stay-in-the-room-rule" Mercedes said. "Right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Artie. Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"Dare" Artie said.

"You must draw detailed pictures of each of us" Rachel said.

"Not stick figures" Blaine piped up.

"Fine, fine. Got any paper?" Artie asked.

Kurt nodded and reached into the night side table drawer. He pulled out a pad of hotel paper and a hotel pen. "Complimentary pen and paper" he said and handed it to Artie.

"Thanks" Artie said and began to draw.

"Yo, do any of you ladies have a few hair elastics that I could use?" Puck asked. He was still working on Tina's hair.

Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar all gave him one that they had on their wrists.

"Does it look okay?" Tina asked.

"Yeah" Quinn said with a giggle.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Can you say that without laughing?"

"Who's turn is it?" Finn asked.

"Artie has to pick someone" Rory said.

Artie looked up from his drawing. "Oh, yeah... Sugar! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sugar said.

"What is your biggest fear?" Artie asked.

Sugar thought about it. "That one day I'll be ugly and no boys will like me so I'll die alone."

"Most people pick clowns or snakes" Mercedes laughed.

"Mike. Truth or Dare?" Sugar asked.

"Dare" Mike answered.

"You gotta melt an ice cube in your armpit" Sugar said.

"Do you have an ice cube for me to melt?" Mike asked.

Sugar looked sad. "No."

"Yes we do!" Blaine said. "In the mini fridge!"

"True dat!" Brittany said. She reached down and swung open the small white fridge door. There was a small ice cube tray on the top rack. Brittany pulled it out and popped out the largest ice cube. She handed it to Mike and put the tray back in the fridge.

"It may be a bit melted already because the fridge isn't cold because of the power outage" Quinn said.

"Go ahead, Chang" Finn said. Mike put the ice cube under his arm.

"That's cold!" Mike said, shivering.

"Tell us when it's all melted" Sugar said.

Mike nodded. "I will!"

Ten minutes later, it was melted.

"All melted!" Mike announced, lifting up his arm.

"Congrats" Sam smiled.

"It's done!" Puck said. "Tina's hair is done!"

Puck removed his hands from Tina's wacky hair. It was separated into four parts. One part was suppose to be braided but it was poorly done. Another part was in a very messy bun that hung off the side of her head. The other part was hanging loose in the back like a mullet and the last part was in a ponytail on the top of her head, but it was so long it flopped in her face. It was a truly hideous mess.

Everyone laughed. Mercedes pulled out her camera and took several pictures of it.

"Can I see now?" Tina asked.

"Nice job, Puck" Rachel giggled.

"I'm almost afraid to see" Tina said. She stood up and walked to the large mirror by the closet. When she stepped in view and saw the monstrosity on her head, she screamed.

"It looks hot!" Puck grinned and winked at her.

"It's horrible! Puck, this is a mess! Don't ever go into a career in this!" Tina screeched.

"It looks fine" Puck laughed. "But, in my defense, it was dark."

"Ugh, no!" Tina rolled her eyes. She turned around. "Kurt, help me fix it, please?"

She walked to where Kurt sat with his arms wrapped around Blaine.

"Sorry. Kurt's busy" Blaine smiled.

Tina paused. "Doing what?"

"Hugging me. And keeping me warm" Blaine replied.

Tina rolled her eyes and pointed to her hair. "It's an emergency!"

"I'll fix it for you, Tina" Puck laughed.

"I'm not letting you within twenty feet of my hair!"

"Come on! Don't you trust me?" Puck asked.

"No!" Tina said. "Blaine, I'll hug you while Kurt fixes my hair."

"Okay" Blaine said. Tina sat on the bed in front of Kurt. Blaine sat next to Tina, who threw her arms around him.

"You're much warmer than Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you're like my cat! He won't sit on my lap unless it's warm. And if someone else has a warmer lap, he'll go there. Usually that's Rory, but he doesn't even like Lord Tubbington, so I get sad" Brittany said.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but a really bright flash of lightning lit up the room. And only a second later a really, really loud clap of thunder came and shook the building.

Mercedes jumped. "That scared me!"

"You jumped so high!" Quinn laughed.

Sam laughed and hugged Mercedes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Mercedes nodded. "Just a bit startled..."

"Thunder is scary" Sugar said.

"I'm pretty sure the rain will break the window, the way it is hitting it" Finn said, eyeing the window.

"Okay who wants to see?" Artie said, setting down the pen. "My masterpiece is finished.

"I think Puck said the same thing and we all know how that turned out" Tina said as Kurt fixed her hair.

"Well, this is true brilliance" Artie said. He held up the picture. He had actually drawn pictures of everyone. Plus, the pictures were good, too.

"You're a good artist" Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

"Thanks" Artie said.

Mercedes snapped a picture of that too.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Mike said and picked up the flashlight. He held it upright at his chin so it cast long, dark shadows on his face. "Who knows a scary story?"<p>

"I'll give it a shot" Mercedes said. Mike tossed her the flashlight and Mercedes caught it with one hand.

"Good catch" Finn smiled.

"Thanks. Okay, ready? Once upon a time in an old house lived a woman. She lived alone. One day, a twisted man found a secret passage way into her house through a loose floorboard. And every night when the woman was fast asleep he would creep in and take something from her house. Like a book or a lamp or a fork. He did this for two years and the woman never noticed. Then one night when he came in and found the woman dead on the floor. He put the body in a closet and lived in the house for a week. No one would notice that she was dead or that he took over her house. Then, two weeks later, when the man was getting ready to fall asleep, the closet door slowly opened. The man only noticed when the door was fully open. And in the closet, was the woman...as a zombie. She took a shotgun and shot the man and then she fell dead again, for real and forever. No one noticed that he died too. People only knew many, many, many years later when the house was torn down so a mall could be built. And that mall is the Lima Mall..." Mercedes whispered. "The end..."

Rory clapped. "That was good."

"I'm sorta scared to back to the mall now" Rachel said.

"I think I'll have to check all my floor boards at my house" Kurt said with a shudder. "Tina, I am done. You hair is returned to its original state."

"Thanks Kurt!" Tina smiled and let go of Blaine to hop across the room and sit with Mike.

"Good job, Mercedes" Finn said. "Anyone have another scary story?"

"Ooh ooh, me!" Brittany said, waving her hand.

"Is this a legit scary story?" Quinn asked, doubt in her voice.

Brittany nodded. "It's based on a dream I had." She held the flashlight that Mercedes passed to her to her face. "One night in a cold small house that was built on an old graveyard, there was a storm. There was lots of lightning and it kept hitting the house. And then, the lightning brought one of the buried things back to life. Only, it wasn't a human bean..."

"Being" Kurt corrected.

"...instead, it was a cat corpse. And the cat, who died by getting run over by a pink convertible, was possessed and haunted the little girl who lived in the house. The cat's name was Sir Lord Tubbington and he had claws. And he was going to claw out the little girl's eyes but then more lightning came and it zapped Sir Lord Tubbington and he died again. Then the little girl took the dead cat corpse and reburied it. And the next day when she told her friend, he didn't believe her. So she took a shovel and dug up the cat corpse, but it wasn't there! So the other person thought she was loony and took her to a mental hospital where she lived alone and never got married. And people say she still sees the cat when storms happen. Then she died suddenly thirty years later. And when the person found her, she had claw marks on her eyes. The end!" Brittany said, flicking off the flashlight so the room got darker.

KNOCK!

A loud pounding on the door startled everyone and more than usual due to the scary stories. Everyone screamed.

"What was that?" Rachel asked with a hand on her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I...don't know" Artie said. He too took deep breaths.

"The door?" Santana asked.

"I think so" Blaine nodded and held Kurt tight.

"Finn, you're closest to the door" Mercedes said. "You see who it is."

"What?" Finn whined. "Why me?"

"You're the tallest" Brittany piped up.

"Fine. If I die, remember me as the cool tall guy with the great personality who loves Rachel" Finn said, slowly standing up.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic" Puck said.

Finn walked to the door.

"Use the peep hole!" Rachel said.

Finn nodded and did as instructed.

"It's too dark to see out there!" Finn whispered.

"Don't open the door!" Sugar gasped.

"No, do it!" Santana said. "Who is it?"

Finn put his hand on the cool metal door handle and took a deep breath. Slowly, he twisted the door handle and then swung the door open. There, in the hallway, holding a flashlight, was Mr. Schuster.

"Hello Finn."

"Oh, it's just you" Finn said, very relieved. He turned back to the teens. "It's all okay. It's just Mr. Schue!" Several sighs of relief were heard.

Will chuckled. "Yes, it's me. I heard screaming in here. You all okay?"

"Yes, yes. We're fine. We just got a bit startled when you knocked" Finn said.

"Oh, sorry" Will apologized. "How are you all managing without TV or internet or whatever other electonics you teens are addicted to?"

"We're doing fine" Finn said. "In fact, we're telling scary stories. Do you wanna try?"

Will laughed. "No thank you. I just came to check up on you guys. If you need us, we'll be in room 512, okay?"

"Okay" Finn nodded. "Thanks for stopping by!"

"Bye" Will laughed and walked away, letting the flashlight in his hand illuminate the hall.

Finn shut the door and returned to the group.

They talked and laughed for another hour and a half.

"I'm tired" Kurt said, closing his eyes and falling limp in Blaine's arms. Conversation had reached a awkward silence and all they could hear was the rain and thunder outside.

"Seriously?" Santana asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said, without opening his eyes. "We went to Universal, prepared to do a show, fought with the enemy glee club and more. I am tired."

Rory yawned. Quinn yawned. Sam yawned.

"Yawning is contagious" Rachel gigged as Mercedes promptly yawned too.

"It proves you're all tired too" Kurt mumbled.

"I am" Tina agreed.

"The storm is still going strong" Puck pointed out as thunder rumbled and rain was pelted against the window.

"I hope it stops soon" Sugar said. "Rain means no sun and no sun means no tan."

"My cousin once used a spray tan" Quinn said. "But she turned out orange."

Everyone laughed.

"Guys! Guys!" Blaine whispered urgently. "Can you keep it down? I think Kurt's asleep."

"Oh, sorry Blaine. Why don't you take him back to your room where he can sleep in peace?" Mercedes suggested nicely.

"This is our room" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Ooops" Mercedes giggled quietly.

"We'll leave" Quinn said, swinging her legs off the bed.

"You don't have to. Just keep your voices down" Blaine said.

"No, no" Rachel said. "We'll go."

They all nodded, stood up and stretched.

"Whenever I stretch, I think of Lord Tubbington because he stretches too" Brittany said quietly as Santana ushered her out of the room.

"Bye Blaine!" Rachel waved as she walked out of the room. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Blaine laughed. "We won't. Kurt made sure there were none as soon as we got into the room."

They all quietly exited the room.

Blaine heard the door click shut. Silence. Then he noticed two things. One, the window's curtains were still wide open. And two, both he and Kurt were still in their outfits from the show. Blaine decided to leave the outfits on. It wouldn't be worth waking Kurt up so he could avoid a few wrinkles the next morning. But the window defiantly bugged him. He slowly shifted his position and Kurt in his arms so he could gently lay Kurt on the bed. Once Kurt was out of his arms he hopped off the bed and pulled the heavy curtains shut. He picked up the flashlight that Rory had left on the bedside table and turned it off so complete darkness engulfed the whole room. Carefully and quietly, Blaine crept on the bed and lay next to Kurt, trying to wake him. Fail.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, half asleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Blaine asked, pulling the warm blanket up.

"Yeah" Kurt admitted.

"I'm so sorry. I just went to close the curtains, I didn't mean to wake you!" Blaine said.

"S'okay" Kurt said with a large yawn. "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said again and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Did everyone leave?" Kurt asked, noticing that it was darker and quiet.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt as he shuffled closer so his head was on Blaine's chest.

"Okay. I love you" Kurt said, closing his eyes again and sighing with content.

"I love you too. Good night. Or actually, good morning" Blaine said, glancing at the small light-up watch on the bed side table.

"G'night" Kurt whispered and with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So is this goodbye?" Quinn asked. They had all shuffled out of Kurt and Blaine's room and were standing in the dark hallway. There was a window at the end of the hall. The only light source was the exit sign on the other end of the hallway.<p>

"We could just chill in another room" Puck suggested.

"Naw, I'm tired" Rachel said.

"Me too" Sam said.

"It is kinda late. And we had a busy day" Tina said.

"So goodnight then" Finn said. He leaned down and kissed Rachel.

"Night y'all" Mercedes said and kissed Sam.

"This is gonna be one big kiss-fest, isn't it?" Artie asked.

"Yup" Sugar answered and Tina kissed Mike and Rory and Quinn shared their second kiss.

Finally, everyone broke apart and went to their designated door.

The last thing Rachel and Mercedes heard before they shut their door was Finn.

"Hey Puck, what room are we in again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello Gleeks!**

**I'm so glad you peeps all approved of the Rory/Quinn relationship. I do too! :) Anyways, one reader '_BwayAngel1296_' suggested that the group play Truth or Dare. I liked the idea but I am actually th worst player of life. I can't think of a good question to save my life. So I downloaded an Truth or Dare app, so if you recognize some of the questions, it's from the app. I tried to change some up or make up some of my own, but... **

**You may be asking '_A power out in a hotel? What an obscure idea! Where on earth did she get the idea for such randomness?_' Well, true story, it happened to me. Yes, many years back my family and I went to a hotel and there was a storm and the power was knocked out. And the hotel couldn't get the backup generator going. Luckily, it was during the day so we could see without lights and actually it was fun. We got to run around the lobby and chase the 2 bats that flew inside the hotel. Yes, legit bats. XD. So long random story short, I got the idea for a power outage in the story from my real life. Hahaha! :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and saved me and my story to favourites. I love you all so much, you have no idea how much I love you. A LOT. ;)**

**Check out my glee blog!**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	31. Chapter 31

Quinn woke up and saw light pouring in through the window. At first, she was confused. Why wasn't she in her room? Who was that softly snoring a few meters away? Where was she? Then finally she remembered it all. She was in Orlando, Florida. The girl across the room was Tina. And no longer was she single. She smiled at memory of yesterday's events concerning her and Rory. Then she looked at the bright light that illuminated the whole room. Wait, sunlight? That meant the storm was over! Quinn quietly jumped out of bed and walked to the window and looked out. The sun was shining and it glistened off the tops of all the cars in the hotel parking lot. The world still looked damp from the rain and Quinn could spot several puddles on the ground. Quinn spun around on her heels and faced the room. Tina was still sound asleep. Then Quinn noticed the clock. It was on. The numbers were lit up. Meaning that the power was back on. Quinn beamed. She grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to change, eager for the new day.

When she was dressed in a cute red tank top and white jean shorts, she exited the bathroom. Tina was still asleep. It was past nine thirty. Quinn sat down on her bed and sighed. What to do now? After a minute of silence and boredom, Quinn decided to go see who else is up. In Fort Meyers when they all were in the same room, it was easy to see who was awake or asleep. Quinn pulled quietly opened the night side table drawer and pulled out the hotel's pen and notepad.

'_Tina, I was bored so I went to see who else was up. I'll be in someone's room but I don't know who's. If you're not up by the time we want to eat, I'll wake you. Actually, I don't know why I wrote that because if you're not awake to read this then you're asleep so I'll wake you and tell you. Anyways, if you do wake up and realize I'm not in the room, don't panic. Just come find us. BTW, I'm taking the room key. Bye! -Quinn_'

Quinn left the note by the clock so Tina would be sure to see it and grabbed the pass card from the top of the TV. She crept out of the room, careful to be quiet. She stepped in the hall and shut the door behind her. The hall was eerily quiet. Quinn actually had no idea who's room was who's. She went to the room to the right and pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything. And same with the next door and the one across the hall either. Was everyone asleep still?

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Quinn froze. Her ear was pressed up against a door but she wasn't facing the speaker. Quinn stood up and blushed as she turned. To face Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked with a smile. Kurt had the door of his room open and a slightly confused look.

"I asked you first" Kurt pointed out.

"I asked you second" Quinn laughed.

"Touché."

"I've been up for a while and I got bored so I've been trying to see who's up. I don't think anyone is" Quinn explained. "You?"

"I heard someone creeping around in the hallway" Kurt said.

"Ooops" Quinn said, giggling.

"Not as ninja as you thought, hmm?" Kurt laughed. "Anyways, if you want you can come chill with me and Blaine. We've both been up for a while and have been watching TV."

"Really?" Quinn smiled. "Okay!" Sure, they weren't her first choice, but they were nice and fun and the only option she had. She followed Kurt into the room.

"Blaine! We have a guest!" Kurt announced.

"Who?"

"Me!" Quinn said, coming into Blaine's sight. Blaine lay on the neatly made bed and wore green shorts and a tight blue T-shirt.

"Hey Quinn!" Blaine smiled. "You're up early."

"As are you" Quinn said and sat in the wooden desk chair.

"You can't see the TV from there" Kurt said and he sat next to Blaine.

Quinn blushed and moved from the chair to the other empty bed.

"Any suggestions?" Blaine asked, flipping through the channels.

"There's never anything good on at this time" Quinn said. "Once I got sick and stayed home from school and had to watch dumb little kid shows until noon."

"I know" Blaine nodded.

"I think some music videos are on" Kurt said. Blaine went to the music channel and sure enough, videos were on.

"Ugh, rap" Kurt groaned as Kanye West came on the screen.

"It's better than Dora The Explorer" Blaine said. He set down the remote and turned to Quinn. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. The storm didn't bug me at all" Quinn said.

"Yeah. I don't even know when it stopped" Blaine said, glancing at the window.

"It looks like a nice day" Quinn mused.

"Yeah. What did Mr. Schue say we were gonna do, again?" Kurt asked.

"I don't recall him saying anything" Quinn said. "But Ms. Corcoran said we may go to an amusement park or something..."

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Yes! That's it!"

"Do you think we're going back to Universal?" Blaine asked. "Or maybe Disney?"

"No and no" Kurt shook his head.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Quinn said with a smile.

"Say, where's Tina?" Kurt asked.

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a moment. Then a muffled rumble was heard.

Quinn looked over at the two boys. "What was that?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed and Blaine's hands flew to his stomach.

"Sorry" Blaine said. "That was me being hungry!"

Quinn laughed. "That was your stomach?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I have no food" Quinn smiled.

"Us either" Kurt said. "All the food we brought with us from the condos are still in the coolers somewhere."

A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Ooh!" Kurt smiled and stood up. "More people!"

He walked to the door and looked through the small peep hole. Through the small and warped hole, he saw Rachel and Mercedes, waiting and talking.

Kurt swung open the door with a grin. "Welcome to the early-risers party!"

"Party?" Mercedes asked excitedly. "Yeah!"

Kurt let the girls in and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Blaine...and oh, hi Quinn!" Rachel smiled, noticing Quinn, laying on the bed.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled.

"Hello!" Blaine grinned as Rachel and Mercedes came bounding in.

Mercedes went to the other bed which Quinn occupied. "Scoot over, girl."

Quinn laughed and moved over so Mercedes could sit down too.

Rachel sat at the foot of Kurt and Blaine's bed. "What are we watching? Taylor Swift? Cool!"

"It's the only thing on" Quinn said.

"How long have you been here?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"Twenty minutes-ish" Quinn said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed!

"If the others don't wake up soon, I say we just go down ourselves and eat" Kurt said.

"I second that!" Quinn nodded.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, what started out as just Kurt, Blaine and Quinn, turned into Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Sugar. They were loud and hungry and there still hasn't been any word from Mr. Schue or any of the teachers.<p>

"Wait, I know I've asked this before, but who are we missing here?" Rachel asked, looking around the crowded room.

"Sam, Rory and Tina" Artie answered.

"Oh, yeah" Rachel nodded.

KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Puck asking in a high pitched girly voice that made them all giggle.

"Mr. Schue" came the muffled answer from behind the door.

"I gots it" Santana said and waltzed to the door. She opened it to reveal Mr. Schuster.

"Hello, Santana" Will said, stepping into the room. "Hello all."

"Sup, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Good. Did you know, you guys are really loud? I heard you all talking all the way down the hall" Will informed them.

"Ooops" Sugar laughed.

"Yeah, so...wait...where's Sam...and Rory and Tina?" Will asked.

"Yes, the room does feel less crowded without Sam's gigantic mouth in here" Santana said.

"Sam, Rory and Tina are still asleep" Mike said.

"Oh... Well, you might wanna wake them up because we should eat. Because we're all going to Fun Spot!"

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds fun" Finn said.

"Or spotty" Artie said.

"Fun Spot is a roadside amusement park" Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Brittany asked.

"I told you already. I did my research before I came."

"Right. Well, can we eat now?" Sugar asked.

"Yes. Go wake up the people who are still asleep then get downstairs, alright?" Will said.

"Yes, yes, okay" Quinn nodded and stood up to go wake Tina.

"Yo, wait!" Artie said. "How are we to wake Rory and Sam up if they're locked in the same room?"

Will paused. "I don't know... Be creative...?"

Puck gave a sly smile. "Are you giving us permission to wake them up by any means necessary?"

Will frowned a bit and then gave a small smile. "No. I got a master key." He pulled out a card from his pocket.

"But other than that, I mean?" Puck asked with a grin.

Will smiled. "As long as no one gets hurt or any other guest lodges a complaint."

"Deal!" Puck yelped and jumped up to grab the master key from Will.

Quinn went back to her room. Tina was still asleep and Quinn felt a bit guilty for waking her from her peaceful slumber.

"Tina" Quinn whispered, shaking her arm gently. "Tinaaaaa."

Tina slept on. "Tina, wake up!" Quinn said and shook her a bit more. "Tina!" Quinn raised her voice a bit and shook her even more.

Finally, Tina moved a bit. Her arm twitched.

"Tina, get up!" Quinn smiled as Tina slowly lifted her head from the puffy pillow. Her straight black hair was a mess and fell in front of her face.

"Wazgoinon?" Tina mumbled. Her words was punctuated with a large yawn.

"We gotta eat" Quinn said.

Tina yawned again and stretched her arms. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty" Quinn said. "We're all up already. And starving, so hurry up!"

"What? I'm last one up?" Tina gasped and threw the covers off herself. "Darn, that's so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it" Quinn said, crumpling up the note she had left. Tina grabbed some clean clothes from her bag and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, game plan" Mike said. They were all standing outside Sam and Rory's door. Puck held the master key flat in his hand like it was a worm or caterpillar.<p>

"We open the door real quiet and then just go" Finn said with a wide, childish grin.

"Yeah, but we gotta split up so it's...fun for both of them" Artie said.

"Okay. You, you, you, you, you and you get Sam and the rest of us will take Rory" Santana said, pointing to Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Sugar, Puck and Mike.

"Okay. Ready?" Puck nodded and slipped the master pass card into the slot on the door. The little green light went on and Puck, very slowly, turned the handle. They, very quietly, crept into the room. Sam and Rory were both still fast asleep. Rory was curled up in a ball on his bed and Sam lay spread out over the other bed with one arm hanging off the edge.

Rachel looked at them all as they all stepped in the room and grinned apprehensively. She held up a finger. Then she added a finger and then another. When the third finger was raised, signaling them to go, everyone smiled and jumped toward their designated bed. They all leaped onto the bed, making the beds shake and wobble from the sudden pressure.

"WAKE UP!" They all yelled as they landed on the beds.

Sam and Rory, who were so not expecting that, jumped up in shock.

Artie wheeled over and pulled back the curtains, filling the room with bright light.

"What the heck?" Rory gasped as Brittany hit his arm as she bounced excitedly on the bed.

"What's going on?" Sam gasped.

"Wakey-wakey!" Mercedes said, ruffling Sam's hair.

"How the heck did you all get in here?" Sam asked, opening his eyes and seeing all his friends. He made eye contact with Rory, who looked as shocked and scared and surprised as he felt.

"Master key!" Puck yelled, holding up the prized card.

"Where did you get that?" Rory gasped, envisioning that they all snuck down to steal it.

"Mr. Schue gave it to us" Blaine said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Mhmm" Rachel nodded. "Now get up! We wanna eat!"

"It's kinda hard to get up when you're sitting on me!" Rory said, looking at Santana, who was literally sitting on Rory's chest.

Santana smirked and climbed off Rory and he immediately sat up so no one else could sit on him.

Sam looked at the clock. "Hey! The power is back on!"

"Yeah, we know. Now hurry up!" Mercedes said, playfully hitting Sam's arm.

"Why?" Rory asked, standing up.

"We are starving! And you gotta hurry up so we can eat" Kurt said.

"Okay...okay" Sam said and climbed out of bed.

"Wait, where's Quinn?" Rory asked, noticing the absence of his new girlfriend.

"Aw, he want his girlfriend" Sugar said.

"Awwwww!" All the girls and Kurt cooed in sync.

Finn rolled his eyes at the girls and Kurt's theatrics. "She's waking up Tina."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's go! The quicker you go the quicker you can see Quinn and we can eat!" Artie said, clutching his rumbling stomach.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they all stood in the hallway. Quinn and Tina came out of their room and joined them.<p>

"I see you got them up" Quinn said, smiling shyly at Rory.

Rory gave her a hug. "Yes they did. By jumping on us."

Quinn laughed.

"Yes, yes. Hilarious, we know. Now let's go!" Mercedes said, pushing Quinn and Rory to the elevator in a rush. They came to the elevator door.

"Hey Kurt, wanna come on the elevator?" Rachel asked.

"Hey Rachel, wanna get punched in the face?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but don't you want to face your fear?" Rachel asked, following Kurt as he began walking down the stairs, leaving everyone else to take the elevator.

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Don't you want to beat out your fear? And feel accomplished?" Rachel asked. She could be really stubborn sometimes, as could Kurt.

"Not particularly" Kurt said.

"I think you should and as your best friend, I want to help you!" Rachel said.

Kurt paused and turned to face Rachel. "I know you intentions are good and I thank you for it, but I'm perfectly content with taking the stairs. But I'll make you a deal. If I'm ever ready to take the elevator, I'll be sure to ride it with you!"

"Really? Okay!" Rachel smiled. She clapped her hands. "I'm going to hug you now!" She threw her arms around Kurt, who hugged her back. After a moment, they walked down the rest of the stairs. The others were already in the lobby.

"How did persuading Kurt to take the elevator go?" Blaine asked with a chuckle when he saw Kurt and Rachel.

"Great!" Rachel said. "He agreed that if he wants to ever ride the elevator, I will be there with him!"

"What? You gave my job to Rachel?" Blaine gasped, looking offended.

"Sorry" Kurt laughed and hugged both Rachel and Blaine. "I love you guys!"

"Charming" Santana said as they all walked to the dining room that smelled like toast and coffee.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was going great. They all sat scattered around the many tables. They decided not to push the several square tables together this morning and just eat separately instead. They were all eating and talking and laughing like normal. Mercedes was listing the top ten places that made the best waffles and Blaine was talking to Finn about football and Brittany was talking to Rachel about her cat. Simple and random conversation like that. Nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary. The drama started only a few minutes later. Cam and Jess came into the dining room in a hurry.<p>

"Oh, good we found you!" Cam said, seeing the members of New Direction all in the room.

"Hey Cam" Artie said, his tone a bit cold, but it went unnoticed by Cam and Jess.

"Um, can we talk to you guys in the ballroom? It's kinda important" Jess asked.

Will stood up from the table in the corner where he sat with Emma, Shelby and Shannon. "Shall I come too?"

Cam and Jess froze and stared at Will with odd confused frowns on their faces.

"Um...no" Cam finally stuttered.

"Okay" Will said and sat back down.

New Directions all stood up, leaving their plates of half eaten food on the tables.

"Do you know that guy?" Cam leaned over and whispered to Jess.

"Nope. I was gonna ask you the same thing" Jess replied. She and Cam smiled awkwardly to New Directions, who followed them out of the dining room and to the lobby.

"Do you guys know that man?" Cam asked Rachel.

"In the dining room? Yeah, that's Mr. Schuster, our teacher" Rachel said.

"Oh, okay" Cam laughed. "We had no idea!"

They followed Jess and Cam across the lobby to the ballroom, where the rest of Phat Lady sat on the stage. Kaylee sat in the middle with her head hung low. She looked up as Cam, Jess and New Directions all walked in.

"What's going on?" Sugar asked as Kaylee hopped on the floor and stood in front of the rival glee club.

"I called you guys here today" Kaylee began with wide eyes "To apologize."

Santana rolled her eyes, not believing a single word Kaylee uttered.

"We've been, well, I've been really mean to you all. I was jealous of your talent and saw you as a threat to our goal of winning Nationals. I was rude, pushy, mean and more. I know it's kinda late, but I'm really, really sorry for everything I did" Kaylee said.

"And why would we believe you?" Quinn asked.

"For all we know, it could just a set up" Santana said.

"It's not!" Kaylee said. "I swear. I have no tricks or anything planned. This is just me saying how truly sorry I am."

No one spoke. It was just New Directions staring at Kaylee, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Kaylee stared at them with earnest eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" Mercedes asked after a moment. She looked at the rest of Phat Lady, who were silent and sullen.

"Yeah, are you in on the scheme?" Sam questioned.

"It's not a scheme" Cam said. "She really means it."

They looked at Kaylee.

"I can't make you believe me" Kaylee said. "I just wanted to tell you that it is truthful, despite what you may think."

"Can we have a moment?" Rachel asked and New Directions took a step back and huddled together.

"They can probably hear us" Puck whispered.

"Probably" Rory nodded.

"Who believes her?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice.

"I do" Finn said.

"Same" Brittany said.

"Well, I don't" Quinn said. "I don't care what she says."

"Let's make his quick. If you are willing to forgive Kaylee, say 'aye'" Rachel said.

Finn, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Mike, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine say 'Aye!'

"So you four don't?" Mike asked Puck, Santana, Quinn and Rory, who didn't respond.

"No" Quinn said firmly with a swift head shake.

"I think she's faking" Santana said. "She's been to cruel to just change over one night."

"She has a point" Puck said.

"Well, it's 11 to 4. I say we just forgive her to end the feud and possibly take what's coming if it's false" Blaine suggested.

"I agree" Rachel nodded. "We don't have much to lose."

"Fine" Quinn sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

New Directions broke their huddle and faced Phat Lady.

"We forgive you" Finn said finally.

Kaylee's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You seem honest enough" Rachel said. "And to be honest, I think we were jealous of you guys too. Kaylee, you have a great voice!"

"Thank you so much" Kaylee said, smiling. It wasn't a smirk or a snobby smile that she normally gave them. It was a real, genuine smile.

"So are we all cool now?" Cam asked with a smile.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Group hug time!" Sam shouted and both groups came together in one very large hug, with Kaylee squished in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Will asked them as New Directions all walked back into the dining room to finish breakfast.<p>

"You'll be pleased to know that the fight is over" Rachel said.

"What...fight?" Will asked slowly.

"The one between us and Phat Lady" Rachel sighed. "It's over. Or so we think."

"Oh, yes, that fight" Will said. "Glad to know you settled your differences."

They smiled and finished their now-cold breakfast.

"Hurry up and finish eating" Coach Beiste said. "So we can go to Fun Spot!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sugar smiled and clapped her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sup y'all! :)**

**There's not much to explain for this chapter so I'll make this short and sweet. I love you all who save this to fave story list and who save me as fave author and who leave a review. I love getting those alert emails so much it makes me want to do a crazy dance. But I can't cuz then my mom or brother or dad or someone will see me and be scared or creeped out and maybe send me to get some help. XD so love you all! **


	32. Chapter 32

"Hurry it up, Kurt!" Mercedes said. They had all finished breakfast and now had gone up to their rooms to change if needed and grab their things. And, like usual, Kurt was last to finish getting ready. He was trying to style his hair to perfection, and it just wasn't working out for him.

"You look fine" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, now let's go" Mercedes said. Everyone else was waiting in the hallway already.

Kurt sighed and stared at his refection in the mirror. "No, no. It has to be perfect!"

"For who? The only person you have to impress is Blaine and he doesn't care how your hair is styled" Mercedes said.

"I take pride in my look" Kurt said firmly.

"We know. But it's vacation. Meaning you can take a break with your perfection" Rachel said.

"No."

"Just, please hurry up" Mercedes said, practically begging.

"Look, you all can go ahead without me. I take the stairs anyways. So go on and I'll meet you down in a few minutes, okay?" Kurt said, glancing at Mercedes, who was pretending to smash her head into the wall.

"Okay" Rachel said, eager to leave. She grabbed Mercedes' arm and pulled her out of Kurt's room.

Kurt heard the door open and shut, leaving him in silence. After another few minutes of hair styling, he was content with his look. He put away his comb and changed his shoes. Then he left the room. The hallway was empty. He walked to the stairs and walked down them. Five floors. They didn't bother him at all. He gets a workout every time. Soon, he arrived at the ground floor. He strolled out into the lobby, expecting to see the group, waiting for him. But they weren't there. Kurt blinked, a bit shocked and looked around. The lobby was almost empty. Where were they?

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of wandering around, Kurt still hadn't seen them. He went to the ballroom, the dining room...everywhere. He had even gone back upstairs to their hall to see if they were in someone's room and never actually made it down. But, to Kurt's disappointment, all the rooms were quiet.<p>

Finally, Kurt decided to go outside. They must be in the bus already. Kurt exited the hotel and stepped into the sun. The ground was damp from last night's brutal storm, but with the searing sun, it should all be dried up the afternoon. Kurt searched the parking lot for the massive bus. But he couldn't see it. It wasn't in the spot where they had parked yesterday. Kurt then got really worried. Had they really all got in and driven off without him? Would they let that happen? Kurt wanted to say no and that Blaine would have remembered him, but they had all forgotten Santana in the mall, so it could be possible. Kurt's first instinct was to pull out his phone and call Blaine. But then he remembered two things. One, he had forgotten his phone in the hotel room and two, Blaine had taken the room key. The only room key.

Kurt was near tears by now. He would go use the hotel phone, but he didn't remember any phone numbers. That's what contact lists are for! What would he do?

Kurt ran back into the hotel and sat on the couch in the lobby as tears began to fall down his face. He had considered that they were all hiding just to prank him, but he had looked everywhere and the prank wouldn't have gone one this long. He just had to face it. They had all left him.

Five minutes later, Kurt was still sobbing quietly on the couch. He had given up hope.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at the sound of his name. Some he knew! He had to blink back the tears but finally three people came into view. Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Corcoran and Coach Beiste. They were all staring down at him with concerned looks.

"Kurt? Why are you crying? A-are you okay?" Emma asked slowly. Kurt jumped up, glad to see them. Mr. Schuster wouldn't dare drive off without the three of them. Kurt threw his arms around the three ladies.

"Oh, thank goodness" Kurt said as he hugged them.

"Kurt" Emma pried Kurt off her. "What on earth is going on?"

Kurt looked at the ladies, who looked very confused and worried.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

Kurt nodded and blinked away some tears.

"Where are the others?" Beiste asked, noticing that Kurt was alone.

Kurt started tearing up again. "I don't know."

Shelby gave Emma a worried look.

"I left my room and came here and I couldn't find them" Kurt said.

"It's probably just a joke" Beiste said with a shrug. "They're probably just hiding somewhere around here."

Kurt shook his head. "I looked all over the place. And the bus is gone too...so I thought you all left me."

Shelby put an arm around Kurt who was crying again. "Shhh, it's alright."

"Mr. Schuester just went to get some gas for the bus" Emma said.

"I heard my name and...hey Kurt, what's wrong?" Will asked as he came strolling into the lobby and saw Kurt's teary face.

"He can't find everyone else and because he saw that you took the bus, he thought we left without him" Shelby explained and Kurt nodded.

"I can't find them" Kurt said. "I looked all over."

"They gotta be around here somewhere" Will said, patting Kurt's arm.

"I left my phone in the room and Blaine has the key so I can't call them and I don't any of their numbers off heart" Kurt said sadly.

Will smiled. "No problem. I have all your numbers on here." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and pressed a button so the screen lit up.

"Really? Great" Kurt managed a smile.

Will nodded and scrolled though his contact list and found Blaine's number. "Do you want to call Blaine, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes, thank you so much."

Will smiled and they walked to the hotel's concierge desk to use the phone. Will dialed Blaine's number and handed the phone receiver to Kurt, who held the phone to his ear in anticipation as it rang.

"Poor thing" Emma said quietly to Will and Shelby and Beiste was Kurt bit his lip as it rang, a few steps away.

"He was so upset" Beiste said.

"I wonder where they are" Will said. "It's not like them to just run off like this."

"I hope nothing serious happened!" Shelby said darkly.

Finally, the ringing stopped and someone picked up.

"Hello?" Kurt heard Blaine say, followed by: "Guys, shush, I'm on the phone!"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, can you hear me?" He heard many voices in the background, most that he recognized. "Blaine, where are you guys?"

"Kurt, where are they?" Will asked.

"I dunno..." Kurt said, glancing at Will.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine ask.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, his voice faltering.

Then Blaine said what Kurt probably feared most. "We're trapped. In the elevator."

When Kurt heard that, he began crying again, more harder than before, making the adults run over to him.

"T-they're stuck in the el-elevator" Kurt whispered to Will.

"Really?" Will asked, eyes wide with fear.

Kurt nodded. "Blaine? We're g-gonna get you guys out. J-just hold on."

He heard Blaine agree. "Okay. Kurt? Are you crying? Please don't cry, it'll be okay."

"I'm scared" Kurt whispered.

Coach Beiste walked over to the elevator door and pressed her ear to it. "I can hear them. They're close to here!"

Shelby went to the front desk and glared at the woman, sitting behind it. "I need Peter Reid now."

The woman stared at Shelby and said in a slow voice. "I'll call him." She picked up a walkie-talkie and pressed a button as she spoke. "Mr. Reid? Come to the lobby right away, please!"

"It's kind of an emergency. There are 14 teenagers trapped in that elevator!" Shelby said forcefully.

The lady gave Shelby a surprised look, but not a panicked one.

Only seconds later did Mr. Peter Reid come running into the lobby, face red and breath staggered.

"What's going on?" He asked the lady at the desk. He looked around and saw a pale teenage, crying and clutching a phone, Will Schuster talking to a red-headed lady and a very masculine woman by the silver elevator door and a frowning brunette at the desk. When Will saw Mr. Peter Reid, he came over.

"Hey, um, the elevator is jammed and there are 14 of my kids in there" Will explained.

Peter's eyes widened. "Really?"

Will nodded and pointed to Kurt. "He's on the phone with one of the trapped teens now."

Peter nodded. "Okay, I'll take a peek in the basement at the operating system. They're all okay, right?"

Will nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Okay. I'm so sorry about this, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Peter said and he grabbed a flashlight from behind the front desk and ran off.

Will watched him run off and then turned to Kurt. "They're all okay, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Scared, but fine."

"Mr. Reid is going down to try and fix it" Will said. "Isn't there an emergency button in there or something?"

Kurt nodded and relayed the story that Blaine had told him. "They pressed it but nothing much happened" Kurt said. "The alarm sounded and the lights flickered."

"I think they're like three meters up" Beiste said, from where she stood, still inspecting the doors.

"That's too high for them for them to slip down even if we managed to get the doors open" Emma said. "Especially Artie in the wheelchair."

"True" Will nodded with a long sigh.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Mr. Reid returned.<p>

"Well?" Will asked, when he saw the red-faced man.

"I reset the machine. I guess the power outage last night made it a bit wonky. That should get it going again. Just to be sure, I'll get a guy in here to check it out. Anyways, it should be working in a few minutes" Peter said.

Kurt gave a small smile and spoke into the phone. "Blaine? Mr. Reid said it should be working soon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. More importantly, are you okay?" Kurt heard Blaine ask. Even when he was trapped in an elevator, Blaine was still worried for Kurt. How sweet.

"I'm scared" Kurt said. "I just want you all to be fine."

"Don't be scared" Kurt heard Blaine answer. "We will be out just fine."

From in the lobby, a loud cheer was heard from inside the elevator as it started to move a bit.

"Is that them?" Emma asked, hearing the muffled cheers.

Beiste nodded. "Yeah. I hear it moving."

Sure enough, the elevator slowly moved down to ground floor and they heard the elevator ding before it opened.

Kurt hung up the phone and ran to the elevator as it dinged.

Slowly, the silver doors opened and the fourteen faces of the teens were shown. Most of them looks extremely relieved to get out and a few of the girls like Tina and Rachel had tear stained faces. Artie was the first to get out, slowly wheeling himself out. Puck jumped out next and right away fell to his hands and knees and kissed the smooth tile ground.

"Land!" Puck yelled happily as everyone laughed. Leave it to Puck to make a big show about it and add some humor to the situation. Finn was holding Rachel's hand when they stepped out. Mike and Tina were also holding hands. Sam jumped out and was grinning. Santana and Brittany came out, hugged and took a deep breath like they were holding their breath in the elevator. Sugar, Rory and Quinn were next to come out, all smiling. It was clear that they all were glad to be free.

When Blaine stepped out of the cramped elevator space, Kurt, who was still crying, ran past everyone else and flung his arms around him. Blaine hugged Kurt back tightly as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Shhh, Kurt" Blaine said quietly, hugging him. "It's okay..."

"Gosh, I didn't know what would happen to you and I was so worried" Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"I know" Blaine said. "But it's okay now. I'm fine."

"I looked all over and I thought you all left me."

"Never. I wouldn't forget you. Honest!"

Kurt was silent for a moment, savoring the hug. When he knew that the Blaine he hugged was real and okay, he pulled back, just a bit, so he could look at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were a bit watery too but he sported a smile.

"I guess my fear of elevators seems pretty legit now, huh?" Kurt whispered with a small smile.

Blaine laughed. "Very true. I can tell you, you no longer will have to take the stairs alone anymore. I'll be right there with you and I think everyone else will be too."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine again tightly. "I love you" Kurt whispered.

"I love you too" Blaine said with a smile as he hugged Kurt back.

"Okay, so we're all safe and sound, right?" Will asked loudly. Kurt and Blaine broke their embrace and faced the group, hand in hand.

"Mr. Schuester, we didn't break it, I swear" Mercedes said.

Will nodded. "I believe you."

"Maybe you all were too heavy. What's the limit on the elevators?" Shelby asked, looked at them all.

"Twenty people" Quinn answered. "It was written in the elevator."

"We were only fourteen" Rachel said.

"But Artie's wheelchair count as like two more" Sam pointed out.

"Still, that's only sixteen" Santana said.

"Guys, guys! Relax! I don't blame you" Will said.

"No, I think the power outage did it. I am terribly sorry" Peter Reid said. "I hope you're all alright."

"We're fine" Sugar said.

"Good" Peter said with a nod.

"Well, it was cramped in there. And I was wedged between Finn and Rory" Santana said. "Not fun."

"It was like a big happy sandwich!" Brittany laughed.

"Are we still going to Fun Spot?" Mike asked suddenly.

Everyone laughed.

"Y-yeah" Will said. "If you still want to. I mean, it's okay if you don't."

The teen looked at one another, to make sure they were all on the same page.

"Guys, you were stuck in an elevator. I think the day's been pretty eventful. It's totally okay if you want to just say here in the hotel rooms and watch TV or something" Emma said.

"Please. It's only eleven something. The day is still young. Let's go!" Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Finn hollered.

"Well, if that's so" Will said, pulling the bus keys out of his pockets and twirling them on his finger. "Let's go, then!"

They all smiled and ran out of the hotel and to the large bus, leaving Peter Reid standing in the lobby.

Peter turned to the lady at the front desk. "Remind me to get a worker in here to check out the elevator. Think we're lucky we weren't sued."

* * *

><p>In the bus, everyone was chatting.<p>

"Kurt, you must have been freaking out" Rachel said, turning in her seat to face Kurt, who still had a tear-stained face and was still holding Blaine's hand.

"I was! I thought you all had gone without me! At first I refused to believe it. Then I remembered how we left Santana in the mall so I thought it may be true. I was serious. Then I saw Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Corcoran and Coach. I knew Mr. Schue wouldn't have left without them" Kurt explained with a smile.

"That's true" Finn nodded.

"Oh, and Rachel?" Kurt smirked.

"Yes?"

"I will never ride an elevator. Not after the scare today" Kurt said. "Never."

Rachel laughed. "Well, that's fair. I'll probably take the stairs with you for the next while, too!"

"That's what I said!" Blaine smiled. He nudged Kurt. "See?"

"Yo, Rach" Artie called. "What is at Fun Spot exactly?"

"Roller coasters?" Puck asked excitedly.

Rachel turned faced Artie and Puck. "No, smaller things. Like a Ferris Wheel."

"Lame" Sugar said.

"Oh! And Go-Karts!" Rachel smiled.

"Awesome!" Finn, Santana, Mike and Puck shouted in sync.

"And an arcade" Will said, from the front of the bus.

"Sweet" Brittany said happily.

"We went to one at Universal yesterday" Sam said.

"What? Tina asked.

"Yeah. I won at Skee-ball" Rory beamed.

"What did we do with that big bag of candy we won?" Rachel asked.

"Candy?" Puck looked sad that he missed out.

"I have it our room, still in my bag" Mercedes said smiled. "We can have it later."

"We better" Puck said.

"Is that a threat, Puckerman?" Mercedes smirked.

"Yes it is. What are you going to do about it?" Puck laughed.

Mercedes bent down and pulled of her flip flop and whipped it across the bus at Puck's head. It hit his forehead.

"No one threatens Mercedes Jones and gets away with it!" Mercedes said triumphantly with her diva attitude.

Puck sulked and everyone else on the bus applauded Mercedes.

Quinn smiled and gave Mercedes her flip flop back.

"Guys" Will said with a smile. "We have arrived!"

The sound of fifteen faces hitting the windows of the bus was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy. I wrote a Finchel one shot and that took a few days and then I wrote and updated my colab story, which is a Joe/Quinn story. :) So I'm so sorry! **

**The idea for the elevator jam is from _DoggyDoodle_. So thanks for that idea, I loved it and I added some Klaine fluff for you to! :D**

**Another reason I've been slow to update is because of the two new Glee promos and Sneek Peek that came out. I watched them all a billion times cuz they are totally awesome! If you haven't seen them, I sooooo recommend you do. It's all on my blog, which if you again, haven't seen, I hope you do.**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Love you all! **


	33. Chapter 33

They all filed out of the bus.

"This is gonna be so fun, guys!" Tina exclaimed. "All of us together!"

"This place isn't big" Santana said.

"It's...compact" Rachel smiled.

"Who cares? Why are we standing in a stupid parking lot when we could be having fun?" Blaine yelled, making the rest of them cheer and clap.

"Hey guys" Puck began with a sly smile. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Finn asked. He recognized the sly smirk on Puck's face.

"It's called Let's See Who Can Get Charged With Public Disturbance The Fastest" Puck said with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Puckerman!" Will yelled. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Busted" Sam whispered to Mercedes, who giggled.

"Getting charged with public disturbance?" Will asked.

Puck chuckled. "Chill, Mr. Schue, I'm just joking."

"You better be" Will said darkly. "I am serious."

Puck smiled. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Yes" Kurt piped up and Rachel nodded.

"I should hope you wouldn't even dare" Will said.

"I won't. I promise" Puck said.

"Good" Will said with an eye roll.

"What about when we get back in Lima?" Puck called as Will walked to the Fun Spot doors.

"When we get back in Lima, I am no longer in charge of you outside of school. But at the same time, no you cannot. You're better than that" Will said, looking Puck in the eyes.

They laughed and followed Mr. Schue to the Fun Spot doors. Inside, it was dark and loud and fun.

"Looks epic" Sam said as they walked in.

"You guys wait here while I go to the desk" Will instructed.

The teens looked disappointed, but stood nearby. Will returned with a handful of wristbands.

"Wear them and don't take them off" Will said as they all took one.

"Can we go now?" Mike asked, once they all had their wristbands on.

"Yes" Shelby nodded. "Have fun. And stay safe."

"And don't trample other people" Emma said.

They probably didn't hear the last parts because as soon as Shelby said yes, they all took off across the room and to the far doors which led outside to the rides.

"Where to first?" Rory asked as they looked around with excitement.

"Go Karts!" Rachel yelled and pointed to the four Go Kart tracks.

They all ran towards them.

"Wait, what colour?" Sugar asked. There were four tracks, all that had a different colours.

"Which one's coolest?" Brittany asked. They all turned to Rachel, who enjoyed being their only source of information.

"Blue or yellow" Rachel said in a know-it-all tone.

"That narrows off two of them" Mercedes said.

"Quick, Brittany, pick one" Kurt said, pointing to the blonde.

"I...um...I don't do good under pressure" Brittany stuttered and made a face.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" Finn said.

"Okay, I'll be blue" Rachel said.

"I'll be yellow" Blaine said.

Rachel and Blaine stood across from each other with determined faces and each held out a clenched fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Everyone chanted as they eagerly watched Rachel and Blaine shake their fist to each word and at the last word, their fists exploded into a shape.

Rachel had rock and Blaine had paper.

"Yellow wins!" Quinn said as Blaine covered Rachel's rock fist with his flat paper hand.

"Let's go!" Puck said and they all ran to the yellow track's line up.

* * *

><p>"Um, Shelby?" Emma asked.<p>

"Yeah?" Shelby asked, tossing out the empty water bottle she had in her hands.

"Why are the kids playing Rock Paper Scissors in the middle of the park?" Emma asked as she watched them all crowd around Rachel and Blaine as they played the game. They were too far away to hear what the purpose was.

Shelby looked over to where they stood and smiled. How random of them.

"Who knows what goes on in their minds?" Shelby asked.

"You're telling me" Will said, coming up behind them. Coach Beiste was right behind him. "I mean, public disturbance? Really?"

The ladies laughed.

"I'm sure he was just joking" Shelby said. "Puck seems like a tough kid, but he's really sweet on the inside."

"How do you know?" Beiste asked curiously.

"Well, Beth is his daughter so I've let him babysit a few times and he's been great with her" Shelby said.

"That's so sweet" Emma said.

Shelby nodded. "I think his toughness is just an image."

Will smiled. "When we were in New York and I announced that I wasn't leaving them to go to Broadway, Puck was the first to get up and give me a huge hug."

"Remember that. It'll be prefect Graduation stories" Beiste said.

Will laughed. "That's true. Everything they've done is perfect blackmailing ammo!"

The four adults laughed.

"So what ride should we go on first?" Will asked.

"Ferris Wheel?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I'm cool with that" Shelby said with a smile. They laughed and walked to the line up.

* * *

><p>"Hey...guys?" Artie asked slowly.<p>

"Yes?" Quinn asked. Everyone looked over at Artie.

"I don't think I can go" Artie said.

"What do you mean?" Sugar asked.

"On the Go Karts" Artie said. "You know..." Artie's eyes flickered down to his legs.

"Oh..." Finn said, catching on.

"Problem solved!" Mercedes said, turning around to face him. She had a large smile.

"My problem?" Artie asked hopefully.

"Yup" Mercedes said.

"Please explain" Blaine said. They were all curious as to what Mercedes was thinking.

"Watch over there" Mercedes said pointing to the track. It smelled of gasoline and sweat. They all turned to watch the track. The loud purr of the Go Karts' engines could be heard as the Karts came around the bend and passed them.

"Oh!" Tina smiled. She knew what they were looking for.

"I don't get it" Finn said. "Just Go Karts..."

"Look at that one!" Tina said, pointing to one. "See?"

They all smiled. What Tina pointed to was a Go Kart with double seats and wheels. But one set of pedals.

"I get it!" Kurt said. "Artie, you can go in a Go Kart with one of us and steer and all, we'll just power the Go Kart!"

Artie smiled. He had always wanted to try this. Again, this was something that his over-protective parents had forbidden.

"Who shall I ride with?" Artie asked.

"Not me" Rachel said. Everyone frowned at her.

"Rude, much" Santana huffed.

Rachel laughed. "Sorry, Artie, that came out wrong. I mean, not me because I am a terrible driver and I will probably be driving slow so if you want to go fast, don't ride with me. I didn't mean it to be rude, Artie. Really."

Artie smiled. "Okay. And good point."

"Dude, if you wanna go fast, come with me" Finn said. "I'll floor it!"

"Sure!" Artie grinned and highfived Finn. "Thanks!"

"No problem, man" Finn smiled.

"Is that all sorted out?" Quinn said. "Any more problems?"

"Yes" Mike nodded.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"Are we all gonna go together? Or just go when there's a free Kart?" Mike asked.

"No, that's not good because there may be like two people left over or something while the rest of us goes" Tina said.

"She's right" Rory nodded.

"So we'll just let people ahead in line so we can all be together" Blaine said. "Problem solved."

They nodded and waited in line.

"Man, I wish Lord Tubbington was here! He loves driving vehicles!" Brittany said randomly.

* * *

><p>"Just saying, I'm gonna win" Blaine said as he climbed in a Go Kart. They had finally gotten up the line and they were all admitted on.<p>

"You wish" Santana said. "I'm pretty sure the weight of your gel will slow you down."

"Actually, the gel hold my hair down and therefore making me more aerodynamic and faster" Blaine said and stuck his tounge out at her.

"Oh, beat out by science" Mercedes said with a laugh as Santana frowned, unable to make a good retort.

"I don't care how aerotrynamic your hair may be" Sugar said. "I will drive so fast, I'll be a blur to you."

"Wait, so we're racing?" Kurt groaned as he strapped himself in.

"Duh" Finn said with a large grin.

"Don't 'duh' me, Finn Hudson" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Duh, duh, duh, duuuuuuh!" Finn chanted, just to annoy his step-brother.

"You are so annoying" Kurt said. "I can't see how Rachel puts up with you."

"It's because I love him. Anyways, I don't want to race. Can't I drive in the back at a leisurely pace?" Rachel whined.

"Rachel" Sam sighed. "This is Go Karting. Not the road in front of your house. There's no speed limit!"

"Yeah, but speeding is illegal" Rachel said.

"Not here. You're racing. That's final" Santana said and gave Rachel a glare.

"And you can't come last on purpose" Mercedes smiled, gripping the steering wheel.

"Artie, you strapped in?" Finn asked Artie who was next to him.

"Yup. Good to go" Artie smiled.

The Fun Spot employee made sure they were all ready and safely strapped in.

"Go" He said over the speakers. The engines roared as the fourteen Go Karts took off down the track.

"Don't bump into me!" Sugar yelled as they turned the first corner.

Purposely, Puck rammed into her Go Kart. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Ow! Darn you, Puckerman" Sugar growled as she jutted forward at the collision.

Puck laughed evilly and steered past them. In the lead was Finn and Artie and in last place was a very annoyed Santana.

"Stupid Kart. Go faster" Santana mumbled to herself as he pressed the gas pedal down. They raced around the track a few times, laughing, bumping into each other and yelling insults as they passed each other.

"See ya, sucker!" Blaine cackled as he passed Quinn.

Finally, on their last lap, everyone floored it, eager to get a good position. They raced on and finally made it at the end of the race.

Finn and Artie pulled in first, followed by Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Puck, Blaine, Mike, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah!" Finn and Artie yelled triumphantly. "We win!"

"Second place" Sam said proudly as he got up.

"Second last?" Santana said. "Not fair. I demand a re-match!"

"Okay. On the Blue track" Quinn said. "I can't believe I came last!"

"That's because you are a loser!" Puck yelled with a smirk.

"You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me!" Kurt and Quinn and Mercedes sang loudly together with grins.

"Hilarious" Puck rolled his eyes and helped Artie back into his wheelchair.

"See, Rach. You didn't come last" Finn said, hugging Rachel.

"Hmm. And for the record, you only came first because you and Artie worked together. Unfair."

Finn smiled and made eye contact with Artie. They had made a plan. Artie would help steer and watch out for anyone coming up behind them so that way they could cut them off and ensure their lead.

"I think it was brilliant" Finn said.

"Don't be hating, Rachel" Artie said.

"Yellow track now?" Mike asked.

"You know it" Sam said and they hurried to get in that line.

* * *

><p>"That was fun" Emma said as they walked through the hyper people.<p>

"Indeed" Shelby nodded. They had just gotten off the Ferris Wheel.

"Pretty lame, if you ask me" Will said slowly.

"Well, sorry" Shelby said sarcastically. "Not everything is a rapid paced rollercoaster!"

Will laughed. "Well, who's up for some Go Karting?"

"I am!" Beiste smiled.

"I'd rather not" Shelby said, making a face.

"Oh, come on Shelby!" Will said. "It's fun! You're gonna come, right Em?"

Emma blinked. "Uh...no."

"We'll even go on the petty Red track" Beiste said. "Look, see there's a little girl in line. If she can do it, so can you!"

"I'm not scared" Shelby said.

"Then come on" Will said daringly.

"Fine" sighed Shelby.

"Great. Now you have to come Emma" Beiste said to the red head.

"If I'm going, so are you" Shelby smiled.

"Okay, okay" Emma said finally.

Will hooted. "Yeah!"

They walked in line for the red Go Kart track, ignoring the odd looks from other people.

* * *

><p>The group of teens had just got off the Yellow track.<p>

"That was close" Mercedes said to Sam.

"Yeah. But I still won" Sam said with a laugh.

"But it was close" Mercedes persisted.

"'Close' is just was losers say to make themselves feel better about losing" Sam stuck out his tongue.

Mercedes gasped but she had a smile on her face. "I hate you!"

"That's too bad, because I am hopelessly in love with you" Sam said poking her playfully.

"Well, in that case, I love you too" Mercedes said with a smile.

"Cute" Sugar said with a wink as she watched the couple flirt.

"Okay, are we going on the Red or Green?" Blaine asked excitedly. "Because I'm ready to cream you all again!" He had come first this time. Finn and Artie had come third and Sam had came second. After that came Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Sugar, Brittany, Quinn, Rory, Mike and Tina.

"Let's go on Green" Rory said with a grin.

"Listen here, Irish boy" Santana said. "Just because you are a magical green creature doesn't mean you will win on a green track."

"We'll see" Rory said. "I beat you the first time."

"And the second time I annihilated you."

"Okay, I think we are all very competitive" Rachel began, taking order of the group. "But let's keep the threats to a minimum."

"Oh, chill out Rachel" Kurt said. "It's all in good fun."

"Hmmm" Rachel said, watching Brittany tell Mike that she doesn't care if he's an overachieving Asian, her cat can beat him out at anything at anytime on any day, especially Go Karting.

They arrived at the Green track line up only moment before the four adults.

"Hello!" Will said when he saw the teenagers.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Finn said.

"You're going on the Go Kart track?" Santana asked, leaning against the metal bars that lined the path for the lineup.

"Yeah" Shelby said with a laugh. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I didn't think you know how to Go Kart" Santana said.

"Of course we do!" Beiste said.

"Wow" Santana said. "And you know that we actually drive fast?"

The teens giggled.

Will smirked. "Well, we do" he said, pointing to himself, Ms. Corcoran and Coach Beiste. "Ms. Pillsbury here is a different story."

"Why?" Quinn asked, looking at Ms. Pillsbury, who was blushing.

"Well, we went on the Red track right before this. And when we all took off and drove like mad, Ms. Pillsbury drove slowly and carefully" Will explained with a smirk.

Everyone laughed except for Emma.

"I think it's totally reasonable" Emma huffed and stamped her foot in a Rachel-esque manner. "I'm just making an example of safe driving."

"If you want to do that while I drive the bus, fine. Not on a Go Kart track, dear" Will snickered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know what? This time, I'll actually drive like a maniac."

"Great" Puck clapped.

"We look forward to beating you all" Finn smiled.

"We?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah! Artie comes with me" Finn said, tilting his head to Artie. "Because he can't maneuver one by himself."

Will's joking and smiling face went still and pale. "Oh my gosh."

The other adults all caught on and they had the same sullen faces as Will.

"Artie, I am so sorry" Will said. "I didn't even think about how you'd be able to get around at this place. Geeze, a place that specializes in Go Karting shouldn't have been where we came. I apologize, Artie."

Artie was unfazed. "No prob."

"We worked around it" Quinn said.

"We always do" Santana nodded.

"Don't fret, Mr. Schue" Artie said. "I would have spoke up if I knew it was a big concern for myself. Besides, I really wanted to try Go Karting. I've never done it before."

Will looked incredibly relieved. "Okay, but I am so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Artie isn't a child. He knows what he can do and he takes control of himself. We're proud of you, Artie" Shelby smiled down at him. The other adults nodded their agreement.

"Aw, shucks" Artie joked and blushed.

"I beat out these suckers when we raced" Beiste said. "So I plan on beating you all too."

"Ha!" Puck gave a loud fake laugh. "Oh, Coach, you make me laugh! I think I am gonna win."

"We'll see. You haven't come first yet today" Blaine said.

"Who did?" Shelby asked with an amused smile.

"Finn and I did the first time and Blaine did the second time" Artie said.

"Hmmm, well prepare to lose" Will said.

"Doubt it" Kurt mumbled, making the teens giggle.

They shuffled forward in line so they were at the front.

As soon as the other people got out of their Go Karts, the employee let the members of New Directions and the four adults on. They all scrambled into their Karts, each with mischievous grins on their faces.

As soon as Artie was in safely, as was everyone else, the employee let them go. They all floored it and took off. It was so fast that they were occasionally ramming into each other.

"Don't hit me" Rachel said through clenched teeth as Kurt's Go Kart rear-ended her.

"Sorry" Kurt giggled.

"You don't mean that!"

"Not at all!" Kurt yelled as he past Rachel and sped away.

In the end, it was a tight race. They turned the corner and pulled into park when the race ended. In first came Sam, followed by Finn and Artie, Mr. Schue, Puck, Mercedes, Coach Beiste, Blaine, Ms. Corcoran, Kurt, Rachel, Mike, Santana, Quinn, Rory, Tina, Brittany, Ms. Pillsbury and Sugar.

"I am victorious!" Sam shouted with his hands in the air.

"Good job, Sam" Will nodded, admitting defeat.

They all filed off the track. Artie was helped back into his wheelchair.

"I think that was totally bogus. I should have come first" Puck huffed.

"As April Rhodes once said, put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Mercedes grinned.

Everyone laughed.

"Now where to?" Rachel asked. "We still have another Go Kart track, if we want."

"We already went on that on" Shelby said.

"Yeah, we're going on the Blue track now" Will said. "Or Yellow."

"Okay, see you then" Finn said and waved as the teens and adults parted.

"Stay safe and have fun" Will said as the adults walked to the Blue track's line up.

"So do we really want to go on the last track?" Quinn asked them. "I mean, it is a small lame one."

"Right" Rachel nodded with a smile.

"I don't care. I'll own you no matter what track" Puck said, crossing his arms.

"I think we should go on a different ride" Kurt said.

"I agree. I'm a bit bored of Go Karting" Sugar nodded.

"Okay, how about we go on the Paratrooper?" Brittany asked, looking at the large and colourful ride across the park.

"Sure" Rory nodded.

"Or the Ferris Wheel?" Tina asked.

"Later. Paratrooper looks way better" Mike said. They all nodded and hurried across the park to get in line.

"I don't think we'll all be able to get on together" Mercedes said, looking at the Paratrooper. They were all standing in line.

"Probably not" Mike said. "But that's okay."

They waited patiently.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they were waiting at the tables. The teens had gone on the Paratrooper twice and the adults had gone on the Blue and Yellow Go Kart tracks. They had met up after that and decided it was time to eat. So Will had gone to the snack bar inside the building and ordered several large pizzas.<p>

"I feel sick" Sugar whined, putting her perfectly manicured hands on her stomach.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno" Sugar asked. "I never get sick. I'm too perfect."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I hardly believe that."

"Sugar, why are you sick, do you think?" Mercedes asked, shooting Rachel a glare. It was obvious that Rachel still didn't completely like Sugar. Even though she has improved, her singing skills were nothing to write home about. Rachel, although she often did a good job hiding it, still looked at Sugar with distaste.

"I blame the ride" Sugar moaned dramatically.

"Paratrooper?" Santana asked. "You got sick on that but not on the Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket at Universal?"

"Leave her alone" Shelby said. "Sugar, just wait. Once you get food in you, you'll feel much better."

Sugar nodded.

It was ten minutes later before Will returned with Emma and five huge pizzas.

"Your grub is here" Will said.

"Mr. Schue, don't say grub, that doesn't sound appetizing at all" Quinn said.

Will chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, but this pizza doesn't look to appetizing to begin with."

"It's covered in grease" Emma said.

"Ew!" Kurt sighed.

"Just eat it" Sam said, already biting into his first piece. "See? It's delicious."

"Hmmmff" Kurt hummed and picked up a piece carefully.

"Yum" Finn smiled with his mouth full.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the adults, persuaded by the teens, left to go on the Paratrooper.<p>

"You gotta go on it" Quinn said.

"It's really fun!" Tina nodded.

"Not scary at all" Rory added.

"You sure?" Emma asked them, who nodded.

"I say let's go!" Beiste exclaimed.

"Have fun" Blaine said as the adults walked towards it.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel now?" Kurt asked. He loved heights.

"Sure. I wouldn't want to go on something too crazy after a filling lunch anyways" Artie said.

They laughed in agreement and got in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"You know" Rachel said. "It's not called a Ferris Wheel here. It's called Revolver."

"Oh" Sam said. "Okay."

"See? Aren't you glad I'm here to enlighten you?" Rachel beamed.

"Yes, we're real lucky" Santana rolled her eyes.

"You do seem to have a large knowledge of these parks" Mike said.

"Thank you, Mike!" Rachel said.

"That wasn't a compliment, really" Mike whispered quietly to Tina, who giggled.

* * *

><p>They waited for a while, as the lineup was marginally long. Finally, they were permitted on, one pair at a time.<p>

Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Quinn and Rory, Sam and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Puck and Sugar and Artie were the groups.

It took a while to load them all on, but soon they all were in a swinging cart and the Ferris Wheel was turning.

"Isn't it great?" Kurt smiled. He had quite a view from his seat as they rounded the top of the large circle. "You can see everything!"

"Meh" Blaine shrugged.

"Whaddya mean 'meh?'".

"I've seen better" Blaine smiled. "Something more gorgeous."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine's eyes sparkled. "Like...you."

Kurt blushed, unable to make a sensible comment to that compliment.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's loss for words and pulled him close as they continued around the large circle, staring out at Florida.

When Quinn and Rory climbed into their cart and sat down, Rory grabbed Quinn's hand and held it tight.

"I'm not scared of heights. You don't have to hold my hand" Quinn pointed out.

Rory tilted his head a gave her a smile. "I know. But I like holding your hand."

Quinn blushed a bit. "Oh...well...okay then."

"And...I'm a bit scared of heights too" Rory said. "Just a bit."

"We went on Dragon Challenge yesterday and you weren't scared" Quinn said.

It was Rory's turn to blush. "I know. I said a bit. Besides, Dragon Challenge was more...secure than this. This feels dangerous."

Quinn scooted as close to her new boyfriend as possible. "Well, you don't have to be scared."

"With you, I'm not" Rory said. "Plus I have a four leaf clover in my pocket."

Quinn laughed. "Classy."

"Thank you!"

"I love you" Rachel said.

"Hmm, sorry what?" Finn looked down. "I zoned out momentarily. Sorry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I said I love you."

Finn smiled. "I love you too."

"I know it. I just don't say it enough. Especially lately."

"That's because we're in Florida" Finn said.

Rachel nodded and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. He had to slouch down a bit so she could reach comfortably.

"Do you miss Lima?" Rachel asked.

"A bit" Finn answered.

"Like, on a scale of one to ten, with one being not at all and ten being a whole lot?"

"Three."

"Yeah, me too. But, I do like waking up everyday here and not knowing what the day is going to bring. I mean, just a few hours ago, we were stuck in an elevator!"

Finn laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey, Finn?" Rachel said quietly. Finn looked down at her. Their eyes met for just a moment before Rachel reached up and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Finn asked when she pulled back.

"I need a reason?"

"No...not at all" Finn laughed.

"EW!" Sugar and Artie yelled from behind them. They could see Finn and Rachel kiss from their carriage.

"No one needs to see that!" Puck yelled with a snicker.

"You're just jealous!" Rachel rolled her eyes and yelled back.

"Stop sucking on Finn's face in public!" Artie said.

Finn laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes again and kissed Finn again on purpose.

"Do you hear yelling?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"It's an amusement park. People yell and scream every second" Sam chuckled.

"Oh...I hear yelling and it sounds like Artie."

"Probably not" Sam said. "Okay, your turn."

"Oh, yeah" Mercedes looked out at the horizon. "I spy with my little eye something that is blue."

Sam looked around with a determined stare. "Um...The sky?"

"Nope." Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"Your watch?"

"Nope?"

"The blue go Kart Track?"

"Yes!"

"Yay! Okay, I spy with my little eye something that is hot."

"Hot is not a colour" Mercedes laughed.

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine. Uhh...the sun?"

"Nope. It's you" Sam laughed and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been planning that one?" Mercedes laughed.

"I suppose saying 'all my life' would be creepy" Sam smiled.

"Very."

"Hey Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Yes?"

"I meant to tell you, I'm sorry for kicking you last night. I dreamt I was in a wrestling match with Lord Tubbington and I accidentally kicked you in real life" Brittany said.

Santana laughed. "That's okay."

Brittany smiled, loving the sound of Santana's genuine laugh. "Are you having fun?"

"Right now or in general?" Santana asked.

"Both."

"Yes I am having lots of fun" Santana nodded.

"Me too! I love Ferris Wheels because you can see everything! One day, when I'm super rich, I'm gonna buy a house that has a view just like this. And I'll have a big happy ending!"

Santana chuckled. "Where do I fit into that?"

"You live with me in the house. Because that's what happens when we're married" Brittany explained with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Santana smiled. "Aw, Britt...you really wanna marry me one day?"

Brittany nodded, her blonde hair bouncing. "Yeah!" She leaned forward and hugged Santana. "Of course."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I want to marry you one day too!"

"Open your eyes" Mike said.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nothing doing."

Mike gently took a hold of Tina's hands that were covering her eyes and slowly pulled then away.

Mike held her hands down but Tina kept her eyes screwed shut.

"Tina please open your eyes" Mike begged.

"No way" Tina said firmly.

"I know you're scared, but it's fine" Mike said. "You were even the one who suggested we go on this. Just open your eyes."

"Yeah, I wanted to go and face my fear, but now I changed my mind" Tina mumbled.

"Tina, do you love me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"So you trust me?"

"For the most part" Tina said.

"So why don't you open your eyes? I promise nothing bad will happen. Please?" Mike asked. He poked Tina's side.

Tina paused. "Promise?"

"Yes obviously" Mike agreed wholeheartedly.

Slowly, Tina opened her left eye. The first thing she saw was Mike, watching her. Then she opened her right eye. She blinked once and then peered at the large horizon.

"See?" Mike asked, holding her hands.

Tina's face went pale when she looked down.

"It's not that bad" Mike said. "Right?"

Tina looked around a bit more and slowly nodded. "I guess so."

Mike smiled at his accomplishment and put his arm around Tina.

"See? Nothing to be scared of" Mike said.

"Thank you" Tina smiled. She wasn't still totally comfortable with heights, but one thing was for sure- she was comfortable with Mike.

* * *

><p>"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Sugar screamed with happiness as she was whipped around rapidly.<p>

"Look! No hands!" Puck smiled, holding his hands in the air.

"Ow" Kurt groaned as Rachel's elbow hit his side as she slid into him.

They had gotten off the Ferris Wheel and now were on the Scrambler, which was a large contraption that spun the carts around that also were on large spinning arms.

When the ride ended and they all climbed out of carts.

Kurt wobbled over to the exit, very dizzy.

"A little tipsy there, Kurt?" Mercedes laughed as Kurt stumbled again.

"Shut up" Kurt said as he grabbed onto Blaine for support.

"That was fun" Finn said. "It looks boring, but it's actually sick!"

"Now what?" Artie asked. "I think we've covered it all..."

"Oh, there's that large slide thing!" Rory said, pointing to a large rainbow slide.

"And there's bumper cars" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sam smiled. "Let's go to the slide now."

They went on the slide and then headed to the bumper cars. They bumped into the four adults.

"Oh, hi!" Emma said when they saw them.

"Hey! We're going to the bumper cars!" Mike said.

"Oh, great!" Will said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "I look forward to this."

"It's not a race" Santana said. "But I'll bump all of you anyways."

"It is on" Mercedes said, punctuation every word with a poke at Santana.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the gang was in the arcade, blasting aliens, avoiding ghosts and jumping over barrels. Bumper cars had been fun. The teens ganged up and hit the four adults multiple times, enjoying the opportunity to crash into an authority figure.<p>

"High score" Mike said, cracking his knuckles and stepping away from the arcade machine.

"Darn Asian" Puck said jokingly, pushing out of the way so he could attempt to beat the newly set high score.

"Guys, it's almost four. We should go soon" Shelby said loudly, arousing a loud round of 'awwwww's.

They continued to game and beat each other's score for another half an hour. Then they all climbed into the bus.

"There goes Fun Spot" Blaine said sadly as they drove away.

"It was...fun" Quinn said.

"You should hope so. With a name like that, it's gotta be" Tina said as the bus turned and Fun Spot was out of view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! First off, let me unleash my inner fangirl... OMG GLEE IS BACK ON IN FOUR DAYS! IM GONNA DIEEEEE! :D**

**Sorry, I can't do that outloud at home without getting odd looks.**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Fun Spot is a real place and it is indeed fun!**

**Check out my Glee blog and I will forever love you.**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**And thanks to all who commented and all that stuff. You make my smile! :) See?**


	34. Chapter 34

They arrived back at the hotel and filed out of the bus.

"It's not even five yet" Mike said.

"What are we going to do now?" Mercedes asked them all.

"I'm not hungry" Rachel said. "So we should eat later."

"Let's just go watch TV and chill out" Kurt said. "I am actually exhausted."

"I'm good for TV" Quinn nodded. They all agreed on TV and went into the hotel lobby.

"Woah, guys!" Will said, hurrying to catch up to them. "You guys can't do that!"

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because you guys have a show tonight!" Will said. "Your last one."

"Oh yeah" Puck frowned. No one was happy about that.

"What's the deal?" Will asked. "Why the groans?"

"Because" Sam said simply.

"Don't you like performing?"

"Oh, yes" Blaine nodded. "We love it."

"But now, here, it isn't as fun" Artie said.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"Because of Kaylee. She apologized to us but..." Quinn said slowly and ended the sentence with a long sigh.

"We don't know how legit she is" Santana said. "Anyways, this is our last show so after this, we won't have to deal with her."

Will nodded. "That's okay. Last show, guys, make it count!"

"On the plus side, because last night's show was cut off, we can use the songs we never sung today" Kurt said.

"True dat" Artie smiled.

"Okay, so go rehearse a bit then we can go out for dinner" Shelby said.

The teens nodded and walked to the ballroom.

"Do you know what the issue is with that other group?" Emma asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno. They told me that the leader, Kaylee Reid, is really mean or something. It's just teen drama, I'm sure" Will laughed.

"Or so we hope" Shelby said.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of this" Sugar moaned a while later.<p>

"Me too" Brittany nodded.

"I think we've had enough rehearsal anyways" Mike said.

"Let's go upstairs to the rooms" Finn said. He was lying on the stage.

"What about Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked. "He said that we have to rehearse!"

"And we did" Santana replied.

"I want to take a cat nap anyways" Sam yawned. "Now that you think about it, we've had a pretty busy trip."

"That is true. We've always been doing something" Mercedes agreed with a smile. "But I enjoyed every moment."

"Even when you were stuck in an elevator?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, at least we were together" Mercedes said. "I don't care what we do, as long as we're together. I'll still love it."

"Me too" Santana nodded.

Rory gasped. "She...has a heart?"

Everyone laughed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Irish" Santana said, but she had a smile on her lips.

They walked to the lobby and came to the elevator doors.

Kurt walked right past them towards the stairwell.

"I am taking the stairs!" Rachel announced.

"Me too" Blaine said, hurrying to catch up with his boyfriend and Rachel.

"I think we all should. We can't take risks" Quinn said.

"I can't take the stairs. It's five flights" Artie said, patting the wheels of his wheelchair.

"Oh...that's true" Finn said, feeling bad.

"No worries, man" Puck said. "I'm man enough to take the elevator with you."

"Thanks bro" Artie smiled up at Puck.

"Anyone else want to take the big scary elevator?" Puck asked, pretending to cower at the elevator.

"I will" Mike said bravely.

"Goodbye!" Tina cried, hugging Mike tightly. "Stay safe!"

"Oh for goodness sakes" Santana said, prying Tina off Mike.

"I love you!" Tina said, within the restraints of Santana.

"I love you too" Mike said as Puck pressed the elevator button.

"You two are more dramatic than Berry" Mercedes giggled as the rest of them all climbed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They all arrived in their hallway.<p>

"Now what?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's just chill in one of the rooms" Finn said.

"Rory and mine is pretty neat" Sam offered.

"Great!" Quinn smiled.

They unlocked their door and everyone went in.

"I thought you said it was neat?" Rachel asked.

"It is" Rory grinned.

"There is a pillow on the lamp" Rachel pointed out.

"And a shoe on the TV" Mercedes said.

"And your point?" Sam smiled.

"You two are a mess" Rachel said with a disgusted eye roll.

"I'm bored!" Brittany shouted, flopping on Rory's bed.

"Turn on the TV" Puck said.

"Nah, I want to do something. Not just sit there and watch TV. But not too physical, you know?" Finn said.

"Ping Pong?" Blaine asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah!" Artie smiled. "That'd be fun."

"I wish" Sam agreed.

"Wish what?" Kurt asked.

"That we could play ping pong" Sam answered.

"We can" Blaine and Kurt answered with smiles. Blaine's smile was more of a winning proud smile while Kurt's was an exasperated smile.

"Hold up? What do you mean?" Santana asked. "And why do you two got those stupid grins?"

Kurt laughed. "Apparently, Blaine brought all those ping pong balls that you girls put in the condos for the prank here to Orlando."

Blaine nodded proudly.

"All of them?" Puck asked.

"Every last one" Blaine confirmed.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Yes" Rachel piped up, from Finn's lap.

"Thank you, Rachel" Kurt smiled, glad to have someone agree with him.

"I think it's smart!" Tina said to Blaine. "I had totally forgotten about them!"

"Yeah, so we should play!" Sam said. "You got them, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yup, their all in my room."

"Go get them" Tina said.

"Wait!" Quinn said. "Ping pong won't do much with just the balls. You need paddles, too."

"Oh, yeah" Puck frowned and slumped down on the bed, like a deflated balloon.

"Darn" Tina sighed.

"And I was so looking forward to beating you all" Sam smirked.

"Well, well, let's not cross off the idea right away" Rachel said. "I mean, we can use makeshift paddles."

"With what?" Puck asked. "All we got here is shirts and pillows and paper."

"That's all too flimsy" Quinn said.

"Oh!" Rachel jumped up. "I have an idea!"

"Tell us!" Sugar said, bouncing on the bed.

"Nope, let me go get it" Rachel grinned. She took her room key from Mercedes.

"I'll go get the bag of balls" Blaine stood up and patted his pocket to make sure he had his room key.

Puck laughed hysterically. "Bag...of balls!" He said between laughs. His face was turning red and he almost fell off the bed.

"Oh grow up" Mercedes sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Mercedes, that's the second thing you've thrown at Puck today" Tina said.

"And he deserves it all" Mercedes smirked.

Rachel and Blaine rolled their eyes at their friends' craziness and then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me?" Blaine asked his hazel eyes sparkling.<p>

"My idea? No."

"Why not?" Blaine pouted.

"It's a surprise" Rachel winked and ran off down the hall.

"Should I be concerned?" Blaine asked, calling after her but Rachel only flashed him a smile before she disappeared in her room. Blaine sighed and walked to his own door. He opened it and hurried to his suitcase. Under a pile of shirts, Blaine pulled out the plastic bag full of ping pong balls. He smiled at it and it's memories. It seemed like only yesterday that the girls had stuffed these in the cupboards and they had came tumbling down on them. Blaine zipped up his suitcase and exited the room. Rachel was also coming out of her room too, with a bag in her hand. The bag, to Blaine's disappointment, prevented him from seeing what Rachel had.

"See? Bag of balls!" Blaine said, shaking the bag in Rachel's face and hearing the sound of the plastic balls.

Rachel giggled. "Don't say that to Puck or he may suffocate from laughing."

"I think I will, that'll be amusing to see" Blaine laughed. He, summoning all his ninja power, tried to sneak a peek in Rachel's bag as she pulled her door shut.

"Hey!" Rachel said, noticing it and smacked his hand away from the bag. "Nice try!"

"Darn" Blaine grinned and Rachel gave him a disapproving glare.

They walked back to Sam and Rory's room. Sugar opened it when they knocked. They stepped in and everyone looked at them, eager to see Rachel's idea.

"Hey Puck, catch!" Blaine shouted and tossed the bag. It landed in Puck's lap.

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"My bag of balls" Blaine grinned, prompting another round of hysterical laughter from Puck.

"What you got?" Artie asked, eyeing Rachel's bag, which she clutched protectively.

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel smiled, bouncing on the spot a bit.

"Yes, yes" Santana said. "Just show us."

Rachel grinned and reached a hand into the bag. Slowly, just to annoy the group, she pulled her arm out of the bag. In her hand was a pair of flip flops.

"Shoes?" Sam asked, disappointed and confused.

"Mhmm" Rachel nodded proudly.

"It's brilliant!" Quinn smiled.

"I agree" Mike nodded. "Perfect!"

"Wait, for paddles?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Trouty Mouth" Santana said with a sigh.

"They're not too flimsy" Tina said. Rachel nodded, happy that her idea was a good one, and snapped the tags off the flip flops. They were brand new ones that she had bought at the mall that day they lost Santana.

"So we're using flip flops for ping pong paddles?" Sam asked, just to confirm.

"Ugh, yes Sam" Brittany said. "Geeze, you can be so dumb sometimes!"

Sam rolled his eyes but wasn't too offended.

"Pot, meet kettle. Kettle, pot" Kurt whispered to Mercedes who laughed.

"That's an interesting tongue twister" Sugar said. "Ping pong paddles, ping pong paddles, ping pong paddles, ping pong paddles, p-ping pong paddles, pag pong paddles, pong pong paddle, pong pong pabbles...aw darn, messed up!"

They all laughed.

"Yes, that is pretty hard" Rory said with a swift head nod.

"Well, let's play!" Finn smiled and announced loudly.

"Uh..." Quinn said loudly. "I just thought of a new problem."

"Now what?" Sugar asked in her whiny voice.

"We don't have a ping pong table. And the balls won't bounce well on the beds" Quinn said sadly.

Puck swore.

"Oh! Oh!" Artie smiled. "I have an idea!"

Everyone brightened at the news.

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"The desk" Artie said, pointing to the large and rectangular wooden desk that was in the corner. "It's hard and just needs to be moved."

"He's right!" Kurt said.

Mike and Santana, who were sitting next to the desk jumped up and took the lamp and a bunch of shirts and moved them off the desk. Then they lifted the desk and moved it out from the wall and into the center of the room.

"Perfect!" Rory smiled.

"We don't need a net, right?" Sam asked.

"Naw, we'll just have someone watch where a pretend center line is" Blaine said.

"Or, we can use this!" Mercedes said. She held up a brown leather belt.

"Hey, that's mine!" Sam said.

"I know. I saw it in your suitcase. Two people can hold it on each end as a net" Mercedes said, handing one end of the belt to Sugar and the other to Tina. They held it over the center of the desk.

"Who's up first?" Santana asked, picking up the blue flip flop. "Who wants to challenge the master?"

"I will!" Puck said in a dramatic deep voice. He held out his left hand and Brittany handed him the other flip flop.

"Let's do this" Santana smiled and took her place on one side of the desk.

Puck gave her a confident nod and the game began. It was at first a simple rally across the desk, the ball making its 'clink clunk' sound. But after a while, the hits got harder and the ball whizzed by faster.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smirked as the game continued. "I'm still waiting."

"For?"

"My apology."

Kurt sighed. "And why, may I ask, do I owe you an apology?"

"You doubted that we'd ever need the ping pong balls. I was right, and now I'm looking forward to you admitting it" Blaine smirked at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. "Fine, fine. I am very sorry for not thinking that we will ever need a whole bag of ping pong balls and for doubting you."

"Apology accepted" Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of intense ping pong playing, everyone was eliminated and it was narrowed down to four people - Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Sugar.<p>

"Mike and Kurt for a spot in the finals now" Rachel said as Mike and Kurt took a flip flop and shared a friendly glare.

"Go Kurt!" Blaine cheered loyally.

"Let's see how much you cheer when I have to face you" Kurt smiled.

"Enough chit-chat" Mike said icily. "Let's play." He hit the ball and it bounced over the belt net to Kurt's side of the table. Kurt hit it back with ease and a confident smirk.

The game went on for another few minutes before a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it" Rory said, running to the door and hopping over Brittany along the way. He reached the door and pulled it open as the others cheered loudly because Mike had got a point. Standing behind the door was Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Hello" Will said and smiled at Rory.

"Hi" Rory said.

"We've been looking for you. Did you guys even rehearse?" Will asked, putting on his skeptical face.

"Aye" Rory said. "Then we came up here."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but cut off my a loud cheer and Kurt yelling "Boo yah!"

"Uh...what's going on in there?" Will asked, his skeptical face turning into his aggravated chaperone look. Emma had a do-I-even-want-to-know look on.

Rory gave a cheesy laugh. "We're uh...playing ping pong."

"Ping pong? How on earth so?" Emma asked.

Rory grinned and stepped aside to show Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury how. The adults stepped in a bit as they viewed the happy teens crowded around the room's wooden desk, which was moved away from it's original placing, and Kurt and Mike each holding a flip flop which they used to hit a small round ping pong ball on the desk and over a long brown leather belt that was being held in position by Rachel and Mercedes on either side of the desk.

It was a rather wacky sight.

"You have no paddles so you're using flip flops, no table so you use the desk, no center line so you use a belt?" Will asked incredulously. "Where did you get the ping pong ball?"

"Blaine brought them from the condo!" Brittany said cheerily.

"Why did you have a ping pong ball in Fort Meyers?" Will looked over and asked Blaine. Blaine paled a bit. He couldn't tell Mr. Schue that he had more than one ping pong ball, a whole bag in fact, and that he kept them from when the girls loaded them into the cupboards as revenge for locking them in the laundry room all night.

"I found it... In my suitcase...must have been my brother's or something, I dunno" Blaine mumbled.

Will bought it. "Okay" he shrugged.

"Clever use of materials" Emma commented, admiring the belt net.

"Thanks" Quinn and Finn answered with large smiled.

"Okay!" Will clapped his hands. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Sugar screeched.

"Same" Santana nodded.

"We're in the middle of a hard core tournament" Mike said.

"I know, sorry" Will said. "But we gotta eat so we can come back in time for you guys to perform."

"We can finish later" Blaine said, grabbing the ball in mid air and stopping game play.

"Oh, we will" Mike said with a saunter. "This isn't over, Hummel."

Kurt laughed and set down the flip flop. "I'll hold you to that, Chang."

The teens all laughed and exited the room.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Puck asked, licking his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello... I know it's been a while, but please don't hate me. I've got some reasons fow why it's been so long. First, I've had (and still have) a bit of writer's block. I just can't think of what to write. So if you got ideas for future chapters, they are much appricated. Secondly, I've been busy. Glee came back this week (YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!) and I watched that and blogged about it the next day (blogging takes time and priority, sorry). Then last night, the new Starkid musical came out: 'Holy Musical Bman' and as a fairly recent die-hard Starkid fan, I just HAD to watch it. I also watched 'Starship' this week and 'Little White Lie' last weekend. LOL yes, I am a BIT obsessed (insert heart here). Lastly, I have had this chapter finished for a while but I've been a bit busy to actually upload it (see reason 2). Anyways, those are my reasons why it's been a while and I hope you'll forgive me, I feel really bad about it. :S**

**Love you all! :) and check out my Glee Blog**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	35. Chapter 35

The girls wore dresses and skirts and the guys donned pants and clean shirts. Once they were all changed, they filed onto the bus.

"I forget what it's like to wear real shoes!" Tina said, looking down at her black shoes.

"How do you forget something like that?" Artie asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. I just mean that I've worn flip flops all week and so shoes feel different."

"Oh!" Rachel gasped as she looked out the window. She turned her head and faced Mercedes, who was sitting next to her and in one swift movement, she slugged her in the arm.

"Pink punch buggy no punch back safety!" Rachel shouted with a demonic grin.

"Ow" Mercedes said wincing, rubbing her arm where Rachel had hit her.

"Pink?" Kurt asked. "I don't believe that."

"Yeah, I've never seen a pink punch buggy" Sam said.

"Look, right there at that intersection" Rachel said, pointing out the window.

"She's right!" Quinn said, spotting the pink car.

"Wow!" Mike said. "That's cool."

"Rachel, you got a mean hit" Mercedes said.

"Has Blaine been teaching you?" Finn asked, his voice getting louder. "Did you know he was in a fight club?"

"Shhh" Blaine hushed with a finger over his lips. "You can't talk about it!"

"That's the first rule of it" Kurt piped up. Blaine had informed him about the secretive fight club when Kurt was at Dalton, but he never had an interest to join.

"Blaine? In a fight club?" Puck scoffed.

"He's like a dwarf" Santana said. "I doubt he can take a punch let alone throw one."

Blaine's chipper smile slowly turned to a hurt frown.

"No seriously guys" Finn said, coming to Blaine's rescue. "I saw him, he's good."

Kurt nodded and held Blaine's hand as silent comfort.

"I believe you" Rachel said. "Blaine is like an ant. Stronger than he looks."

"That's so sweet" Blaine smiled at Rachel. "In a creepy comparing me to a bug kinda way."

"So explain this fight club then" Sam said.

"I can't" Blaine said. "But let's just say no one messed with a Dalton fight club member anymore."

"Pretty big talk for such little to show for it" Puck said.

"Well, do you wanna fight him?" Brittany asked.

"Oooh! A real brawl!" Sugar said.

"No, no" Kurt frowned firmly. "No one is fighting anyone."

"Uh, what's this I hear of a fight?" Shelby asked, her eyes narrowing as she stood up carefully and looked towards the back of the bus at the teens.

"Puck wants to fight Blaine" Sugar answered with a smile.

Shelby looked at Puck with disappointment. She knew he was a sweet boy who just acted tough at times. "I doubt Blaine is interested or egging this whole thing on. Puck, got anything to say?"

"I never said I wanted to fight Blaine" Puck said, holding his hands up, as if he was innocent. "Blaine's my bro, I wouldn't do that."

Blaine looked relieved. "I don't want to fight either" he said quickly.

"Darn. I was hoping to see a good fight" Santana said glumly.

"No" Shelby shook her head. "No fights. Period."

"Don't worry" Puck said.

"I wouldn't want to hurt Puck anyways" Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding" he said, when Puck gave him a glare.

Puck knew it too. "Besides, Kurt would the one I'd have to deal with if I ever hurt his Blaineykins" Puck said, saying the last word in a baby voice and with an innocent blink.

Everyone laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes. "In my defense, I have never called Blaine that."

"If I had another cat, I'd totally name it that. In fact, when Lord Tubbington has babies, I so will" Brittany smiled excitedly.

"Lord Tubbington is a boy" Tina said, but Brittany just nodded.

"We're here!" Emma announced loudly and stood up. "Yay dinner!"

The teens all stood up and rushed to get out the door, except for Artie, who waited to be lowered to the ground.

"Guys, I'd like to make a toast!" Will said, standing up at the table, his glass of lemon water in his hand. He surveyed the teens with sad eyes. They all seemed to have forgotten.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mike called and hurried to pour more pop in his empty glass. When the glass was filled with cold, bubbling brown liquid, Mike smiled. "Okay, ready!"

Will took a deep breath. They all stared expectantly up at him.

"What's with the sad look?" Rachel asked, when Will hadn't spoken yet and just watched.

"Guys, today is, or was, our last full day of the trip" Will said. Realization dawned on them and they all got the same sad look in their eyes. Tina began to silently cry.

"S-so I'd like to take this opportunity to make a toast" Will said, regaining composure. "This trip has been so much fun and an amazing bonding experience for everyone. I'm surprised we're not sick of each other..."

They chuckled in spite of the sadness that now loomed over them all.

"...And to think that we've grown up together to love each other so much. Sure, we have our battles and enough drama to make for a good TV show, but at the end of the day, we love each other. These past days have flown by. But as they say, time flies when you're having fun. I've had fun and judging by the constant smiles that have been plastered on your faces, I'd think you did too" Will said. He fidgeted nervously as he tried to hold back the tears. Here he was in some restaurant in Orlando Florida, giving speech to fifteen teens and he wanted to cry. He told himself to be a man and not break, but even men cry too. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say here is that tomorrow evening, we board a plane and leave this warm paradise with nothing but memories and the millions of pictures Mercedes took."

Mercedes smiled proudly but her eyes were dark with sadness.

"I feel like this is our g-goodbye now" Will continued. "But really, it's just our goodbye to a great trip in Florida. I'll be with you on that plane. It's just my mind prepping me for the graduation for many of you. But t-that's a whole other speech for a whole other day. So let's not spend the last day feeling sad about leaving, okay? Let's enjoy it and each other and the last of Florida. And think positive! Tomorrow night you can sleep in your own bed! I know I'll enjoy that! And you can see your families, too. So, in closing, thank you, all of you, for making this wonderful trip so enjoyable and memorable and...I'll never forget it or any of you! So cheers!" Will concluded and held his glass high.

The others smiled and raised their glass too. Most of the girls and a few of the guys had tears running down their cheeks. Will gave a nod then sat down. Emma put her hand on his shoulder. She was in tears too.

"Gosh Will" Beiste said, wiping her eyes. "My mascara is running. Thanks a lot."

Will chuckled and stared down the table. Tina was using her napkin to dab away the tears and Kurt rapidly blinked. Puck stared off into the distance and Artie was cleaning his glasses. The boys were trying their best not to cry.

"At this time tomorrow we'll be in the airport" Finn said.

"Going home" Quinn sighed.

"The trip is ending" Rory said.

"No" Blaine said. He pounded his fist on the table, making forks clink. "I mean, yes the trip is ending, but like Mr. Schue said, we shouldn't waste it crying and stuff. Let's make the most of it!"

"Blaine's right" Rachel said, giving a weak smile.

"Yeah" Santana nodded. "Hey, Britt, can I have your pickle slice?"

Brittany nodded and wordlessly pushed her plate across the table to her girlfriend.

Then, without warning, Mercedes jumped up and ran to the washroom.

"Mercedes?" Sam asked after her.

Mercedes didn't answer and ran off.

"I'll get her" Kurt said, standing up.

Rachel stood up too and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, then you'll get kicked out of the whole restaurant because you went in the girl's bathroom."

Kurt frowned and sat down. "I do it all the time at school" he muttered and received sympathetic smiles from Tina and Blaine.

"I'll get her" Rachel said and left the table, taking long strides.

Rachel went in the washroom and saw Mercedes staring into the mirror with tear tracks down her face.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Rachel asked gently.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to cry there" Mercedes said in a sad tone.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel asked. "I mean, yes, Mr. Schue's speech was sad but you rarely cry."

"It wasn't the speech."

"Then what was it?"

"It was everyone's reactions" Mercedes answered. "We all put up a brave front, but everyone, even Finn, was falling."

"I-I don't understand."

"Mr. Schue's speech was sad so everyone was sad. And then he brought up the graduation thing and everyone lost it. You should watch people's reactions sometime, Rachel. You learn a lot. Like Blaine, he gets a sad puppy look. Rory, he bites his lip when he's sad. Mike, he frowns and twiddles his thumbs. Puck stares off into the distance at the wall or clock or something. Artie's cleans his glasses, needing something to do. Tina and Kurt full out cry. Finn blinks randomly and fidgets in his seat. Didn't know that did you? Quinn, she breathes slowly out of pursed lips. Brittany chews her hair, Santana acts casual but changes the subject and Sugar twirls her hair and gives a sad look." Mercedes sniffed and explained.

Rachel looked surprised. "Woah...what do I do?"

Mercedes stared at Rachel. "You bow your head as if you can hide behind your bangs."

Rachel couldn't argue with that. "And Sam?"

"I've never seen him cry."

"I have" Rachel said, recalling the time. "He just full out cries and sorta covers his face with his hand."

"Good to know."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here" Rachel said, leaning against the wall.

Mercedes sighed. "Well, to see everyone, even the toughest of people, cry...it's sad. Really sad. You all are my best friends and my family and when we split next year, I don't know what'll do. Why do you think I took so many pictures? So I'll always remember this. And us."

"You will."

"I know. I dunno, I just really emotional so I came in here. Don't want to cause a scene, you know?" Mercedes chuckled lightly.

"Yes because jumping up and running to the bathroom isn't a scene at all" Rachel retorted. "They all think you probably have food poisoning like Tina."

"I do not!" Mercedes giggled. "I just don't like to cry in front of people. I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm tough. Crying isn't for me...in public at least."

"Girl, you don't need to be afraid to cry" Rachel said.

"Stop trying to sound street" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's not working."

Rachel nodded and stood up straighter. "Sorry" she laughed.

"I know, I know, crying isn't a bad thing. I'm just not comfortable, okay?" Mercedes said. "I'm fine."

Rachel smiled. "We still have one more day. How many more pictures can you take?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" Rachel smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sam leaned over and asked for the third time since Mercedes and Rachel had returned to the table. Rachel had explained that everything was okay but everyone noticed the tear stains on Mercedes' face. So they all just assumed that Mr. Schue's speech really made her sad. Sam, however, had to be sure, hence the many questions.

"Positive" Mercedes said and ate some more of Blaine's ice cream that he had given her. "Blaine, tell me again why you got ice cream?"

"Because I ordered of the kids menu so I get it free."

Everyone giggled.

"Why?" Finn asked. "The kids menu isn't enough food. One burger is the size of my pinkie."

"Naw" Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine's qualified to order off the kids menu because he acts like a kid" Tina said.

"I'll second that" Kurt said.

"I wasn't hungry enough to order a full meal" Blaine said, elbowing Kurt for his comment.

"Are we ready to go?" Beiste asked down the table, to the teens.

Will signaled a waitress over.

"Yeah, we better hurry too" Mike said, looking at his watch.

"Mhmm" Will nodded and signed the bill as the waitress waited.

They all stood up and left the restaurant.

"That was good" Puck said, rubbing his stomach happily.

"Best place we've been to yet" Artie said.

"I agree" Santana nodded and sat down in the bus.

"Fifteen minutes until showtime" Rachel said as thy hurried into their hotel.

"We gotta change" Quinn said, looking at her shirt that had a stain on it from the sauce-covered noodle she had accidentally dropped on herself during dinner.

"Yeah but we have to hurry" Finn said, looking directly at Kurt, who blushed and nodded.

"Okay, change and hurry back right away. Meet backstage by the bench, okay?" Santana suggested, but it was more of a demand.

"Yup" Rory nodded. "Outfits?"

"Black and white" Tina said. "Doesn't matter what, just no colour."

"Go!" Rachel yelled and they all ran towards the stairs and elevator. Tina bounded ahead of everyone, going two steps at a time. She got to the rooms first, but had to wait for Quinn had the key.

Quinn unlocked the door and they hurried inside.

"I don't know if I have something that's black or white to wear on the bottom" Quinn said, searching through her suitcase.

"I have a black skirt you can borrow" Tina said, holding it up.

"Really? Thanks, I-oh, wait! I have this!" Quinn smiled and held up a white dress with black polka dots on the bottom half.

"Cute" Tina nodded, heading to the bathroom to change.

Quinn changed into the dress and was combing her hair when Tina emerged, wearing a black tank top and black ruffled skirt.

"Nice" Quinn commented with a smile.

"Thanks" Tina said. She looked at the clock radio. "Shoot, we gotta go!"

Quinn threw her comb on her bed and grabbed the room key. "Do you have pockets?"

Tina patter her sides where pockets would be located. "Nope."

"Me neither" Quinn said, looked down at her dress.

"Can we figure this out on the way?" Tina asked, holding the door open for Quinn.

Quinn nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall. "I guess I'll just have to..." Quinn mumbled and slipped the pass key in her bra.

"Classy" Tina giggled as they ran down the stairs. They could hear Finn and Puck clambering down the stairs loudly behind them.

"I just hope it doesn't fall out" Quinn said, hopping off the last step.

The girls ran into the ballroom, which was dimly lit and already filled with guests. They ran down the side of the room and to the back stage area. Sam, Rory, Brittany, Santana and Sugar were already there and three minutes later, the whole gang was assembled.

"Oh, here you guys are" Peter Reid said, coming up to them. "Four minutes until showtime!"

"We're ready" Kurt nodded and they all grabbed a microphone. Peter Reid gave them a nod then rushed out on stage to introduce them. The sound of applause was heard.

"Showtime" Mercedes said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here we go. Sorry it's late. I've still been busy and still have a bit of writer's block. Again, feel free to give me some ideas :) I don't have much to say here. Oh, yes, Glee is amazing and I'm super hyped for next week's episode because of two things: KLAINE (obvs) and FABHART. They're my new ship and I love them. If you do too, check out my collab fanfiction that I'm doing called 'Sparks'. Lol that's all for now! I'll try to update sooner.**


	36. Chapter 36

New Directions had finished their first set of songs and as soon as they ended their last song, they hurried off the stage, happy to have a break.

"Gosh, I don't understand how singers do four hour long concerts" Rory said. "I'm tired after just this hour alone!"

"I know" Sam agreed.

"It's because they drink energy drinks or alcohol before each show" Puck said. "Probably."

"Probably not" Kurt simply disagreed.

"Good show, guys" Shelby said to them, coming backstage to see them. Ms. Pillsbury was with her.

"Yay New Directions" Emma clapped. "You were great!"

"Thanks" Mercedes smiled and sipped some water from the array of bottles that they were given.

"Let's go to the waiting room" Blaine suggested. "I want to sit down."

"Sit on the ground" Brittany said, pointing down.

"Ew, no, don't do that" Emma shook her head. "You don't know how often they sweep the floor!"

"I agree" Mercedes nodded. "To the waiting room it is!"

"We're gonna go back to our seats" Shelby said. "Have a good break and good luck with the other half of the show."

"Thanks" Sam smiled and the teens walked off to the waiting room.

"We have fifty minutes" Artie informed them.

"Wake me up when we have to perform" Finn said, lying on the ratty red couch.

"Hey, lug-a-saures" Santana said, slapping Finn's arm as he closed his eyes. "You wanna sleep? Fine. Just don't hog the whole entire couch. Other people want to sit too, you know."

Finn muttered some colourful words and reluctantly sat up. As soon as the space was free, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Rory and Sugar raced for a seat, elbowing and shoving each other in the process.

"I want to sit-ow!" Sugar said, trying to scoot in between Tina and Rory.

"Move. My seat!" Mike muttered, hip-checking Rory.

"My hand was there, it's my-ow-seat" Tina yelled. Despite that it was an intense brawl for a seat, they all had smiles and laughed as they pushed each other away.

"It's not your seat unless your butt is firmly on it" Blaine said to Tina.

"Yeah, cheater" Rory said, sneaking his arm in front of Sugar.

"You guys are so mature" Quinn rolled her eyes. She was happily seated on one of the arms of the two other large armchairs. She watched the five of them wrestle it out for a seat.

"Place your bets now" Puck said. "I bet Tina and Blaine are gonna get the seat."

"Rory will" Brittany said. "He can use magic to win!"

"Ow, Rory, stop kicking me!" Tina yelled.

Blaine grunted. "Move, move, move-"

SLAP!

The sound of the back of Sugar's hand coming in contact with Blaine's nose was heard.

"Ahhhhowww" Blaine yelled and let go of Mike's arm, which he had been grabbing. His hands flew to his nose and he stumbled backwards, tripping on the small wooden coffee table and landing on the floor.

"Ooops!" Sugar gasped, turning to see Blaine stumble and fall. "I'm sorry!" But right after that, she turned back and was right back in the fight.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and ran across the room to his boyfriend's aid. Blaine's face was still in his hands. "Blaine, are you okay? Blaine? Blaine?"

"Nasty hit" Rachel commented.

Blaine slowly lifted his head. His eyes were watery with tears. The whole bottom half of his face was red. With blood.

"Ohmygosh" Kurt gasped, seeing the blood.

"Is that blood?" Mercedes asked in shock.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. Blaine crossed his eyes in an attempt to see the blood. "Blaine, keep your head tilted back."

"Pinch the bridge of your nose" Quinn advised. Blaine did as he was told.

"I'll get tissues!" Sam said and he ran out of the room.

"Is Blaine on his period?" Brittany whispered to Rachel, who giggled and shook her head.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asked. The fight was over now that Blaine had dropped out and Sugar was momentarily distracted. Tina and Rory had won. Mike shrugged and sat on the arm of the couch. Sugar had retreated to the floor with a sad look.

Blaine nodded. "By node hurts, doe."

"Sorry" Sugar said meekly.

"Is it broken?" Kurt asked, gently poking his nose.

"Ow" Blaine winced. "No, I don't fink id's brokun."

"If it is, you should get a nose job" Rachel piped up.

"Shut up, Rachel" Artie said.

"His nose is perfect the way it is" Kurt said.

"Aw, hanks Kurt" Blaine smiled a bit.

Mercedes took a picture of Blaine and his blood.

"Id dat really nessidary?" Blaine glared at her.

"Sure is" Mercedes smiled sweetly.

Sam returned with a box of tissues.

"Hanks Sam" Blaine said, taking several tissues. Kurt took several too.

Blaine held the tissue under his nose, which was still bleeding.

"Don't get any on your shirt" Kurt said, trying to wipe blood off Blaine's chin.

"Yes Kurt. Becuds as blood spews oud of my node, I'll be thinking about nod getting any blood on my black shirt" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Way to be supportive, Kurt" Santana laughed.

"Rory, can I use the rest of your water?" Kurt asked. "The blood is dried on his face so I need water to get it off."

"Yeah, sure" Rory nodded and tossed Kurt the water bottle. Kurt carefully poured water on the tissue.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was still bleeding.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Blaine said, taking more tissues.

"Good" Kurt said. "But for what it's worth, you still look beautiful, even in blood."

Blaine smiled.

After a while, Blaine's face was clean and the bleeding had also subsided. His nose was still pink from the hit.

"Sugar, you have boney hands" Blaine said, recovered from his speech impediment.

"I do not" Sugar said, holding out her hand for examination.

"You look like Rudolf" Brittany said to Blaine.

Sam giggled. "You do have a slight resemblance."

"Hardy har har" Blaine scoffed.

"Rachel, come here" Finn said, patting his legs. Rachel came and sat on his lap.

"Yes?"

"Stay here" Finn mumbled closing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep and I'm cold so you will be my human blanket" Finn answered, wrapping his arms around her.

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't complain and settled into his embrace with a small blush.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Door?" Artie asked, looking at the heavy wooden door.

Quinn opened it. Kaylee and Cam were behind it. They were holding hands and their faces were slightly red.

"Hello" Quinn said in a monotone. Despite what the others may have done, she hadn't completely forgiven Kaylee yet.

"Hi" Kaylee smiled as if they were good friends.

"Hey guys" Cam waved with the hand that Kaylee wasn't holding.

"Hold the phone" Santana said. "Aren't you guys supposed to be performing now?"

"Yeah, the others members are now. Their chance to shine, you know?" Kaylee nodded. "We came to talk to you."

"Just to chat?" Puck asked very skeptical.

"Well, no" Cam said. "We came to ask..." he began but paused and looked at Blaine. "Um...your nose is really...pink" he said slowly.

"Yeah, it's from the blood" Blaine said casually. New Directions laughed but Cam and Kaylee gasped.

"Blood?" Kaylee asked, stepping back slightly.

"Yeah my nose was bleeding" Blaine said. "Sugar hit me."

"Oh... Are you okay?" Cam questioned.

"Totally" Blaine nodded.

"Anyways" Kaylee said. "We came here to ask you something. We know it's your last show so maybe you guys would want to do a double group song? Like New Directions and Phat Lady together?"

"It was Kaylee's idea" Cam added.

"Sure, okay" Mercedes said quickly.

"Really?" Kaylee asked with a large smile.

"Yeah, it'd be fun" Kurt said.

"Plus, between both groups, we'd sound amazing" Tina said.

"Awesome!" Cam said with a grin. "What song?"

"Justin Bieber!" Brittany yelled. "The Biebs!"

"No!" Rachel, Quinn, Blaine and Mercedes yelled at the same time.

"Been there, done that" Sam chuckled.

"What about 'I Like It Like That' by Hot Chelle Rae?" Mike suggested.

"Sure!" Kaylee nodded. She looked over at Cam, who also nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Santana smiled, but it looked a bit fake.

"I don't know the song" Kurt said. "Hot what?"

"Hot Chelle Rae. Hold on, I have the song on my phone" Puck said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pressed some buttons and then tossed it across the room to Kurt.

Kaylee and Cam sat down on the floor and they all went over the song and who's going to sing what part when.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's all covered" Mercedes said, twenty minutes later. "We got it!"<p>

"I can't wait to do this. It'll be so fun!" Tina smiled.

"Me too!" Kaylee said with a nod. "We'll kill it!"

"Great, well we'd better go join in the last few songs" Cam said to Kaylee.

Kaylee nodded. "I'll inform the DJ and set it all up, okay?"

"Great, thanks" Rachel nodded.

Cam stood up and when Kaylee held out her hands, he helped her up too.

"Are you guys dating?" Kurt blurted out with a small smirk.

Kaylee and Cam blushed and made eye contact.

"Ahhhh!" Mercedes squealed. "You are!"

Kaylee looked down for a moment then looked up and brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Yes."

"This must be recent" Quinn said, glad that she was off the market and hopefully over Rory.

"Yes actually" Kaylee nodded. "Yesterday."

"Congrats!" Blaine nodded.

"Thanks" Cam smiled awkwardly.

"Well, see you guys in a bit" Kaylee said, opening the door.

"That we will" Artie said. The new couple left the room.

"They're cute together" Kurt said.

"Sure. I'm just glad she's not alone anymore. Maybe some love will do her good" Quinn said in an icy tone.

Sam chuckled. "Still don't like her?"

"Not particularly."

"I dunno. I think she's fine now" Tina said. "I mean, Cam said it was her idea to do a doubles song."

"It could be a trap" Santana said.

"Well, even if it is, I think Cam and Jess and Sophie will stop it" Rachel said. "We all agree that we can trust them."

"True" Blaine nodded.

"How much time do we have until we perform again?" Rory asked.

"Ten minutes" Mike answered.

"We should go then" Kurt said.

"Is Finn asleep?" Quinn asked, looking at Finn, who has his eyes closed and was breathing gently but deeply.

"Yeah, I think so" Rachel said, carefully turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Well, wake him up or I will" Puck said. "The fun way."

"Don't you dare" Rachel scolded.

"Can we at least draw a mustache on him?" Brittany giggled.

"Yeah! We should!" Sugar agreed.

"That way, when he eats his daily twenty tacos, he'll look like a Mexican" Santana snickered.

"That's so racist" Artie said. "There's more to Mexicans than mustaches and tacos. And Finn doesn't eat twenty tacos a day."

"Whatever" Santana shrugged, not interested in entertaining the thought at all.

"So a mustache it is" Sam smiled and Puck found a blue pen in a bowl that was on the side table in the back corner next to a decretive bowl of fake apples.

"Such a waste" Finn had said when they had first been in the room a few days ago. "Perfectly good looking apples- fake!"

"No, no, no!" Rachel said. "You may not draw a mustache on Finn."

"Come on" Puck whined, using his best persuasion skills. "I'm not gonna kill him."

"Puck! No!" Rachel said. "We're about to go on stage. People will see!"

"I'll draw it light. Come on, it'll be funny" Puck promised, waving the pen.

"No one will be able to see" Mercedes said to Rachel. "It'll be hilarious and there will be no harm done."

"Finn can take a joke" Rory added.

"Are you all for this then?" Rachel demanded, her tone sharply rising.

They all nodded.

"Fine" Rachel sighed and carefully got off Finn's lap. "Light and gentle" she warned Puck.

Mercedes got her camera ready as Puck walked up and took the cap off the pen. Slowly and steadily, he drew a thin blue mustache above Finn's mouth. It curled at the ends and was even on both sides.

"Perfect" Puck smiled proudly.

Mercedes snapped a picture.

"I also vote we draw a Harry Potter scar on him" Santana said. She turned to Rachel with a deviously sweet. "You like Harry Potter."

Rachel shook her head. "No. I'm putting my foot down. No more."

"Fine, the mustache will suffice" Tina smiled. "Now wake him because we have to go."

"Don't tell him, okay?" Blaine said. "Let's see how long it takes for him to figure it out."

"It'll be pretty obvious if we all giggle when we see him, so keep a straight face" Quinn said.

They all agreed and stood up.

"Finn...Finn" Rachel gently shook Finn's arm. "Finn!"

Finn slowly awoke and blinked. "Mmmwhgon?"

Rachel giggled. "English please."

"What's going on?" Finn repeated, followed by a large yawn. Kurt had to bit his lip to stop from laughing. He looked away as Mercedes saw it and glared at him.

"We have to go. Last show" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah" Finn nodded and slowly sat up a bit.

"He doesn't know about Phat Lady" Mike said.

"What about them?" Finn said. "What did they do?"

"Nothing" Blaine shook his head. "We're just going to sing with them later on. All of us."

"Oh...coolbeans" Finn nodded. "What song?"

"Hot Chelle Rae's 'I Like It Like That'." Sam answered.

"Hopefully you know it" Mercedes said.

"I do" Finn nodded.

"Good. You know, you're a deep sleeper. You didn't hear Kaylee and Cam come in, did you?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. My deep sleeping is a gift and a curse" Finn said. "It helps me stay asleep when my mom is up early on the weekends vacuuming or something loud like that. I don't hear it at all. But that also means I'm often close to being late for school."

"He's right. One day, I had to call him six times before I just went into his room and yelled at him to wake up" Kurt said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Once, my mom dumped a whole bottle of water on me because I wouldn't get up."

They all laughed.

"We have to really go now" Quinn said and they all jumped up and hurried out of the waiting room, ready for the last show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Haaay! Yes I have a PA day today so I'm off school. So I decided to update this. Hope you like :) And also, yes, the ND gang only has one more day, but I'm doing my best to squeeze as much excitement into it so there will deffo be many more chapters. You what will help that? You. Giving me ideas. (hint hint). Lol anyhoooooo, that's all I gotta say. No, wait I lied. I have two more things to say. One, Joey Richter (from Starkid) makes hit TV debut tonight on Disney's 'Jessie' and I am super excited and super proud! :) Two, check out my glee blog.**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	37. Chapter 37

New Directions finished their last song. There they stood, on the stage, facing the crowd who were giving them a loud standing ovation. Mr. Reid had announced it was their last show but New Directions knew it wasn't over just yet. The applause was loud and they all smiled. What Rachel had said a while back was true- they are like Tinkerbell because they do need applause to live.

They gave wide, bright smiles to the crowd, gave a long bow and exited the stage.

"It may be tiring, but I'll never get tired of it" Mercedes smiled

"That's true" Rachel said, leaning on Finn. Her face was slightly shimmery from sweat. "I wish those lights weren't so bright, though. You could roast a pig on that stage!"

Mike shrugged. "Well, what can you do?" A rhetorical question.

Kaylee and Phat Lady passed them quickly on their way out on stage.

"Stay close" Kaylee said. "Someone will get you when it's time."

They all nodded and proceeded walking backstage.

"Waiting room again?" Sam asked his group.

"Might as well" Santana nodded.

They walked to the waiting room and sat down. This time, there was no fight to get the seats.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow" Tina said quietly. They all remained quiet, mulling over this sad fact.

"As much as I loved this trip, I can't wait to be home. I miss my clothes and I wore the same shirt three times this trip" Kurt said.

"I miss home too" Sam agreed. "I miss my family."

"That's sweet" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay" Rachel said loudly, sensing a fight and putting a stop to it before it began. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"It's our last day, we should do something big" Puck smiled.

"I'd prefer small and together and fun" Quinn said.

"Let's just see where the day takes us. Maybe Mr. Schue has plans already" Finn said.

"Maybe" Blaine nodded.

"This has been a super fun trip" Mercedes said. "You know, I think that in twenty years, after we've gone our separate ways and have separate new lives, we should all get together and plan a big trip like this!"

"Well, I'm sure you'd all like to do that. Go on a trip with the famous Santana Lopez! You all are lucky. You all can say you knew me when I was a lowly high schooler" Santana smiled airily.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" Will smiled, popping his head in the door. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Hello!" they all chorused.

"What're you all doing in here? Your show is done" Will said.

"Not exactly" Rachel said with a smile.

"We're singing one final song with Phat Lady" Rory explained.

"Are you now?" Will asked, amusement in his eyes. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "I thought you guys were enemies."

"Still unconfirmed" Quinn said dryly.

"Most of us have forgiven them" Blaine said. "So I think we're on good terms now."

Will nodded. "Great. What song are you guys singing?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Brittany said. "So will I because I can't remember what song we decided on."

Will smiled and looked at them. Then he noticed Finn. Or rather, Finn's mustache.

"Uh, Finn, you have a-" Will began, but was cut off.

"MY CUP, MY CUP, SAYIN' WHAT'S UP TO MY CUP" Santana sang really loudly so that she was practically screaming. She had seen Mr. Schuester's eyes settle on Finn's upper lip and she knew he'd comment and ruin the joke. So she did what was necessary.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled and threw a fake apple at her. It hit her cheek and rolled away.

"What's your deal?" Mercedes asked Santana. No one else had caught on so her actions were alien to them.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm in a singing mood. So I sing. Got a problem?"

"No" Mercedes said, dragging out the word.

"Well, Mr. Schue, you'd best be going and get a seat to see our last performance" Santana said sweetly.

Will gave them a confused look than shrugged. "You guys are weird. Don't get up to anything stupid." And he left the room.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Nothing" Santana said simply, but her tone told them that she wasn't speaking more.

Conversation resumed like normal for a while longer.

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom" Finn announced, standing up. He smiled at them.

"Thanks for sharing. If I had a blog, I'd write about it" Sam said. Finn rolled his eyes and left the room. Once he was out of earshot, Santana groaned loudly.

"You guys are so dumb!" She said with a frown.

"What did we do?" Kurt asked. They were all as confused.

"It's what you didn't do" Santana said. "And that's help me out."

"I'm lost" Quinn said. They all nodded.

Santana sighed and looked up. "Remember like ten minutes ago, when I sang loudly?" They nodded. "Well, I had a legit reason."

"I should hope so. It was quite a random outburst" Rachel said.

"Mr. Schue was literally seconds away from telling Finn about the mustache! So I created a distraction by singing" Santana explained. As she said that, she could see the confusion disappear from their faces and the realization hit them.

"Ohhhhh" they said and nodded once they understood.

"Clever" Tina said.

"Why that song?" Sam asked.

"What song is it?" Blaine asked. "The lyrics are odd."

"That was the first song that came to mind" Santana said, cracking a small smile.

"I wrote that song" Brittany said happily to Blaine.

"That explains it" Blaine grinned.

"Artie helped. But no one else liked it so we didn't sing it at Nationals" Brittany told him.

"There's a shock" Kurt muttered, making Blaine laugh.

They all smiled and laughed too.

"And Finn never suspected a thing yet" Sugar said.

"Well, we're just lucky his IQ is about as high as Beth can count" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Beth is very smart for her age" Puck said proudly. "I taught her!"

"Poor child" Mercedes said but smiled when Puck made a face.

"Finn's smart too" Rachel protested, but no one listened.

Tina smiled. "By the way, in your rooms, did you guys have little bars of-"

She was cut off by Finn storming in the room.

"Anybody care to explain this?" Finn asked in a loud, mad tone and pointed to the mustache. His brow was furrowed and he almost shook with anger.

The other members of New Directions gave wide, innocent looks to Finn. Most of them had to bite their lips or cheeks so keep from laughing because Finn's reaction was actually quite hilarious.

"Well?" Finn demanded.

"What ever do you mean?" Quinn asked sweetly, making the task of holding in laughter that much harder.

"I mean this!" Finn yelled, pointing to the mustache so much that he poked himself a few times. Blaine totally lost it and had his face buried in Kurt's shoulder to muffle the giggles.

"Finn, it's vacation. It's okay if you don't shave" Sam said with a smile.

"Very...rugged, Finn" Mercedes winked at him jokingly.

"I went on stage like this!" Finn yelled. "People saw me!"

"Oh, Finn, man up" Santana said. "It's barely noticeable."

"When did you notice it?" Rory asked.

Finn's anger died down a bit. "I saw it in the mirror in the bathroom."

"Darn, we should have seen that one coming" Puck said.

"Uh, hello!" Fin said, snapping back into his mad tone. He realized he had to target them one at a time to get the best outcome. And he knew right away who to hit up first. He turned to Rachel, who, despite her previous resistance to the whole idea, was also fighting to keep in a giggle.

"Rachel, how could you let this happen?" He asked, trying to sound nice and mad at the same time.

Rachel's eyes grew wide with guilt. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke and I was against it at first, but really, it's not that bad and it is kinda funny..."

"Have a sense of humor, bro" Puck said. "And don't blame the chick."

Finn knew Puck was right.

"Come on" Kurt said to his taller step-brother. "You know it's funny. You know you want to laugh."

Finn's lips twitched as if he did want to smile.

"You know you want to" Sugar repeated in a sing-song voice.

Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I suppose."

They laughed along with him.

"You're not going to take it off now, right?" Brittany asked.

"I most certainly am" Finn said. He marched to the door. "Right now."

"What? But it's so stylish" Mike said. "Keep it."

"No thanks" Finn shook his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash this off."

He left the room and stepped into the backstage area. Rachel stood up, adjusted her dress and ran after him. He was just down the backstage hall.

"Finn!" Rachel called, running up and almost into him. "I really was against the idea. They did it when you fell asleep between shows. I'm sorry I didn't try and stop them. I didn't think you'd be so upset about it. They told me you'd be okay and it would be funny, which it sorta was but really, I'm honestly sor-"

Finn pulled her close and kissed her. She was rambling and with Rachel, you had to do two things to shut her up- kiss her or tell her some shocking fact like Wicked was getting canceled permanently or something like that. He chose the first and best way.

When Rachel's eyes fell shut and she relaxed into the kiss, Finn pulled back.

"Calm down, I'm not mad at you" he said quietly, but she could hear him.

"No?"

"I'm not even mad at all."

"Oh...okay" Rachel nodded.

"Sure, I was a little annoyed, but not with you" Finn said, and kissed her again. This time, it wasn't such a shock to her and she kissed back.

"I love you" Finn said to her. "And don't you forget it."

"Only if you never forget that I love you too" Rachel smiled.

Finn hugged her. "I'm anxious to be home because then we can do this without all thirteen of them hounding us. Privacy is a meaningless word on trips like this."

Rachel sighed. "I know, right. But just watch, you'll miss them and this trip when it's all gone and over."

Finn smiled and chuckled. "Maybe...probably."

Rachel gave him a quick kiss. "Can I be honest with you?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course, yes. I want you to always be" Finn said, frowning a bit because people, girls especially, only asked that when they had something sad or important to say.

Rachel nodded. "Good. I just wanted to tell you that...you don't look good with a mustache."

Finn looked relived because he was expecting her to say something worse. "I don't?"

"No, sorry" Rachel said. "Really, mustaches aren't hot on anyone. Except maybe Orlando Bloom..."

Finn raised one eyebrow. Rachel saw it and giggled.

"Sorry. You weren't planning on growing one, were you?"

"Nah" Finn shook his head with a smile.

"Good" Rachel said.

They sorta stood there for a minute, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, enjoying each other.

"Well, I better go back to the group. And you have to wash off the mustach" Rachel said, swinging their interlocked hands.

"Good plan" Finn smiled and press a kiss to her forehead. They broke apart and went in opposite directions, only looking back once, catching each other's stare and giving a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Will returned to his seat after he chatted with the kids. Emma sat on his left and Shelby sat on his right and Shannon sat on Emma's left.<p>

"Where are the kids? And why are you sitting down?" Shelby asked Will when he sat in his seat.

"The kids joined forces with Phat Lady and they're gonna sing a song together at the end of this" Will explained in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Will nodded. "They said they've forgiven Phat Lady. Well, most of them."

Shelby shrugged. "Okay then."

"Seems harmless enough" Beiste said, look up to the stage where Phat Lady was perfectly singing a loud pop song.

"So I guess we'll have to stick around then, huh?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Will asked. "Got better things to do?"

Shelby chuckled. "Sleep. I'm old and tired and this is the most excitement I've had in years. I want to go to bed."

"Oh, Shelby" Emma smiled. "You're not old."

"Yeah, I think I'm older than all of you" Beiste said.

"How old are you?" Will asked, innocently curious.

Beiste made a 'tsk' sound. "Will, you never ask a lady her age."

"Shannon's right" Emma said. "It's just plain rude."

Will rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"Anyways, you can sleep after the show. And then when we return in Lima, you can sleep for as long as you please" Emma said.

Shelby nodded. "I may sleep for a year."

* * *

><p>Kaylee came to the door exactly thirty minutes later.<p>

"Hey guys!" Kaylee said, a bit out of breath from performing.

"Hello" Artie smiled.

"Ready?" Kurt asked her. Kaylee nodded and New Directions all stood up. The girls adjusted their dresses and skirts and the boys smoothed out the front of their shirts.

"So do we just follow you on stage?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. You wait backstage and when I announce it, you all come out. Sadly, we don't have enough mics, so you'll all have to sing loudly. I guess with all of us, it'll be fine" Kaylee said as they trailed behind her backstage.

"Great" Tina nodded.

Kaylee came to a stop near the curtains. The other members of Phat Lady were on stage singing a rock song that Finn, Artie and Puck seem to know, but was foreign to all the girls.

"Well, here we are. I'm going back on stage now and you'll hear the cue for you guys to come on" Kaylee said with a smile. She tucked a stray lock of black hair away from her face and looked at New Directions. "I'm really glad we're doing this and I'm glad everything's cool between us."

"Aw, so are we" Mercedes said with a dazzling smile.

Kaylee gave him a smile then when the song Phat Lady was singing ended, she threw open the curtains and went back on stage.

Phat Lady sang another song. Then after that, the music died and Kaylee took a mic.

"Hello" Kaylee said loudly to the crowd. "Hope you're all enjoying the show. We have one last treat for you. In honor of their last night here before they get on a plane and return to Lima, Ohio, we welcome back to the stage for one large and loud duo group performance, here is New Directions!"

With that cue, New Directions ran on stage and was greeted by a loud thunderous applause and smiles from Phat Lady's members.

The music started.

'_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me, buy out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up, so what?_

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh my homie got the booze_

_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

_In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack_

_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

_Come back stay here at my grandma's house_

_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

_I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that_

_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

_Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_

_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

_With this sick tune, play it in the car_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that,_

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_I like it like that_'

When the last note was sung by both groups and the music ended, the crowd erupted in a loud roar. The two groups that stood on stage, displaying wide smiles and rapidly rising and falling chests, looked at each other. They smiled even wider and they all shuffled in to a very large group hug. The ones in the middle were squished but enjoyed it all.

"Great job guys" Rachel smiled as someone's, maybe Cam's, arm moved and almost hit her face.

"We are amazing" Sophie shouted.

"Heck yeah!" Mercedes laughed.

They slowly shuffled out of the hug and gave a bow to the audience. Then New Directions and Phat Lady got off the stage and stood in the darkness of the backstage area.

"That was amazing!" Sam said, fist pumping.

"I know!" Kaylee said, laughing.

"Any chances that you guys will move to Ohio and we'll form a large glee club. Maybe 'Phat Directions' or 'New Lady'?" Puck asked, proud of his name ideas.

Cam shook his head. "That'd be amazing but I doubt it's in the near future. We love Orlando, Florida too much."

"Too bad" Rachel said. "We'd whoop those Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline so bad. They won't know what hit them!"

"I remember Vocal Adrenaline. We ran into them at Nationals last year" Jess said, frowning at the memory. "They're good."

"And evil" Kurt piped up.

They all laughed but Phat Lady's laugh was more of an awkward one.

"Anyways, I know it's late, so if you are tired, it's okay, but it's our post show ritual to swim. You guys are more than welcome to come" Kaylee offered with a smile.

"Here at the hotel pool?" Rory asked.

Cam nodded.

"Is it open this late?" Finn asked. "Pools close at a certain time."

Kaylee smiled. "For normal people, it is. For the hotel owner's daughter, it is always open."

"Really? You can do that?" Sugar asked excitedly.

Kaylee gave a small smirk, reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. There were at least five different keys on it. Kaylee held up a silver key. "This one is the pool key."

"Well guys" Quinn said to her fellow group members. "Are we gonna go?"

New Directions shared some glances, but it obvious of their unanimous decision.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. The song they sing is 'I Like It Like That' by Hot Chelle Rae feat. New Boyz. Anyhoo, I've been busy with watching Glee (which has been EPIC) and blogging about Glee. Lately, I've had some issue uploading embedded videos on my blog and becasuse I'm guessing most of you readers are technologically advanced, I'd really love it if you helped me out. My issue is explained in the post entitled "Glee 'Prom-asaurus' videos". If you have an answer, I'll love you forever. Here is my blog:**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Thanks so much! Anyways, now I'm listening to Glee's new AMAZING version of 'Big Girls Don't Cry'...I'm in love. Hahaha TTYL for now!**


	38. Chapter 38

The members of New Directions raced up to their rooms to change. On the way, they passed Shelby and Emma.

"Going swimming!" Mercedes yelled as they passed the two ladies.

"What? Swimming?" Emma asked. "At the hotel pool?"

"Yeah. Kaylee invited us" Santana said. "We're going to change now."

"Are you sure? It's late" Shelby sighed.

"It's our last night here. We gotta make the best of it!" Rachel smiled. "Please?"

"Well, alright" Emma shrugged. "But be safe and don't cause any issues."

"We won't" Quinn promised. The teens raced off again.

Twenty minutes later, they were all ready and hurrying back to the main floor. When they arrived at the pool, the smell of chlorine was obvious. The pool's door was locked and Phat Lady was already inside and swimming. Finn rapped on the door and at the sound, Kaylee climbed out of the pool, walked to the door and let them in.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hello" they all greeted.

"This pool's huge" Sugar gasped when they all stepped into the muggy and damp pool area and the door was shut behind them.

"Thanks" Kaylee said, like she owned the pool.

"Come on in!" Jess yelled.

New Directions smiled and dropped their bags on the plastic chairs and tables and took off their clothes that were over their bathing suits. The adults had made them wear clothes overtop their bathing suits for the trip down to the pool because they were not about to let them run downstairs in bikinis and swim trunks.

New Directions got into the pool.

"It's so warm!" Blaine said, once he got in.

"Sorry!" Puck cackled.

"Dude" Mike shook his head. "Not cool."

"Relax, I'm joking. I'm not that stupid" Puck laughed because all the girls had believed him and screamed.

Kaylee rolled her eyes as Cam highfived Puck. "It's warm because I cranked up the heat. I hate a freezing pool."

"Great. Me too" Rachel said.

"Yo, if you want a hot pool, go in a hot tub" Artie said, floating on his raft.

"I don't want a hot pool. I want a warm pool" Rachel huffed.

"Okay, let's play a game" Rory said.

"Hide and Seek!" Brittany shouted and splashed around.

"Where are we supposed to hide?" Finn asked. "We are in a pool."

"We can hide underwater" Brittany said.

Quinn sighed. "Sometimes it's best to just smile and nod" she said to Jess.

"Let's play the Colour Game" Kaylee suggested.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's play!" Sophie agreed.

"What is it?" Finn asked. "Colour game? Sounds lame."

"No! It's really fun" Kaylee said.

"I know how to play" Sam said. "It's not bad."

"How do you know it?" Blaine asked.

"Younger siblings, remember?" Sam smiled.

"Well, someone's gotta explain the rules to me, then" Mercedes said.

"Same" Kurt said.

"It's simple" Cam smiled and dove into the pool.

"Here's how it goes" Sam began. "One person is It. They stand up here by the deep end and face the wall. Everyone else lines up here and they keep their arms on the edge. Everyone's has to think of a colour and the It person has to call out colours. If your colour is called, you have to swim to the shallow end and touch the wall before the It person touches you. The It person can call out colours and as soon as he hears splashing or signs of swimming, he can turn around. And if he sees someone on the move, he must jump in the pool and catch them. If you're caught, you're It."

"Sounds fun" Mercedes said.

"I guess" Santana shrugged.

"Okay let's play!" Finn shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah" Mike said loudly, holding his arms up. "There's gotta be some rules here."

"What do you mean?" Kaylee looked at him.

"I mean that there are many colours in the universe. We should put some limit on what colours we use."

"I agree" Rachel said. "There is like the normal rainbow of colours, then there are mixes like teal and turquoise."

"What's the difference between those two?" Rory asked.

"Um, well teal is a greenish-blue and turquoise is a bit more blue than greenish-blue. Kinda like blueish-green, but they're both really similar" Kurt said.

"And then there could be reddish-purple and so on and so forth. The options are endless" Rachel said.

"Heliotrope! That's a colour too!" Quinn said.

"Is that like helium? Because that stuff is funny to breath in!" Puck laughed.

"Remember that time in freshman year when you dared me to carry around those helium balloons and use them to talk to all my teachers with the helium voice?" Finn asked Puck with a laugh.

Puck snickered. "Yeah! Good times!"

"Heliotrope is a purple-blue colour" Quinn informed them with an eye roll. She had been dating Finn when that dare occurred and as his girlfriend, she had her share of laughs aimed at her for association. It was quite annoying.

"Okay here are the rules" Kaylee said loudly. "ROY G BIV is allowed-"

"That's my neighbor's name!" Brittany interrupted proudly.

Kaylee blinked at Brittany.

"Just continue" Kurt advised with a hand wave.

Kaylee nodded and watched Brittany out of the corner of her eyes as she proceeded to tell Tina how nice her neighbor is. "Okay, uh, so the normal rainbow colours are allowed and also gold, silver, pink, grey, brown, black and white."

"Technically black and white are shades" Blaine pointed out.

"So?" Finn asked, splashing him.

"I'm just saying" Blaine muttered.

"I understand that they're shades but it's okay" Kaylee said to Blaine.

Sam put his hand up. "I got a question!"

"Yeah?" Cam asked.

"Is purple allowed?"

"Yeah" Kaylee said. "It's a rainbow colour."

"Uh, last I checked, there was no 'P' in ROY G BIV" Santana snapped.

"Well, indigo and violet are shades of purple" Kaylee replied.

"So is purple allowed or not?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And so is violet and indigo" Kaylee said firmly.

"If violet is just a lighter shade of purple than can't we just use rose too, which is a lighter shade of red or pink?" Sugar asked.

"No" Rachel simply said.

Mercedes sighed loudly. "Ten minutes later and we're arguing over if we should use rose or if it's okay to use white even if it's a shade. Can we just play the game already?"

"I agree" Quinn said. "Here are the okay colours, listen good because I'm only saying it once. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, violet, silver, gold, pink, black, white, grey and brown."

Jess clapped her hands once. "Okay! Who's gonna be It?"

"Not me!" Kurt said.

"I will" Sam smiled.

"Okay let's play!" Puck yelled and they all swam to the deep end. Sam climbed out of the pool and padded to the other end so he backed on to the deep end. He shivered, being out of the water.

"Everyone put your arms on the edge. It's gotta be fair" Rachel said. They all did.

Sam shivered again. "Does everyone have their colour?" he asked loudly.

"Yes!" They shouted back.

Sam nodded. "Okay, here goes. Uh...red, blue, yellow, green, pink..." Sam paused and listened. He heard the lapping of moving water hit the sides of the pool. That meant someone was moving. Sam smiled and spun around. He saw four people swimming away. He couldn't make them out but only two of them were doing a good job at moving quietly. Sam hurriedly jumped into the pool, jumping over the others, who still had their arms up on the edge. He landed in the pool with a large splash and right away swam after his first target. As he got closer, he recognized Sugar's bright yellow bathing suit. He swam ahead but wasn't fast enough because she, along with Blaine and two other Phat Lady members, had successfully gotten to the other side.

"Made it!" Blaine cheered.

Sam sighed and got out of the pool. "Okay, let's keep going."

Blaine, Sugar and the two others sat on the edge of the pool, with their feet in the shallow end. Sam started calling out colours again, not caring if he repeated ones.

"Blue, green, purple..." he stopped and listened. Then he heard a loud splash. He smiled to himself and whipped around. One person was halfway down the pool. They were sneaky and a quiet swimmer, swimming along the bottom of the pool in a stealthy way. Sam wasted no time in jumping in the pool after them. He swam after the person and as he got closer, he saw it was Kaylee. He pushed himself forward in the water. Finally, he reached out and hit her leg. Kaylee felt the tap and stood up. By now, she could stand up in the water.

Kaylee brushed the mop of wet black hair out of her face and glared at Sam.

"How the heck did you hear me? I didn't make a sound at all!" She demanded, her old sass returning.

"I heard a splash" Sam answered honestly, backing away a bit because she still sorta scared him.

Kaylee's eyes flashed around the pool, looking from the large group at the deep end to the four safe people sitting in the shallow end pool's edge. When her dark eyes landed on the four of them, it became quite obvious. They held in a laugh and awkwardly avoided eye contact.

"You! Your guys made splashes to get me out!" She yelled, her voice rising higher.

Sugar giggled. "Prove it."

Cam, on the other side of the pool, sensed Kaylee's temper rising. "Kay, it was just a joke" he said, and laughed to prove his point.

"It's actually quite clever" Jess said. "We've played this so many times and we've never tried to get each other out."

"Well, that's us" Rachel said. "Always trying to stab each other in the back." She laughed at the irony. It was really quite true.

Kaylee sighed, silently admitting defeat. "New rule" she said firmly. "You have to be silent at all times. No cheating."

They all nodded, secretly relived that she didn't get too mad.

"Well" Sam said, smiling. "You're still out."

Kaylee smiled too and then snapped her fingers at the four people who were safe. "I'm It now so y'all are back in the game. I gotta warn you New Direction people, I've been playing this for a while, so your chances of being safe are so much lower now."

"Ooohhh!" Phat Lady's members said, to scare New Directions.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Bring it!" he yelled to them as Kaylee climbed out of the pool.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Tina asked. They had played many, many, many rounds of the Colour game. So many that they all had a turn to be It at least once. After that they had had a handstand contest and other minor but fun and competitive games.<p>

"It's almost two in the morning" Artie answered. He was still in his raft and had was able to participate in the Colour game with them and he judged the mini competitions.

"I'm tired" Kurt said.

"Me too" Sophie sighed and floated on her back, closing her eyes.

"Want to leave?" Quinn asked the New Direction girls. "Because I'm fine with that."

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "We don't want anyone drowning due to fatigue."

"So I guess it's over now?" Cam asked as they all slowly got out of the pool.

Blaine nodded. "The swim? Yeah. I'm so tired. It doesn't help that the water is warm."

They all grabbed fresh towels from the stack in the corner.

"Ooh, these are so soft" Brittany smiled.

"Picture time!" Mercedes announced, pulling out her camera from her bag. She set up the camera on a stack of towels and set the timer. The group arranged so everyone could be seen. Mercedes pressed the button and raced to the group. The light flashed and made a click sound.

"Yay" Sophie said as they walked for the door.

"Well" Kaylee said as they all left the pool area. She locked the door behind them as Finn put a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet. "This was fun. I'm glad you guys could come for a dip."

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting us" Sam nodded.

"You guys leave tomorrow, right?" Cam asked.

"Sadly, yes" Kurt said as they all nodded.

"Too bad" Cam sighed.

"Yeah..." Rachel nodded.

Quinn yawned and leaned on Rory's shoulder. "Not to be rude, but can we go? I'm so tired, it's not even funny."

They all laughed and walked quietly into the lobby.

"See you guys tomorrow" Finn said and the two groups parted.

"I assume Kaylee lives in the hotel, but what about the rest of them?" Blaine asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Huh...I dunno. I never really thought about it" Santana said with a shrug.

"Maybe they live here too?" Kurt said.

"Maybe..." Blaine repeated.

In the hallway, they looked at each other for a moment before Quinn yawned yet again, causing Puck to yawn too.

"What? What is this? Puck doesn't yawn!" Puck said, yawning.

"Why does Puck talk in third person?" Tina asked him with a smile.

Finn yawned followed by Mike, Artie, Mercedes and Rachel.

"Okay, it's official. We're all tired" Kurt said. He spun on his heels and turned to his door. "Goodnight."

They chuckled and went to their rooms, mumbling phrases of 'good night' and 'bye' and 'see you tommorrow'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello Gleeks! :) I must admit, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter...I dunno why, I just didn't feel it...but if YOU did, that's great! Thanks to some of your reviews, I have some interesting ideas for the last day and the plane ride home... Not to spoil anything, but you be meeting an old 'friend'. Hahahahahahahah I feel so evil. Expect 4 more chapters for sure and probs more too. **

**OMG WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE 2 HOUR GLEE EPISODE? Cuz I soooo am! AHHHHHHH! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

Morning came before any of them would have liked. Sun pouring in though the window because they were too tired to get up and close it when they had realized it was left open last night is really quite a literal rude awakening.

But if there's one thing Puck can't do, it is sleep if there's light. So when he got up, yawned and saw that the time was 8:33, he knew there was no going back to sleep. So he got out of the large bed and grabbed a pair of clean clothes...or at least a pair that smelled somewhat clean and had no random food stains on it. He went to the bathroom and changed into them. When he came out, Finn was still sound asleep. Puck didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he left the room, taking the room key with him. The hallway was quiet but he heard voices in one room across the hall and a few doors down. It was a girl room. He was bored out of his mind and all the other dudes were probably still asleep so he decided to knock. The door was immediately opened by Sugar.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Uh, hi" Puck said. "What're you girls doing? Pillow fight perhaps?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Puck heard Brittany squeal.

"Come in" Sugar said, letting Puck go in the room.

"Puck. What brings you here?" Santana asked, her words dripping with sarcasm and boredom.

He shrugged. "I woke up and was bored."

"Pillow fight, pillow fight!" Brittany chanted and was joined by Sugar.

"Keep it down or Berry will come here and probably kill us" Santana said but then she gave them a grin and grabbed a plump white pillow. "Game on!"

Puck dove across the bed and grabbed another pillow. Every straight guy's dream come true: a pillow fight with hot girls!

The four of them hit each other with pillows, laughing wildly. A little too loud because their fun was interrupted by a loud, impatient knock on the door.

"Uh-oh" Santana froze. "It's Berry."

"Coming to kill us?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

"It's not Berry" said the voice behind the door. "But I am here to kill you."

"Quinn" Puck mouthed to the girls.

"That's even worse" Santana pouted. "She's got angry mother hormones."

"Open up" Quinn demanded, her fist hitting the door again.

Puck dropped his pillow and opened the door, giving her a cheesy smile.

"Why, hello Quinn! What brings you here on this glorious morning?"

Quinn scoffed and shoved him aside, storming into the room and facing Santana, Brittany and Sugar.

"People are trying to sleep here and you guys are yelling and screaming and making a racket" Quinn yelled. "I'd think you'd have a bit more consideration!"

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on in here?" Sam asked, him and Rory coming in, clad in their pajamas.

"We could hear yelling from our room" Rory said.

"Dude, calm your chick" Puck said to Rory.

Santana laughed. "Good luck. She's a maniac."

"We weren't that loud anyways" Sugar insisted to Quinn.

"Are you kidding? How is anyone supposed to get any sleep around here?" Quinn shouted.

Rory jumped into the scene, taking Quinn by the shoulders and steering her out of the room and into his own room. Sam had the decency to stay in the other room and not get involved.

"Quinn" Rory said calmly to the fuming blonde. "What's gotten into you?"

Quinn sighed and sat on the bed. "I dunno. I didn't get much sleep last night at all and the next thing I knew it's 8:45 in the morning and I haven't slept a bit and can hear Santana, Sugar, Brittany and Puck yelling and laughing loudly next door."

Rory felt sighed and sat next to her. "Well, that's too bad."

She nodded. "And so I guess I just overreacted."

"Aye" Rory agreed. "Why didn't you sleep? You were so tired when we left the pool."

"I was and I slept right away for an hour. Then I woke up and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night."

"Well" Rory sighed. "Tonight we'll be back in Lima and you can sleep in your own bed. Maybe that'll be better."

Quinn's frustrated frown turned to a sad pout. "Oh, yeah..."

Rory chuckled lightly. "Not a good thing?"

"No! I love being here with everyone and this vacation has been really fun" Quinn smiled.

"So let's enjoy the last day, alright?" Rory asked.

Quinn nodded. Then she looked Rory in the eye and kissed him. "Thank you for helping me."

"What are boyfriends for?" Rory replied with a laugh.

They joined hands and walked back to Santana, Sugar and Brittany's room. By now, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Mike had gathered there too.

"Guys, I'm sorry" Quinn said loudly. They had all stopped their chatter and stared at her as she came in the room that had been propped open a bit. "I didn't get much sleep last night so I was cranky and I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"Aw, we forgive you" Brittany said and the whole group of them pulled into a large group hug around Quinn. Everyone except Santana, that is.

"Come on Santana" Quinn said with a small smile. "You know you love us."

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, alright." She went and joined the hug.

"Uh...what's going on?" Blaine asked. The huggers, not breaking their large embrace, turned and saw Kurt and Blaine standing in the doorway, confused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good you're here" Rachel said when she saw Mr. Schue walking into the hotel's breakfast room. The teens were all up and starving so they had gotten dressed and went down to the lobby for food. The adults followed shortly after.<p>

"That I am" Will said, slightly confused as to why the teens were anxiously awaiting his arrival. "Uh, why is this such a big deal?"

"We want to know" Kurt began with a smile "what we'll be doing today."

"It is our last day" Mercedes said, as if anyone needed a reminder.

"Oh" Will scratched the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest guys, I don't have a plan for us."

"What?" Rory gasped. "But you must!"

Will chuckled at the dramatics they displayed. "Sorry guys. But it's your last day so you guys can do what you want."

Shelby smiled at them. "So what do you want to do?"

"Shopping" Kurt smiled, eyes bright.

"Okay. Anything else?" Shelby asked.

"Swimming again?" Rachel suggested.

"No! No more swimming" Mercedes huffed. "I've done more swimming on this trip than I've done in my whole life!"

"I agree" Finn nodded. "I'm kinda sick of swimming."

"I like swimming" Mike said. "I'd be okay if we go swimming."

"No! What about bowling?" Rory said. "I played it on the Wii at the Pierce house and I want to try the real thing."

"We have bowling in Lima" Finn pointed out with a shake of his head.

"How about we go to a movie?" Brittany asked.

"Nah" Blaine shook his head. "There are no good movie playing."

"Plus, we have movie theaters in Lima too" Santana said.

"I still vote for shopping" Kurt said, eating a bite of waffle.

"I wouldn't mind shopping" Quinn said.

"Okay" Will said loudly. "If you want to go shopping, raise your hand."

Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Sugar, Santana, Mike, Rachel, Finn, Sam and Mercedes raised their hands.

"So you guys don't want to at all?" Will asked Brittany, Rory, Artie and Puck.

"Not my first choice" Artie replied.

"So what would you guys like to do then?" Emma asked them

"Meet hot chicks" Puck said with a sultry grin.

Will rolled his eyes. "Anything else that's not stupid?"

Puck pouted. "Fine, I'll go to the mall..."

Artie threw up his hands. "Me too, if there's nothing better to do..."

"Same" Rory agreed.

"I think we should go to sleep" Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled. "Brit will come to the mall too. Don't worry."

"Yay" Rachel smiled. "All of us together on our last day! It's best that way!"

"I agree" Quinn smiled.

"Well, eat up so we can go!" Beiste said to the teens who grinned and shoved food in their mouths.

"And please eat like civilized humans beings. We are in public" Shelby said, glaring at Sam, who had syrup dripping down his chin from the gigantically large piece of waffle he had stuffed in his abnormally large mouth. Sam grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello my faithful readers who make my smile every day and I love with my whole entire heart! **

**How are you doing? I am doing great! However, I am a bit sad because next week is the Glee Season 3 finale and it looks so sad! :_(**

**Anyways, thanks so much to anyone who replied and also those who gave me some ideas, I love you so much. I have some big plans for the next few chapters, but that doesn't mean I can't work some more ideas in too! So hit me up of you have an idea! **

**Thanks for reading! Love you lots! :) xoxoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

Will steered the bus into the large strip mall parking lot.

"So this is a strip mall?" Puck asked, eyebrows up with a sultry grin.

"Correct" Rachel nodded.

"So are all the ladies going to strip or something?" Puck asked.

"Get you mind out of the gutter for like ten minutes, please!" Mercedes scoffed.

"I'll strip too" Puck said, looking at Sugar and Santana.

"You most certainly will not" Shelby said, glaring at Puck.

Puck laughed. "Fine, fine."

Will parked the bus and turned to look at them as they all began to stand up.

"Woah, just hold on a minute. Take a seat" He said, holding his hands up.

They sat down.

"Okay, just a few things I want to go over" Will said. "One, we are not spending the whole day here. Just so you know, we will be at the airport at five o'clock this evening. Our flight is at eight but we want to be there early and eat some delicious airport food..."

"Yum" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"...So my goal is to leave this mall at say two o'clock at the latest. It's ten thirty now. So if you want, you can eat here or if not, we'll get food on the way back to the hotel."

Kurt raised his hand. "Uh, why do we have to leave at two at the latest?"

"Because I doubt your rooms are in a neat conditions and you're all packed" Beiste said.

"That's true" Finn said with a chuckle.

"I'm not done" Will said. "Okay so two, I'm not sure how you guys want to split up in the mall, but this time, try not to leave anyone behind. We don't need another scare."

They all laughed.

"Don't worry. I've learned never to give my phone to anyone and to read all signs" Santana laughed.

"Great" Will gave a thumbs up.

"Can we shop now?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, you can" Will nodded and moved to the side as they all excitedly exited the bus.

Will press the button that lowered Artie down to the ground.

"Okay so are we splitting up?" Sugar asked.

"Last time we split into three groups, right?" Mike asked.

"I think so" Rachel nodded. "But if it were up to me-"

"It isn't" Brittany interjected.

Rachel glared at her. "If it were up to me, we'd all stay together. I like it better when we're all together."

"I do too" Rory said.

"Don't get me wrong, so do I, but large groups can be busy" Tina said.

"That's true" Sam nodded.

"Well, we're not going to decide anything this way" Blaine said. "And we're actually just wasting shopping time. So here's what I propose. We stay together and if it gets crowded or unbearable, we split up."

"I like that idea" Finn said.

"Great" Kurt said. "Let's go." And on that mark, they all took off toward the mall.

* * *

><p>"Now where to?" Tina asked loudly so all fifteen of them could hear. They had been shopping for twenty minutes and so far, nothing too bad has happened. They learned that if they're addressing the whole group, they gotta speak loudly and if they leave one store, they must make sure everyone is accounted for before they go to another one. A little overwhelming, but they've gone through worse.<p>

"Let's go to the candy store a few shops down" Puck said.

"We have tons of candy still. We never ate our stuff from Universal and same with the stuff we got at Fun Spot" Mercedes said. "It's all in my room still."

"We can eat that on the plane or something" Quinn said.

"Let's go to that clothing store over there" Sugar said, pointing to a sign.

They mumbled an agreement and walked over to the store.

"I'm bored" Sam complained loudly.

"Deal with it" Santana snapped, strolling past Sam to look at the display of shorts.

Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Mike sat down in some chairs, waiting to leave the store.

"And now you see why I didn't want to go shopping" Puck sighed, resting his face in his hand.

Sam looked over at Mercedes, the only girl who wasn't looking at clothes. "Why are you here?"

"Because my mom and dad loved each other and wanted another kid. Plus, my mom once told me that my brother was the test-child and I'm the one they really wanted" Mercedes replied with a grin.

Sam paused, a bit confused. "I meant right now in this store."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I know, I just like messing with you."

Sam laughed. "That was quite clever."

"Thanks. I've been waiting to use that. Just don't ask me 'how did you get here?' because that'll require a different and maybe more mentally scarring answer" Mercedes smiled.

Sam shuddered. "Thanks for the tip."

They were silent for a moment until Sam spoke up again.

"You never answered my question."

"What was it again?"

"Why are you here and not looking at the stuff with the others?" Sam asked.

Mercedes chuckled. "Because it's not for me."

"What's that mean?" Sam questioned.

Mercedes' smile faded a bit. "Let's just say that even Santana will have trouble fitting into some of those clothes."

Sam blinked. "I don't get it...sorry. You'll need to explain this one to me."

Mercedes gave him a short glare before he realized he wasn't kidding. She shrugged. "This store is geared towards more...thinner...people. It'd be ridiculous to even bother browsing."

Sam finally clued in. "Oh...sorry."

"Not your fault."

"If it makes any difference to you, I still love you and think you're beautiful no matter what" Sam said, a bit quieter.

Mercedes turned her head so she could face him. "It makes a big difference. Aside from me, you're the only one who's opinion would matter to me. Well, maybe Kurt's too. Thank you, Sam. You always know just what to say."

Sam smiled and pretended to play with invisible suspenders. "All in a day's work."

Mercedes giggled.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Puck yelled loudly. They stood in yet another clothing store.<p>

"What?" Sugar turned and looked over. Judging by Puck's loud and sudden tone, they all assumed something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"We're bored" Puck sighed with a smile and pointed to Sam.

"I am too" Mike said quietly.

"Don't worry, we're leaving this store as soon as I buy this pair of knee socks" Rachel said, holding up a pair of purple and green plaid socks with lime green pom-poms on the tops of them.

"Wait" Kurt looked up from the rack of jackets he was flicking though. "You're serious about buying those? I thought you were just joking. Because girl, those are hideous."

Rachel glared at him. "Yes I was serious. I like them."

"Is she colour blind?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, who laughed.

"Unconfirmed" Kurt snickered as Rachel firmly took her place in the checkout line.

They left the store three minutes later. The next store they hit was a electronics store.

The boys raced to the largest TVs.

"Look! A ten-in-one remote control!" Quinn smiled, holding it up for the girls to see.

"That'd come in handy. I keep losing the remote for my TV so I have to keep getting up to change the channel" Mercedes said.

"There's a downside to this too" Tina said, looking at the product. "If you lose this, you're totally screwed."

They laughed.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn called from across the store. His head could be seen across the store.

"I am being beckoned" Rachel said and hurried off to where Finn was.

"Take a look at this" Finn said when Rachel approached.

Rachel looked at what it. It was a huge flat screen TV.

"When we get married and live in a house together, we're going to get a TV this big, okay?" Finn said, smiling like a hyper child.

"That's huge" Rachel said.

"I know right! So cool!"

"Don't TVs that big give you migraines? I think I'm getting a migraine just looking at it now" Rachel said.

Finn chuckled. "Who cares?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go over there, okay?"

"Okay" Finn said absentmindedly as he looked at a 3D TV.

"What did he want?" Mercedes asked Rachel when she returned.

"He showed me a oversized TV and said when we get married, we're going to get it" Rachel sighed.

"Aw he wants to marry you!" Tina cooed.

Rachel blushed. "Apparently so."

They didn't have a chance to say much more because the large group left the store.

They went into a girly clothing store.

"Ughhhh" Artie groaned. "There's not even a men's section here."

"Let's play a game" Sam said.

"Okay!" Rory smiled. "What game."

"We have three minutes to find the ugliest piece of clothing in the store" Sam said.

"And who ever loses has to try on all the other ugly clothes at once" Mike said.

"Awesome!" Puck smiled.

"Okay" Mike set his watch for three minutes. "Ready, set, go!"

Finn, Puck, Mike, Rory, Sam and Artie took off around the store, rifling through racks of clothes with competitive stares on their faces.

When the three minutes was up, Mike let the guys know.

"Time! Stop your search!" he called and the guys hurried back to the meeting spot, each clutching some article of clothing.

Sam had a bright yellow and dark red plaid tie. Finn had a pair of pink and blue zebra print girl shorts. Puck had a Hawaiian men's shirt. Artie had a pair of blue and purple checked socks. Mike had a rainbow bowtie. And Rory had a yellow and pink scarf.

"Yikes" Sam said, looking at all the clothes. "This is a quite ugly array of clothes."

"Okay on the count of three, shout out the person's item that you think is best looking. Or the loser." Artie said. "One, Two, Three!"

"Mike's bowtie!"

"Artie's socks!"

"Mike's bowtie!"

"Mike's bowtie!"

"Puck's shirt!"

"Rory's scarf!"

"Mike, it looks like you lost" Sam said with a smirk. "Have fun trying it all on!" They guys snickered and threw all their hideous clothes at Mike, who pouted. He gathered the clothes and sulked off to a change room.

"Okay, we can go now" Quinn said, walking up to the guys, a shopping bag in hand.

"Well, we'll have to wait a minute or so" Rory said with a grin.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Where's Mike?" Tina asked, noticing the absence of her boyfriend.

Sam and the guys laughed. "He wanted to try on a last minute outfit."

Finn walked over to the change room door and knocked on it. "Mike? You ready to model that outfit?"

"Just a second. These shorts you had aren't exactly my size" Mike growled.

Finn snickered.

A few minutes later, they heard the door's lock click.

"I'm coming out now" Mike mumbled, clearly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Okay!" Puck smiled.

"Mercedes, you may want to get your camera ready" Rory said.

Mercedes grinned and fished her camera out of her purse.

Mike slowly opened the door and stepped out. And the second his colourful outfit came into view, the howls of laughter began.

"What in the name of Alexander McQueen are you wearing?" Kurt gasped, seeing the outfit.

Mercedes took several pictures.

Mike wasn't wearing his shoes, so Artie's plaid socks could easily be seen as they were pulled up as high as possible. Puck's Hawaiian shirt that was covered in a cheesy palm tree pattern was too big on Mike, unlike the zebra print shorts that Finn had picked. The shorts were too tight to do up and Mike had refused to take off his pants to put them on, so he put the short shorts on over his black jeans. He wore Sam's tie loosely and his own bowtie clasped at his collar. Rory's scarf was draped around his neck.

"That makes Berry's outfits looks good" Santana snickered.

"Can I take it off now?" Mike asked, blushing. "People are staring." It was true. Other shoppers were trying to discreetly stare, but it was so obvious by the points and whispers and laughs.

"Anyone want a picture with Mike?" Mercedes asked, waving her camera around.

"I do!" Tina smiled and ran up so she could stand next to Mike. She slung and arm around his shoulders and made a thumbs up with the other hand. They smiled as Mercedes' camera made a small 'click'.

"Okay, as much as I'd like to stay and laugh over the ugliness of Mike's outfit, we don't have all day. So go change so we can go!" Quinn said and Mike hurried off to the change room, taking off the scarf and tie as he ran.

* * *

><p>"Rory, come on out" Quinn said, gently knocking on the door.<p>

"No! I'm wearing a freakin' skirt!" Rory shouted.

"I know. And we all want to see" Rachel said. The guys had played the ugly game again in the next store and this time, Rory had lost.

"Listen, Irish" Santana said. "You either come on out and face the music on your own free will or I will come in there and make you get out here by force."

Rory squeaked in fear. So he unlocked the door and came out. New Directions burst into laughter yet again. Rory's face turned red and he awkwardly shifted on the spot.

"Suddenly, Mike's outfit wasn't so bad" Sugar said.

Rory wore an orange and sky blue plaid button down Tshirt, purple and black striped knee socks with pink lace edges, a tie with several goofy cartoon faces on them, a green and yellow belt with hanging beaded tassels, a gold and silver cheetah print long sleeve shirt that he wore under the plaid shirt and finally, a purple ruffled skirt with yellow flower prints on it that went to Rory's knees. He, like Mike, refused to take his pants off so his blue jeans under it all made the outfit that much more funny.

Mercedes took several pictures of Rory.

"Give us a twirl" Finn shouted.

"I regret coming to the mall" Rory sighed, and twirled around like Finn had requested.

Quinn laughed and pushed him back into the change room stall. "Get changed so your embarrassment can end and we can leave."

* * *

><p>"Let's eat here" Rachel said as they arrived at a soup and salad bar.<p>

"Salad? That's so healthy" Sam said in disgust.

"Good. In case you have forgotten, we've pretty much eaten unhealthy junk food for this whole trip. And half of that junk food has been pizza" Quinn said.

"Pizza is healthy" Finn said.

"Not really" Blaine said.

"Sure is. Here, I'll break it down for you" Finn smiled. "Pizza dough is made with grain and wheat and eggs and stuff like that so it's part of grains food group. The pizza sauce is made with tomatoes so that's a vegetable or fruit, depending on how you look at it. So that makes the sauce part of the fruits and veggies food group. The cheese is made from milk and dairy, making it part of the dairy food group. And finally, for those who prefer toppings of pepperoni, that is a meat, which contains protein, making it part if the meat and alternatives food group. Therefore, pizza covers all four food groups, making it healthy."

"I worship this guy" Rory said with a grin to Sam and Quinn.

"That is just ridiculous" Kurt shook his head. "The grease they use to cook it is crazy. Plus the tomatoes are ether fake or have been preserved in salt for years. The cheese and pepperoni are also most likely fake."

"No, that's only if you get it from the grotty places" Finn shook his head.

"It's a wonder that you're not obese" Kurt said to Finn.

"You should go a a diet. Just like Lord Tubbington" Brittany said, patting Finn's arm.

"That's great. I'm starving" Santana marched into the line for soup and salad.

"Ooh" Tina hummed. "They have chicken noodle..."

* * *

><p>The teens had finished their healthy lunch and were now in a men's clothing store.<p>

"I like shopping but this is sooo lame" Mercedes sighed. The girls were standing by the door as the boys perused the clothes.

"I agree but at the same time, I'm glad that Finn at least cares about his wardrobe. Shows that he has self respect" Rachel said.

"That's true. Even Rory asked for clothes shopping help the last time we came to a mall" Quinn piped up.

"That's good" Rachel nodded.

The guys finally sauntered over to the girls. Finn and Mike were carrying plastic bags.

"We can leave now" Sam said, opening the store's door.

"Good. This place is boring" Brittany said.

"Now you know how we dudes feel every time you girls run off into some girly chick store" Puck snapped.

No girl could argue with that so they all silently walked down the path, in the shade as the sun was scorching hot.

"Wanna go in here?" Mercedes asked, pointing to the store's sign.

"No!" Artie said. It was an expensive jewelry store.

"I am the only one who can afford to even walk into that store anyways" Sugar smiled proudly.

They kept walking and finally agreed to go into another clothing store for both males and females. The store was dimly lit but very cold, which was refreshing.

"Ooh, look at that" Tina said, pointing Mercedes in the direction of a sequined top. Mercedes squealed and ran towards it with Tina and Sugar close at heel.

"Oh good" Mike said to himself as he saw a display of belts across the store. "I need a new belt."

"Same" Finn said and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ems. What do you think?" Will asked, holding up a brown and red striped sweater vest.<p>

Emma blinked. "Um, well, it's very nice but do you really need another sweater vest? Um, maybe you should uh, branch out a bit."

Will looked deflated. "You think so?"

"You have more sweater vests than Sue has tracksuits" Emma giggled.

"Oh, ouch" Will smiled and put the vest back on the shelf.

"Hello" Shelby said, walking into the store that Will and Emma were in. "Sorry I took so long. The scanner wasn't working at the check out."

"Not a problem" Will said. "What did you buy?"

"Some fantastic jeans. When I'm just at home with Beth or doing chores, I can't wear the skirts and stuff that I wear to work so these are great" Shelby said, opening the bag so Emma could peek in.

"Emma, don't you have some work jeans too?" Will asked. "Now that I think about it, you always wear skirts and blouses."

Emma nodded. "Yeah I don't actually own a pair of pants. I prefer skirts."

"Maybe you should consider investing in pants?" Will suggested.

"They're really comfortable" Shelby said when Emma looked like she was thinking about it. "Plus, you don't have to shave when you wear them."

Emma laughed. "That may be the selling point."

"If you want to go take a look, the store next door has some great jeans" Shelby offered.

"Okay" Emma said slowly. "Why not. There's no harm in looking."

"I'm back" Beiste said, walking over to them. She had a bag in her hands. "What's going on?"

"Shelby and I are convincing Emma to try on some jeans as she only ever wears skirts" Will answered.

Beiste chuckled. "I'm her opposite. I never wear skirts."

"When was the last time you wore a dress or skirt?" Shelby asked.

Beiste paused, thinking it over. "Prom" she snorted. "And that was a pretty hideous dress too. It was brown and orange plaid and wasn't fitted at all. Like some hideous curtains or something just draped over me."

The adults laughed.

Beiste raised a finger at Will. "And before you ask, no I don't have any pictures. Burned them all."

Will snapped his fingers. "Darn" he smiled, but he was joking.

"So, Emma" Shelby said. "Let's go find you some pants!"

Emma shrugged and the four adults left the store and entered another one.

"What style are you looking for?" Shelby asked. "Fitted? Flair? Boot cut? Skinny?"

Emma looked confused. "Uh...comfy?"

Shelby laughed and pulled several pairs of blue jeans off the rack and handed them to the ginger.

Emma, holding the jeans, walked to the change room door and used her foot to shut it. The handles of public change room stalls were discussing and there was no way she'd touch them.

"Woah, Emma!" Will gasped when Emma came out of the change room, wearing a pair of slim navy jeans.

"Do they look okay?" Emma asked, looking in a nearby mirror.

"They look fantastic" Will nodded.

"Very cute" Shelby agreed.

Beiste nodded.

"You think?" Emma asked, looking at her rear end in the mirror. "I dunno. My legs feel so constricted."

"You'll get used to it" Shelby said. "They look great on you. You should get them."

Emma nodded and gave a smile. "Okay. I think I will."

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking at a pair of green skinny jeans. All of ND was spread out over the large store.<p>

Suddenly, Kurt heard a loud clatter. He turned to see Blaine fall down, along with three tall mannequins. Kurt gasped and dropped the jeans to run over to Blaine's aid.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt asked, helping Blaine up from the floor.

"Ow" Blaine said and swore.

"What hurts?" Kurt asked.

"My ankle. I think I twisted it" Blaine looked down at his left foot, which he couldn't apply pressure to. He had to lean on Kurt to stand. Kurt put an arm around Blaine's shoulder to steady him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, worry in his eyes. "You're really accident prone." He said, remembering Blaine bloody nose.

"I guess. It hurts like heck" Blaine sighed. "And I know. I'm so clumsy."

Rachel came over. "I heard a clatter. What's the matter?" She asked then laughed at her rhyme.

"Clever" Blaine smiled but it was more of a grimace. "I slipped. The floor is wet there and I slipped and twisted my ankle, knocking over those creepy things."

"Mannequins?" Kurt supplied as Rachel bent down to pick up the mannequins and properly stand them up.

Blaine shuddered. "Yes. Monstrous things, they are."

"What?" Kurt asked, helping Blaine limping over to a bench so they could sit. "What do you mean?"

"Mannequins. They creep me out" Blaine gave a small smile.

"Why? They're just clothes models" Kurt said as Rachel went to see if she could find some ice for Blaine.

"They have no faces and that's creepy. Plus, when I was nine, Cooper had gotten a job at a small department store. One day, when I was there, he locked me in a dark storage room with a bunch of mannequins because he knew I disliked them and it was so dark that I knocked them all down and was in there for an hour, scared out of my mind. Needless to say, he got fired three days later and I got scarred for life" Blaine said, blushing a bit but shivering at the memory.

Kurt chuckled a bit and gave Blaine a sideways hug. "Aw, I'm sorry."

Blaine leaned into the embrace and sighed.

"First spiders and now mannequins. Why do I feel like Cooper is responsible for all your physiological issues?" Kurt asked, gently rocking Blaine back and forth.

Blaine lightly chuckled. "That's because he is. Stupid older brother."

Kurt kissed Blaine's head. "No matter. I still love you."

"Isn't that adorable" Rachel cooed as she came with an icepack wrapped in a plastic shopping bag. Blaine sat up a bit and turned his body so his twisted ankle was elevated on the bench and rested on the icepack and his back was towards Kurt, who simply wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso.

"Where did you find an icepack here in a clothing store?" Kurt asked and Blaine winced at the coldness.

Rachel smiled in a boasting way. "I told the cashier that an innocent shopper slipped in her store and has a twisted ankle and is in desperate need of an icepack. I think she felt bad that she gave me one from her own lunch pack, so we'll have to return it and it smells like leftover broccoli casserole."

"Thanks a lot Rachel" Blaine smiled at her.

"Yo Rach" Artie said, wheeling over to her. "Finn wants to know if- hey! What happened here?" Artie saw Blaine's foot.

"I slipped and twisted my foot" Blaine smiled meekly.

"Sucks" Artie frowned. "Luckily we'll be on our way home soon so your injury won't ruin anything."

"That's true" Blaine nodded. "Good timing, I suppose."

Five minutes later and several explanations from Blaine as to why he couldn't walk normally, New Directions were ready to leave the store.

Kurt helped Blaine up from the bench and Quinn ran and returned the ice pack to the cashier.

"Sorry about this" Blaine said as he leaned on Kurt and hobbled put of the store, several paces behind the others.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all" Kurt shook off the apology.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled. "Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on..." he sang in a low voice.

Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>"It's one forty nine" Mike alerted the group.<p>

"We're leaving in like ten minutes" Finn said. "We might as well start heading back to the parking lot now."

"Yeah. It'll take us a while now that we have Cripple McHop-Along to deal with" Santana said.

"Oh, Santana. You're care and concern for my unfortunate injury is overwhelming" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I care about you" Brittany beamed at Blaine. "And that's mostly because you remind me of the garden gnomes in my nanna's garden."

"Uh...thanks Brittany" Blaine have a half smile.

"I think this was a successful day of shopping" Rachel said, swinging her and Finn's joined hands between them.

"I guess so" Mercedes said. "Bittersweet, though."

"Very true" Tina nodded.

"Look" Rory said, pointing. "It's Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Corcoran and Coach Beiste."

Sure enough, the four familiar adults were waiting by a small shop. They were sitting in the shade.

"Hello guys" Beiste said to the teens as they approached. "Have a fun time shopping?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"That's good. So are you guys ready to- oh! Blaine, what happened?" Will asked, seeing him lean on Kurt and limp.

Blaine sighed as this was the eighth time explaining his mishap. "I slipped in a puddle and fell, twisting it."

"That's terrible" Shelby said. "Where did the puddle come from?"

Blaine shrugged. "No idea."

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a trooper" Mercedes smiled.

"Super trooper!" Kurt and Rachel chimed together, referring to the hit Abba song.

"Well then, if you're all ready to go, let's get going" Will said, digging keys out of his pockets and twirling them on his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Haaay Gleeks! Here is chapter 40. Wow, 40! I never dreamed I get this far! :D *highfives myself*.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it! :)**

**Thanks to my faithful readers, I love you more than a druggie loves his drugs. **


	41. Chapter 41

"Kurt" Blaine said as he hobbled into the hotel lobby. The ride back was very uneventful and ended with Mr. Schue telling them that they must pack up and clean the rooms, making them all groan. On the plus side, it was just a room now and not a whole condo like last time they had to pack up.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, helping Blaine walk.

"I think we're going to have to take the elevator" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt paled. "No no no no no" he shook his head. "No, come on, you can make it up the stairs. You can do it. Please no elevator."

"Yes, Kurt. I have to. I can't walk up all those stairs. I have to take the elevator" Blaine pleaded. "But, I'm not going to make you come if you don't want to. You can take the stairs. I'll be fine."

Kurt paused. By now, everyone was already at the stairs and elevator doors, except for the adults who had stopped to talk to Peter Reid at the front desk.

"You pulled the guilty card" Kurt frowned. "How can I possibly leave my injured boyfriend alone in a temperamental elevator? Are you sure you can't take the stairs? I could carry you or something."

Blaine chuckled. "No... But seriously, I don't want to push you to come if it makes you uncomfortable. Seriously, Kurt. It's not a big deal."

Kurt paused, seriously considering it.

"Come on, Kurt" Blaine poked his arm playfully. "Courage."

Kurt smiled. "Would you hate me if I didn't go?"

"Of course not."

Kurt stamped his foot lightly. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go alone? Okay, I'll come. But if I pass out, don't be surprised."

Blaine smiled. "Really? You'll come?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Aw, thank you!" Blaine exclaimed and hugged Kurt the best he could.

Blaine and Kurt hopped over to the elevator. Blaine hit the button. By now, everyone was gone.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Blaine, Blaine, I can't do this" Kurt shook his head as he peered into the small elevator space.

"Yes you can" Blaine said. "I'm right here. You can do this, I promise."

Kurt let himself be pulled into the elevator and he watched in horror as the doors shut.

"See? It's fine. Look, the walls are lined with mirrors. You like mirrors. It's okay. Very cozy" Blaine mumbled, trying to keep Kurt calm.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and started breathing heavily.

The elevator started moving. They felt that funny feeling in their stomachs. Kurt gasped and tightened his grip on Blaine's arm.

Blaine couldn't take the discomfort Kurt was showing. He shuffled over so he was across from Kurt. He took his hands in his own and shifted his weight so he could stand on one leg. Then he leaned forward and swiftly kissed Kurt. At first, Kurt froze but he eventually loosened up and kissed back a bit. Blaine kept his lips firmly on Kurt's until the elevator stopped moving and they heard the ding. The silver doors slid open and the couple hurried out. When they were safely out of the elevator, Kurt breathed a large sigh of relief.

"That was the worst experience of my life" he said.

"Kissing me was the worst experience of your life? Geeze, Kurt, why don't you just take a knife and stab me in the heart" Blaine joked.

Kurt made a 'tch' sound. "Not you, silly. The elevator. Never again. I swear Blaine, never again. I don't care if you actually broke your foot or both, I am never again setting foot in an elevator."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's dramatics as they hopped down the hall to their room. "Suit yourself. I'm just proud of you for trying it."

* * *

><p>"Mike, have you seen my yellow toothbrush?" Artie called from the bathroom, where he was packing his toiletries. "I can't find it anywhere!"<p>

"Yeah, it's here in the fridge" Mike said, opening the mini fridge door so Artie could see when he poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah!" Artie smiled and wheeled out to the fridge.

"Explain to me again why you put your toothbrush in the fridge?" Mike asked. He was lounging on his bed. His luggage was only half packed.

Artie sighed. "I told you three times already."

"Yeah I know, but it's funny every time."

"I like a cold toothbrush. So I keep it in the fridge. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is" Artie snapped as Mike rolled around as he laughed.

"It's so weird" Mike said between giggles. "You're so weird."

"It is not" Artie said, taking his cold toothbrush and packing it away. "Besides, I'm not asking you to use it, so butt out."

Mike laughed.

"Don't you have a bag to pack or something?" Artie asked, wheeling back to the bathroom.

"Do you put your comb in the oven too?" Mike called, in hysterics and ignoring Artie's question.

"You're real funny, you know that?" Artie asked. "I say ditch the dancing and do standup comedy."

"Or what about your razor? Do you put that in the microwave?" Mike asked, howling now.

Artie rolled his eyes and wheeled out of the bathroom. "While you were making ridiculous jokes, I was actually doing what I was supposed to do and now, I am all packed."

Mike sighed and stood up. He grabbed a shirt and messily folded it.

"So now" Artie continued. "I'm going to see what the others are up to." He wheeled to the door. "Ta-ta!"

Mike watched him leave and shoved his shirt into his suit case. He'd have to ask Tina to help organize it.

* * *

><p>Mercedes heard the knock on the door. And behind the door was Artie.<p>

"Sup girl?" Artie smiled Mercedes.

"Hey!" She smiled back. "Are you done packing?"

"Yeah" Artie wheeled into the girls' room. "I figured that no one else is except maybe you two. Rachel's so impeccably neat."

Mercedes scoffed. "You're kidding. She's a bigger mess than Puck."

"I can hear you" Rachel frowned as she strutted out of the bathroom, her hands full of products.

"She isn't denying" Artie said, adjusting his glasses.

Rachel smiled. "I'm not. I can be so neat at school and home that it even scares me. But once I'm on vacation, I'm a mess. I'm not sure why. I just let loose of any organization skills."

Artie laughed. "Vacations bring out the best in people."

Mercedes nodded. "That's so true. I mean, we've been here for nine days or so. I've lost track. And the whole time, none of us have fought or cheated or yelled. Back in Lima, we can't go five minutes without some hurtful comment being said."

"Just watch, as soon as we land in Lima, it'll be just like old times" Artie said.

"I like the way we are now" Rachel said. "We're all so happy."

"Who's so happy?"

They all looked to see Sam and Rory in the door way. Mercedes had left the door partly open.

"Oh, hello" Rachel smiled.

"I see you're done packing" Sam laughed, seeing Rachel's five pairs of footwear all over the room.

"Shut up" Rachel huffed but she had a smile on her face.

Rory laughed and went and sat on a bed. Sam and Mercedes settled in the chair together.

"So how is it living with Brittany?" Rachel asked Rory.

He chuckled. "Different."

"Lots of random conversations?" Rachel grinned.

"Too many to count. On the plus side, her parents are really nice, as is her sister" Rory said.

"Do you miss home?" Mercedes asked.

Rory nodded. "Aye. But I love it here so much. You guys are all fun to hang out with. I don't think I've laughed this much in my whole life than I've done this trip alone."

Artie laughed. "That's true."

"Hello!" Mike said, bounding into the room.

"Hey Mike" Rachel smiled.

"Is Tina in here?" Mike asked, looking around.

"No. Why?" Mercedes asked.

"I need help organizing my things" Mike said, blushing a bit.

"I'd help you, but you're mean to me" Artie stuck his tongue out at the Asian.

"Oooh" Sam said. "What did he do?"

"He was laughing about...something" Artie explained.

"What was it?" Rory asked, looking excited.

Mike snickered. "Artie keeps his toothbrush in the fridge!"

They all burst into laughter. Artie rolled his eyes.

"Uh...okay" they heard a voice in the doorway. There stood Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Finn. It was Finn who had spoke.

"You know those times when you come into a conversation and hear something so random that you regret coming over in the first place? Yeah, that's what I feel now" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

Finn nodded. "I have so many questions right now."

"Let's start with why do you keep your tooth brush in the fridge?" Kurt asked.

Artie sighed. "I like a cold toothbrush so I keep in the freezer or fridge. I like the coldness. It isn't that weird. It's about as weird as putting your pajamas on the vent to get them warm."

"Who does that?" Puck asked.

Rachel and Blaine raised their hands.

"What?" Rachel asked when Puck gave her an odd look. "It makes them so warm and cozy."

"Yeah but the pajama thing is normal. Everyone likes a good pair of warm PJs. A toothbrush in the fridge is just plain odd" Mike said.

"I agree" Finn nodded.

"I think it's cool" Mercedes said. "Maybe I'll try it at home."

Artie smiled gratefully at her.

Mike stood up. "I'm going to find Tina and see if she'll help me."

"Bye" Sam said as Mike walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Quinn had joined them in Rachel and Mercedes' room. Tina was helping Mike pack but all the others guessed that they were done packing a long time ago and now they were enjoying some alone time. But only five minutes later, the couple came back to Rachel and Mercedes' room.<p>

"Took you long enough" Sugar drawled.

"I'm a mess" Mike shrugged.

"Sure" Rachel smirked, drawing out the word.

Tina blushed.

Suddenly Kurt jumped up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grinned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small white ping pong ball. "When packing up our things, I found Blaine's bag of ping pong balls. Mike, we still have to finish our game."

Mike smiled. "Let's do it!

Rachel smiled and tossed Mike and Kurt a flip flop as Puck and Quinn moved the desk over to the center area.

"Here, I have a belt we can use" Mercedes offered and pulled one out of her suitcase.

Kurt served the ball when they were all set up. Mike swiftly hit it back. And from there on, the game got crazy intense and fast.

Finn acted like a commenter. "Who will win? Who will lose? The game is steady with no competitor showing an advantage. Kurt Hummel hits the ball to Mike Chang who skillfully hits it back. The game is tight and-"

"Finn, shut up. If you ruin my concentration and I lose, you will live to rue the day" Kurt threatened.

Finn obeyed and watched silently.

It was a long rally.

"You guys are evenly matched" Quinn said. "This will take forever!"

"Who wants to bet?" Puck asked. He dug around in his pockets and pulled out a few bills. "Five bucks says Mike wins."

"I'll bet with you!" Sugar said. "I think Kurt will win."

Mercedes smiled. "I agree. I'm for Kurt" she said and confirmed this with her own bill.

"Anyone else want to join the pool?" Puck asked, looking around.

Finn pulled out five bucks and slapped that on the bed. "Sorry Kurt, but I'm going with the Changster this time."

"Gee, thanks bro" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'd join but sadly, I'm poor" Sam shrugged.

"You know, they're right Kurt. This will take forever" Mike said while he hit the ball to Kurt. "How about next one wins?"

Kurt considered this. "Well, okay" he said as he wacked the ball.

Finally, the game came to an end. Kurt hit the ball to Mike's left and he hit it back and put a wicked spin on it so Kurt missed it. The ball hit the desk top and bounced to the floor as Kurt made a failed attempt to hit it. Mike dropped his flip flop and threw his hands in the air. He had a huge smile on his face. Cheers went up across the room. Kurt shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Finn and Puck happily collected their winnings from Mercedes and Sugar. Tina jumped up and kissed Mike. After their kiss, Mike shook hands with Kurt.

"Good game. It was tough" he said.

"Sure was. Congrats" Kurt politely replied.

"Is there a ping pong club at school?" Rory asked.

"Who wants to join that?" Santana asked.

Rachel gave a smile. "Let's start one! I'll be president!"

"You're already in like twenty clubs" Mercedes said.

"I like clubs" Rachel said. "Makes me feel involved and special."

"Rachel, you can't be the president of a ping pong club if you suck at ping pong anyways" Kurt pointed out.

"If you start a cat club, I'll join" Brittany informed Rachel.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Door" Quinn said.

"Blaine's closest to the door" Puck said.

"Blaine can't walk" Kurt snapped.

"COME IN!" Santana yelled loudly.

"You're lucky the door was already open" Shelby said as she came in slowly. "I don't have a key."

"Sorry" Rachel apologized. "We're all so lazy."

Shelby chuckled. "Anyways, are you guys all packed?"

"Yeah" Mercedes nodded.

"Great well then I think it's time we start going so make sure you have everything, and I do mean everything because we are not coming back" Shelby said.

"Do we have to?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yes" Shelby nodded. "So come on, let's go!" She clapped her hands and left the room.

The teens all reluctantly stood up and went to their rooms to double check the room and grab their luggage. Once they were ready, they assembled in front of the elevators.

"Someone is going to have to help Blaine in the elevator" Kurt said loudly. "I am not going through that again."

"Hold up" Mercedes paused. "Again?"

Kurt smiled. "Yea, today I took the elevator."

"What?" Rachel screamed.

"Shut up!" Artie said, putting a hand over his ear.

Rachel ignored this. "You rode the elevator? How was it?"

"Torture" Kurt shuddered. "Never again. Anyways, so someone will help him right?"

"Aw, Kurt we're so proud of you!" Mercedes said, pinching his cheek.

"That's what I said!" Blaine piped up.

"I'll help you, Blaine" Quinn said.

"Thanks. I just need someone to hold on to so I don't fall" Blaine said.

"We're going to have to take two trips because us plus our luggage can't all fit" Tina said.

They split up and half of them loaded into the elevator. The others waited for it to return. Kurt took the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we go" Rachel sighed. She watched Mr. Schue load the last suitcase into the bus. "We're on our way."<p>

They a stood outside the hotel. Mr. Schue had brought the bus up to the front of the hotel and had just finished loading their large array of luggage.

"I change my mind" Mercedes said. "I've decided to stay here forever."

"Nice try" Will said to her. "You are all getting on that plane."

"But it's so nice here" Mercedes whined. "Don't make me leave!"

"Tough luck" Puck said, strolling past.

Mercedes frowned and pulled out her camera. She took several pictures of the hotel.

"This is so depressing" Quinn sighed.

"Even the sky agrees with us" Finn said, looking up. The sky wasn't it's normal bright blue colour. Instead, large grey and white clouds covered the sky, leaving a few spots of blue poking through.

"I hope it doesn't rain" Kurt said darkly.

Beiste looked at the kids. "Okay guys! Everyone in the bus!"

"Well, well, well" they heard from behind them. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey hey heeey! :) I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to get this up and I have a plan for the next chapter so I didn't want to combine them. Again, I apolgize. Hope you are all coping without Glee on TV. I am (sorta). Thanks to ff, my blog and my Glee DVDs. LOL well, I don't have much to say now. I hope you liked this chapter. I added some Klaine parts in for y'all (I'm a Klainer) and I really don't know where Artie's toothbrush story came from. Really random and I have no idea what a cold toothbrush is like. But if you try it, I'd love to hear about it. Who knows? Maybe my randomness is actually a good thing? But seriously, I have no idea where that came from. LOLZ.**

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. You make me happy! :D**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com is the place to go if you're a Gleek! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

New Directions turned and faced the voice. What they saw was exactly who they expected: Kaylee and the rest of Phat Lady.

"Of course not" Kurt said. "We weren't leaving right this second."

"Good" Kaylee gave a toothy grin.

"Hate to bug you guys" Will interrupted. "But we do have to go soon so hurry it up, okay?"

"Yup, just a moment" Quinn nodded at him.

"Well, this is goodbye" Rachel sighed. The closest Phat Lady member was Cam. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. That led to both groups just hugging each other. Blaine was sure he hugged the same girl three time.

Rory made sure the last person he hugged was the person he dreaded hugging the most. But it had to be done. He hugged Kaylee quickly and then pulled back.

"I'm still really sorry" Kaylee had whispered in his ear as he hugged her. When Rory had pulled back from their quick hug, they made eye contact. Her eyes were large and sad. But more importantly, they were honest. He gave her an equally as honest nod and then he walked back to stand next to Quinn.

"So goodbye" Rachel said. "See you at Nationals."

"We have to win Regionals first" Sam reminded them all.

"Don't worry. You will" Kaylee smiled. "And so will we. Then we'll take on Nationals together!"

"Yeah!" Puck whooped loudly.

"So add us all on Facebook and stuff so we can chat" Tina said.

Mercedes handed Ms. Pillsbury her camera so she could get some group pictures.

"Will do" Sophie promised with a grin.

"Oh, and one last thing. If you run into a group called Vocal Adrenaline, we give you total permission to be a mean as possible" Finn smiled.

"They're another show choir. It's a guarantee that they'll be at Nationals" Kurt added.

Kaylee gave a fake evil smile. "Okay. Mean it is."

They all laughed.

"Thanks for coming" Jess said to them.

"Thanks for letting us perform and swim and stuff" Mike said. "We had a lot of fun."

"Our pleasure" Jess smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was nice meeting you guys" Santana said.

"Her heart grew three sizes that day" Sam said.

Santana glared at him as everyone laughed.

"Guys, seriously, we need to go!" Will called and honked the bus horn.

A chorus of 'Bye!' and 'See you soon' was heard from both groups.

"We hope you enjoyed your trip and stay here" Kaylee waved as one by one, the members of New Directions filed on to the bus and pressed their faces up against the side windows.

Phat Lady's members sadly waved them off. Will raised Artie on to the bus and then shut the bus' doors. Then, with another loud honk, the bus slowly drove off and left the hotel's parking lot.

Phat Lady watched the bus turn a distant street corner and disappear.

"Wow" Kaylee breathed. "They looked like a bunch of lost orphans and I'm not scared to say I seriously disliked them at one time, but now, as they drive off, I'm missing them." Cam put an arm around her. "I don't know what I'll do if one of you leaves me."

Phat Lady laughed and brought it in for a group hug.

* * *

><p>"You guys are awfully quiet" Shelby said to the teens. They have been driving for ten minutes and not a word had been said. Shelby saw sad looks on all their faces.<p>

"Sorry" Finn apologized.

"Guys, stop looking like heartbroken six year olds" Will said, glancing at them through the mirror.

"I think Tina's crying" Brittany whispered to Santana. Sure enough, a single tear was rolling down Tina's cheek.

"Okay here's what we'll do" Will said loudly so everyone could hear. "We're basically done the trip so we're going to play a game."

"Name you favourite cover of Vogue?" Kurt asked.

"What is that?" Puck asked. Kurt gasped but Will cut him off before he could explain.

"No, I want each of you to name what part of this trip you liked the best and what part you liked the least" Will said.

"I'll start" Beiste volunteered. "I liked the Mummy ride at Universal the best and the bus crash least."

"Good one." Shelby said. "I liked shopping best and the thunder storm least."

"Uh...I liked buying jeans best" Emma smiled. "And I hated flying in the plane. Too many germs."

"Okay, okay. I'll go next" Finn said. "I liked that Hulk ride at Universal best. It was sick. And my least favourite part was when Rachel went unconscious. That scared me so much."

"Aw, you're so sweet" Rachel blushed and leaned on him more. "My favourite part was singing at the hotel and my least favourite part was all of you asking if I was okay like a billion times an hour."

"We were worried about you" Will said. "And we still are. Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Rachel sighed.

"My turn!" Mercedes said. "My favourite part was taking all the amazing pictures that I did and my least favourite part is now as we leave."

"My favourite part was the malls" Kurt said. "Especially that one where I got that designer stuff for cheap. And I hated the elevator."

"But you weren't in it" Shelby said.

"I rode it today. And it was torture" Kurt said darkly.

"My favourite part was when we went to the arcade at Universal and Fun Spot" Blaine said. "And twisting my ankle was my least favourite part."

"Does it still hurt?" Tina asked.

"Less but yes" Blaine said.

"Thanks, Dr. Seuss" Santana muttered.

"Okay, my favourite part was Go Karting" Artie said. "And rides. All the stuff my parents never let me do. And my least favourite part was getting up and down those blasted stairs in the condos. Next time, don't rent tall condos, Mr. Schue."

"Noted" Will nodded without looking away from the road.

"My favourite part was when I beat Kurt Hummel at ping pong" Mike grinned, pointing at Kurt, who rolled his eyes and smiled. "And my least favourite part was when we went to all the boring stores at the malls."

"My favourite part was playing games like Truth or Dare, Do Marry Kill and Honey I Love You" Tina said. "And my least favourite part was getting food poisoning."

"Okay. Uh, my favourite part was the big camp fire on the beach. That was so fun. And my least favourite part was getting forgotten in a mall change room" Santana said.

"My favourite part was going to the beach" Quinn said. "And my least favourite part was when I was claustrophobic in the...you know." All the teens knew she was talking about when the girls were trapped in the condo room for a night but the adults had no idea.

"In the what?" Beiste asked, curiously.

Quinn paled a bit. "Uh..."

Puck saved her. "My favourite thing..." he began super loudly so both Quinn and Coach Beiste were distracted. "...was that huge red rollercoaster at Universal. That thing was beast!"

Quinn gave Puck a grateful smile and slunk low in her seat so Beiste, or any other adult for that matter, could see her.

"And my least favourite moment was when I had to stand up at Universal and tell everyone how I'm the worst alien killer and how Mike Chang is the best" Puck said, glaring at Mike, who smiled.

"I have that video still" Santana smirked.

"My favourite part was when we told scary stories during the thunder storm" Brittany said. "My story had a cat in it."

"We know. We were there" Sam said.

"I was talking to the adults" Brittany replied. "And my saddest moment was when we forgot Santana. But then we found her so I was happy again. I also didn't like it when I texted Lord Tubbington but he didn't text me back."

"Right. Well, the best part for me was when we just hung out. I don't even care what we did. I just liked hanging out with you all" Rory said with a wide smile. "And my least favourite part was when I lost the game at the mall today and had to wear a skirt."

"You don't have the legs for a skirt" Mercedes snickered.

Quinn laughed and lowered her voice so only Rory could hear her. "I lied. My favourite part was you. You know, I never did thank you for holding my hand through all the rides at Universal."

"Don't bother" Rory said. "I enjoy holding your hand." To prove this, he took her hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled up at him, a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

"And to be fair..." he continued. "I lied as well. My least favourite part was when Kaylee took my lip virginity. Because it you more than it hurt me. I swear to you, Quinn. I'll never let someone hurt you again."

Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't even form words. She squeezed Rory's hand. "Thank you" Quinn finally whispered. Rory smiled at her.

"Okay, my turn!" Sugar said. "My favourite part was when we played competitive games like Monopoly and ping pong. I think it's good that we can do that and not get too competitive. I also liked wearing my bikini because it's quite obvious that I rocked that. And my least favourite part was when we got stuck in the elevator."

"I liked swimming the best" Sam said. "At the beach and at the pools."

"That's because you're a good swimmer" Rachel pointed out.

"Maybe so" Sam agreed. "Anyways, my least favourite moment was when all those stupid phone calls woke us up so early in the morning."

"The early bird gets the worm" Sugar smiled.

"Carpe diem!" Shelby smiled. "Seize the day! We got you up so you had more time to enjoy Florida! You don't want to spend your vacation sleeping."

Sam mumbled a response that no one heard.

"Who's up next?" Emma asked when no one spoke up with their favourite parts.

They looked around at each other.

"We've all gone" Rachel said.

"Except you, Mr. Schue" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue! Let's hear your favourite and least favourite part" Puck grinned.

"Well, okay" Will said. He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "My favourite parts was seeing you guys all so happy and like one large diverse family. I mean, it's great that for the few days that we're on this trip, you guys can get along and actually enjoy each other's company. As a teacher and your supervisor, that's amazing. Your time is getting limited together so adventures like this makes you really cherish what time you do get."

"Darn it, Mr. Schue, you're making me cry" Tina said.

"Me too" Rachel sighed and wiped away some stray tears.

"Sorry" Will chuckled at quickly glanced at them in the mirror. "I didn't mean to. I just meant to be honest. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Okay, just stop right there" Kurt said. "You gotta stop with the proud memory lane speech before we all end up blubbering like every character on 'The Young And The Restless' before we even get to the airport."

"Actually" Shelby smiled. "We're here!"

They all looked out the bus windows and saw the airport. A loud plane flew overhead.

"Quick Mr. Schue! What was your least favourite part?" Finn asked. They were all eager to hear the answer.

"Uh...my least favourite part was...I guess the car crash. I hated that for sure but I couldn't control that. So other than that, I liked it all" Will said.

"I loved this trip!" Blaine yelled loudly, awakening loud whoops and hollers from them all.

"Great, great" Beiste told them. "Get it all out of your systems before we enter the airport."

"No shenanigans, as Figgins would say" Shelby laughed.

When their noise died down and the bus was parked, Will stood up and faced them.

"Here we are. Orlando airport. Now, like the last airport, I want you all to behave. Stay together and tell someone when you go somewhere. And keep track of your luggage and carry-ons. I'm going to return the bus to the rental place. The rest of you can just wait near these doors okay? I don't want us to get too separated and I won't be long. Any questions?" Will looked at them.

"Can't we just stay here another week?" Santana asked.

"This is the last chance, Mr. Schue" Rachel taunted. "Let's just stay."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone in Lima would miss us" Quinn added.

Will laughed. "As tempting as that is, no. We have to get back."

They all frowned and sighed.

"Okay? So y'all know what the plan is?" Shelby asked. They nodded.

"Then let's go" Emma said, standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Haaaaaay! I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda deja vu to write it. Anyways, I don't have much to say again but a huge thanks to my readers, reviewers, and savers (the people who save the story and me to faves/alerts list). I love you more than Kurt loves scarves. Yes, that much. **

**Oh, and just a heads up: Exam time for me is fast approaching at school. So because I don't really want to fail, I wil be studying. Oh joy. -_- So I'm not sure how much writing time I'll have. I'll try my very best to write as much as I can and update as soon as I am able to. But in case I'm delayed a bit (a week or so at the most), that is why. Sorry! **


	43. Chapter 43

They all sat at some small cafe in the airport. They took up almost the entire seating arrangement, but there was no other option. Will had returned the bus and went back to the group who had been patiently waiting for him. Then they went and checked in their luggage so all that they had with them was their carry-ons. Now they were eating some gross sandwiches, burgers, salads and soups.

"Airport food is nasty" Santana said. "I think there's a meatball in my veggie soup."

"I'll eat it!" Puck yelled. He had devoured a sub sandwich and was still hungry, despite the fact that it was barely appetizing.

"Well, don't eat if you don't want to. In a few hours, we'll be back in Lima anyways" Beiste said to Santana, who nodded and pushed her tray away.

"I can't wait to be back in Lima" Kurt said.

"I can. I don't wanna leave!" Mercedes whined.

* * *

><p>'Now boarding plane 588 to Lima, Ohio.'<p>

This call was heard over the airport intercom. The members of New Direction and their adult chaperones all grinned and stood up. They were seated in the waiting chairs by the boarding area. After their less than satisfactory meal, they had walked around and looked at all the little shops.

They all bought matching cheesy Florida key chains at one store.

"The memory behind this one little plastic trinket is phenomenal" Quinn had said, as she inspected her new purchase.

As they all stood up, their backpacks and bags were hoisted on to their shoulders.

Emma did a quick head count. "...Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen! Yup, all present!"

They all pulled out their passports and showed them to their airport employee as they walked through the gates and into the tunnel that led to the plane.

The plane had that familiar smell of plastic, plane fuel and puke. It was a bit stuffy and crowded and Mercedes' hot pink shirt was the brightest thing in the whole plane.

They took their seats at the front of the plane.

"No turning back now" Kurt said, doing his seat buckle up tightly.

"I think there was no turning back when we got on the bus to drive here" Blaine replied, looking out the small window at the runway.

"Again, I request your utmost best behavior on this flight" Will said warningly to them all as they settled in their seats.

"No worries, Mr. Schue" Mike said.

They had switched up their seating arrangement since the first flight. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel sat together at the very front. Puck, Finn and Mike sat behind them. Tina, Quinn and Rory sat behind them. On the other side of the plane, Will and Emma sat at the back. So far, no one had taken the empty seat next to them. But an old man had taken the seat next to Shelby and Beiste. On the plus side, he had already fallen asleep. In front of Shelby, Beiste and the sleeping man sat Mercedes and Sam and Artie. In front of them, at the front of the plane, sat Sugar, Santana and Brittany.

* * *

><p>It took about twenty minutes before the plane's passengers were loaded on and seated properly. Then they had to do the safety instructions.<p>

"I get that these are to make you safe and all that, but it only makes paranoid people more paranoid, you know?" Tina leaned over and whispered to Quinn and Rory.

"Are you paranoid?" Rory asked, a bit scared.

"No, I'm just saying" Tina replied.

They were relatively quiet for the rest of the informative presentation. When the plane started moving, they were all quiet at first, but there was no denying the mixed emotions on thier faces. Most of them were sad to leave so they watched in misery as the plane took off and was flying. Some of them were happy to go, or enjoyed the flying sensation, and smiled when they took off. And a few of them had looks of horror as the plane jerked up and into the air. Again, Tina had supplied the gum for them. They were all chewing like cows.

Finally, the plane was safely in the air and a large variety of conversations began all around.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were bored and started playing a silly game.

"Once upon a..." Kurt began.

"...Time, there was..." Blaine added then looked at Rachel.

"...A big, scary..." Rachel said.

"...Hamburger and his..." Kurt laughed.

Blaine paused then continued "...Name was Harry."

"Harry hated all..." Rachel said.

"...Hotdogs because they..." Kurt smiled.

"...Bullied Harry. So..." Blaine added.

"...One day, Harry..." Rachel said.

"...And his gang..." Kurt said.

"...Loaded up with..." Blaine continued.

"...Machine guns and..." Rachel giggled.

"...They hunted down..." Kurt added.

"...Every single hotdog..." Blaine said.

"...And blew them..." Rachel grinned.

"...To smithereens! So..." Kurt said loudly.

"...Then Harry and..." Blaine said.

"...His gang ruled..." Rachel said.

"...The entire galaxy" Kurt said.

"They even renamed..." Blaine began the next sentence.

"...The galaxy to..." Rachel continued.

"...Hamburger-topia. And Harry..." Kurt smiled.

"...And his gang..." Blaine said.

"...Lived happily ever..." Rachel said.

"...After. The end" Kurt grinned. He looked at his boyfriend and best friend. They all laughed.

"That was quite ridiculous" Rachel smiled.

"And fun" Blaine laughed.

"I think that has potential to be a best seller" Kurt said.

"Oh, for sure" Rachel agreed, her face red from laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>"So Mike..." Finn began.<p>

Mike looked up from some plane safety pamphlet he had found.

"Out of all couples in Glee, you and Tina have had the longest relationship" Finn said.

"Have we? No, you and Rachel do. You guys dated in Sophomore year" Mike said.

"Well, we broke up a few times. You and Tina haven't. Maybe I should have said the longest consecutive relationship" Finn said.

"What's your secret, bro?" Puck asked Mike. "All the girls I date, break it off like two days later."

Mike scoffed. "Dude, that's because you're not the nicest of guys."

Puck looked offended.

"Yeah, girls want nice guys" Finn said. "You only want girls for their body."

Puck had to agree. "Maybe so. But still. I know I sound really gay right now, but I totally envy you guys' awesome relationships. Every girl I've ever really loved has either got pregnant, dumped me, or moved away."

Finn and Mike felt sympathetic for Puck.

"Don't worry, man" Finn said. "You'll find the right girl one day."

Puck shrugged.

"Yeah!" Mike said. "But for now, try to be nicer, less rude and more irresistible."

Puck smirked. "I already have the irresistible part down."

"He's also got confidence" Finn laughed and said to Mike

"And swag" Mike agreed.

Puck beamed.

* * *

><p>"I know you're not a senior, but what are your plans after you graduate?" Santana asked Sugar.<p>

"Shop and travel" Sugar said.

"What about University or College?" Brittany asked.

"I'm so amazing, I'll be getting a ton of scholarships-" Sugar began.

Santana's loud scoff interrupted her. "For what?"

Sugar glared at her. "For being fab-tastic" Sugar answered. "People love me."

"Right" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll be probably inheriting my daddy's business. Then I'll be even richer, I'll be able to shop and travel. Daddy has a private jet, you know?"

"Really?" Brittany asked. "I have a rocket. Well, not yet, but once the Easter Bunny comes, I will."

"Yeah. What about you? What are your plans?" Sugar questioned.

"I dunno yet" Santana admitted. "I want to be a star. I want my name to be known all over the world. I'm just not sure what for yet."

Sugar giggled. "Santana Lopez: Most Wanted Criminal."

"Hilarious" Santana rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I want to be a dancer" Brittany said. "I love dancing and moving around."

"Cool. I'm a great dancer" Sugar smiled.

Neither Santana or Brittany agreed with this point.

* * *

><p>"How's life as a wanna-be director?" Mercedes asked Artie.<p>

Artie shrugged. "Meh."

"Got any plans for films?" Mercedes persisted with a smile.

"A few. Just some minor ideas" Artie said.

"Well, if you need a hot male lead, I'm available" Sam grinned.

Artie laughed. "We'll see."

"I'll be in your movie too" Mercedes piped up.

"Thanks for the offer. But you'll have to audition. That is, if I do make a movie."

"What?" Mercedes asked. "Audition? I don't need to do that!"

"You're a good singer, but no one said you can act" Artie pointed out.

"I can so!"

"Prove it" Sam said. "Act."

Mercedes glared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

Sam shrugged and smiled. "The side that wants to see you act."

"So Artie's side" Mercedes answered for him. "Fine, just a moment and you'll see pro acting in process."

Mercedes took a deep breath and waved an hand over her face to calm herself. She got in the zone. She turned to Artie and Sam but stared past them.

"Anytime now" Artie said.

Mercedes took another deep sigh. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

"That's it?" Sam asked when she finished the line.

"Yup. Pretty genius, hmm?" Mercedes beamed smugly.

"Too short. And common" Artie said. He glanced around and saw Rachel, laughing so hard she was leaning on Kurt. "Here's a task. Act like Rachel for two minutes."

Mercedes' eyes lit up. "Okay! Time me!"

Sam set his watch. "Go."

Mercedes gave a large fake grin. "I'm Rachel Berry. I love to sing almost as much as I love Finn Hudson. Gosh, I love him so much I that I have the constant need to suck face with him every possible second. Anyways, my idol in life is Barbra Streisand. She is the best thing that's ever happened. She inspires me to be who I am today: a strong, confident Jewish girl who loves to sing. Did I mention that I love to sing? I do. I sing all the time. I have claimed dibs on every solo ever sung. No one gets solos but me. I deserve it. My life has been so hard, after all. I have two gay dads and that makes me a minority. You know, I-"

"Time!" Sam said and pressed a button on his watch to stop it.

"That was good, right?" Mercedes grinned.

Artie lightly applauded. "That was really good. You nailed it!"

Mercedes poked Sam. "See? I nailed it!"

Sam laughed. "That you did."

"I win again!" Rory grinned.

* * *

><p>"Darn!" Quinn sighed and put down her pen. The three of them were playing Tic-Tac-Toe in a little notebook that Quinn had in her carry-on.<p>

"You're good at this" Tina said, adding another tally to the growing score chart. They had played over seventy games in total.

"Thanks" Rory said. He also put the pen down. "I'm bored of this now."

"Winning does get boring after a while. You annihilated us" Tina said.

"I want to sing" Quinn blurted. She had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Me too" Tina said. "Let's do it."

"Mr. Schue will kill us" Rory said.

"Nah, he won't. He be a bit peeved for like five minutes then he'll be glad that we're confident enough to sing and he'll congratulate us" Quinn said.

"What should we sing? Tina asked, looking past Rory and Quinn to the window.

Rory grinned. "I know the perfect song."

He began singing and Quinn and Tina jumped in on the second line. By the chorus, all of New Directions had heard the song and joined in.

_'Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Where we go, we don't need roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Say the words and we outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We're flying up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl, your always on my mind_

_Got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless_

_Yeah, where we at? only few have known_

_Were on some next level, super Mario_

_I hope this works out, cardio_

_Until then let's fly_

_Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take me hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_

_But I ain't never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I can touch the planets_

_You want the moon girl, watch me grab it_

_See, I ain't ever seen a star this close_

_You got me stuck by the way you glow_

_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_'

They weren't singing as loud as they could but everyone on the plane could hear. Most people enjoyed the show and were smiling and some were mouthing along to the words. Even the plane's attendance, who had came out with a frown at the beginning, had smiles and clapped along to the beat. New Directions all had proud grins after the song. It seemed that pretty much everyone enjoyed the song. Except Will Schuester. He was mad.

"I can't believe them! This is a plane! There are other people here that don't want to be disturbed! Oh, when we get off this plane, they are in so much trouble!" He ranted in a low voice to Emma as the song was going on.

"Shhhh" Emma hushed, trying to calm him down. "It's fine. They're singing great and people are loving it, see? Let them be."

Will sighed, but when the song ended, he stood up and walked to the front of the plane so he could talk to his teens.

"Guys, really?" he asked with a frown.

"Wasn't it good?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"You guys can't just do that in a plane!" Will sighed.

"Okay, okay, no encore. But wasn't it good?" Rory asked, sporting his biggest smile.

Will gave in to their large grins. "Oh, alright. Yes, it was pretty good. It's even a possible Regionals contender."

They all clapped quietly.

Will opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted.

"Hmf. I thought I recognized the sound of you guys trying to sing."

New Directions all sat up in their seats and turned to the back of the plane to see who said that. They all gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello my awesome readers who I love so much. I hope you liked this chapter and I am almost halfway done the next one too. :) The song that they sing is 'Rocketeer' by Far East Movement. It works well with the plane part. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you like it. I still have room for some more ideas so if you got some more ideas/suggestions lemmie know. I also want to hear your thoughts on the story. So hit me up in the reviews :)**

**Who's been watching The Glee Project? I have and I love it! :) It's a combo of Glee and Idol (my two fave shows) so it's great. Hahaha I'm sorry I can't talk long. Today is my birthday (yay I'm 16). And I also have an art exam due so I gotta start painting. ;P**

**Byeeee! Love you all so much!**


	44. Chapter 44

"What are you doing here?" Rachel spat. Most of New Directions glared at the person. New members like Rory and Sugar looked at bit confused as to why their fellow members were acting so hostile towards him.

"Who's that?" Rory leaned over and whispered to Tina.

Tina grimaced. "It's Jesse St. James. Our mortal enemy."

"Enemy?" Rory asked. Not another rivalry. He thought he was done with fights when Kaylee apologized.

Jesse smirked. "Oh, hello Rachel. Nice to see you again. To the rest of you, this isn't your private plane. I'm allowed on."

"Why are you here, Jesse?" Will asked, trying not to sound mean.

"I have a vacation house down here. More importantly, why are you guys here?" Jesse asked. "Did you come across a winning lottery ticket or something? Last I knew, you guys were as poor as the hobo under the bridge in the Lima park."

"I'm rich" Sugar blurted.

"So am I" Jesse gave a toothy smile. "So what, you guys came to Florida?"

"Yes. And we had fun" Kurt huffed.

"Fun. That's cute. That's real cute. Wow, fun. That's what losers say when they lose right? We had fun? Yeah. You want to win, right? Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have fun. That's why they're so good. They work hard. No fun" Jesse told them.

"No, that's why they're emotionless singing machines" Puck said. "It you ask me, you're just jelly that you never had fun like us."

"Right. Sure" Jesse waved off the insult.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" a flight attendant asked Will.

"Not at all" Jesse said. "These guys are just some old friends of mine."

The attendant nodded and walked off.

"What do you care what Vocal Adrenaline is doing anyways?" Artie asked. "You've graduated."

Again, Jesse gave an evil smirk. "Didn't you hear? I'm the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You are?"

"Mhmm. And under my immaculate leadership skills, we will win."

"False" Quinn said firmly.

Jesse ignored this and looked around at them all. "Well, I see you have some new faces here." He walked down the aisle and stopped at Quinn, Rory and Tina's row. "You're new. Hey, I'm Jesse."

Rory paled a bit. "Uh, hello."

Jesse smirked. "Oh, an accent. How royal."

"It's Irish, not British" Rory pointed out quietly.

Jesse paused and lost his mean grin. "What's the difference?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and Jesse walked away from them and continued down the aisle. He stopped at the front and turned toward Sugar, Santana and Brittany.

"And here we have rich girl" Jesse said, looking at Sugar.

"Darn right" Sugar nodded.

"Hmm. So you're rich and you went to poor old McKinley? Why?"

"It's fun" Sugar replied.

"Ah, there's that word again. Fun. Well, I suppose if you think like the rest of them, you might as well join them" Jesse sighed. He gave them a smile before spinning on his heels and facing Kurt, Rachel and Blaine.

"Rachel, you look great. Been in the sun, huh? You look good with colour" Jesse said.

"Go away, Jesse" Rachel said. Finn instinctively moved toward Rachel so only Rachel's seat separated them.

"That's not very polite" Jesse scolded. He glanced at Finn, who was glaring at him. "Hello, Finn. I see you haven't died yet. Shame."

"Okay, that's enough" Will said, stepping in.

"I'm not done saying hello" Jesse said.

"That was rude" Rachel said. Finn nodded.

Jesse gave a small shrug and looked to Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, you're a new face too" Jesse said to Blaine. "However, you are familiar. Wait a minute, I know you! You're that kid from the Warblers at that preppy gay school."

"It's not a gay school" Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked. "So why did you quit Warblers? Sick of all the uniforms and solos?"

"No" Blaine said. He hadn't personally met Jesse before but he had heard many rants from Finn, Kurt and Rachel especially on how evil Jesse was and what he did to them all.

"Whatever. I just feel sorry for you. You came to McKinley. Sucks, man."

"I'm happy there" Blaine said.

"Cute" Jesse said. "Adorable in fact."

"Oh, Jesse, go away" Kurt said. "No one likes you."

"Rachel likes me, don't you, Rachel?" Jesse smiled at the brunette.

"Not at all" Rachel said.

"Well, you did, so that's all that counts" Jesse sighed.

"And Kurt, no one asked you what you thought. So shut your mouth, okay?"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Blaine frowned.

"Well I wouldn't have to if he didn't go around voicing his hate" Jesse replied.

"He's right though" Blaine bravely said.

Jesse looked unfazed. "Anyways, you guys bore me so I'm heading back to my seat. Try and keep it down, alright? Bye and have fun" Jesse said, adding emphasis on the word 'fun'. He gave them a curt wave then walked back towards his seat. Then he stopped.

"Oh, hello Ms. Corcoran" Jesse said to Shelby. "Long time no see. I heard you have a child now."

"Hello Jesse" Shelby said. "Yes I do."

It was shocking for New Directions to see Jesse be nice to someone. But most of them knew how Shelby was Jesse's coach when she worked at Carmel. They had even worked together to bring Rachel and Shelby together.

"And you are now at McKinley?" Jesse asked in disbelief. "Surely not. You're better than that."

Shelby awkwardly laughed. "Yes I am at McKinley. And I enjoy it. It's less...intense."

"Well, I'm sure there's a position for you at Carmel should you choose to return. You'd be a great asset to our inevitable Nationals win" Jesse smiled at her.

Shelby gave a crooked smile. "Thank you Jesse, but it's quieter at McKinley. I'm fine. But good luck. You are a talented performer so I'm sure you'll lead Vocal Adrenaline just fine without me."

"Thank you" he said then he walked back to his seat.

Will watched him sit in the back of the plane then he turned to the kids. "Behave, okay?" Then he walked back to his seat and sat down with a large sigh.

"Stupid Jesse showing up on the stupid plane" Rachel muttered.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" Finn gently told her from behind. "It's fine. He's a pain so just ignore him."

Rachel smiled a bit. "I strongly dislike him."

"We all do" Kurt pretended to gag to make Rachel laugh.

* * *

><p>They soon had forgotten about the unfortunate encounter with Jesse St. James. But only a mere thirty minutes had passed before a new problem arose.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are entering a bit of turbulence so please sit down and don't unbuckle your seatbelt until the light is off."

"Turbulence?" Brittany asked.

"It's when the plane shakes a bit" Santana said, her face going a bit pale.

"Yikes" Sugar said, making a face.

The turbulence began almost three minutes later. The plane shook and tilted to the left. Some passengers gasped.

"Ohmygosh" Blaine paled.

"I'm gonna die!" Rachel whined and yanked her seat belt tighter.

"Calm down, both of you" Kurt said. "We'll be fine."

"This is nothing" Rory said. "The plane that I took to America was way worse than this."

"That sucks" Tina said as the plane shook again.

Quinn took Rory's hand. "Suddenly, those roller coasters don't seem so bad now."

"If I die now, I just want to say that I love you all. Kurt, you're my BGF, which means 'best gay friend' and you're so cool. And Blaine, you're cool too. I'll miss you all. And I love you, Finn" Rachel cried as the plane tilted and shook.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics" Puck said from the row of seats behind Rachel. "This is fun."

Finn hit Puck. "What happened to being nice?" He leaned forward and touched Rachel's shoulder through the seats. "It'll be okay. You're strong and it's just like that cool rocking chair in your house. It's fine. I mean, look at Blaine. This is his second flight ever and he's not freaking out."

Rachel looked across Kurt to where Blaine sat. He was sitting on his hands and had his eyes closed. His face was pale and he was biting his lip. He looked scared.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Rachel asked. He may have been silent but he didn't look fine.

Blaine slowly nodded but didn't open his eyes.

Kurt felt bad. He had been so preoccupied with calming Rachel's crazy dramatics, that he had ignored his boyfriend, who had every right to be even more scared. Kurt pried Blaine's hands from under him. At Kurt's touch, Blaine opened his eyes a bit.

"It's okay, I'm right here" Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine nodded a silent thanks and scooted a bit closer to Kurt. The plane jolted again.

Retching was heard as Santana threw up into the plane's barf bag.

"Ew" Sugar said.

"Brittany, is Santana okay?" Mercedes asked from behind them.

"Yeah" Brittany said, rubbing small circles on Santana's back.

"I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on the pilot" Santana muttered darkly.

"It's not the pilot's fault. It's just the weather" Artie piped up from behind them.

"Please end soon" Tina mumbled quietly to no one particular.

"You okay?" Rory asked Tina.

"Meh" Tina said. "I'm not a turbulence fan like certain people in front of us."

"Wheeeee!" Puck squealed with joy as the plane shook again.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to sit with Mike?" Rory asked. "I'm sure Puck or Finn will switch seats with you."

Tina paused as it she was considering it. "Nah, I'll be okay."

"Okay then" Rory said.

The plane tilted again to the right so much that everyone slid in their seats. Blaine almost landed on Kurt and he muttered swear words under his breath each time the plane gave another violent shake. Every time the plane jerked or shook, Blaine was sure they'd be falling to their doom. Any time now, he expected the engine to putter out and the lights flicker.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered to him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes" Blaine said. Kurt didn't reply but Blaine knew he was waiting for the truth. "No... I hate planes and this is why."

Kurt put an arm around Blaine and hugged him close. "I know. But we're going to be okay. It's fine. Courage, right?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt leaned close to Blaine and hummed 'Teenage Dream' as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Brittany asked Santana. She had thrown up again and looked dead.

"Yeah" Santana said. She rolled her head so she was facing the blonde. "Sorry you had to see that."

Brittany laughed. "That's okay. You're not the first thing I've seen barf. But you're a whole lot prettier than Lord Tubbington."

"I didn't know you have motion sickness" Sugar said. "That would have been a good thing to warn us of."

"I don't have that...well, I don't think so" Santana said. "I went on all the boss roller coasters and I was fine."

"Maybe you got food poisoning like Tina?" Brittany suggested.

"From the airport food? Maybe" Santana said with a chuckle.

"Are you gonna throw up again?" Sugar asked with a disgusted look.

"I don't think so" Santana answered. "Besides, the turbulence has slowed down a bit."

* * *

><p>"Want some candy?" Mercedes asked Sam and Artie.<p>

"Sure!" Sam's eyes lit up at the sight of the large candy filled bag that Mercedes produced from her carry-on bag.

Mercedes opened the bag and both boys took some candy.

"Nom nom nom nom" Artie grinned.

Mercedes took some candy for herself than instructed Artie to pass the bulging bag to the others. Artie gave it to Quinn.

"Thanks" Quinn said to Artie. She gave the bag to Rory. "Candy?"

"Oh, thanks!" Rory smiled and took some candy from the bag. Quinn and Tina did the same and then passed it forward to Finn, Mike and Puck.

"Candy!" Puck shouted when the bag was passed to him. "Thank you, Mercedes!"

Mercedes, one row across and behind, smiled. "You're welcome, Puck!"

The three guys all took large handfuls of candy then passed the bag to Rachel.

"Oh, my favourite" Rachel grinned and took some candy.

She handed the bag to Kurt, who took only a few.

"Blaine, want some candy?" Kurt asked, holding out the bag to him.

"No thanks" Blaine said.

"What? Blaine is refusing candy? Wow, you really are upset" Kurt joked.

It worked. Blaine smiled a bit. "I can't say I feel one hundred percent fine."

"Blaine, you're fine" Kurt said. He smiled and waved the bag under Blaine's nose. "Eat the candy...mmm delicious" Kurt said, mimicking the iconic Smarties blue cat. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, alright" he said and took some candy.

Kurt smiled and handed the bag back to Rachel who passed it to Sugar.

"Sugar loves sugar" she said and took some. The bag was nearly empty now. Brittany took some candy too but Santana refused.

"I don't want to only bring it back up again" she said. So Brittany passed the bag back to Mercedes, who offered it to the adults.

"No thank you" Shelby politely refused.

Coach Beiste, on the other hand, took some. "Thanks!"

"Mr. Schue? Ms. Pillsbury? Candy?" Mercedes asked.

"Thank you" they both said and took some candy. By then, the bag only had five pieces of candy left. Mercedes, Sam and Artie played Rock Paper Scissors to see who claimed them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was normal. The turbulence had stopped and they were allowed to stand up. No one threw up again and they were all relatively happy. Quinn, Tina, Rachel and Blaine, who had been on edge due to the turbulence, had calmed down and were back to their chipper, chatty selves. The rest of the flight seemed to fly by.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived at Lima Airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again."

"Home sweet home" Tina said, looking out the window at the familiar land.

"There's no place like home" Kurt quoted, earning a wide grin from Rachel.

"Guys, just hold on and let everyone else off first, okay?" Will said loudly.

"Fine" they replied and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hay there! Howzit goin'? I'm doing okay now that EXAMS ARE OVER! Happy days! Anyways, in this chapter our beloved ND runs into Jesse! Oooh, crazyness, right? Some of you may have guessed it would be him. One reviewer, 'that70sfinchelgleek' did. Good guessing! The idea of running into Jesse came from 'DoggyDoodle' who has been leaving some ideas in the reviews. She (I'm sorry, I'm just guessing that you're a girl) also gave me the suggestion for some turbulence. She also suggested some guys pick on Kurt and Blaine for being gay after they kiss in public, and as much as I liked the idea, I'm no good at writing hate stuff like that. So I'm sorry! **

**This wasn't my first turbulence/Klaine story. If any of you are familar of any of my other older stories, I have one called 'Love In The Air'. JS...**

**So hoped you liked this. And because I was in a happy mood, I have another chapter. So press the 'NEXT' at the bottom! :D Luv ya!**


	45. Chapter 45

They were the last to exit the plane. But none of them cared much. They were actually glad to prolong their bitter farewell by any means. So they casually and slowly got their luggage from the luggage claim then exited the airport. It was night time so the sky was dark but the airport had many lights. They walked to find their large yellow school bus waiting for them in the valet parking lot. Exactly where they had left it at the beginning of their trip.

"This bus is junk compared to the one we had in Florida" Finn said.

"Yeah, well, welcome to Lima" Quinn said sarcastically as she walked past him.

They loaded in the bus, taking their time to rearrange for their luggage.

Finally, it was time to drive off.

"Well, this concludes our trip" Will said as they pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"It was fun" Shelby smiled. She was eager to see Beth again.

"Can we not do this? Please?" Tina asked in a quiet voice.

"Do what?" Emma asked her.

"The thing where we all pretend we're happy to be home but we're all actually so sad to end and then we're all fighting to keep in the tears but we know we'll see each other again in like two days at school" Tina explained, tears welling in her eyes.

"Would you rather we all cry?" Santana asked.

Tina didn't answer.

"Alright, alright" Will said. "Change the subject. Ummm...oh, okay! Regionals! It's coming up, you know! And you guys sang many songs on the trip. And of them stand out as Regionals material?"

"Abba!" Kurt shouted excitedly. "The Abba medley we did was amazing!"

"Okay" Will nodded. "Anything else?"

"I liked the song we sang on the plane" Puck said. "It was sick."

"Nah" Sugar said. "It was too...rappy."

"That's not a word" Rachel said. "But I do understand what you mean. The rap isn't the best."

"I dunno, guys" Will said. "Maybe a rap angle is what we need."

"I agree" Artie smiled. "Finally!"

"No way" Rachel said. "I can't sing rap!"

"Good. No one wants you to try" Sam said. "Now someone else can shine."

"Preach!" Mercedes said loudly, making them all laugh.

"Mr. Schuster, are you seriously saying that you will let my talents go to waste by doing a rap song?" Rachel asked.

Will sighed. "I said maybe. It's only a possibility. Okay, guys change the subject please. I'm sorry I brought this up."

"We've been in Lima for like an hour and already they're bickering" Shelby sighed.

"Typical" Emma mumbled.

"I think it's a defense mechanism. They're upset about the trip being over so they're picking stupid fights as a way to push the sad feelings away" Beiste said quietly so only the adults could hear.

"You know, I think you're right" Shelby said.

"How do we put a stop to it?" Emma asked.

"Well, think fast because we'll be arriving at Mercedes' house soon" Will said. "Like fifteen minutes."

"Oh, just leave them. If you ask me, I think they enjoy these little brawls. They do it so often" Shelby said. "Plus, as a bystander, it's hilarious."

They all stopped talking to listen to the ridiculous banter that was going on.

"You know what, Puck? I think you're just jealous of me!" Rachel said. "I am clearly superior!"

"Jealous of you? Oh, Rachel. You make me laugh" Puck replied.

"No one is jealous of you!" Santana said.

"Lord Tubbington is" Brittany said. "He thinks you're cool. Even though I tell him you're not."

"Guys, lay off" Finn said. "She's just saying her opinion."

"In a rude way" Sam muttered.

"Her opinion is that she's better than everyone" Kurt said.

"No, it's that if we want to win, we must harness the power. I am the power and I can't do rap" Rachel said.

"So you'll sit out a song or two" Quinn said. "Is that really so bad?"

"Can we just not fight?" Blaine asked, but it was ignored.

"See?" Shelby asked the adults. "This is a laugh riot!"

Beiste chuckled. "I agree."

"Well, as much as it's amusing, I can't listen to it" Will said. "Guys!"

They all quieted down.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Guys, what're you doing? We've been home in Lima for about an hour and you guys are going at it. Turning against each other and yelling. What happened to the group who sat by a campfire on the beach and sang songs? Look, I know you'll never be total best friends with everyone but can you try to pretend? You're a family. Support each other, don't bring each other down. I know it's late and we've had a full day, heck, a full nine days. So you're tired, I get it. Just stop with the arguing, okay?" Will asked.

By the end of his rant, Rachel was in tears. She stood up in her seat, eyes watery and lip quivering. Everyone watched her slowly walk in between the seats, extra careful because the bus was still moving. She stopped at every seating pair and hugged each and every one of them. Even Puck. Even Santana. Even Brittany. She hugged them all tightly then hugged the adults too, except Mr. Schue, as he was driving.

Then Rachel stood so she faced the group. They were all confused as to why she was suddenly in tears and so...huggy.

"I'm sorry" she said. "Mr. Schue was right. We are that same group from the beach. We're the same group in all five thousand million of Mercedes' pictures. We shouldn't be like this. So I'm sorry. I love you guys and...if rap is what you want, then rap is what you'll get. I'd rather we lose but be a team than win but hate each other along the road."

They clapped. All of them. Rachel smiled through her tears.

"Best speech ever" Sam said, clapping loudly.

Rachel smiled and sat back down in her seat. Finn hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you" Finn whispered. "And I love you."

"We all are" Kurt said from behind them. Rachel smiled at him.

"Hey guys. I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but we have arrived at our first stop" Will said.

They all looked out the windows at the dark street.

"Oh, darn" Mercedes said. "This is my house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know this is short...sorry! This is NOT the last chapter, either. Just wanted to say a huge thanks to all my readers/reviewers. (insert heart here).**

**If you got a minute or a few, check out my glee blog :)**

** .com**


	46. Chapter 46

Mercedes grabbed her bag off the bus floor, gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up. She walked to the front of the bus, stopping to give quick side hugs to Kurt and Rachel. Then she faced the others. They all had sad looks on their faces. They knew that the moment she stepped off that bus, their vacation together was over. One step.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Mercedes said slowly, prolonging the end as much as possible. "I had so much fun. Thanks to you guys for chaperoning us. I can imagine it's not always fun."

"Bye Mercedes!" Artie yelled.

"Bye! And I'll email y'all the pics soon, okay? Like maybe even tonight" Mercedes grinned. She hiked her bag up to her shoulder and turned to step down and off the bus. Mr. Schue opened the bus door, letting cool air in.

"Oh!" Mercedes turned and smiled. "Since the vaycay is over now, I think it's okay to say that THE GUYS LOCKED US GIRLS IN A LAUNDRY ROOM FOR A WHOLE NIGHT At THE CONDOS!"

Everyone froze.

"Bye!" Mercedes laughed and jumped off the bus. They were all silent as they watched Mr. Schue unload Mercedes' bags then she walked in her house. The front hall light lit up the yard so they all saw her turn and give one last wave before shutting the door.

Will climbed back on the bus and took his seat. They were all silent still. Some of them had guilty looks but they all looked amused and held in giggles.

"One of you may speak" Will said daringly.

They kept quiet.

"Is what she said true?" Emma asked, trying a kinder approach.

Some of them nodded.

"And who, pray tell, was the mastermind behind that?" Shelby asked.

"It was my boy Artie" Puck said proudly. "His plan!"

Artie frowned. "Way to throw me under the bus."

"Yeah, man. Not cool" Mike said.

"Hey, I am not ashamed of what we did. It was totally brilliant" Puck shrugged. "You are brilliant" he said to Artie.

"Besides, the girls got even" Kurt said. "So it's fair."

Shelby's eyes widened. "Even? What did you do?"

"They set a loud alarm for really early one morning then they filled a cupboard with ping pong balls so when we opened it...kerploosh!" Finn explained. He tried his best to frown and look hurt, but the whole thing was really too funny so he ended up laughing.

Beiste bit her lip to stop her own laughs. She had to hand it to the girls. It was good payback.

"Guys..." Will began. Part of him was mad at them for doing this. The guys' prank could have been dangerous. But the other part of him was happy that they had fun. It didn't seem like they were mad at each other. And if the girls did get payback, it was fine. Overall, this, like their fight before, was very amusing.

"Mr. Schue, we don't need a lecture" Quinn said. "For the most part, it was fun. And you wouldn't have even found out if Mercedes didn't want to mess with us. Just let it go."

Will couldn't argue with that. So he stayed quiet.

He turned a corner on to another street.

One by one, they got off at each stop. Well, two if you count Rory and Brittany going to the same house and Kurt and Finn too. Each time the bus stopped, the remaining people on the bus got a bit more sad. And after a while, the loud, happy talk changed to silence.

The person leaving the bus quietly got up, gave some cheesy goodbye to the others, hugged or kissed a few of them then got off and walked to their house with their luggage. Then they entered the house where they were greeted by some family member, eager to see them again. They would explain the highlights of the trip and answer the many, many, many questions they were asked.

'Did you have fun?'

'How was the weather?'

'How was Universal?'

'Were the condos nice?'

'Did you all get along?'

'What did you buy?'

'What did you eat? Hopefully not too much junk.'

Typical questions were bombarded at them and they plastered on a fake smile and answered them all. However, on the inside, they ached for their friends. That group of people who could make them smile at all times and shared in the happiness of that wonderful, no, magical trip.

The next day was weird. For all of them. The teens all woke up in their own bed and were happy at first but then realized they were alone in that room. For the first time in nine days, they had woken up by themselves. That horrid feeling of separation and loneliness sunk in from the first minute they were up. They moped around the house all day. They acted happy. They presented themselves as happy. But they were in a weird trance state. Like they were just dreaming. Like the trip wasn't over.

But they weren't dreaming. The trip was over. And yet, they all felt distant. So distant, it was like they'd never see each other again. Which was false because they had school the next day.

Some of them texted each other, but even via text, their sadness and lonesome feeling was evident and all conversation was kept light and boring.

As for the adults, they went back to their normal life. They were glad to be back. That being said, they did miss the excitement of the trip. It was never a dull moment with the fifteen teenagers.

It was safe to say that everybody was very eager for school the next day. Especially the teens. They arrived at school half an hour earlier than normal. They met in the choir room and as soon as they saw each other, their faces lit up in the hugest smiles.

"As soon as I got in, my dads started asking about me and my head and if I was okay. It was so crazy" Rachel smiled and told them all.

"How did they know about the accident?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Schue had called them that day" Rachel said.

"Typical" Mercedes laughed.

"The first thing my sister said to me was 'What did you get me?'" Puck said.

"You didn't get her anything, right?" Finn laughed.

"False. Well, sorta. I gave her a shell that I found on the beach" Puck answered.

"Poor kid" Quinn laughed. She had met Puck's sister many times as she had lived with him for a bit when she was pregnant. His sister was sweet, kind and the exact opposite of Puck.

"Hey, she loved it!" Puck said. "She taped it to a string and wore it as a necklace."

"Well, unlike you, I actually bought things from a real store for my little brother and sister" Sam said.

"Aw cute! Were they happy?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. They love me" Sam blushed a bit.

"Parents are so annoying. Did you gets get one hundred and one questions too?" Tina asked.

"As soon as I opened the door and shouted 'hello!'" Artie said. They nodded their agreement.

"It's so stupid because one question would be 'Did you have fun?' and three questions later it's something like 'Did you have a good time?' and I was like 'Mom! I said yes already!' and she gave me an annoyed look like I was the one being rude!" Finn said.

"Yeah she even asked my later if everything was okay with you and Rachel" Kurt said.

"You should have said that Rachel was preggers" Santana laughed.

"Carole would have gone ape!" Blaine said.

"No way, no how am I lying to Carole" Kurt shook his head.

"Good" Finn agreed. "I wouldn't want to face her wrath."

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue beamed, coming in the room. "I didn't expect you guys to be here so early."

"We missed each other!" Brittany said.

"That's sweet" Will smiled and set down his bag on the piano. "Oh, Mercedes, I wanted to thank you for posting all those amazing pictures on the New Direction Facebook page. They were so great! You have a real skill in taking pictures. You should consider a career in it."

"No! You can't ignore a voice like that!" Sugar said.

"Photography can be your backup career" Quinn said.

Mercedes smiled. "Aw, you guys are too sweet. And for the record, I am so awesome, I will be a photographer and a singer."

"But seriously, the pics were awesome" Will said.

"Totally awesome" Rachel nodded.

"Thanks. And I'm not ashamed to say that I cried as I posted them" Mercedes said.

Tina covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes. "La la la la not gonna cry la la la!"

Will chuckled. "Alright. No more torture. Besides. You have class anyways." As he said that, the bell rang, signaling them all to grab their backpacks and leave the room.

Will watched them leave.

So the trip was over. All they were left with were memories, pictures and whatever souvenirs they had bought. To random people looking at them, the group that comes across as fifteen losers with those four odd adult chaperones. Nineteen no ones who went on some trip down south. No biggie.

But to them, they were the closest, best group of people in the world. No mean words or cruel actions could cancel out the love that those nineteen people shared.

That trip symbolized togetherness. That trip symbolized friendship that isn't temporary. That trip symbolized happiness. That trip symbolized family. That trip symbolized a dream come true. That trip symbolized a hope for a future and a never forgotten past.

They bonded. They sang. They laughed. They fought. They ate. They played. They made the most of each other and what they had. They lived in the moment.

It was actually quiet crazy how they managed.

But yet, it happened.

It was The New Directions Trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

*****PLEASE READ THIS! DON'T SKIP THROUGH THIS!*****

**Hello! First off, I'd like to say, that yes, this is the final chapter of The ND Trip. I'll be honest here. I never thought it would be as long or as popular as it is. I based the story off my own family's vacation to Florida. I didn't do the stuff that ND did like sing at a hotel or play pranks but I did stay in a condo and go to Universal and Fun Spot. So I took my trip and added ND and a whole lot of fun so I hope you liked it.**

**So that's the history of the story. But a story is just words unless there are people to read it. So I have to say a HUUUUUGE thank you to everyone who read this. I am blown away by the positive response that I got from complete random strangers. To everyone who reviewed, saved the story to faves/alerts and same wih me as an author, I LOVE YOU. You make me so happy all the time and to know there are real people look forward to my updates and chapters is crazy. So crazy that I feel guilty if I update late or a chapter is a weaker one. But seriously, thanks to eveyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU times infinety. I LOVE YOU. **

**As for this chapter, I tried to make it like the first chapter. But I added some dialogue in too (I hope you don't mind). The lonely, sad, disconnected feeling that I tried to have the teens feel came directly from me because one day I felt so sad and alone so I tried to convey that emotion into the story. I can honestly say that I don't think this is the best chapter but I think it ends the story well. I hope you agree.**

**Anyways, now for my question. Well, it's more of a offer/plea. I started The ND Trip the last week of December and since then, I've always had something to do (or write) in my free time or when I have a moment to spare. In other words, I'm rarely bored. But now, the story is over and I have nothing left to write all the time. I mean, I'll do some one-shots here and there when I get an idea but I'll really miss having a long, multi-chapter story to write all the time. So here's what I'm asking. If any of you have an idea for another story for me, I'd love to hear it. I'd prefer a story that has all (or most) of ND in it and has an actual plot (not just random dialogue). I'm not trying to steal an idea from you or take credit, I just want to keep writing and hopefully some of you have some ideas. If you do, you can PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!**

**This summer, or actually next week, my family and I will be going on another vacation to Italy. I'm telling you this for 2 reasons. One: if I do get an idea before then, I'll do my very best to write during any free time I have but I have no idea how much acces to internet I'll have so if I don't post anything for a few weeks, that'll be why. Two: some reviewers for this story have suggested I do a sequal. I'm honored that you want me to do another one and I am possibly considering doing an Italy sequal. Maybe. There are a few things holding me back such as if there'd be enough fun and entertaining teen things to do in Italy (I've never been so I don't know) and also there are only so many games of Truth or Dare and mall games they can play before I run out of ideas or people find it repetative, you know? However, if I did do it, I'd change things such as I'd add Joe Hart it (and probs have him date Quinn; sorry Quory shippers) and I'd probably add Sue or other minor characters. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not promising a sequal for sure but I'm also not saying NO for sure. It's still and idea in the back of my mind. If I do indeed do a squal, I'll post an update chapter here letting you know. **

**Well, I think that's all...oh, wait, not yet. I'd also like to let y'all know that I love chatting and making new friends. None of my friends like Glee so I have no one to talk to about the awesomeness that Glee is. So if you wanna chat or have a question, I don't know, feel free to PM me. I love meeting new people who have the same intrests as me: Glee, Starkid, Harry Potter and music. So if you like what I just listed and are in need of a friend, let's talk. :) Except if you're a creeper, go away. **

**Well, that's it, I think. Again, a huge thank you to all my readers. You mean so much to me. Thanks for supporting me and this story. Sorry that this Author's Note is probs longer than the chapter. I just wanted to get all my last notes in since this may be the end. Bye for now! Love you and don't forget to give me some ideas for more stories!**

**P.S. This is the last time I'll say this, but check out my Glee blog! :)**

** gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com**


	47. Chapter 47

**Update!**

**A/N**

**Hello! Like I promised I would do, I have an update for you on another story.**

**I didn't get any ideas or suggestions for stories but I did get a lot of excitement for the idea of a sequel in Italy. I am back from my trip now, which, BTW, was very fun. However, I have a bit of bad news. After thinking about the story and how it would play out and looking at the pictures we had taken, I realized that it would be REALLY hard to write about it. I mean, the facts and history about each of the places we saw is overwhelming. And I don't remember much. I don't want the story to be just them going to see the Colosseum, I want them to learn about the Colosseum and I honestly don't remember the many, many, MANY facts and info bits we were hit with. And to be honest, I don't really want the story to be a research project for me. Too much work and effort. Also, like half of the pictures we took all look the same to me and I can't recognize where it is or what it is. Sorry.**

**So long story short, there won't be an Italy sequel. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to that. I really truly honestly am. **

**But wait! Stop those tears! I also have good news! I felt really bad about not writing the Italy sequel and I still did need something to write. Then it hit me. And now, I have a brilliant idea for another story. Yes, another trip. So yes, there is a sequel. I say "is" because chapter 1 is already posted! So click my name at the top of this page to find it. It's called 'The 2nd ND Trip'. **

**Oh, you must be wondering where they go, right? Well, I guess you'll have to read it to find out. ;)**

**Enjoy and thanks to everyone who read the first story and will read the second. Love you all and thanks for being so faithful to me and my stories. **

**Haha that sorta rhymed. **


End file.
